Redenção
by Diadorim
Summary: quando misteriosas pessoas começam a curar doentes terminais em hospitais, a SHIELD prontamente inicia sua investigação e tem uma grande surpresa. - Loki/Sigyn, Thor/Sif, Loki/Thor, Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff - THORKI
1. Segredos

**Redenção**

 **Ficwriter** : Diadorim

 **Fandom** : Thor e Vingadores

 **Personagens** : Loki, Thor, Sigyn, Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Frigga, Odin, Thanos

Essa fanfic ocorre após os acontecimentos dos Vingadores 1, ignorando totalmente A Era de Ultron. Muitos detalhes são retirados da minha fanfic Até o fim (não terminada, um dia, talvez…), mas não é necessário lê-la, tudo será explicado novamente, como uma fanfic independente.

Cap. 1

Ele observava, com cuidado, a situação a sua frente. Havia muita agitação, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, vestidas de uniforme azul ou com jaleco branco, atendendo as emergências que iam aparecendo. Surgiam macas empurradas com pressa através de portas, balões de oxigênio eram requeridos, soros eram aplicados na pressa de salvar vidas.

E ele observava.

E andou mais um pouco, até uma ala mais reservada. Em uma placa, tinha os dizeres: Oncologia. A equipe médica caminhava em cuidadoso silêncio, muitas cabeças baixas, e visitantes chorosos. Ele viu um dos pacientes, uma criança, sair andando com um enfermeiro e o soro que a alimentava ao lado.

A si mesmo se viu em um espelho num balcão de atendimento: baixo, magro, cabelos ruivos, máscara de proteção, roupas azuis de enfermagem. As câmeras daquela ala registravam tudo, mas era um simples enfermeiro cobrindo plantão. Quem desconfiaria?

Ele foi caminhando para um dos quartos dos pacientes e, pelo visor na porta, notou que havia duas crianças em suas camas e nenhum enfermeiro por perto. Era sua oportunidade. Entrando sorrateiramente, lá estava ele de frente a primeira criança. A aparência debilitada dela o comoveu ainda mais, incentivando-o na ação que faria logo em seguida. Estendendo suas mãos, pairou sobre o topo da cabeça dela e algo se iluminou de forma rápida. A criança murmurou qualquer coisa, sonolenta, e abriu os olhos devagar, vendo aquela figura estranha a sua frente. – Quem é você? – perguntou em voz frágil. - Onde está Harry?

-Sou seu novo enfermeiro, - disse em sua voz rouca. – Está melhor?

A criança deu de ombros, voltando a dormir. Ele sorriu, dirigindo-se para a próxima criança e realizando o mesmo ato. Esta, no entanto, nem acordou, permanecendo a dormir pesadamente. Era melhor assim.

Saindo com pressa do quarto, foi aos outros, um por vez, realizando os mesmos procedimentos. Conseguiu terminar tudo quase ao amanhecer e nenhuma das pessoas da equipe notou aquela figura estranha atuando de forma esquisita na ala infantil do hospital.

~o ~

 _Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D._

-Senhor, não há vestígios dessas pessoas. Verificamos as câmeras, analisamos os rostos cobertos, mas não conseguimos fazer o reconhecimento de nenhuma delas. Elas também não deixaram rastros como impressões digitais ou fios de cabelos. É como se não existissem!

Ao ouvir esse relatório, Nick Fury suspirou pesadamente. Refletiu sobre a situação mais uma vez: havia pessoas entrando em hospitais, disfarçadas de enfermeiros, e curando todas as pessoas pelas quais tinham contato, e desapareciam sem deixar nenhum vestígio. – Um roteiro de filme barato, - murmurou aborrecido. As coisas estavam fora de controle, e ele odiava quando não podia controlar algo. Os agentes já trabalharam para abafar o caso e, por enquanto, a notícia não havia vazado para o público.

– A polícia de Nova York passou essa tarefa para nós, agente Hill. Ninguém descobriu, até agora, quem são esses visitantes misteriosos. Suspeitam que sejam alienígenas, ou apenas um, novamente. Por isso nós estamos à frente das investigações. E vamos realizar o reconhecimento! Podemos pensar na área de atuação, Hill. Cidade de Nova York. E é dentro de algum perímetro?

A agente checou os dados da investigação e, após analisá-los, sua expressão mudou. – Senhor, isso é estranho.

-O quê é estranho, agente?

Ela franziu a testa. – É o mesmo perímetro da batalha de Nova York. Coincide, pelo menos.

O diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. esfregou a testa, no ápice de seu aborrecimento. – Não me diga isso...!

-Sinto, senhor. Talvez devamos checar com Thor sobre o prisioneiro Loki.

Ele suspirou novamente. – Isso que eu temia. Lidar com Asgard novamente.

~o ~

 _Torre Stark_

O tubo de ensaio foi colocado no agitador junto com os outros e a máquina foi acionada, obtendo logo uma reação das soluções. – Adicione mais 0,5 ml de sulfato de cobre com essa substância e veremos o resultado, - instruiu Bruce Banner a sua equipe. – Vejam a temperatura, talvez subir em 15º.F.

O laboratório era de última geração, cortesia da torre Stark, com uma equipe de especialistas de alto nível, o que o dinheiro e prestígio de Anthony Stark poderiam comprar. Banner poderia contar, também, com robôs serviçais que ajudavam em muitas tarefas de suas pesquisas.

E eram muitas.

E uma delas era descobrir como se livrar do Hulk. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes extraiu seu sangue, sangue de sua medula óssea, mapeamento de DNA, amostras de tecidos de vários órgãos, tomografias, tudo que fosse possível para mapear o monstro em seu corpo, onde ele começava e onde terminava. O resultado, até o momento, apontava sempre para a mesma conclusão: Hulk e Dr. Banner estavam irremediavelmente misturados.

Diante desses resultados, ele pensou em desistir diversas vezes, sair andando por aí, sem rumo, morrer de fome, aí então os dois poderiam ser dissociados e livres. Mas ele sabia que Hulk não deixaria, antes assumiria por completo a condução de sua vida, talvez para sempre. E era isso que ele mais temia, que o monstro protagonizasse de vez o seu destino.

-Terminamos, Dr. Banner, - disse Kate Johnson, configurando o computador no modo automático. – Amanhã teremos a resposta da solução a 1500º. F. Esperamos que seja positivo, - e ela sorriu para ele.

Bruce pigarreou, ajeitando os óculos. – Tudo bem, Srta. Johnson. Amanhã continuaremos. Toda equipe, deixem tudo no modo stand by. Podem ir, já está tarde.

Laboratório esvaziado, Bruce sobe mais alguns andares, chegando ao andar onde habitava. Foi mais um dia cansativo, cansativo e inútil. Ele afrouxou sua gravata, retirando-a num só gesto, e jogou sua camisa no chão com força, fazendo o mesmo gesto com os sapatos e as calças. Inútil!

Após tomar seu banho e se vestir, ele foi até a área comum, dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Lá já estavam Tony e Steve, discutindo sobre alguma bobagem. Eles olhavam o _ipad_ de Stark e este mostrava algo certamente escandaloso, segundo o olhar de Rogers. – Isso não é certo, Tony!

-Vai por mim, Picolé. Elas gostam!

A expressão do capitão demonstrava profundo desgosto pelo tempo presente. – Jesus...

-Não, Jesus não gosta, Steve, não diga blasfêmias! – E Tony tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Um barulho metálico soou pelo ar, um aviso claro que Jarvis falaria algo. – Senhor, Nick Fury na linha.

Tony franziu a testa. – Diga para ele que estamos jantando. Que é deselegante interromper.

-Ele diz que é urgente, senhor.

-Peça definição de urgência, Jarvis.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Jarvis retornou a falar. – Senhor, ele diz que é sobre Loki.

Todos os três pararam o que faziam, olhando uns para os outros. – Loki? – perguntou Bruce estupidamente.

-O nosso saudoso Loki? – indagou Tony.

-O irmão do Thor... - balbuciou Steve.

Quando Fury, finalmente, pode conversar com Stark, explicitou o tamanho do problema que tinham. – Ele pode estar por aí aprontando alguma coisa contra a população da cidade de novo. As pessoas aparentemente curadas estão sendo submetidas a vários testes, pois ele pode ter incutido nelas algum rastreador ou epidemia programada. Não sabemos ainda.

-E quanto a Thor? – perguntou o engenheiro. – Ele disse se o irmão fugiu?

-Conseguimos falar com nosso contato com Asgard, o guardião deles, e Heimdall já nos adiantou que Loki não se encontra em Asgard.

-Como? – Banner tentou não se irritar além do seu limite. – Quando foi isso? E por que ninguém nos avisou?

-Isso que quero descobrir, Dr. Banner. – A voz de Fury estava rouca. – O mais interessante é que o tempo que ele está desaparecido de Asgard é o mesmo tempo em que começaram as tais curas suspeitas.

-Precisamos falar logo com Thor, - disse Steve. – Ele nos deve explicações.

-Já o convoquei, Capitão, - disse Fury. – Amanhã, às 10h, na sede da S.H.I.E.L.D., gostaria que vocês e agentes Barton e Romanov estivessem lá para uma reunião com o deus de Asgard. Precisamos de respostas. – Ele fez uma pausa. - Dependendo delas, poderemos entrar em guerra novamente.

~o ~

A sala de reunião da S.H.I.E.L.D. reuniu os vingadores juntamente com o diretor Fury e os agentes Hill e Coulson. Thor foi o último a aparecer, vestido com imponência e ladeado por outros dois guerreiros que se identificaram como Fandral e Volstagg. – São de confiança.

-Tudo bem, Thor, - disse Fury olhando-o com seu olho bom. – Estamos com problemas, como deve ter adiantado seu guardião. Gostaríamos de saber a posição do prisioneiro Loki no momento.

O príncipe olhou para todos os presentes com expressão consternada. – Não sabemos, diretor Nicholas. Meu irmão ficou ensandecido e fugiu das masmorras.

Fury tomou uma longa respiração antes de continuar. – E como ele fugiu?

-Não temos certeza, mas desconfiamos que foi com a ajuda de nossa guardiã das maçãs.

Todos se entreolharam e Tony soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu sabia que maçãs tinham um componente perigoso. Não podiam ser tão saudáveis!

Natasha olhou severamente para ele, que se calou com olhar irônico.

-Conte o que aconteceu, Thor. – pediu Bruce suavemente. – Do início, desde que Loki saiu aqui da Terra.

O guerreiro suspirou, como se tentasse ganhar coragem. Fandral assentiu com a cabeça dando apoio ao amigo. – Conte tudo, Thor.

-Sim, amigos. Contarei. Como bem sabem, meu irmão Loki foi capturado após os ataques a essa vila. – Tony rolou os olhos. – Quando chegamos a Asgard, ele foi recebido pela guarda real e levado até nosso pai, o rei. Odin promulgou a sentença e Loki teria de cumprir sua pena por 500 anos. Muitos Conselheiros protestaram, acharam o tempo muito pouco, alguns acusaram meu pai de favoritismo. Mas o rei não voltou atrás. Enquanto isso, minha mãe foi visitando Loki e notando alguma coisa de diferente nele. Ela achava que ele fora enfeitiçado, porém não tinha certeza como e nem o grau do feitiço. Então, ela solicitou os favores de Lady Freya para investigação, com o aval de nosso Conselho e do rei, e elas descobriram que Loki foi realmente enfeitiçado no tempo em que ele esteve com Thanos e após isso, na batalha de Midgard. Meu irmão, amigos, nunca esteve em sã consciência ao roubar o Tesseract e nem quando convocou os chitauri para destruição. Isso tudo foi manipulação de Thanos.

-Besteira! – chiou Barton. – Ele é um bastardo manipulador, quem garante que não está manipulando vocês para pensarem assim?

-Amigo Barton, peço que não fale assim de um príncipe de Asgard. E os poderes de minha mãe, Rainha Frigga, e de Lady Freya não devem ser contestados.

-Isso é loucura! – disse Steve. – Estávamos combatendo um homem inocente?

Tony bufou. – Esse homem inocente me lançou do alto da Torre Stark!

-Amigos, - tornou o asgardiano, - Loki não fez nada por sua vontade. Thanos tinha sua mente e suas ações com intuito de fundar um domínio aqui em Midgard.

-Thor, - pediu Natasha, - você disse no início que ele fugiu das masmorras. Ele ainda estava preso, mesmo com essas revelações?

O príncipe abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. – O rei não acreditou de imediato. Ele estava julgando o caso juntamente com o Conselho. Loki, com a consciência recuperada, entrou em desespero ao ver onde estava e fugiu.

-Nem o próprio pai acreditou... – resmungou Barton.

Natasha pigarreou. -Há alguma história antes disso? Quer dizer, como Loki foi ter contato com Thanos? É comum isso em seu reino?

-Não é comum, Lady Romanov. – E calou-se.

-Você havia dito, na época – disse Steve, - do exército chitauri e que ele liderava. Como soube disso?

O asgardiano olhou para seus guerreiros e baixou a cabeça. – Nosso guardião nos disse algumas coisas. Ele tem visão além do limite dos reinos. Tudo que não for encoberto por magia ele pode ver.

-Ele sabe onde está Loki agora? – indagou Fury surpreso.

-Não, amigo Nicholas. Loki está encoberto por magia.

Natasha olhava fixamente para o príncipe, a espera de sua resposta. – E então, Thor? Eu insisto em saber sobre a história pregressa de Loki. Pode ser a chave para esse comportamento dele.

Thor suspirou. -Ele conheceu Thanos depois de sair de Asgard. Thanos é uma criatura além dos nove reinos, ele vive em outros sistemas, em alguma lua estéril. Heimdall não pode, também, detectá-lo, a magia dessa criatura é além das possibilidades do nosso guardião.

-Vocês souberam dele através do feitiço da rainha e dessa Freya? – indagou Tony.

-Não, foi quando Loki saiu do sistema de Thanos e foi até Nidavellir forjar seu cajado. Heimdall conseguiu rastreá-lo e descobrimos sobre a criatura e seu exército. Imaginem nossa surpresa ao sabermos que ele estava vivo.

-Como? – Bruce franziu a testa. – Vocês pensavam que ele tinha morrido?

-Thor, - Romanov estava perdendo a paciência. – Conte tudo de uma vez. O que aconteceu a Loki?

Fandral colocou a mão no braço do amigo. – Thor, acho melhor contar tudo mesmo. Não vai adiantar esconder.

O guerreiro deu outro longo suspiro. – Loki descobriu que era adotado e jotun por acaso. Numa de nossas tolas excursões a Jotunheim, ele ficou azul ao toque de um jotun. Eu soube disso depois, quando tudo tinha ficado bem ruim. – Ele olhou para os dois guerreiros, que assentiram com a cabeça. – Após alguns eventos que não quero mencionar, Loki se desesperou e se jogou da Bifrost para o abismo. Heimdall não conseguiu detê-lo. Depois disso não soubemos dele por um bom tempo, não achávamos que tinha sobrevivido, até esse evento de Nidavellir pelo nosso guardião.

Natasha observava o asgardiano a sua frente. Para ela, justamente o que ele não queria mencionar era a informação mais importante a ser conhecida. A tal da chave para todo aquele problema. – Deve ter acontecido algo muito forte para seu irmão ter tentado se matar, Thor.

-Lady Romanov, prefiro não falar sobre isso.

-E ele sobreviveu a uma bela queda. Thanos o acolheu e o enfeitiçou logo depois?

-Não sei detalhes. Minha mãe e Lady Freya detém todo o detalhamento dos acontecimentos. Elas leram a mente de meu irmão.

Tony tamborilava os dedos na mesa desconfortável. Por que Thor nunca havia dito que seu irmão havia tentado se matar? – Concordo com Natasha. Tem alguma coisa importante faltando nessa estória. Uma pessoa tentou se matar. O que aconteceu? É tão ruim ser esse tal de jotun?

-Eles são monstros! – afirmou Volstagg, como se fosse óbvio.

-E Loki aparentava ser um monstro? – indagou Bruce, incomodado.

-Não, amigo Bruce. – Thor sentiu uma grande tristeza. – Meu pai o havia disfarçado como asgardiano, como vocês bem se lembram da aparência dele: um pouco mais baixo do que eu, pálido, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Na forma jotun, ele teria olhos vermelhos e pele azul.

E ele contou, também, como os jotuns eram gigantes, na verdade, e o quanto Loki era nanico. O príncipe recordou que Jotunheim era inimiga mortal de Asgard e que eram odiados por todos os asgardianos.

-E como Loki foi parar na realeza asgardiana? – perguntou Barton tentando entender todas as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Thor abaixou a cabeça novamente e ficou em silêncio.

-É tão ruim assim? – indagou Natasha.

-É vergonhoso, Lady Romanov. – Havia lágrimas nos olhos do guerreiro e ele suspirou. – Meu pai o achou abandonado, numa de suas incursões contra Jotunheim. Loki, na verdade, é filho de Laufey, o rei dos jotuns, com a princesa Artanis, de Alfheim. Um mestiço da realeza.

Todos puderam ouvir trovões ecoando pelos ares e um grande vento começou a soprar do lado de fora da sede. Fandral fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Volstagg manteve-se rígido na cadeira, tentando não expressar nenhuma opinião.

-E ninguém veio para recuperá-lo? - perguntou ela.

-Ninguém soube e ainda não sabem. Meu pai o adotou para si, cuidando como se fosse seu filho próprio. Mas Loki não recebeu isso muito bem.

Todos ficaram quietos por um tempo. Muita coisa havia mudado, Loki não era um inimigo comum. Ou antes, nem era um inimigo. Se ele não estiver sob as ordens de Thanos novamente, o que ele pretendia?

-Thor, - perguntou Coulson, - o que acha que Loki está pretendendo? Quer dizer, ele está curando mesmo as pessoas ou é algum plano?

-E é estranho isso, - disse Natasha. – Por que voltar a Terra, se tem esses dois reinos para retornar? Ele poderia voltar a sua família verdadeira.

-Poderia, também, ficar incógnito, - completou Tony. – Sem fazer alarde, sem curar ninguém, viver anônimo em Nova York ou qualquer lugar desse planeta. Ele quer aparecer?

-Uma diva, como sempre, - resmungou Barton com amargura.

O príncipe asgardiano ergueu-se da mesa de reuniões e foi andando em direção a um aparador, olhando para o nada. Suas mãos suavam e ele tinha problemas para respirar normalmente. Aquela sala estava tão quente!

-Thor? – chamou Fury. – Está tudo bem?

-Meu irmão está desaparecido, nada pode estar bem, amigo Nicholas.

-Thor, - tornou Fury, - quando seu irmão desapareceu de Asgard, vocês imaginaram procurar aqui na Terra?

O guerreiro sorriu tristemente. – E onde começaríamos? Midgard é imensa, cheia de vilas e reinos. E era muito improvável que Loki retornasse justamente para esses lados. Onde ele causou tanta dor.

-Pode ser, - sugeriu Coulson, - que ele queira vingança. Ele sabe que você gosta muito da Terra, que a protege.

-Pode ser tantas coisas! – afirmou Steve, desconfortável. – Loki deve estar sofrendo muito, vocês compreendem isso? Não sei se asgardianos tem sentimentos diferentes de nós, da Terra, mas se não tiverem... Ele deve estar péssimo! Eu não vejo, pelo o pouco que você contou, Thor, como ele agiria por vingança. Como se ele quisesse acrescentar mais drama a sua vida assim, voluntariamente. Isso é loucura!

Clint bufou. – Mas ele é louco! Rogers, ele não é bom da cabeça! É um psicopata!

-Era Thanos, Barton, - corrigiu o capitão. – Você também foi controlado, lembra? Com Loki foi a mesma coisa.

-Ele não tinha nada a perder, Steve, - disse o arqueiro. – Não ouviu a história?

Thor respirou profundamente. _Não, não era verdade, Clint..._ Fandral e Volstagg olharam espantados para o príncipe que se mantinha calado, que não refutava as acusações.

-Bom, se capturarmos Loki, - disse Fury, - ele ficará conosco por um tempo, para interrogatório. Depois podem fazer o que quiser com ele. Só espero que ele não volte para a Terra sem nossa autorização.

-Heimdall está conosco nessa busca, - afirmou Thor. – Vamos achá-lo.

Quando a sala foi esvaziada, Natasha ainda se manteve no local, olhando fixamente para o nada. Foi Steve quem a despertou. – Ficará aí? Temos trabalho a fazer.

Ela sorriu para ele. – E quando não temos?

Nota da Autora: não entendo nada de química, então finjam que está tudo ok e todos seremos felizes :D


	2. Decidindo destinos

**Redenção**

 **Ficwriter** : Diadorim

 **Fandom** : Thor e Vingadores

 **Personagens** : Loki, Thor, Sigyn, Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Frigga, Odin, Thanos

Cap. 2 –

A senhora estava acordada e ela olhava para o enfermeiro misterioso com um sorriso nos lábios. – O senhor parece um anjo. Qual seu nome?

Ele sorriu também, mas por reflexo do que por felicidade. – Norris, senhora Milley. Está confortável?

Milley se olhou divertida. – Tive dias melhores, meu caro Norris. Desde aquele incidente horrível não consigo respirar direito. Inalei muita fumaça, - e ela tossiu, como se para comprovar sua afirmação. – Temo que seja fumaça alienígena.

Norris abaixou a cabeça reprimindo um sorriso. – A fumaça é da terra, eu garanto. Agora eu peço que feche os olhos e se concentre em seu corpo. É uma nova terapia que temos aqui. Injetarei um novo remédio em seu corpo.

-Oh, meu Deus, vocês acham que somos cobaias? Mas quem sou eu para negar, eu quero viver!

 _E quem não quer?_

-Feche os olhos e relaxe, senhora Milley. Garanto que ficará curada com esse novo método.

Ela suspirou, porém sorriu para ele. – Tudo bem, Norris. Eu acredito em você. – E deu uma piscadinha antes de fechar os olhos.

O enfermeiro aguardou um momento até que tivesse certeza que ela se manteria daquela forma. Ele pegou uma seringa vazia e estendeu sua mão para ela. Uma leve luz iluminou o objeto e o enfermeiro rapidamente aplicou no braço da paciente com delicadeza. A partir daí, ele pode ver o caminho da luz por todo corpo de Milley, iluminando cada poro, curando cada ferida, detendo-se com maior cuidado em seus pulmões.

Estava feito.

E quando ela abriu os olhos, com um sorriso radiante de felicidade e bem-estar, viu que estava sozinha em seu leito.

~o ~

O enfermeiro foi andando pelos corredores em direção a saída, o dia amanhecendo e seu trabalho noturno encerrado. Ele olhou para os lados e retirou sua máscara, a jogando numa lixeira. Retirou também suas luvas e sua touca, passando as mãos pelos cabelos cinzentos para desamassá-los. Uma câmera no alto da parede se mexeu levemente, como se tentasse enquadrar o funcionário com mais precisão. Norris logo percebeu e olhou para ela com um sorriso sarcástico. Apontou o dedo do meio e saiu com uma risadinha.

Ao sair, uma luz forte o cegou, como se mil sóis tivessem despertado no horizonte. Ele ergueu suas mãos que já emitiam uma luz verde e conjurou um imenso bloqueio mágico. A luz forte não mais o alcançou e ele pode ver o que o havia atacado: várias pessoas estavam posicionadas, armas em punho, cercando a saída do hospital. Alguns funcionários do local saíram correndo em pânico, alguns mesmo gritando: terrorista! Terrorista! Escondam-se!

-Renda-se, Loki Odinson, sabemos que é você! – gritou alguém com megafone. – Renda-se e não será ferido.

O falso enfermeiro sorriu, ainda segurando seu bloqueio. Não, não iria mata-los, era justamente o que queria evitar. Apenas desaparecer. Sim, desaparecer e estariam como baratas tontas a sua procura. Tão simples.

Naquele momento, ele sentiu algo pesar em seu pulso e, com horror, viu uma pulseira dourada brilhando. E, segundos depois, no outro pulso também. Não! Ele sentiu o bloqueio se desfazer lentamente e a luz forte voltar a ofuscar sua vista. Uma presença maciça veio ao seu lado e a voz rouca e grave inconfundível se revelou: - Não resista, irmão. Seus poderes estão restritos. Apenas venha comigo.

E ele sabia que seu disfarce havia esvaído. Todos o olhavam, olhavam para Loki Laufeyson, ou Loki Odinson, ou... Quem saberia mais o quê. Loki filho de nada. Sua pele ainda era pálida, era muito difícil romper o feitiço de Odin. As pulseiras pesavam chumbo e doíam em seu pulso.

Thor segurou seu braço com força e o deslocou para frente, em direção aos agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury foi em direção aos irmãos com arma em punho, pronto para qualquer truque do malandro. –Ora, ora... Eu pensei que nosso caso havia se encerrado, Loki.

-Senti saudades, - respondeu rapidamente o segundo príncipe com sua voz melodiosa. – Estava monótono em Asgard.

Thor apertou com mais força o braço do irmão, onde certamente ficariam marcas roxas. – Demonstre respeito, Loki. – Naquele instante, Fandral e Volstagg apareceram com a focinheira. – Coloquem nele.

Também foram colocadas algemas extremamente resistentes e Thor o arrastou para um veículo enorme que aguardava atrás dos agentes.

-Até que foi bem fácil, - comentou Tony em sua armadura de Homem de Ferro se aproximando dos irmãos. – Pensei que fosse resistir mais, cara pálida. O que aconteceu? Perdeu o jeito?

-Sem o cajado do destino ele não é nada, - disse Barton com o arco em mãos. – Ele é um fracassado, - falou em voz alta o suficiente para que Loki escutasse. Este mantinha a expressão serena e alheia.

Steve abaixou seu escudo e entrou junto com os irmãos no veículo sem janelas na parte de trás. Ele não disse nada aos dois, apenas ficou olhando para o asgardiano com curiosidade e um pouco de pena. Ele pode perceber o quanto ele havia emagrecido, como se fosse possível sendo já tão magro. Thor era imenso ao lado dele e, realmente, era impossível dizer que os dois eram irmãos. Como Asgard não havia percebido isso?

Loki, de repente, virou seus olhos para ele e sustentou o olhar. O capitão sentiu seu sangue gelar, como uma criança que foi pega olhando o que não devia. Ele receou que o príncipe pudesse ler pensamentos. Poderia? Thor estava sério, estóico, enquanto segurava com firmeza as algemas. Fandral e Volstagg acompanhavam os dois servilmente.

-Ele será levado para nossa sede, Thor, - avisou Steve. – Quando Fury o liberar, se o liberar, poderá fazer o que quiser.

Loki abaixou o olhar e o capitão pode ver que ele estremeceu, sendo a primeira reação verdadeira vinda dele.

-Entendo, amigo Steve. Mas Nicholas entenderá que Loki é nosso problema e terá que lidar com a justiça asgardiana.

Steve franziu a testa. – Mas ele tem algum débito em seu reino? Você disse que a rainha desvendou o que ocorreu...

-Thor! – disse Fandral nervoso. – Melhor termos esse tipo de conversa _depois_.

-Sim, Thor, depois.

O guerreiro assentiu e se calou. Loki ainda olhava para o chão, mas ele ergueu seu olhar de novo para o capitão e o fitou intensamente com seus olhos verdes. Steve desviou o olhar, observando com atenção seus próprios dedos. Alguma coisa aconteceu em Asgard, ele tinha certeza, mas Thor preferia esconder de todos. O que teria acontecido? Talvez ele devesse alertar Natasha, era muito difícil alguém esconder algo dela por muito tempo.

~o ~

 _Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D._

-Ele falou alguma coisa até agora? – perguntou Fury enquanto olhava o prisioneiro pelo monitor.

-Loki está com uma focinheira, - disse Tony com diversão. – Se ele conseguisse falar algo, seria sinistro nível O Exorcista. E acho que poderíamos sair correndo daqui.

Natasha olhava fixamente para a imagem de Loki. Sua testa franzida indicava problemas. – Ele parece bem confiante. Ou é um grande mentiroso, - sussurrou para si mesma.

-Eu voto por mentiroso, - disse Barton erguendo uma mão.

-Devemos interrogar o prisioneiro, - avisou Fury. – Ele representa algum perigo, Thor, sem a focinheira?

O guerreiro olhou para os outros guerreiros antes de responder. – Não, realmente. As pulseiras controlarão sua magia, ele está praticamente indefeso.

Steve se mexeu, incomodado. – Então ela serviu para que?

-Loki poderia influenciar de um jeito ruim com sua língua afiada, - disse Thor rapidamente. – Ele mente muito, amigo Steve.

 _Ou poderia contar algum segredo, não é?_

-Acho que a Shield pode lidar com isso, - respondeu Bruce saindo de seu silêncio tenso. – É muito estranho, ele praticamente se entregou. Como se precisasse confessar suas ações ou pagar pelos seus pecados.

-Eu quero falar com ele, - afirmou a espiã. – Thor, retire aquela focinheira. Quero verificar as intenções dele.

-Duvido, lady Natasha, que ele diga algo que faça sentido. Loki é além de toda compreensão e...

-Thor, - disse ela com voz firme. – Tire a focinheira e deixe o resto comigo. Por favor.

Fury assentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram em direção a sala do prisioneiro. Loki estava sentado no chão, encostado a parede, com olhar petulante fixo para o nada. Quando viu Natasha e seu irmão adentrando o recinto, ele se empertigou e seu rosto deu a entender que sorria cinicamente.

Thor foi até ele e liberou a boca do irmão e, antes de se retirar, disse algumas palavras em idioma desconhecido e saiu sem olhar para trás. Loki mexeu a mandíbula algumas vezes, massageando por conta da dor que sentia. Natasha viu que a focinheira havia deixado algumas marcas na pele do asgardiano. – Loki, aqui estamos nós de novo. E por quê?

Ele sorriu para ela. – Lady Natasha, é um prazer revê-la.

-Não, não é não. O que faz aqui, Loki? Creio que tínhamos deixado claro que era persona non grata. Não pode voltar para cá sem autorização.

-Eu sou conhecido por fazer o que eu bem quiser e quis manter essa reputação. Ás vezes, é tudo que nos resta.

Ela se aproximou e sentou em uma cadeira. – É tudo que lhe resta, então? E sua família?

O rosto dele se contorceu numa careta involuntária num segundo, voltando a aparentar indiferença logo depois, mas já era tarde. Natasha o olhava com atenção e nada lhe escapava.

-Não tenho família. Sou um viajante entre os reinos, uma alma livre. – Sua voz pingava sarcasmo.

-Thor me contou que você não é o irmão dele, que é de outro reino.

Loki virou-se para ela, por um segundo demonstrando espanto. – O que mais ele disse? – perguntou rispidamente.

-Que você não é culpado pelos ataques a Nova York. Estava dominado por Thanos.

Ele deu uma risada sem vida. – Sempre um parvo. Não interessa a vocês saber disso, eu já estava nas mãos de Asgard, o que aconteceu aqui ficou para trás.

-Será mesmo, Loki? E por que você estava salvando pessoas em diversos hospitais de Nova York? E pessoas que ficaram doentes por causa da batalha que houve. O que você quer?

-Não quero nada, Lady Natasha. – O olhar dele agora era triste. – O que um assassino em massa poderia desejar? Nada bom, por certo.

-Você estava sob as ordens de Thanos, comandado por ele como Barton estava por você. Isso lhe faz inocente, Loki.

Ele olhou para ela e ficou em silêncio.

Na sala de reunião, todos olhavam pelo monitor a entrevista de Romanov com o prisioneiro alienígena.

-Por que ele não assume a dominação de Thanos? – questionou Bruce. – Seria mentira?

Thor pigarreou. – Peço, amigo Bruce, que não duvide de minha palavra. Se eu disse assim e porque assim aconteceu. Loki está arredio, e esse é o normal dele.

-O que você disse a ele antes de sair da cela? – perguntou Steve.

Tony, com seu celular, sorriu. – Eu fiz a mesma pergunta, mas a Jarvis. Gravei o que foi dito e enviei para meu A.I., que logo decifrou o mistério.

-O que ele descobriu? – questionou Fury.

-Bom, vejamos: "Loki, não diga nada que possa se arrepender. Asgard vem em primeiro lugar".

Todos se viraram para Thor com ares de interrogação.

-Essa é uma saudação nossa habitual, - disse Fandral. – "Asgard sempre em primeiro lugar".

Fury deu um soco na mesa. – Caramba, Thor, o que está havendo aqui? Você é realmente nosso aliado?

-Isso é com Asgard, amigo Nicholas. Midgard não deve se intrometer em nossos assuntos.

-E você pode se intrometer nos nossos? – perguntou Barton erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Não estamos nos queixando, é de grande ajuda o que faz, mas por que não podemos saber de Asgard o tanto que sabe sobre a Terra?

Thor e seus amigos deram uma risada arrogante. – É porque é Asgard, um reino superior, é claro. Estamos aqui para ajuda-los, mas vocês não conseguiriam fazer o mesmo por nós.

Tony ergueu a sobrancelha e começou a dar risada. – Oh grande deus Thor, o que seria de nós sem vocês? Opa, para começar, não teríamos ataque de chitauris! Ataque de robô maluco querendo destruir uma pobre cidade dos confins americano. Um lunático infectando pessoas em hospitais. O motivo? Não sabemos, somos inferiores! Devemos esperar a benevolência de _Vossa Graça_!

-Isso foi desagradável, Thor, - disse Bruce olhando incrédulo. – E tenho que concordar com Tony, vocês trazem os problemas até nós. Muito justo que vocês ajudem a resolver e ajudem contando tudo sobre o problema.

Fandral e Volstagg colocaram a mão em suas espadas como aviso e olhavam de queixo erguido os midgardianos. –Não somos intimidados facilmente, - avisou Volstagg.

Thor sorriu sem graça. – Amigos, tenham calma. Por que não deixam Loki conosco? Levaremos ele para Asgard e nosso rei tem meios para subjuga-lo adequadamente. Lembrem-se que nosso povo vive mais de cinco mil anos e que trinta anos de reclusão não será nada para ele. Que seus meios de tortura são fracos em relação a nossa estrutura corporal, mesmo para Loki. Nós temos os meios apropriados para punir pessoas como nosso povo.

Fury suspirou, olhando para todos na sala. Enquanto isso, na cela, Natasha observava o prisioneiro a sua frente. – Faremos uma competição de quem fica em silêncio por mais tempo?

Loki suspirou pesadamente e, num átimo, se ergueu do chão com destreza e foi até ela. Natasha também se ergueu e apontou um dispositivo na direção dele. – Isso causa muita dor.

Ele sorriu. – Não vou ataca-la. – E ergueu as mãos algemadas, que tinha uma corrente atada a parede, e os pulsos com os halos dourados. – Não tenho poderes nem condições. Só quero esclarecer algo, Lady Natasha: não quero sua piedade. Não quero sua compreensão. Foda-se toda sua comiseração! A sua e de seus amigos. Eu não preciso de nada seu. Nada!

A agitação calculada dele não passou despercebida por ela. Loki retornou a sua parede e graciosamente foi ao chão, olhando o resultado de sua recente ação.

-Está bastante chateado, não é? – Ela voltou a se sentar. - Mas não com o que acontece aqui. Parece que queria estar aqui, agora, dizendo essas coisas. Aposto que achou que demoramos em encontra-lo, até. Deve ter nos chamado de incompetentes por diversas vezes. Zombou de nós mostrando o dedo para câmera. Mas a chateação... De onde ela vem?

Loki fez uma careta feia de raiva. – Em Asgard, Lady Natasha, você não ousaria falar assim com um homem. Lá as mulheres são inferiores e, se não for uma rainha ou sacerdotisa, esqueça essa irreverência. Agradeça por ser de Midgard.

Ela zombou. – Você leu a mente de Barton, sabe dos meus segredos que ele conhece. Minha vida não foi fácil.

-Acredite, em Asgard é pior.

-Foi por isso que tentou se matar?

Os olhos deles brilharam perigosamente. – O que tem isso?

-Thor nos contou que tentou se matar, e que depois disso caiu nas mãos de Thanos.

Ele deu um sorriso estranho. – Ele contou o motivo?

-Não. Pensei que você pudesse me contar.

-Lady Natasha, não vai querer saber. E pelo que entendi de tudo aqui, vocês não tem nada para me prender. Sou inocente do ataque dos chitauri, não machuquei ninguém nos hospitais. Sou quase um santo, como vocês costumam dizer. Permanecerei aqui?

Ela bufou ao erguer-se. – Até acharmos conveniente. Volto em breve. – E ela se retirou rapidamente.

Loki encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos um pouco trêmulo. Seus pulsos doíam muito, a supressão de sua magia machucava seu corpo, que se sentia sugado o tempo todo. Mas ele tinha que aguardar, tudo aquilo iria passar. Ou não. Ele riu para si mesmo. Qual era novidade?

~o ~

Steve estava sozinho na sala de reunião olhando fixamente para o monitor. Loki olhava para a câmera com um sorriso mau, sabendo que estavam o vigiando. O capitão aguardava com paciência que o prisioneiro se cansasse daquela pose desafiante e se mostrasse realmente a qualquer momento, mas Loki era duro e não se entregava facilmente. Talvez Natasha pudesse observar sutilezas em seu comportamento que o entregassem, mas Steve não tinha esse olho treinado. O que ele via, na verdade, era um jovem, quase adolescente, muito teimoso e amargo, cuja aparência se assemelhava a um cantor de rock. O capitão riu consigo mesmo dessa analogia. Os cabelos negros compridos, a tez pálida, os olhos verdes, o corpo esbelto faziam de Loki um candidato ideal para encarnar um roqueiro destemperado.

Num certo momento, ele viu o asgardiano olhar para seus pulsos e soltar uma careta dolorida. Loki esfregou seus pulsos e suspirou pesadamente, retornando, depois, a sua habitual postura mal-criada.

-Por que você estava salvando essas pessoas? – murmurou Steve. – Sim, porque não acredito que as infectou ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Todas estão bem. Todas curadas.

De repente Steve teve um estalo e foi correndo até o refeitório, no oitavo andar, onde Thor estava com seus amigos.

-Amigo Steve! – cumprimentou o guerreiro.

-Thor, tenho uma dúvida! – falou rapidamente. – Seu irmão sabia feitiços de cura?

-Claro, ele aprendeu as artes da cura com Lady Eir e outros mestres em Vanaheim.

-Ele sabe curar, Thor! É bem possível, então, que ele esteja curando mesmo as pessoas, que sabia o que está fazendo.

Fandral e Volstagg se entreolharam. – Loki não quer o bem das pessoas, capitão. – disse o guerreiro mais novo. – Ele aprendeu a arte da cura para saber como adoecê-las.

-Ele, então, já adoeceu alguém, é isso?

Thor pigarreou – Não, ele nunca fez isso. Não que eu saiba.

-Por favor, Thor! – queixou-se Fandral, - Temos provas do que ele é capaz! Aqueles guerreiros têm provas da extensão de sua maldade!

-Que guerreiros?

Naquele momento um agente aproximou-se deles solicitando a presença de todos na sala de Fury. Quando chegaram lá, o diretor tinha uma descoberta. – Senhores, senhoras, temos o resultado dos pacientes curados pelo Loki. São cerca de 350 pessoas, até o momento. O laudo da maioria delas aponta saúde perfeita. Havia até um aleijado, que foi atingido na cabeça por uma explosão, e que está não somente com o crânio intacto como consegue andar no momento. – Ele pegou mais papéis. – Há crianças curadas de câncer, muitas delas, cegos, entre outros tantos tipos de enfermidades. O laudo não conseguiu detectar nenhum tipo de vírus, bactéria, componente químico, o que seja, de diferente e que seja mortal. Uns cinco tinham vírus comum de gripe, se estão interessados em saber.

-Segundo Thor, Fury, -disse Steve, - ele entende de curandeirismo. E acredito que a arte da cura em Asgard deva ser bem mais avançada que a nossa.

Thor sorriu, satisfeito. – Sim, bem mais. Lá as pessoas não morrem de doenças tão facilmente. Morremos mais em batalhas.

Tony rolou os olhos. – Oh, sim, magnífico Thor. Ficamos encantados em saber disso. Natasha, o que descobriu em sua entrevista?

-Quase nada, a não ser... Que ele se ressente pelas mulheres. Ele me disse que elas são inferiores, mas disse com amargura. Loki sofreu por amor, Thor?

O guerreiro empalideceu. – Não podemos falar sobre isso. Eu sinto muito.

-Hum... Então sofreu. Por isso que ele tentou se matar?

-Eu quero levar Loki agora para nosso reino, - cortou Thor em voz dura. – Não há nenhuma acusação contra ele aqui.

-E qual acusação contra ele em Asgard? – perguntou Barton. – Tentou dominar o reino também?

-Você disse que ele fugiu das masmorras, após ser considerado inocente da invasão deste reino. Por que ele fugiria? O que ele fez?

-Deve ter aprontado outra, Nat, - Barton deu uma risadinha sádica.

-Já disse, é assunto de Asgard! – A voz de Thor retumbou pela sala. Ele empunhou seu martelo e trovões foram ouvidos do lado de fora. – Loki é assunto de Asgard!

-Calma aí, grandão, - disse Tony, já de olho em Bruce. – Vamos resolver isso primeiro e depois pode levar seu lindo irmão consigo.

-Amigo Nicholas, posso, ao menos, falar com ele a sós? Não tive ainda a oportunidade.

Todos se entreolharam. – Você não vai fugir com ele, vai, Thor? – perguntou Tony. Já aviso que as paredes da cela são tão espessas que será difícil até para você explodir tudo aquilo sem morrer junto.

-Não, filho de Stark, apenas quero falar com meu irmão. E tenho certeza que em breve ele será liberado para cumprir sua punição em nosso reino.

Fury deu a permissão e logo Thor e os guerreiros estavam na cela com Loki. Os vingadores ficaram na sala de reunião observando tudo pelo monitor. Viram a petulância de Loki e depois seu medo, quando Thor o segurou pelos cabelos para firmar sua cabeça e dizer algumas coisas ao pé do ouvido. Também viram Thor beijar seu irmão na bochecha enquanto acariciava seu rosto. A expressão de asco e medo de Loki não foi perdida.

-Ele gosta tanto do irmão! - Comentou Bruce. - Isso é evidente. Mas não combina com a vontade urgente de puni-lo. Alguma coisa está errada.

-Tudo está errado, caro Banner, - disse Tony. – Eu não entregaria Loki para o irmão, se querem minha opinião. Seria uma execução antecedida por um julgamento obscuro. Ele está tão indefeso, tanto quanto possível. Não é páreo para quase ninguém.

-Está muito magro, - comentou Steve. – Será que os asgardianos têm força mesmo assim?

Barton deu uma risadinha. -Ele não é asgardiano, é um fudido azul. Um fudido monstro azul.

Bruce se mexeu incomodado. – Azul, verde... se forem úteis, qual seria o problema, não é mesmo?

O arqueiro empalideceu. – Desculpe, Bruce, não pensei...

-Tony, - cortou Banner, - ele podia ficar com a gente. Enquanto tentamos descobrir o que acontece com ele. Não me sinto à vontade de entrega-lo de bandeja sem saber exatamente o que aconteceu. E esse negócio de esconder... Me faz pensar que eles devem ser culpados também. Odin, Thor...

Tony arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. – Sim, claro, e ser morto em minha cama por um psicopata! Bruce, ele me jogou de uma janela!

-Não era ele, era Thanos! Pelo que percebi, Loki não faria isso!

-Ele pode ficar aqui, então, sendo investigado.

Bruce suspirou. – Não creio que haverá um tratamento digno aqui. – E olho para Fury. – Os agentes não terão tato nem paciência para tal.

-Aqui não é um hotel, Banner, - respondeu Fury. – Mas você tem um ponto: Loki não tem mais acusações em sua lista e as pessoas curadas não tem nenhum dispositivo, vírus, qualquer coisa que indique futura epidemia ou controle mental. – Ele bateu as mãos lateralmente. – Não temos nada contra ele. Ele deveria ser liberado, desde que haja um tutor.

Steve sorriu. – Isso é ótimo! Tony, há tantos lugares na Torre Stark!

Tony começou a sacudir a cabeça. – Vocês estão loucos, ele vai explodir o lugar!

-Não há evidências que isso acontecerá, - disse Natasha. – Ele só é muito malcriado e teimoso. Não acho que matará alguém.

-Além disso, - completou o capitão, - ele não tem a magia dele. Deveremos deixar as pulseiras e ele será tão ameaçador quanto qualquer pessoa em Nova York.

-Ah, agora fiquei com medo! – disse o bilionário erguendo as mãos. – Serei esquartejado e jogado numa lixeira!

-Qual é, gente! – disse Barton quase em pânico. – Ele é um maldito alienígena! É perigoso! Não sabemos o que os azuis são capazes – e olho para Bruce, - desculpe.

-Vocês gostam de me dar dor de cabeça... – murmurou Tony fingindo drama. Na verdade, ele estava bem curioso para desvendar a personalidade de Loki, como se este fosse uma invenção de outro engenheiro. – Serei eu a suportar o pior dos fardos!

Natasha reprimiu um riso. – Fury, dará a permissão?

O diretor fechou seu olho bom, já cedendo ao pedido dos vingadores. – Eu creio que sim. Vamos fazer uma experiência e criar já algumas regras para segurança de vocês e de Nova York.

-Tudo bem, - falou Steve, - vamos começar.


	3. O hóspede

**Redenção**

 **Ficwriter** : Diadorim

 **Fandom** : Thor e Vingadores

 **Personagens** : Loki, Thor, Sigyn, Tony Stark, Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Frigga, Odin, Thanos

Cap. 3 – O hóspede

-Ele ficará nesse quarto? – perguntou Barton vistoriando o ambiente. Ele estava com Natasha em um dos quartos da Torre Stark.

Ela sorriu pela cara feia do amigo. – Sim, e nem pense em colocar armadilhas contra ele. Não é para ser uma emboscada.

Clint fez beicinho escondendo um objeto que tinha trazido. – Ok, tudo bem. Não podemos nem nos divertir mais!

-Vamos sair e recepciona-lo na sala. – E ela segurou o braço do amigo e o encaminhou para fora. – E não o ameace.

-Me sinto um fodão em saber que ameaço um deus nórdico.

Quando Nicholas Fury havia decidido pela realocação do prisioneiro, sabia que enfrentaria a raiva de Thor e sua total resistência. Este ameaçou levar seu irmão à força e quase houve um embate real entre os vingadores e os asgardianos. Mas quando Hulk ameaçou aparecer, os ânimos automaticamente se arrefeceram. – Não quero causar danos à Midgard, - explicou Thor de mau humor. – Mas não entendo por que esses cuidados com Loki. Vocês não gostam dele.

-Não, Thor, não gostamos, - disse Fury também irritado, - mas aqui nesse reino temos alguns princípios e por vezes agimos à moda antiga, - e olhou para Steve, que sorria. – Creio que poderá ficar também na Torre Stark, se quiser, - e olhou agora para Tony.

-Oh, claro, - disse o bilionário mexendo em seu tablet, - reforçarei o estoque de carnes, cerveja e biscoitinhos. Vai se sentir em casa.

-Sinto-me honrado com tal convite, Nicholas, mas ficará para outra hora. Tenho que voltar ao meu reino e relatar ao meu pai e ao conselho tudo que houve. Provavelmente voltarei com uma resposta de Asgard.

Fury não autorizou que ele visse mais o prisioneiro por medidas de segurança, então Thor partiu com seus dois amigos de volta para seu lar. Um suspiro de alívio foi solto por Steve, representando o sentimento de todos.

Ainda em sua cela, Loki foi informado da decisão da S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre sua realocação para Torre Stark. – Não estamos confortáveis, Loki, sobre seu encaminhamento de volta para Asgard, - disse Fury em voz firme. – Não houve explicações suficientes do que houve lá e nem do que houve aqui.

Loki olhava fixamente para ele em expectativa e disfarçou o quanto pode seu espanto. Ir para Torre Stark? Junto com os vingadores? Essa era a última coisa que ele pensava que aconteceria.

-Você gostaria de dizer algo, confessar o que está fazendo aqui?

O príncipe engoliu em seco e respondeu indiferente. – Não há nada a dizer.

O diretor suspirou. – Está certo. Será escoltado até a Torre e lá ficará até segunda ordem.

E foi o capitão que ficou encarregado da logística de levar o até então prisioneiro Loki até a morada de Stark. Tony e Fury elaboraram as regras para a permanência dele, que incluía uma tornozeleira que restringia sua movimentação pela Torre. – Não quero ele entrando no meu quarto e me esquartejando, - avisou o Homem de Ferro. – Se tentar ultrapassar seu limite, será emitido um aviso em toda Torre. Se insistir, ele terá uma surpresa.

Após a instalação da tornozeleira ainda não ativada, Loki foi escoltado por Bruce como lembrete que Hulk poderá atuar sempre que necessário. O cientista não ficou confortável nesse papel de monstro malvado, mas, afinal, era o que Hulk era. E ele e o Hulk eram um só.

O príncipe permaneceu estoico e silencioso, respondendo apenas o que era perguntado e com o mínimo de palavras possível.

-E aqui temos o seu quarto, - disse Steve abrindo uma porta e, dentro, se revelando um confortável cômodo com uma bela vista para o horizonte de prédios. – Tem banheiro aqui, um closet, uma televisão. – Dizia apontando para as coisas.

-Uma janela blindada... – comentou Natasha irônica.

- _Interessante_ , - disse o mago com ironia e uma voz levemente rouca e esfregando seus pulsos doloridos.

-Como já dissemos, - falou Natasha, - aqui não usará algemas, mas não poderá sair da Torre sem supervisão. – Apontou para o pé dele. - Temos um grande sistema de monitoramento que avisará de qualquer tentativa sua de sair.

Loki balançou a cabeça suavemente. Seus lábios estavam crispados e ele estava visivelmente irritado. – Creio, então, que poderei tomar um banho? Já faz dois dias e isso é inaceitável para mim.

Ela sorriu. – Claro. Há algumas roupas básicas no seu armário que lhe servirão perfeitamente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nenhuma palavra. Haviam comprado roupas para ele?

Tony chegou com um belo sorriso. – Então, Rock Star, gostou de suas instalações? Aqui nós só temos o melhor! Depois passo o preço da diária. – E ele ergueu um aparelho que emitia um bipe. – Vou ativar essa belezinha e poderei dormir tranquilo!

-Você está obcecado, Tony, - disse Natasha. – Já pensou em terapia?

-Minha terapeuta não quer mais me receber, - disse enquanto apertava alguns botões e ativava o objeto. – Talvez eu a tenha assustado.

Steve conteve um sorriso. – Não imagino como.

-Pronto, ativado! – E o dispositivo acionou um longo sinal agudo e, segundos depois, tudo ficou silencioso. Tony olhou para Loki com expressão séria: - Você terá movimentação restrita dentro da minha torre. Estaremos monitorando todos seus passos e suas ações. O dispositivo emitirá sinais de alerta para você quando se aproximar de suas fronteiras. Isso é muito útil para evitarmos alarmes desnecessários e correria no meio da madrugada. Ah, é claro, se insistir na permanência em territórios proibidos, a tornozeleira descarregará alguns... choques. – E ele sorriu.

Loki deu um sorrisinho forçado. – Fico feliz em estar numa prisão mais confortável.

Steve pigarreou. – Ora, vamos deixa-lo um pouco a sós. Não disse que queria tomar um banho?

-Sabe o que usamos aqui?- perguntou Bruce, até então silencioso.

Loki ergueu a sobrancelha: - Água?

-Ele já mora aqui há algum tempo, Banner, - disse a espiã. – Deve saber se virar. Vamos todos para fora e, Loki, Jarvis informará quando o jantar estiver pronto. Ah, e você será apresentado a ele, - completou quando viu o ar de interrogação do prisioneiro.

Quando finalmente a sós, Loki olhou a sua volta com mais cuidado. Uma cama com dois criados mudos, nada dentro das gavetas, uma luminária embutida na parede, talvez fosse útil se conseguisse arrancá-la, carpete por todo chão, iluminação embutida no teto, armário com algumas roupas, gavetas com roupas íntimas, cabides de plástico... – Norns, que mau gosto!, pensou consigo mesmo. – Continuou a inspeção, vendo que os puxadores poderiam ser arrancados, isso era muito bom, as janelas realmente eram muito fortes e resistentes, não daria para quebra-las e pular, ou simplesmente usar os cacos de vidro para se defender. Hum, isso era preocupante. Poucos recursos disponíveis. – Eles pensaram bem no que deixariam para mim. Inteligentes.

Após terminar de observar tudo, retirou com cuidado as horríveis roupas que vestia como disfarce e entrou no banheiro. Observou que era pequeno, como todas as salas de banho daquele reino. Loki bufou frustrado. Lembrou-se de como era a sala de banho de seus aposentos, cinco vezes maior que aquilo. Ele suspirou e achou o ativador de água, fazendo derramar uma ducha morna e agradável. Pegou um frasco e viu que era sabonete líquido, algo que eles usavam muito naquele reino. Outro frasco, e viu que era sabonete para os cabelos. Isso o agradou e utilizou todos os objetos que estavam à disposição, demorando bastante tempo em seu banho.

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Tony, todos os vingadores estavam observando Loki pelo monitor desde que o deixaram sozinho. Viram a investigação que ele fizera no ambiente, - Não é bobo, - comentou Tony, - viram ele hesitar diante das roupas, - São roupas de marca! – queixou-se Natasha. Também viram quando ele deixou toda sua roupa no chão do quarto.

-Não devíamos ver isso, - disse Steve muito vermelho. – Isso é invasão de privacidade!

-Tem também no banheiro, recatado amigo, - disse Tony enquanto comia salgadinho de um pacote. – Poderíamos editar o vídeo e vender no Redtube!

-O que é isso? – perguntou o capitão, já desconfiando do que era, ainda mais vermelho.

-É um canal educativo, - disse Barton sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. – Ensinam meninos a se tornarem homens.

Natasha rolou os olhos. – Também é para "meninas", caso não saibam. Bem vindos ao século vinte e um. – Ela voltou a olhar o monitor. – Ele é bem bonito, um corpo impressionante, mesmo magro.

Steve havia desviado os olhos. – Por favor, gente, desliguem isso! É extremamente anti-ético! Ele não vai gostar quando souber!

-Capitão, fique a vontade para se retirar e ir a sala para ver filmes da Disney, - disse Tony pegando uma bebida.

-Eu estou com você, -Steve, - falou Bruce também chateado. – Tony, seria bom se fôssemos todos para sala. Loki precisa de privacidade. E isso não é negociável!

Natasha suspirou exageradamente. – Ok, acho que eles têm razão. Vamos ver alguma coisa na TV.

-Eu preciso ir agora, - disse o capitão aliviado, - estou cansado e jantarei em minha casa. Até amanhã, - e se retirou.

-Essa é minha deixa, - falou Clint se erguendo. – Deixemos o bonitão tomando seu banho e vamos fazer algo de útil.

A espiã sorriu. –Como arranjar uma pizza?

Ele também riu. – Me acompanha?

Quando os dois saíram, Bruce encarou o engenheiro. – Bom, acho que também é minha deixa.

-Não! Você vai me deixar sozinho com ele? – Tony arregalou os olhos. – Bruce, ele tem medo do Hulk, fique aqui comigo! Jante, pelo menos. Não saberia o que falar com ele.

-Palavras é que nunca vão lhe faltar, Tony.

-Vou preparar lasanha! Com bastante queijo ralado, talvez ketchup...

Bruce rolou os olhos. – Você quer dizer que vai _encomendar_ lasanha.

Tony deu de ombros e tomou seu último gole do drink. – Se quiser experimentar a minha... Não garanto sobrevivência.

-Ok, tudo bem. – E ele olhou para o monitor ainda ligado e a figura de Loki adentrava o quarto novamente com uma toalha em mãos e o corpo exposto. – Melhor desligar isso, Tony. Agora!

-Desligar! – ordenou Stark e o monitor ficou totalmente negro. – Vamos?

~o ~

Loki vestiu uma blusa preta de manga comprida e uma calça jeans escura, o que ele julgou serem as roupas mais apropriadas. Não havia espelho no quarto e ele teve se contentar com seu fraco reflexo na janela. Após isso ele se sentou na cama e aprovou internamente seu conforto. Seu corpo doía de ter ficado por um tempo naquela cela e resolveu se esticar no colchão. Fechou os olhos de puro deleite, como era bom descansar, pelo menos por um momento. Imagens intrusas começaram a surgir em sua mente e Loki ergueu-se assustado e irritado. Droga, não poderia nem ficar em paz? Algumas dessas imagens voltaram novamente e ele fechou os olhos de pura frustração. Imagens de seu irmão na cela, olhando para ele com aquele olhar que ele detestava. Detestava e temia. Sentir as mãos dele agarrando seus cabelos foi um momento de bastante terror. A voz rouca vibrando em seu ouvido, Loki ainda podia sentir essa vibração. Maldito!

Ele foi até a janela e ficou observando o ambiente lá fora. Já estava escuro e diversas luzes espalhavam-se pelo horizonte. Um silêncio imperava e começou a se sentir muito solitário. E preocupado. Ele deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Deveria voltar para seu esconderijo entre reinos. Ela estaria preocupada. Ele nunca havia ficado tanto tempo fora.

Loki tocou em suas pulseiras com ódio. Como ele faria isso sem sua magia? Deveria haver um jeito de quebra-las e ele descobriria. Olhou para sua tornozeleira e sorriu: era tão fácil quebrar aquele artefato. Como aqueles mortais pensam que são superiores a ele? Poderia levar um tempo, mas ele o faria. O problema não era nem mais esse, era como ele iria sobreviver como fugitivo sem seu poder. Os vingadores o achariam facilmente e, talvez, não tivesse mais a chance que havia conseguido agora.

Mortais... Por que estavam o ajudando? O que queriam em troca?

Loki tocou na janela e tentou emitir alguma magia contra o vidro e sentiu uma imensa dor em seus pulsos. Droga... elas reagem as minhas tentativas! Ele esfregou o pulso e ouviu um chiado metálico pelo ambiente e franziu a testa.

-Boa noite, Sr. Loki Odinson. Sou Jarvis e tenho que avisá-lo que o jantar está pronto.

-Onde você está? – perguntou olhando para os lados.

-Sou um A.I. e creio que estou em todos os lugares.

O príncipe soltou a respiração que estava presa e deu uma risadinha. – Acho que terei que me contentar com essa explicação mesmo sem um entendimento completo.

-Seria sábio, Sr. Loki. A sala de jantar é no 92º. andar, o penúltimo da torre, dez andares acima de onde está esse quarto. O Sr. Stark o aguarda.

-Sou obrigado a ir?

-A menos que queira morrer de fome, senhor.

-Seria uma opção.

-O Sr. Stark não deu opção.

Com um suspiro audível, o príncipe se dirigiu ao elevador após caminhar por alguns corredores, sendo guiado pelo solícito Jarvis. Ele conhecia aquela tecnologia por ter usado em diversos hospitais de suas visitas. Apertou o botão 92 e o aparelho foi subindo até o andar desejado. Ao pisar no andar indicado, viu uma grande área aberta e uma grande mesa no centro. Ao fundo, viu o que parecia ser uma cozinha midgardiana e lá estava Stark com o cientista Banner. Estavam discutindo alguma coisa relativa a alimentação.

-Um pouco de batatas fritas dará um toque especial a lasanha, vai por mim! – dizia Tony.

-Melhor colocar somente no seu prato. Ficará nojento, por Deus!

O engenheiro fez uma careta e despejou uma porção generosa de batatas em seu prato e pegou um grande pedaço de lasanha fumegante. – Depois não me peça, você perdeu sua última chance.

-Serei firme em minha tristeza. – Afirmou o cientista sorrindo.

-Oh, Vossa Alteza está entre nós! – disse Tony com um sorriso forçado vendo o mago se aproximar.

Loki ergueu a sobrancelha extremamente desconfortável. Por que o convidaram para lá? Por que tinha que compartilhar uma refeição com eles?

-Falante você.

-Tony... – pediu Bruce constrangido pelo olhar cortante do prisioneiro. – Loki, vamos jantar? Temos lasanha, espero que goste.

O asgardiano cheirou o ar discretamente e fez uma careta. – Não, obrigado. Tem muito sal, muitas substâncias tóxicas, o suficiente para causar algum distúrbio orgânico. Aliás, deve ser por isso que vocês, mortais, vivem doentes.

-Eu sou resistente, pequeno príncipe. – Disse Tony. – Sirva-se logo senão acabará com fome. Sei que não come nada há algum tempo.

-Minhas necessidades de alimento são diferentes das de vocês. Posso ficar por um bom tempo sem uma refeição sem prejuízo a minha saúde.

Bruce olhava intensamente para ele. – Interessante. Poderíamos ter uma amostra de seu sangue, depois? Gostaria de investigar sua fisiologia e os dados hematológicos.

-Com quais parâmetros? – Questionou Tony pegando uma bebida na geladeira. – Como ele bem frisou, ele não é um "mortal".

-Sou mortal, Stark, - disse Loki irritado.- Mas bem mais resistente que qualquer um de vocês. Será mais difícil me quebrar. – E no seu tom de voz havia um pequeno aviso.

Banner sorriu. – E uma bebida? Aceitaria? Água, talvez?

Loki deu um pequeno assentimento e logo o cientista lhe estendeu um copo com água. – Acho que não tem condimentos.

-Não, Banner, não tem. – Loki inspecionou o líquido. – Foi tratada, retirando suas impurezas, coliformes, por certo. É segura. – E ele tomou um gole.

Tony rolou os olhos. –Coma pelo menos uma fruta. Fruta é segura?

Loki pegou uma maçã que lhe foi oferecida e, surpreendentemente, ele sorriu. – Maçãs... – E por um momento ficou em devaneio.

-Boas lembranças? – cutucou o cientista.

-Sim, muitas, - e ele suspirou. – Nós temos uma guardiã das maçãs. Idunn.

A expressão de Tony clareou. – Oh, claro, Thor nos disse sobre ela, ou algo assim. Ela ajudou você a fugir, não foi?

-O quê? – Loki já era pálido, agora a cor de seus lábios também sumiu. A maçã escorregou de sua mão e caiu ao chão.

-Sim, ele nos contou, - disse Banner resgatando a fruta.

Loki sacudia a cabeça, atônito. – Eu gostaria de voltar para minha cela, ou melhor, quarto. – Tentou dizer com voz controlada.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou Tony. – Fique conosco, gostaríamos de falar com você.

-Quero voltar ao meu quarto. Agora. – Loki respirava profundamente e suas mãos tremiam.

Tony assentiu olhando atentamente o convidado. – Jarvis, ajude nosso convidado a retornar ao seu quarto.

-Sim, senhor, - respondeu a voz metálica.

Quando Loki pode ficar a sós em seu quarto, ele se encostou a uma parede e escorregou nela lentamente até o chão. Que mais que Thor havia contado a seus amigos? Que desonra deve ter revelado? O príncipe sentiu seu rosto molhado e viu que eram suas lágrimas. Droga.

~o~

Tony tomou um longo banho antes de dormir a fim de relaxar. Ele tinha pedido para Jarvis informar de qualquer ação perigosa de Loki, evitando monitorá-lo o tempo todo. Tomou seus remédios para dor de cabeça, outro para o estômago, um tranquilizante e remédio para dormir. Um bem potente.

Ao se deitar ele sentiu falta de Pepper. Era bastante solitário dormir naquela cama enorme sem ninguém. Era patético, até. Sua última briga pôs uma pedra definitiva no relacionamento dos dois. Após isso, Tony promoveu uma orgia que era lembrada até hoje pelos tabloides. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, mas depois fez uma careta triste. Idiota.

Ele tentou se relacionar com alguém, qualquer uma minimamente interessante, tentar de verdade alguma coisa. Mas as mulheres já o olhavam com desconfiança. Ou com interesse. Quem não o conheceria, Tony Stark, o bilionário mais famoso do mundo? O mais mulherengo?

Como a porcaria do sono não vinha, ele procurou algo em seu criado mudo e de lá pegou um controle remoto. Quando apertou um dos botões, uma imagem em holograma surgiu a sua frente. Era uma mulher muito bonita, com dotes avantajados, e muito sorridente. – Olá, Tony, - disse ela com voz em eco.

-Olá, Sheila. Dance para mim, querida.

-O que quiser, Tony. – E ela começou a remexer ao som de uma música inexistente. Sheila soltava umas risadas de vez em quando e se insinuava, abaixando de leve a alça de seu vestido.

-Tire a roupa.

Logo a imagem fez o que foi mandado e Tony acariciava seu membro já endurecido, imaginando fuder aquela bela moça com muita força. Nos pensamentos, ele poderia ser muito sádico e cruel. Não tinha importância, ela não gritaria, continuaria sorrindo e rebolando. – Isso, baby. Obedeça ao papai aqui. - E ele a pôs debaixo dele.

-Senhor, - ecoou uma voz metálica.

 _Oh, céus._

Sheila estava debaixo dele ainda sorrindo. – Mais forte, Tony, - implorava ela, numa de suas gravações. – Mais forte!

-Senhor.

-JARVIS, PUTA MERDA, ESTOU OCUPADO!

-É sobre Loki, senhor. Ele está gritando.

-O que?

-Mais forte!

Tony se ergueu e desligou o holograma. Subiu suas calças, sua ereção elevando o tecido, e foi andando pelos corredores. – Além de gritar, o que mais ele faz?

-Ele chora, senhor.

-Alguém está com ele? – Tony entrou no elevador e pediu para descer.

-Não, senhor.

Devem ser pesadelos, pensou ele. Por precaução, assim que pisou no andar onde Loki estava, Tony foi até uma parede e estendeu as mãos. Um compartimento surgiu e ele pegou uma arma. Foi andando até o quarto dele e abriu a porta. – Jarvis, me dê cobertura.

Ele entrou na penumbra e disse: – Acender! – As luzes todas se acenderam e mostraram Loki deitado na cama, encolhido, soltando longos gemidos e, por vezes, gritando incoerências. Ele se agitava muito e, quando Tony se aproximou dele, viu que estava suado.

Stark colocou a arma na parte de trás da calça e tocou em Loki. – Ei, pequeno príncipe, acorde.

-Não, por favor, eu preciso respirar! Não faça isso! – dizia o mago em seu sono.

Tony pegou os ombros dele e o agitou com força. – Acorde!

Loki continuava em seu pesadelo, ora chorando, ora gritando, agora se debatendo contra Tony. – Por favor!

Stark o sacudiu novamente algumas vezes até que Loki parou de se debater e começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. – O que? Como...?

-Você estava tendo um pesadelo, Rock Star. Jarvis me avisou.

Loki se afastou dele rapidamente, indo para o lado oposto da cama. Tony tentou tocar no rosto dele para avaliar sua temperatura, sendo logo rechaçado. – Não ponha as mãos em mim! Nunca mais! – Os olhos de Loki vibravam de ódio.

-Eu só queria ajudar você!

-NUNCA MAIS, STARK, OU EU JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ!

Tony avaliou aquela ameaça e começou a rir de irritação. – Como, sem sua magia?

-Experimente. – Respondeu entredentes.

O engenheiro se ergueu com mãos para cima. – Não vim lhe fazer mal. Vim ajudar, aliás. Jarvis me avisou que você gritava e pensei que alguém estava o atacando.

-Não tem ninguém aqui. – E ele se encolheu mais ainda.

-Sim, eu vejo. Foi um pesadelo, Loki, eu tenho os meus, como você. Não é nada fora do normal. Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

Loki não respondeu, ainda na defensiva enquanto vigiava as ações de Tony.

-Você vai ficar bem ou quer que eu fique aqui até você dormir?

-Não sou um bebê, Stark, posso dormir perfeitamente sozinho.

Tony ficou um tempo olhando para o príncipe a sua frente. Mais um pouco e Loki faria beicinho. Se isso não era ser um bebê...

-Tudo bem. Voltarei ao meu quarto. Jarvis, qualquer problema, volte a me avisar.

-Sim, senhor.

Loki olhava para o alto, ainda intrigado com o A.I.

-Adeus, Loki. – E Tony se retirou, deixando o quarto no escuro novamente.

Loki suspirou pesadamente e se enrolou debaixo das cobertas, torcendo para ter uma noite de sono menos tumultuada.

Tony, já em seu quarto, cogitou acionar Sheila novamente, mas o tesão havia se apagado, seu membro já flácido dentro das calças. Ele resmungou algo e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, com a imagem de Loki em sua cabeça. Ele era um enigma, havia muitas questões a serem descobertas. Amanhã falarei com ele, pensou. Vou descobrir o que se passa naquele saco de gatos.


	4. Algumas pistas

Ele reviu aquele vídeo diversas vezes, sobretudo na parte em que Loki começava a se debater, dizendo algumas frases em outro idioma. Tony pediu imediatamente que Jarvis traduzisse para ele.

-Senhor, eis a transcrição do discurso: "Você está me machucando, pare, eu vou contar tudo a eles". Em outra parte: "Eu vou mata-lo, eu juro que vou".

-Obrigado, Jarvis. Já dá para imaginarmos muita coisa.

Tony estava com uma imensa dor de cabeça e andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório vestindo seu roupão e um copo de uísque na mão. Para ele, só a bebida tinha o poder de curar sua grande enxaqueca. – Merda de dor! – E nem tinha tomado ainda seu café naquela manhã.

Ele pôs novamente o vídeo e a imagem de Loki começando a se debater passou pela tela. O rapaz ergueu as mãos e tentava empurrar algum ser invisível, alguém de seu pesadelo. Esse alguém devia estar muito próximo a ele, ou querendo estar próximo... Tony arregalou os olhos e ficou pensativo. Esse tipo de coisa existia em Asgard? Ele riu para si mesmo, não, Thor sempre exaltava seu reino, um lugar muito mais avançado que qualquer outro. Parecia um paraíso distante.

-O grande Thor... Aposto que fode cabritos.

E se alguém estava assediando o irmão dele? Tony riu para si mesmo, Loki era meio que fodão, perdeu na batalha com os chitauri por pouco. Ah, perdeu porque tínhamos o Hulk! O engenheiro deu um sorriso satisfeito. Era sempre bom contar com o monstrão verde.

A imagem na tela estava parada em Loki e suas mãos erguidas. Tony bebeu mais um gole antes de decidir mostrar o vídeo ao resto dos vingadores.

~o ~

-Dr. Banner, temos o resultado parcial do experimento 57, - disse um técnico enquanto anotava algo em seu tablet.

-Ótimo, Price. Reúna todos os dados e logo faremos uma reunião. Srta. Bell, como está a infusão?

A biomédica olhou em seu microscópico antes de responder. – Não foi satisfatório, doutor. Houve morte celular no espécime.

Ele suspirou frustrado. – Tudo bem, faça o relatório e passemos para o experimento 44-B. Será pauta da reunião também para nos atermos aos detalhes técnicos, precisamos de outras estratégias.

Outro cientista se aproximou de Bruce com temor no olhar. – Banner... Talvez precisemos rever as expectativas. Sabemos que o ideal seria conseguir desfazer uma fusão de DNAs, para separar indivíduos e ambos viverem uma vida independente, mas... há outras coisas a observar. Precisamos entender a dinâmica de alguns passos, pesquisa básica mesmo. A sociedade científica tem precisado muito de relatos mais apurados nessa área. Simplesmente nós estamos querendo pular essa etapa e chegarmos ao resultado! E isso é impossível!

Bruce ficou olhando para seu colega em silêncio perigoso, suas mãos se fecharam em controle frágil. O outro deu um passo para trás aguardando o que viria. Droga, vai demorar pelo menos mais uma geração para descobrirem algo, ele morrerá e ainda não terão descoberto quase nada. Todo dinheiro do mundo não resolveria a questão.

-Entendo, Carter. Obrigado pela sinceridade.

O colega sorriu triste. – Eu sinto muito, Banner.

Bruce assentiu e se retirou do laboratório, dirigindo-se ao banheiro do outro lado do andar. Ele se encostou à pia e respirou profundamente. Sua adrenalina ainda estava alta e ele repetiu o exercício de respiração até que a calma forçada veio sobre ele. Ok, está tudo bem. Eu posso lidar com isso, dizia para si mesmo. Eu posso.

Ou... Ele poderia fugir. Voltar pros confins da Índia, viver incógnito como estava antes de Romanov o localizar. Bruce pôs as mãos na cabeça, sentindo todo peso de uma decisão. Não, ele precisava realmente relaxar.

Bruce subiu até o andar da oficina de Tony e o achou mexendo em outra armadura do Homem de Ferro ao som de AC/DC. Ele conseguiu rir.

-Se estivéssemos em um filme, ou descritos em alguma fanfic decente, a música seria do Black Sabbath.

Tony abaixou o som também sorrindo. – Está no meu playlist, caro Bruce. Iron Man sempre!

O outro sorriu. – E aí, como estão as coisas hoje com o seu novo hóspede? Ele deu trabalho? Tentou esquarteja-lo?

-Ele teve pesadelos, Bruce, - informou em tom sério. - Jarvis me alertou e fui lá. Claro que ele praticamente me escorraçou do quarto. Veja só, já é dono do lugar.

-É o quarto dele, Tony, já que ele é seu convidado e não prisioneiro.

-Parecia que tinha um pesadelo bem horrível ou realista. Estava apavorado.

-Posso ver a gravação depois?

-Claro, eu já chamei a Nat e o Capicolé para analisarem. Só ir a sala de vídeo e pedir para Jarvis. Depois vou querer fazer uma reunião com todos.

-Bom, e hoje? Ele está melhor?

Tony deu de ombros. – Não subiu para tomar café. Acho que está de regime.

Bruce franziu a testa. – E você nem foi vê-lo? Ele precisa comer!

-Olhei pelo monitor, babá Banner, e ele estava sentado e quieto. Como um bom menino.

O cientista bufou. - Eu vou até lá e vejo se ele precisa de algo.

-Ele está impedido de ir à cozinha por causa da tornozeleira. Eu libero somente quando necessário.

-Então... Poderia liberar agora? – O engenheiro fez uma cara de dúvida. - Tony, ele pode morrer de fome! Ele não é onipotente!

-Mas deuses não costumam ser? – E ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. – Ok, ok. Jarvis, autorizo Bruce Banner a efetuar liberações de restrições do convidado Loki Odinson. –E se dirigiu ao cientista. - Você mesmo poderá decidir as andanças de nosso amigo rabugento.

Banner agradeceu com ironia e se dirigiu ao andar de Loki. Chegando lá, ele não o encontrou em seu quarto. Foi andando para outros cômodos e o achou na biblioteca da Torre lendo com atenção um grande livro empoeirado. Pelos seus cabelos úmidos, o cientista deduziu que ele havia tomado banho.

-Loki?

O rapaz fechou o livro rapidamente e ficou em posição defensiva enquanto observava Banner se aproximar.

-Tudo bem com você? – Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. Deveria ter adivinhado o efeito que o Hulk teria nele. – Não vim lhe fazer mal. Você já comeu?

Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Não? Aposto que está com fome. Vamos até a cozinha, sei preparar panquecas. Você sabe o que são?

Loki assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu sei o que são, Banner. Não sou ignorante dos hábitos de Midgard.

-Que bom. Então venha comer, não temos o dia todo. Jarvis, liberar ida de Loki à cozinha.

-Sim, senhor.

Loki estreitou os olhos em desconfiança, mas não conseguiu mais ignorar a sua fome de vários dias, seu corpo já começava a dar sinais de exaustão. Seguiu Bruce em uma distância segura até o 92º. andar. O cientista fez algumas panquecas e depositou o prato com a pilha perto do convidado. Também pegou geléia, chocolate, entre outros, e colocou tudo a frente dele. – São gostosos com essas coberturas. Experimente.

Ele fez uma careta. -Parece-me tão tóxico quanto o da noite passada. – Mas ele foi em frente: pegou e mordiscou um pedaço de panqueca com um pouco de chocolate. Foi difícil para Loki disfarçar a satisfação, e ele tentou duramente. – Aceitável.

Bruce sorriu. – Coma mais, é tudo seu. Quer usar talheres?

-Não é necessário, Banner. – E ele arrancou mais um pedaço com elegância.

O cientista esperou um tempo até que Loki tivesse terminado sua refeição lambendo os dedos. – Quer leite? Gelado ou quente? Com chocolate?

Loki ficou olhando para ele com hesitação. Aceitar seria admitir que estava gostando. Recusar significava ficar ainda com fome. E nunca se sabe quando ofertariam comida novamente. Droga. – Aceito um leite morno com chocolate.

Bruce preparou em tempo recorde e entregou para o rapaz. Este bebeu com satisfação e seu estômago avisou de seu limite. – Agradeço, Banner.

-Não foi nada, Loki. Você estava lendo quando o encontrei. Você entende bem nosso idioma, quer dizer, para ler? Percebo que tem um leve sotaque, mas de resto é perfeito.

-Sou versado em mais de cinquenta idiomas e dialetos, - disse o rapaz com satisfação. - É necessário para termos entendimentos com outros povos. Também existe o Allspeak, um dialeto mágico em que todos devem adquirir para se comunicar adequadamente. Mas, para agradar algum povo, falar na língua deles é ganhar alguns bônus.

-Como aqui.

–Sim.

Bruce olhava fixamente para ele, e Loki se sentiu constrangido. – Olha, eu sei que não queria estar aqui, Loki. Está contra sua vontade. Mas não tivemos alternativas. Gostaria que entendesse isso.

O mago ficou em silêncio e aguardou o cientista continuar. – Sabemos que não foi culpado pela invasão da cidade, que estava dominado por Thanos. Se não fosse o exemplo de Barton, seria difícil acreditarmos nisso, nessas magias. Mas o caso é que acreditamos em sua inocência e que, na Terra, não há nada pendente contra você. Agora temos as curas milagrosas. Você curou muita gente. A princípio, Fury acreditou que fosse algum ato terrorista. E ele ainda tem suas dúvidas.

Loki ergueu a cabeça em desafio e rosnou. – Eu não me importo com o que vocês pensam.

Banner ergueu as mãos novamente. – Ok, Loki, tudo bem. Só queremos entender! Qual é a causa de tudo isso? Você se sente culpado? Por isso salva essas pessoas? Elas são muito gratas, pois estão saudáveis! _Eu_ estou grato por elas.

-E-eu quis fazer. – A voz dele saiu falha. Tsc. - Só isso.

-Eu estive olhando a papelada de todas as pessoas que curou. Algumas não estavam aqui, na época da invasão dos chitauri. Você sabia disso?

Loki deu de ombros incomodado e respondeu em voz baixa: – É tão fácil curar, elas estavam no mesmo quarto, seria tolice curar uma e a outra permanecer doente só porque não foi atingida pela batalha.

-Por que resiste ao fato que fez uma coisa muito boa? Isso é ruim, para sua reputação? – E sorriu.

-Não brinque comigo! – Loki se afastou dele, indo olhar pela janela. Ele fez uma pausa como se refletisse sobre algo. Quando Bruce pensou que o rapaz não falaria mais, Loki disse: – Vocês não percebem, mas o ar daqui é totalmente sujo... Eu posso ver as partículas venenosas flutuando nesse ar, e todos vocês aspiram e se contaminam. – E colocou desprezo nas últimas palavras.

O cientista olhava para ele com espanto. – Incrível! Pode ver mesmo as partículas?

O rapaz assentiu. – Claro que sim. Em Asgard o ar lá é muito límpido. O seu reino está condenado, Banner. Talvez não nessa geração, ou na outra, mas acontecerá. – O olhar dele era melancólico.

Bruce balançou a cabeça. – Sabemos, mas é complicado. Por não acontecer nessa geração ou na outra, como disse, por não chegarmos a ver o que acontecerá, é que é difícil se desesperar.

-Talvez eu chegue a ver, - afirmou Loki. - Nós vivemos cerca de cinco, seis mil anos. Asgard acompanhará o destino de Midgard.

O cientista soltou um assobio de espanto. – Quantos anos você tem? Mesmo?

-Um pouco mais de mil anos.

O outro riu. – Parece um garoto ainda, sabia? Poderia se passar por um adolescente muito fácil. Um que estaria escolhendo uma faculdade.

Loki ergueu a sobrancelha com irritação. -Isso não é lisonjeiro. Em Asgard, só temos valor após completarmos maioridade.

-Você já tem maioridade?

Ele não respondeu de imediato e, após algum tempo, respondeu com cuidado: - Em Asgard, sim.

O ruído metálico soou no ambiente. – Senhor Banner, requisitam o senhor no laboratório. Creio que tem uma reunião.

O cientista se ergueu, em dúvida se saía ou não. –Eu posso dizer a eles para adiar. Eu não gostaria de deixa-lo sozinho.

Loki ficou observando o homem a sua frente com espanto. – Eu estou acostumado. Não se preocupe comigo.

Bruce suspirou e foi até o elevador. – Poderá andar por aqui e pelo seu andar. É onde sua tornozeleira permite. Eu sinto muito.

O rapaz assentiu e Bruce viu, como última imagem, a bela figura olhando para o lado com expressão pensativa.

~o ~

Mais tarde, em seu quarto, Loki estava deitado e olhava para o teto com expressão compenetrada. Ele podia. Ele deveria fazer isso. O tolo queria ser seu amigo. Ele tinha compaixão dele. Loki deu uma risadinha, que logo se transformou em um suspiro triste. Não, não haveria amizades. Ele só tinha que obter o que necessitava e fugir. Ele precisava voltar para ela com urgência.

Bastava quebrar aquelas malditas pulseiras. Com sua magia, ele poderia voltar. Ele sentia saudades de suas feras. Dela. Do lago que tinha após o bosque. Das cerejeiras. E era um ótimo esconderijo.

Loki esfregou seus pulsos com ódio. Já havia marcas vermelhas em volta deles, das várias tentativas de ativar sua magia. Ele tinha dúvidas se as tentativas alertavam Asgard, mas se assim fosse, já teria um batalhão acampado na Torre.

Ele sabia que precisará contar algumas mentiras. A verdade era impossível. E eram tantas, e cada uma pior do que a outra. Asgard não poderia sofrer manchas em sua reputação. Asgard sempre viria em primeiro.

O asgardiano esperou que o chamassem para a refeição da tarde, mas a voz não tinha anunciado nada. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Acabou indo para a biblioteca e retomou o livro que estava lendo e, quando deu por si, já estava escuro lá fora. Um relógio na parede marcava 8h. Seu estômago protestou e seu coração também: ele havia sido esquecido. Mas qual era a novidade?

Com sua ansiedade ao máximo, ele foi tomar um banho para relaxar e tirar as sujeiras depositadas em sua pele. Loki esfregava com força cada pedaço seu, até sua pele alva tornar-se vermelha. A cor vermelha o deixava satisfeito, então era hora de se secar, de se vestir e de voltar ao quarto vazio.

Ele notou que a voz não tinha mais se manifestado para ele. De onde ela vinha? Observou cada canto nas paredes, no teto, e não encontrou nenhum item estranho. E se ele fosse até a cozinha? O que aconteceria, levaria choques? Loki olhou o dispositivo e riu. Ele bem que podia esmaga-lo com as mãos, não deve ser muito resistente.

Então, ele se dirigiu até o elevador e foi até o andar da cozinha. Chegando lá, tudo estava silencioso e deserto. Onde todos estavam? Ele foi até uma cesta de frutas e pegou uma maçã. O cheiro não era tão maravilhoso quanto dos pomares de Asgard, mas era aceitável. Ele viu também pacotes de salgados, mas não os abriu. Os armários estavam cheios de potes e caixas coloridas, mas não tocou em nada. Droga. Onde estava a comida? Ele viu um aparelho que, segundo se lembrava, se chamava geladeira. Tentou abri-la sem sucesso. Teve que se contentar com as maçãs no cesto.

Sem fazer nada, resolveu inspecionar o resto do andar. Tinham mais salas com mesas grandes, talvez para refeições elaboradas. Um cômodo continha diversos conjuntos de pratos, copos, talheres, de todos os tipos. Isso lhe lembrou das coleções do palácio, aquelas um pouco inferiores, é claro. Discretamente ele pegou uma das facas e escondeu dentro do bolso.

-Senhor Loki, - disse a voz. – Senhor Rogers o procura em seu quarto.

-Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Onde está?

-Eu sempre estou, senhor.

-Se eu o chamasse, atenderia?

-É claro, senhor. Estou aqui para servi-lo no limite de suas restrições.

Quando o rapaz se dirigiu para o elevador, este se abriu e Steve saiu apressado dele. – Loki!

-Capitão.

-Por que está aqui sozinho?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, irritado, e resolveu não mentir. – Estava com fome.

-Não jantou ainda?

-Não jantei nem almocei. – E ficou vermelho com o constrangimento.

O capitão suspirou. – Estávamos todos na S.H.I.E.L.D. Reunião de emergência, não houve tempo para muita coisa. Eu sinto muito.

Loki deu de ombros. – Tanto faz.

-Em breve todos estarão aqui. Farei um belo jantar para gente. - Steve sorriu e abriu a geladeira, e a forma como foi feita teve a observância do asgardiano. O capitão retirou vários itens e começou a pegar algumas panelas nos armários inferiores. Logo um bom cheiro começou a exalar no ambiente. – Gosta de bacon? Estou fritando alguns para nós. Tem uma bela carne aqui, vou prepara-la. Algumas batatas serão ótimos acompanhamentos. Tony gosta muito.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a uma janela, ficando de costas para o capitão. Sutilmente retirou a faca de seu bolso e a colocou no parapeito da janela. Noutra hora pegarei de volta, pensou ele.

Steve resolveu não empurrar demais e terminou rapidamente o jantar. – Vou colocar tudo na mesa, para comermos lá. Nunca vi Tony usar, é provável que vamos inaugurá-la hoje, finalmente.

Ele deixou tudo muito arrumado, e o cheiro estava muito convidativo. O capitão também colocou uma garrafa de vinho para beberem. Naquele momento o sinal do elevador soou e ele se abriu, trazendo Natasha, Bruce e Tony.

-É o que eu digo, caro Bruce, - disse Tony de bom humor, - as francesas são as melhores. E caso algo se encrenque, basta dizer: Eu não entendo!, em inglês mesmo, e elas realmente acreditam que você não sabe francês. Bom, eu custo a fazer biquinho...

-Fascinante, - disse Natasha rolando os olhos. – Capitão, vejo que temos um belo jantar.

Steve sorriu. – Fiz algumas coisinhas. Espero que todos gostem.

-Parece maravilhoso, Steve, - disse Bruce analisando os pratos.

-Bom, os bacons são todos meus! – avisou Tony.

-Não, Tony, devemos dividir, - protestou Steve com cara feia.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e Loki procurou ficar afastado de todos. Steve fez o prato dele e foi até ele entregar. – Está bom assim?

-Obrigado. – Loki inspecionou a comida com cuidado, observando quais substâncias continham nela.

Natasha vez ou outra olhava para ele e sorria. Loki odiava aquele sorriso e procurou não olhar mais para ela. Ele se concentrou em sua comida e logo terminou sua refeição. – Obrigado a todos, mas irei me retirar.

-Fique, Lokes, - pediu Tony, - teremos uma sessão cinema noutro andar. Instinto Selvagem, conhece?

Bruce engasgou com sua comida e Natasha ofertou um copo d'água para ele. Steve olhou com dúvida para o engenheiro. – Que filme é esse?

-Um filme de suspense, - informou Natasha. – Acho que vai gostar.

-Prefiro não adquirir esse hábito de Midgard, - disse Loki com enfado, - visto que em breve estarei longe daqui. Com licença. – E ele se retirou para seu quarto.

-Rapaz difícil, - comentou Tony tomando seu cálice de vinho. – Ele precisa relaxar, senão terá outra noite de pesadelo.

Natasha balançou a cabeça. – Eu vi o vídeo. Tony, você estava com uma ereção!

Steve coloca a mão no rosto. – Deus!

Bruce segurou uma risada, ainda tentando se recuperar do engasgo.

-Eu estava ocupado quando Jarvis me chamou. Teria sido uma boa noite.

-Chamou alguém para Torre? – perguntou Bruce.

Tony se calou, olhando para seu cálice. Como explicar? – Alguém quer mais vinho?

Natasha ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Quero lembrar, Tony, que se chamar alguém para Torre, tenha cuidado com sua circulação. Ninguém sabe que Loki está aqui. Teríamos problemas com a opinião pública.

-Isso é verdade, - disse o capitão. – Nem a equipe do laboratório. Nem a equipe de limpeza. Ninguém.

-São bem pagos, capitão, para serem discretos, - informou Tony sério. – Há diversas cláusulas de silêncio em todos os contratos de trabalho. Todas com indenizações altíssimas.

-Bom, sobre o vídeo, - cortou Natasha, - o que acharam? Como eu suspeitei, há algo muito sério acontecendo com Loki. Thor esconde algo.

-Ele deveria ter voltado, - disse Bruce. - Demora tanto informar ao pai e ter uma resposta para gente?

-Pode ser que esteja arregimentando um exército contra nós, - disse Tony, - todo castelo de Grayskull.

-Isso é preocupante, - disse ela, - eles podem realmente retornar com alguma força para recuperar o príncipe perdido. Estaremos preparados?

-Hulk estará, - afirmou Tony procurando o olhar do cientista.

-Sim, - confirmou Bruce. – Estarei.

Steve suspirou. – Seria melhor se escondêssemos ele. O levássemos a outro esconderijo, o que acham? Loki estaria mais protegido.

-Para sua casa, - sugeriu a espiã com um discreto sorriso. – Vocês poderão ficar vendo desenhos juntos.

O capitão sorriu confuso. - O que teria de mal nisso?

Tony rolou os olhos. – Ok, ok, eu tenho minhas outras casas. O problema é que eles têm um vigilante que vê tudo e dedura tudo. Não lembro mais o nome dele. Aliás, ele deve estar vendo isso agora. Nossos planos.

-Merd... – sussurrou Bruce.

Steve bufou. – Bom, se estiver ouvindo, eu tenho um recado: - e olhou para o alto - Thor, volte logo e sem exército! Sempre fomos aliados e queremos negociar com você. Seja íntegro.

-Ah, agora resolve tudo! – falou Tony. – E é tão bizarro... Parece que estamos realmente falando com Deus!

-Eu confio em Thor, - disse o capitão com melancolia, - apesar de tudo. Ele sempre foi leal a gente. Isso que acontece com o irmão dele... Simplesmente não temos informações suficientes. Ele deve ter um motivo.

Nat balançou a cabeça. – Se ele tiver, estamos abrigando um fugitivo culpado. O que acha? Culpado, para mim, significa perigoso. Perigoso aqui na Torre.

-Está vendo? – disse o engenheiro. – Ainda corro risco de morrer.

Ela ainda pensava. Se não conseguia arrancar nada do príncipe exilado, talvez tivesse mais sorte com o guerreiro. – Realmente, Thor precisa voltar. Temos dúvidas e sei que conseguirei algumas respostas somente com ele.

-Com o apelo de Steve, - disse Bruce, - duvido que ele não apareça.

Ela sorriu. – Sugiro, então, que todos durmam hoje na Torre. Eu acho que teremos visitas.

E ela tinha razão. Logo mais, de madrugada, um barulho alto e estranho soou pela Torre e logo Jarvis informou ao seu senhor: - Thor está na torre, senhor, com mais três de Asgard.

-Ótimo, sem exércitos. Jarvis, diga que irei recepcioná-los.

-Sim, senhor.

Ele riu nervosamente colocando uma roupa decente. – Vamos ver as novidades.


	5. De volta para Midgard

Thor esperava no grande pátio do topo junto a Fandral, Volstagg e Sif. O guerreiro andava de um lado para outro impaciente, não ousando, no entanto, invadir a Torre Stark. Ele sabia de seus limites, a não ser que quisesse começar uma guerra.

-Eles foram informados que estamos aqui, - disse Thor rosnando. – Será que escondem Loki?

Sif olhou para o céu. – Está escuro ainda, Thor. O tempo aqui não é sincronizado com nosso reino. Tenha paciência.

-Deve ser madrugada agora, - disse Fandral tentando amenizar o temperamento do amigo.

-Será que eles têm comida aí? – falou Volstagg colocando a mão na barriga.

-Eu disse para você ter comido uma terceira rodada, - falou a guerreira com expressão séria. – Tente não acabar com o estoque deles.

A primeira pessoa que despontou no pátio foi Steve. – Oi, Thor, como vai? – e apertou a mão dele. – Como vão?

Naquele momento chegaram Bruce e Tony, e por última Natasha.

– Thor, que surpresa! – cumprimentou Tony com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Como vai, filho de Stark, - disse o guerreiro sem entusiasmo.

Natasha observou que, além dos habituais guerreiros, havia uma mulher muito alta e forte com eles. Ela era muito bonita, seus cabelos escuros eram compridos e lisos até a cintura, presos em um rabo de cavalo elaborado, e tinha uma estola rústica de pele cinza em seus ombros.

– Temos alguém novo em sua comitiva, Thor?

-Sim, claro, Lady Natasha. Essa é Lady Sif, também da guarda especial do palácio. A única mulher guerreira de toda Asgard.

Sif ergueu o queixo e sorriu a todos. – Tenho um imenso prazer em conhecê-los. Thor fala muito de todos. Sou a noiva dele, futura rainha de Asgard.

-Oh, - disse Tony espantado. – Thor não nos disse nada. Parabéns...

Thor abaixou a cabeça em silêncio estranho. Fandral pigarreou. – O casamento será em breve. Que tenham muitos herdeiros!

-Que tenham! – repetiu Volstagg.

Natasha balançou a cabeça em cumprimento, mas nada disse. Steve e Bruce também parabenizaram. Sif olhava a todos ainda de cabeça erguida.

Banner mudou de assunto: – Thor, creio que você deve ter conhecido nossa convocação.

Ele assentiu. – Sim, caro Bruce. Heimdall, nosso guardião, me alertou. O meu pai me autorizou para voltarmos ao seu reino para atendê-los.

-Já decidiram alguma coisa? – perguntou logo Tony.

-Ainda não, o conselho está refletindo sobre o assunto. Há muitas coisas a considerar.

-Agradecemos por ter atendido nosso apelo, - disse Natasha. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você a sós, se for possível.

Escolheram uma sala de reunião em outro andar cedido por Tony. Todo o resto foi ao andar da cozinha para prepararem um café da manhã reforçado naquele dia que nascia.

Natasha sentou-se em um sofá, em frente a uma grande TV e convidou o asgardiano a fazer o mesmo. – Thor, gostaria que visse um vídeo que gravamos de seu irmão durante um pesadelo. Depois podemos conversar sobre o que verá. Jarvis, por favor.

A grande tela de TV ligou e as imagens do pesadelo de Loki começaram a passar diante deles. Natasha percebeu o quanto Thor estava desconfortável, ansioso para que aquilo terminasse logo. Ela parou antes da entrada de Tony. – Não entendo o que isso significa, Lady Natasha.

-Vou ser direta com você, Thor. Loki foi abusado por alguém em Asgard?

Thor empalideceu e se ergueu, indo em direção a janela. Raios começaram a atravessar os céus e trovões ribombaram pelos ares. –Não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Temos leis rígidas em Asgard e ninguém ousaria tocar em um príncipe. A punição seria execução pública. – Ele se virou para ela ainda pálido. – Talvez seja Thanos. O que se passou entre eles não foi revelado pela minha mãe nem por Lady Freya. Apenas fomos informados que ele foi controlado.

Natasha observava o guerreiro atentamente. – Por que ele tentou se matar, Thor? Obviamente que houve um problema antes de Thanos.

-Isso é assunto de Asgard, Lady Natasha, - rosnou ele irritado.

-Ele não será liberado enquanto não tivermos tudo esclarecido. E eu quero que saiba, Thor, que não espalharemos os segredos de Asgard, será somente entre nós, os vingadores.

Hesitante, ele espremeu as mãos. – Nós tivemos um problema com meu irmão. Loki é um assassino. Matou cinco de nossos melhores guerreiros. Por isso deve voltar e cumprir sua sentença.

Ela engasgou. -Como?

-Sim, Lady. E ele fez isso sem sua magia! Penso no grande prejuízo que ele trará se liberarmos as pulseiras. Ele é muito perigoso...

Ela soltou a respiração que segurava. – Por que não nos disse antes?

-Já disse, isso é assunto de Asgard e...

-Thor, já chega! Qual foi o motivo dos assassinatos? Pare de omitir os fatos!

Thor segurava seu martelo agora e o ergueu com ódio. – Tem sorte de ser uma mulher, Lady. Por muito menos homens sentiram o peso de meu martelo!

-Eu não tenho medo, - arriscou. – O que temo, Thor, é que uma injustiça seja feita e que nós poderemos sacrificar a vida de alguém inocente. Isso não te incomoda?

O silêncio da sala só era quebrado pela forte respiração do asgardiano, que abaixou o martelo. Natasha chegou a pensar que ele iria desabar em choro, mas Thor se conteve. – Eu sou um guerreiro e devo obedecer a ordens. Eu devo obedecer ao meu rei.

-É ele que não quer que você conte a verdade? – Thor assentiu levemente. – Loki é seu irmão, mesmo que não seja de sangue. Isso não pesa para você? – E cutucou mais ainda. – Ele não significa nada para você?

Ele suspirou e pôs a mão no rosto cansado. – Ninguém ama mais meu irmão do que eu, Lady. Ele ficará seguro perto de mim, mesmo em cadeias.

-Thor, ele não estava seguro! Ele tentou se matar e, pelo que entendi, matou guerreiros por algum motivo forte. Foram eles que abusaram dele?

Thor ergueu o rosto em fúria. – Se tivessem encostado um dedo nele, eu mesmo os mataria!

-O que você esconde, Thor? – empurrou a espiã. – O que fizeram com ele? Qual o motivo dos assassinatos?

Thor voltou a se sentar e encostou o martelo ao lado, agora colocando as duas mãos no rosto, em grande dúvida. Se ele falasse... Talvez algo se aliviaria. – Loki era noivo. Ou é, ainda.

Alguma coisa, finalmente. – Onde está a noiva dele?

-Ela caiu em desgraça, Lady. Era uma jovem da nobreza. Seu nome é Sigyn, filha do falecido general de Asgard, Björn. Uma das jovens mais lindas do reino.

Natasha assentia com a cabeça para incentivá-lo a contar mais. – E onde ela está agora? – insistiu.

-Não sabemos. Ele fugiu com ela após os assassinatos.

-Ela tem a ver com isso? Com a morte dos guerreiros?

-Sim. Eles é que abusaram dela. Foram eles...! – Thor bateu com força no braço do sofá, que afundou com a batida. – Loki estava fora, perdido com Thanos, e ela estava desprotegida em Asgard. Quando ele retornou em cadeias, soube na prisão o que acontecera. Fugiu e matou os guerreiros. Loki pendurou um a um nas portas do palácio, empalados, e com as barrigas abertas. Foi um escândalo. Depois soubemos que após isso ele foi até Sigyn e ambos fugiram.

Pela primeira vez Natasha sentiu suas palavras faltarem. Ela olhava pasma para o guerreiro a sua frente. – Por que ele fugiu da cadeia, se ele seria solto?

Thor não respondeu, olhando fixamente para o chão.

-Thor? Ele não seria solto?

Ele suspirou. – Meu pai não tem tanta certeza da inocência dele. Ele sempre achou Loki perigoso e o que ele fez só confirmou isso.

-Mas sua mãe não tinha provado isso? Com outra que esqueci o nome?

-Lady Freya é o nome. – Ele tinha uma expressão desolada. – Meu pai coloca as funções de rei acima de tudo e é elogiado por isso. Ele é rei antes de ser pai.

Natasha ergueu a sobrancelha e soltou um suspiro exasperado. – Seu pai sabia, não sabia? O rei sabia o que eles tinham feito, por isso não o soltou?

Thor espremeu as mãos no cabo do martelo e resolveu não responder.

-E Loki também será condenado pelo que fez? Os guerreiros não seriam punidos?

-Não punimos por esse tipo de coisa. Mulheres não têm direitos em Asgard, sobretudo se não for da nobreza.

-Você disse que ela era da nobreza, filha de um general...

-Ela era. Como disse, caiu em desgraça e saiu do palácio. Loki tinha desaparecido então ela estava sozinha, sem proteção.

-Por que não a protegeu, Thor? – sua voz a traiu, saindo mais frágil do que queria.

Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. – Eu não sei...

-Acho que sabe sim.

Thor mordeu os lábios e sua voz saiu amarga. – Ela caiu em desgraça. Não podemos ter contato com pessoas assim.

-E como ela caiu em desgraça?

-Não posso contar. É segredo real.

Natasha respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. – Ela caiu em desgraça por causa de Loki? Ele estava preso, afinal.

-Não posso dizer, Lady Natasha. – Ele bufou, e contrariado disse: – Ela não era boa para ele. Ela iria me afastar do meu irmão.

Natasha suspirou, tentando controlar sua exasperação. -Você gosta muito de seu irmão, não é mesmo? Muito mesmo...

Ele ergueu os olhos e Natasha teve a confirmação que precisava. – Tudo bem, Thor. Isso acontece.

-Isso é vergonhoso, - afirmou em voz muito baixa.

-Por que ele tentou se matar? Foi por isso?

-Não! Não... – Thor foi novamente até a janela e uma grande tempestade caía lá fora, trovões e raios desfilavam no céu. Demorou um tempo até que ele voltou a falar. – Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas Loki é a pessoa mais adorável que existe. Quando estávamos em paz, o sorriso dele iluminava toda a vida. Tão inteligente, espirituoso, elegante...

-E bonito. Muito bonito.

Ele sorriu fracamente. – Sim, muito. Cada pedaço dele.

Ela respirou fundo com a implicação daquela frase. – Vocês são ou foram amantes?

-Não, Loki nunca me amou desse jeito... E isso é passível de morte. Mesmo entre príncipes.

-Por que ele tentou se matar, Thor? Ele descobriu sobre seus sentimentos? – perguntou de novo. - Foi isso?

Thor abaixou a cabeça e a espiã viu uma lágrima saindo dos olhos dele. – Eu fiz coisas reprováveis. Que ele nunca me perdoará.

Natasha já podia adivinhar o que seria quando a porta da sala se abriu. Era Fandral. – Thor, já está um bom tempo aqui. – E ele olhou para os dois analisando o ambiente. - Vamos comer? Estão fazendo uma boa refeição.

Thor olhou para ele como se tentasse lembrar o que Fandral fazia ali, o que _ele_ fazia ali. Ele olhou para Natasha com olhar entristecido e secou seus olhos. – Melhor comer. As coisas melhoram com a barriga cheia. – E completou com raiva. – Isso fica entre nós!

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e eles saíram, deixando-a a sós. A chuva agora havia amenizado, mas ainda descia triste pela cidade.

~o ~

Enquanto esperavam por Thor, os guerreiros estavam na cozinha vendo os ingredientes diferentes do povo de Midgard. Volstagg apreciou muito um pacote de salgadinhos de batata. – Bem salgado, do jeito que eu gosto.

Sif analisava e não gostou das comidas exóticas. – Tem um gosto estranho, como quase tudo aqui nesse reino. Um sabor que não parece natural.

Tony sorriu para ela. – Cara Sif, vemos as coisas por outro ângulo: chegamos a um estágio de fabricar comidas, e não colhê-las em campos apenas. Chegará um tempo que não precisaremos nem de plantas nem de animais para nos alimentar. – Ele piscou para Banner. – Os vegetarianos vão me amar depois dessa.

-E ficaremos todos doentes, Tony, - afirmou Bruce enquanto ria. – Lady Sif tem razão em estranhar essa comida.

-Não estrague meu discurso, penso em entrar para o ramo alimentício. Está dando muito dinheiro.

-E você precisa de mais dinheiro para?

-Faz muito tempo, caro Bruce, que sou bilionário. Preciso subir de nível.

Steve rolou os olhos enquanto comia um sanduíche.

-É muito importante um homem não se acomodar, - disse Sif olhando fixamente para Stark. – Um homem poderoso sempre age dessa forma.

Tony sorriu para ela encantado. – Não é mesmo? Sempre atento às oportunidades. – E a mediu dos pés a cabeça.

Steve se sentiu desconfortável com o que via e se afastou um pouco dos dois. Bruce o acompanhou, evitando ser testemunha de qualquer coisa.

-Filho de Stark, - disse ela quando ficaram mais afastados de todos – gostaria de aproveitar o momento e lhe fazer uma petição.

-Qualquer coisa, Lady Sif! E me chame de Tony...

-Queria ver Loki. Nós sempre fomos muito amigos e sinto falta dele. Onde ele está?

-Oh, vocês eram amigos? Isso é muito bom, ele é um cara muito antissocial. Fico espantado com isso, que ele tenha amigos. Ele nunca falou da senhora.

-Oh, sim, - ela riu. - Ele é muito arredio. Mas ficará feliz em me ver.

O engenheiro prontamente a levou até o quarto dele. Sif ainda sorria. – Poderia entrar a sós, Tony? Quero ter uma conversa privada com ele. Coisas de melhores amigos.

-Claro, claro. Qualquer coisa, chame pelo Jarvis e ele lhe indicará o caminho de volta.

Ela agradeceu e, quando ele se afastou, abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz. Loki estava olhando pela janela, observando a tempestade que caía. Ele suspirava com aflição: sabia o que significava aquilo. Que ele tinha voltado.

-Como vai, jotun?

Loki virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz e viu a figura odiada de Sif. – Ora, e não é que Thor trouxe a amante junto.

Ela avaliou o estado dele. – Vejo que emagreceu. Não foi boa a estadia com Thanos?

-Ele não é muito hospitaleiro. Obrigado pela preocupação.

-Está sem sua magia novamente. Por que não está azul?

Loki conteve sua raiva. – A magia de Odin é mais forte.

-Em breve ele a desfará e todos verão o que é realmente: um monstro.

Loki foi até a sua cama e se sentou na beirada. – O que faz, Lady Sif, visitando um monstro?

-Lembrar-lhe seu lugar, _ergi_.

Ele se ergueu rapidamente e tentou desferir um golpe nela, o que foi logo defendido com um contragolpe. – Fraco. Sempre foi. – E mais um golpe no estômago dele. – Você sabe para o que serve, de verdade.

Loki se afastou dela com dor e ficaram ambos se medindo. – Eu matei cinco guerreiros sem minha magia. Quer experimentar como foi?

-Com certeza foi com truques. Deve ter prometido prazeres a eles. – A voz dela derramava veneno.

Ele sabia que não a conseguiria derrotar sem alguma arma. Sif era bem treinada, Loki não seria páreo para ela. Não ainda.

-Fico pensando, Loki, porque não foi até suas duas famílias. Jotuns ou elfos. Eles não o querem? Foi por isso que ficou vagando aqui em Midgard, uma terra sem tradição, sem nada? Ou porque só aqui consegue ser alguma coisa? Soube de suas curas. Está tentando se redimir ou ganhar alguma notoriedade?

Loki ficou em silêncio olhando para ela com desprezo.

-Você é muito tolo, Loki Laufeyson. Ou Loki o que mesmo? Artanisson?

-Sabe, Sif, reservarei para você uma vingança muito especial. O que aconteceu com seus cabelos foi coisa de criança. Agora somos adultos e o nível deve subir, não é mesmo?

Ela respirou profundamente e começou a rir. – Como, Loki? Não tem magia, não tem nada! Logo será preso! Nossos guardas estão ansiosos por sua volta. Você matou os amigos deles, lembra? Prepare-se para ser a diversão de todos.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para ela em desafio. Sif ainda sorria. – E eu vou assistir a tudo de perto. Assim não se sentirá sozinho. – E saiu da sala em passos firmes. No corredor, chamou por Jarvis, que a orientou onde deveria seguir para voltar aos amigos.

Loki soltou um longo suspiro e sentiu suas mãos tremerem de raiva. Um desespero subiu até sua garganta e ele se sentiu sufocar. Não poderia voltar. Ela iria cumprir suas promessas. E, se não fosse ela, seria... ele. Não havia saída.

Depois de um tempo, Loki seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho escaldante.

~o ~

Natasha caminhou até ao escritório de Stark e com ela estava Bruce. Ela trancou a porta e pediu que Jarvis rodasse a gravação em vídeo da conversa que teve com Thor.

-Sim, senhora.

Bruce assistiu com atenção e em diversas partes abria a boca em espanto, mas nada disse até o fim da gravação. – Que horrível. Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Sim, estou. Isso nos dá mais motivos para não entregar Loki. Eu não sei o que acontecerá a ele em Asgard.

-E também não podemos soltá-lo ou tentar libertá-lo, pois temos dúvidas do que ele faz aqui. É uma situação difícil.

-Precisamos de mais informações, Bruce. Falta alguma coisa.

-Como o quê?

-Mais verdade.

Steve bateu na porta e Natasha destrancou a sala, pedindo a Jarvis que rodasse novamente a gravação. Ao final, o capitão pendeu a cabeça em silêncio.

-Steve?

Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto. – Isso é inaceitável. Que bagunça é a vida dele! É como um joguete nas mãos deles! Isso tem que acabar! E Thor não está noivo?

Bruce caminhava de um lado para outro tentando manter a calma. – Eu preciso tomar um ar, Nat. Eu sinto muito! – E se retirou rapidamente.

-Onde está Tony?

-Está com a amiga de Thor, - disse Steve. – Ele está encantado com ela.

-Imagino, - disse com impaciência. – Eu vou ver Loki, ele não subiu para tomar seu desjejum.

-Deixa que eu vou, acho melhor você chamar Tony para ver o vídeo. – E ele saiu.

Natasha ainda ficou um bom tempo olhando para o nada e reorganizando as ideias. Depois foi ao mini bar instalado num canto da sala e tomou vários drinks. – Hum, isso tem um efeito bom, - murmurou para si.

Steve chegou rapidamente ao quarto do rapaz e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Sem pensar muito, abriu a porta do banheiro e viu Loki parado debaixo da ducha, o vapor quente tomando todo o ambiente. – Loki?

O outro não respondeu, e o capitão notou que ele estava de olhos fechados e a pele bastante vermelha. Steve correu para desligar a água e isso despertou o argadiano. – O que faz aqui? – E tentou se cobrir.

-Sinto muito... E-eu só quero ajudar... – E abaixou o olhar pelo corpo do outro.

-SAIA! AGORA!

Steve ficou atônito e fez o que foi ordenado, saindo e fechando a porta do banheiro. Ele respirou fundo, confuso consigo mesmo, e foi até a janela para se acalmar. A imagem do que notara passou pela sua mente e ele fechou os olhos em agonia. Deus!...

Depois de um tempo Loki saiu do banheiro vestindo seu roupão toalha e secando os cabelos, e observou que Steve ainda estava lá. Suspiro. – O que faz aqui, capitão? Além de me espionar, é claro.

-Loki, eu não quis invadir sua privacidade, eu sinto muito! – Disse muito vermelho.

-O que queria então, Rogers?

-Apenas chama-lo para o desjejum. Thor e seus amigos estão aí e...

-Não vou subir. Obrigado.

Steve mordeu os lábios. É claro que Loki não iria querer. – Eu posso trazer aqui para você. O que gostaria?

Loki ergueu a sobrancelha. – Traria? Para mim? – E ele foi se aproximando do capitão com desconfiança. – Por quê?

Steve sentiu seu coração bater forte. – P-porque você precisa comer, e é nosso convidado.

O rapaz se aproximou mais e olhou bem nos olhos do capitão, seus grandes olhos verdes. – Tudo bem. Eu agradeço.

O outro soltou a respiração que nem notara que havia prendido e foi caminhando rapidamente para buscar o desjejum do asgardiano. Loki ficou um tempo pensativo sobre o comportamento do capitão.

Steve voltou logo e lhe trouxe diversas iguarias como pães, queijos, leite morno, chocolate, entre outras coisas, tudo numa bandeja. Loki aceitou tudo e comeu devagar, saboreando cada item como se fossem únicas. Não confessou que achou o pão seco, o queijo salgado demais, o leite sem gosto, salvando-se apenas o chocolate, iguaria predileta dele. – Obrigado, você é muito gentil. Sempre foi assim?

O capitão sorriu ruborizado. – Gentileza deveria ser obrigação de cada ser humano, Loki. É isso que eu penso. – E suspirou. As frases de Thor ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. – Mas vivemos tempos difíceis, duros. Na minha época tudo era mais delicado, talvez.

-Eu compreendo. Tem família? – perguntou enquanto comia mais um tablete de chocolate.

-Eu tive. Joseph e Sarah Rogers, meus pais. Eles morreram há muito tempo...

-Eu sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Às vezes penso que foi em outra vida, sabe, eles, minha vida antes do soro. Eu era muito magro e pequeno.

-Eu soube, pela mente de Barton. Mas não consigo imaginá-lo assim.

Steve sorriu timidamente para ele. – É como imaginar as magias de vocês, se não visse, seria difícil imaginar que tanta coisa assim exista.

-É a coisa mais bela que existe, a magia. Sinto falta dela, como se parte de mim tivesse sido extirpado. Daria tudo para tê-la de volta, para me sentir completo de novo. – E Loki olhou para ele com olhos brilhantes e tristes.

Steve engoliu em seco. – Eu entendo. Estamos em negociação com Thor, eu creio que no fim tudo dará certo. Devemos ser persistentes.

-É claro.

O capitão ficou olhando por um tempo para o rapaz e imaginando todo sofrimento que ele tinha passado. E parecia que havia mais coisas. Como um pai poderia ser tão cruel? E por que Thor era tão conivente? Loki olhou para ele interrogativamente, constrangido com o olhar do outro. – Algum problema, capitão?

Steve sorriu, balançando a cabeça, e se retirou do quarto quando Loki terminou seu desjejum. Loki se esticou na cama e fechou os olhos. As palavras duras de Sif ecoaram em sua mente e Loki fechou os olhos de ódio. Fugir, fugir, fugir. Ele sabia que logo mais seu irmão iria até ele. Só torcia para que não viesse sozinho, que trouxesse o idiota do Fandral ou Volstagg. Assim estaria razoavelmente seguro. Só assim.

~o ~

Não demorou muito para que Thor exigisse ver o irmão. Natasha foi a que mais se opôs. – Thor, depois de nossa conversa...

-Ele é meu irmão, tenho o direito de vê-lo! – E olhou para todos em desafio. – Quem me impedirá?

Bruce havia saído e Steve e Tony deveriam fazer o bloqueio, porém... Era inútil. Thor ainda tinha direito.

Barton chegou naquele momento na Torre. – Voltou, Thor? – E ele cumprimentou a todos. – Por favor, me diga que levará seu irmão!

-Barton... – pediu Natasha sem paciência.

-Ele tem um fã clube aqui, - disse o arqueiro com ironia, - mas eu não compro isso. Estou contigo, Thor.

-Fico feliz que meu irmão tem agradado.

Barton soltou uma risada. – Agradado? Ele é muito arrogante e desagradável, mas estou achando que o pessoal aqui é masoquista.

Sif sorriu. – Loki é uma aberração. E aberrações devem ser encarceradas.

Tony franziu a testa. – Espera... Não era grande amiga dele?

-Eu verei meu irmão agora, Stark. – Avisou o guerreiro. – Libere meu acesso!

Tony suspirou e avisou a Jarvis. Natasha cruzou os braços insatisfeita. – Você irá sozinho? – perguntou ela

-Não tenho medo de Loki, Lady Natasha. – E ele foi até o elevador.

-Não é ele o problema... – murmurou ela.

-Eu vou com você! – disse Sif em voz alta e correndo em direção a ele. Porém, um olhar de Thor a paralisou e o guerreiro entrou no elevador e partiu.

Enquanto todos foram conversar na sala, com um Barton particularmente animado, a espiã retornou ao escritório de Tony. – Jarvis, mostre o quarto de Loki.

-Sim, senhora.

A imagem da TV mostrou o quarto do hóspede, porém estava vazia. Ela ainda viu Thor entrar no quarto e procurar pelo irmão por todos os cantos, inclusive no banheiro. – Jarvis, onde está Loki?

-O senhor Loki está na biblioteca, entretido com um livro em especial.

-Mostre.

A imagem se alterou para um ambiente cheio de estantes e mesa. E lá estava Loki, sentado, folheando um grande livro. Ela notou que a expressão dele estava bastante carregada e triste. – Aconteceu algo com Loki, Jarvis?

-Aconteceram várias coisas com senhor Loki.

-Sabia!...

-Mas como acontece com todos, senhora. Há algo específico que deseja saber?

Ela bufou. – Alguém foi ao quarto dele hoje?

-O senhor Rogers trouxe comida numa bandeja para ele.

Claro, era verdade. Steve havia falado sobre isso. Ela sorriu para si imaginando a cena.

-E senhora Sif, um pouco antes do capitão.

Natasha franziu a testa. – Como?

-Ela veio visitar o senhor Loki.

-Jarvis, mostre-me o vídeo desse encontro.

Naquele momento, a imagem de Thor estava adentrando a biblioteca quando tudo mudou para o vídeo de Sif com o príncipe.

-Vamos ver o que aconteceu, - disse para si mesma.


	6. Rastros

Loki estava sentado tentando ler o livro em suas mãos, mas as palavras dançavam no papel. Ele suspirou e virava as páginas sem nem olhar o que aparecia de novo.

-Loki?

A voz rouca e grossa era inconfundível. O rapaz se ergueu rapidamente e foi para o outro lado da sala. Thor foi se aproximando devagar, com medo que seu irmão saísse correndo. – Como você está, irmão?

O mago estreitou os olhos. – O que você quer?

-Ver como está. – E Thor deu uma boa olhada no irmão, dos pés a cabeça. – Vejo que está bem. Está comendo?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

Thor deu outro passo em direção ao seu irmão, que recuou mais ainda. – Claro que é. Eu sou teu irmão.

-Não é! Você sabe que não é!

Ele se aproximou mais ainda. – Eu sempre serei. E você sempre será meu.

Loki estremeceu com a implicação daquela frase. – Não quero vê-lo. Saia daqui!

-Você sabe que, se eu quisesse, levaria você agora daqui, não sabe? Seu lugar é em Asgard.

-Meu lugar é longe de você, Thor.

O mais velho franziu a testa em evidente mágoa. – Continua tão áspero... Devemos olhar para frente, Loki. Seus crimes precisam de expiação, sabe disso.

-Só os meus?

Thor bufou e avançou mais um pouco, fazendo com que Loki fosse para o outro lado da sala, perto da saída. – Pare de correr! – reclamou o guerreiro.

-Então fique longe de mim!

O mais velho mediu Loki e depois tirou algo de seu bolso. – Aqui tem uma carta da mãe. Ela implora que leia, que não rasgue como fez com as outras. – E colocou em cima de mesa.

Loki não se mexeu, apenas olhando o envelope selado com o brasão da casa de Odin em cera. – Se é só isso, pode se retirar? Preciso retornar a minha leitura.

Thor hesitou por um momento, mas acabou se retirando. – Nos veremos depois, - disse ele. Mas para Loki soou como ameaça.

Quando ficou a sós, pegou o envelope e cheirou a carta. O cheiro de sua mãe, cheiro de bondade e amor. Tão distantes... Retornando ao seu quarto, foi rapidamente tomar um banho.

~o~

-Eu posso expulsá-los, todos eles! E foda-se a diplomacia! Teremos uma guerra, mas teremos honra! – E ele engoliu uma dose inteira de seu uísque.

Tony andava de um lado a outro furioso e só parou para encher novamente o seu copo. Natasha lhe fez companhia, tomando mais de seu drink. – Isso é ótimo para dor de cabeça. Como não soube disse antes?

Steve estava em pé e parado, apenas pensativo. Considerava todas as alternativas viáveis e honrosas, não apenas a guerra. Como soldado entendia que o maior triunfo era evitar uma batalha, e não criar uma. Mas aquele caso estava o desafiando. – Nunca vamos entrega-lo, não depois disso. Eu não vejo como ele pode ser culpado por ter se vingado de sua noiva com tantas circunstâncias atenuantes. Aqui ele teria sido absolvido, talvez.

-Depende do estado... – comentou Bruce. – Em alguns seria exaltado, em outros, pena de morte.

Barton estava em silêncio e cabisbaixo. Ele tinha assistido a todos os vídeos e já não tinha tanta certeza da culpa do malandro. – Aquela Sif é mesmo uma...

-Tudo bem, Clint, - cortou Nat. – Acho que existe uma fila interminável de culpados. Mas é opinião unânime que esse rei Odin deve ser um canalha de primeira.

Tony bufou e atirou o copo contra a parede, o estilhaçando em mil pedaços. – Filha da puta! Isso não se faz com ninguém, ainda mais com o próprio filho! Por que ele odeia tanto o Loki? E por que o adotou se não o amava?

-Isso também não entendo, - disse Steve. – Ele poderia permanecer apenas com Thor, seu filho único e herdeiro. Por que adotar e depois odiar o filho adotivo?

-Será que Loki fez alguma coisa que o deixou assim? – perguntou Clint. – Sei lá, algo que ele desgostou muito?

Bruce suspirou. – Nada justifica. E se odeia tanto assim, deveria ter mandado Loki para outro lugar, outro planeta, não sei como eles dizem isso.

-Bom, - tornou o arqueiro, - só sei que estou pasmo pelo grande Thor. Cara, não sabia que ele era gay!

-Acho que o grande espanto não é esse, não, Barton? – disse Steve incomodado. – Ele está assediando o próprio irmão!

-Será que é isso que Odin viu? – perguntou Tony. – Essa preferência em Thor e achou que Loki fosse o culpado?

-Bom palpite, - falou a espiã. – Ele deve ter achado que Loki o seduzira.

Todos os rostos se iluminaram. – Bingo! – disse Steve. – Acho que descobrimos.

-Sim, - falou o engenheiro. – E onde está a mãe deles? Ela também é conivente com isso?

-Thor sempre frisa que as mulheres em Asgard são inferiores... – comentou Nat. – Talvez o lugar de uma rainha não seja tão acima.

-Impressão minha ou esse reino é da Idade Média? – bufou Stark. – Devem ter disputas com cavalos ou coisas assim.

-Justas, - informou Bruce.

-Obrigado, vou te contratar como meu assistente! – E sua expressão ficou séria novamente. – Então, expulso esses cretinos? O Hulk poderia me ajudar.

-Calma, Tony, - pediu Steve. – Pense em toda terra, não só na sua Torre.

Barton interveio. -E existem cretinos desse tipo também na terra e nem por isso o expulsamos.

-Não, nós o prendemos. Encarceramos. Coisas assim.

-Eu vou falar com Loki, - informou Natasha. – Eu quero saber o posicionamento dele.

-Ele não vai falar, - opinou Barton.

-Talvez ele não fale. Mas eu falarei. – E ela se ergueu. – Irei até lá.

-Thor não está com ele?

A espiã pôs a mão na cabeça. – Esqueci de ver o vídeo do encontro deles. Jarvis, onde está Thor?

-Ele está com senhora Sif em um dos quartos.

Tony deu um sorriso mau. – Jarvis, coloque o vídeo do quarto...

-TONY! – alertaram todos.

-Ok. Jarvis, abortar ordem. – Saco.

-E Loki, Jarvis? Onde ele está? – pediu ela.

-O senhor Loki está tomando banho.

Steve assobiou em espanto. – De novo?

-É um cara asseado, qual o problema? – disse Tony.

-Ele tomou um banho faz menos de uma hora... – informou o capitão.

-Pode ser algum transtorno, - disse Nat. – Estou indo lá. Vocês ficarão bem sem mim?

-Sim, ficaremos, o Steve me fará um cafuné, - avisou Tony, para desgosto do outro.

Natasha se dirigiu para o quarto de Loki e, previsivelmente, encontrou o ambiente vazio e ouviu o barulho da ducha. Ela avisou Loki através da porta do banheiro que estava no quarto e teve como resposta o resmungo dele. A espiã se sentou na cama e aguardou o rapaz terminar.

Sua mente, a sua revelia, vagou por imagens do passado, por uma mão grande e forte segurando seu braço, por uma boca nojenta percorrendo seu corpo. Ela estremeceu e suas mãos se espremeram, tentando manter o autocontrole. A espiã queria matar o idiota que disse que o tempo curava tudo.

Loki saiu logo depois com roupão e pegou umas roupas dele no armário. – Eu já volto. – E ele se trocou no banheiro.

Quando ele estava pronto, vestido e penteado, Natasha respirou fundo. – Loki, precisamos conversar.

-Não, Lady Natasha, eu não quero destruir o seu mundo. Mais alguma coisa?

-Olha, Loki, vamos nos sentar e quero que me escute.

Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se elegantemente a borda da cama. Sua expressão era de curiosidade.

-Eu conversei com Thor, - e ela observou a reação dele. Loki se mexeu desconfortavelmente. – Ele me disse que você matou alguns guerreiros. Também contou que eles abusaram de sua noiva.

Ela viu a expressão dele empalidecer e Loki se ergueu, indo em direção a janela. – São tolices. Como acreditar nele? É apenas um parvo.

-Vocês estão noivos há muito tempo? Você e ... Sinyn?

Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Sigyn. Não há muito tempo. Mas somos amigos desde a infância.

-Onde ela está agora?

Ele se virou para ela com olhar irônico. – Nunca direi a ninguém. Ela está a salvo, Lady Natasha. E se Thor quer saber sobre ela, ele que venha perguntar. Que me coloque em tortura, mas nunca direi!

-Não vim a mando de Thor. Aliás, ele não mostrou interesse nela. Nem quando abusaram de sua noiva.

Os lábios dele crisparam de raiva. – Eu sei. E por que quer saber, então?

-Você a escondeu? A protege, de alguma forma?

Ele ergueu seu queixo. – Sim. Ela está segura onde mora. Ninguém nunca mais lhe fará mal.

-E ela está bem?

Loki deu uma risada fraca e triste. – Está melhor do que em Asgard.

-E você?

-O que tem eu? – Ele ficou em posição defensiva.

-Eu sei o que Thor fez, - empurrou.

Ele ficou parado, em pânico, olhando para ela em expectativa. – O que quer dizer?

-O que eu quis dizer.

Ele estreitou os olhos e ela percebeu que as mãos dele tremiam. – Ele contou, então? Nada ele lhe esconde? Que poder que tem, Lady Natasha!

-O mesmo poder que demonstrei na Helicarrier, onde ficou preso. Acabou entregando seus planos para mim.

Ele esnobou. – Você deduziu, eu não entreguei nada. Mas tanto faz agora...

-Odin acha que você tem culpa no caso?

Loki desviou o olhar dela. – Não quero falar disso. Dou-me o direito do silêncio.

Ele vai ser difícil. – Assim não poderemos ajudar, Loki. Ou talvez... libertá-lo.

Ele forçou um sorriso. – Está tentando negociar, Lady? Você acha que me vendo por tão pouco?

Vai ser difícil mesmo. – Não, Loki, não acho. Só quero que saiba que já passei por isso. Já fiquei em situação tão vulnerável, nas mãos de outro, que pensei que morrer seria a melhor coisa que me poderia acontecer. Tive medo, e tanto medo... Hoje penso em como consegui sobreviver. Eu sei, Loki, o que é ser abusado.

Loki não disse nada, apenas vagueou pelo quarto com olhos distantes.

-Sei que é difícil conversar sobre isso. Ainda mais porque envolve seu irmão, que você amava tanto.

Ela esperou. E esperou. Mas ele se manteve teimosamente calado. Não, não seria difícil, seria impossível.

-Tudo bem, Loki. Você tem o direito de ficar calado. Mas eu estarei disponível para uma conversa. Estamos do seu lado.

Ele franziu a testa. – E por quê? Por que estão ao meu lado? O que vocês querem?

-Não acredita em boas ações?

-Depois de mil anos, agente, eu entendi que não existem ações sem interesses. Todos querem alguma coisa.

-Talvez o que você precisa, Loki, é conhecer novas pessoas. – E ela se levantou, saindo do quarto.

Loki pôs as mãos nos cabelos e um soluço despontou nele. Não, não iria chorar. A conversa que teve mais cedo com seu irmão, na biblioteca, o manteve alerta. Thor quase o tocou, foi sorte que Loki teve a mesa para impedi-lo. Foi sorte que estava tão atento às ações do outro.

Ele foi até o criado-mudo e retirou de lá a carta. Ainda estava fechada. Loki ainda reunia coragem para ler. O que será que ela escreveu? Estaria, ainda, decepcionada? A imagem iluminada de Frigga em seu jardim privativo apareceu em sua mente. E ela lhe sorria.

Loki devolveu a carta à gaveta e empurrou com força. Ele precisava ter paciência. Ele iria conseguir fugir.

~o ~

 _Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D._

Agente Hill caminhava apressadamente entre os corredores movimentados do prédio enquanto tentava localizar seu chefe, Nicholas Fury. Olhou para seu celular e a ligação caía sempre em caixa postal. – Droga!

Ela entrou em uma das salas e se sentou em um computador. Digitou em algumas teclas e, na tela do monitor, surgiu a imagem de uma gravação. Maria fixou seus olhos em um ponto da imagem e imprimiu o que vira. – Aí está! – Ela simulou um sorriso, que logo se desfez em espanto. – Teremos problemas.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso: era Fury. – Pois não, agente?

-Chefe, temos problemas.

-Isso é redundante, Hill. O que aconteceu?

-Já analisamos aquelas imagens das gravações dos prédios do perímetro da batalha.

-E?

-Conseguimos algo mais recente, depois da reconstrução. Alguém no topo, fazendo alguma espécie de ritual.

Ela escutou um longo suspiro irritado. – Deixa eu adivinhar: Loki?

-Sim. Essa gravação foi feita há um mês, antes de captura-lo. Ele está vestindo roupas parecidas com as da batalha, mas sem a capa... ou os chifres.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Temos detectado atividades estranhas em outros prédios, uma espécie de ondas eletromagnéticas não identificadas.

-Eu estou indo aí. Convoque Stark para uma reunião agora. E sem alardes: essa notícia pode mudar muita coisa.

~o~

Tony repetia à exaustão as gravações dos vídeos do quarto de Loki e da conversa de Natasha com Thor. Merda. Mil vezes merda. Ele bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida e se manteve estatelado no sofá. Natasha tinha ido embora, ela tinha uma missão a cumprir naquele dia. Barton a acompanhou. Bruce desceu para o laboratório para trabalhar e Steve... Onde diabos estava o capitão? Ele olhou para os lados, como se Rogers pudesse estar ali, de repente. Tsc.

Deve estar paparicando o nosso garoto, pensou ele. Eu deveria ir lá também, mas o que eu diria? Sinto muito, vamos ver um filme? Sinto muito, quer que eu o mate para você? Eu sinto muito...

-Muito mesmo... – murmurou.

Ele não era bom com as palavras doces. Era bom em discursar, fazer propaganda de si mesmo, de um monte de mentiras. Deveria deixar mesmo para o capitão. Para Natasha. Tony olhou para seu copo, como se considerasse pegar mais uma dose. Para isso ele servia: pegar mais doses. Céus, estou ficando patético e autodestrutivo de novo, pensou ele.

Tentou se erguer e voltou a cair no sofá. Na segunda tentativa teve sucesso e caminhou cambaleante para fora do escritório. Sua cama deveria estar o esperando, quente e aconchegante. Os convidados que se danem! Havia muitas rosquinhas para Thor comer. Ele e os outros se virariam. – Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Onde está meu quarto?

-No lugar de sempre, senhor.

Tony bufou. – Eu ainda posso te desligar, engraçadinho. Ou colocar um antivírus grátis em seu sistema.

-De que forma isso não afetaria o senhor é um mistério.

-Meu quarto, Jarvis, - pediu novamente apertando o botão para o elevador abrir.

-Andar 90, senhor.

-Viu, não é difícil responder.

-Ou andar 71, onde dormiu ontem. Também há outro quarto no andar...

-Oh, cale-se! Andar 90 está bom para mim. – E digitou os botões 9 e 0.

Quando chegou ao quarto, seu celular vibrou ruidosamente. Tony suspirou e o jogou em cima da cama enquanto foi ao banheiro. Na volta, o aparelho ainda vibrava. – Mas que droga! Stark.

-Stark? Agente Hill.

-Oh, agente. Que saudades!

-Fury o convoca para uma reunião agora.

-Agora estou ocupado. Estou de ressaca.

-É urgente, Stark. É sobre Loki. Achamos mais uma coisa sobre ele.

 _Shit_...

~o ~

 _Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D._

Tony colocou a mãos nos olhos, aquela sala estava iluminada demais. – Agente Hill, poderia fechar as cortinas?

-Não temos janelas nem cortinas, Stark, - respondeu ela enquanto arrumava uma papelada.

-Então apague as luzes.

Ela rolou os olhos. – Em breve Fury estará aqui. Tenha um pouco de paciência.

-Eu vim o mais rápido possível, e voando na minha armadura! Sabe o quanto isso me custa?

-Publicidade? – E ela sorriu.

-Sim, e de graça! Meus minutos são caros.

Fury adentrou de repente com o agente Phil Coulson ao seu lado. – Hill? Stark?

-Olá, Fury, Coulson, - cumprimentou Tony enquanto colocava óculos escuros. – Fico feliz em ser convocado com tanta urgência.

O diretor olhou atentamente para o engenheiro. – Está de ressaca? A essa hora?

-Não! Apenas enxaqueca... – E ele guardou os óculos.

-E como está nosso prisioneiro?

-Pensei que ele fosse convidado, devido a falta de provas e...

-Temos novas suspeitas contra ele. – E se dirigiu para Hill: - Coloque o vídeo.

Oh, mais vídeos...

A grande tela para projeção se iluminou, mostrando imagem de uma gravação de câmera de segurança de um prédio. Após alguns segundos, uma pessoa caminha pela beirada desse prédio e estendeu suas mãos. Uma luz saiu dessa pessoa e se derramou pelas paredes do edifício, sumindo tudo logo após isso.

-Outra gravação, Hill.

Outro prédio, muito parecido, a mesma pessoa com os mesmos gestos, e a luz novamente derramando-se e envolvendo a construção. Outras gravações se sucederam e Tony pode notar que as datas das gravações, muitas vezes, coincidiam.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Ele perguntou. – Essa pessoa... é o Loki?

-Parece muito, não é? – disse Coulson.

Maria congelou o vídeo na imagem da pessoa. Era Loki, só que com outras roupas. Ele estava com um casaco comprido e botas. E de suas mãos saía uma luz verde.

-O que ele está fazendo ali? – perguntou Fury. – Isso tudo é muito suspeito.

-Ele... Ele pode estar limpando a fachada dos prédios, algumas precisavam mesmo de uns reparos e...

-Stark! – gritou Fury. – Também detectamos atividades eletromagnéticas suspeitas em alguns edifícios da cidade, no perímetro da batalha. Elas estão emitindo algum sinal para alguém.

-Tem certeza? – Tony franzia a testa. Aquilo era bem sério. – Eu posso ajudar a traduzir os sinais, eu e o Banner poderíamos ver isso.

-Agradeço, Stark. Vamos precisar mesmo de ajuda especializada. E quanto a Loki, eu o quero aqui de volta!

-O quê? – disse Tony espantado.

-Você me ouviu. Eu quero que ele volte aqui para ser detido e interrogado até que conheçamos toda sua verdade. Chega de ser mimado na Torre Stark.

Tony franziu a testa. – De jeito nenhum! Estamos descobrindo muitas coisas que estão acontecendo com ele em Asgard e...

-Em Asgard? – Fury elevou a voz. – O que me importa que porra acontece em Asgard? Stark, temos que saber quais os planos dele aqui! O que ele faz curando pessoas? É um truque?

O engenheiro bate a mão na mesa. – Eu não sei! Mas eu vou saber! Tudo a seu tempo, Fury. E Loki está comigo e eu cuido disso. Não ouse invadir minha Torre. Você sabe que posso retirar minhas doações para a S.H.I.E.L.D. a qualquer momento!

-Está me ameaçando, Stark?

-Sim, estou! – Ele se ergueu, encarando a todos. – Eu conseguirei as respostas que precisa. Se quiser, apareça na Torre para o chá das cinco. Mas Loki ficará onde está.

-Stark, - disse Coulson, - ele pode ser muito perigoso. Por que essa defesa de alguém que lhe atirou pela janela?

Tony estreitou os olhos. – Também pensávamos que ele tinha lhe matado, mas ei-lo aqui, muito bem e saudável. Às vezes a verdade é mais complexa que imaginamos. – E olhou para todos. - Passar bem, pessoal. Tenho um suspeito para investigar. E me mandem os dados dos sinais pelos canais habituais.

Quando ele retornou para a Torre em sua armadura, foi logo ao quarto de Loki. – Jarvis, onde ele está? - perguntou quando não o encontrou.

-Ele se encontra na biblioteca, senhor.

Ao chegar ao local, Tony se deparou com Loki sentado em um canto, encostado a parede, com lágrimas nos olhos. Em suas mãos havia um papel que parecia uma carta. O jeito que ele estava encolhido partiu o coração do engenheiro. - Loki?

O rapaz logo se recompôs, secando as lágrimas, e se ergueu, indo para o lado contrário do engenheiro. – Stark.

-Você está bem?

-Claro que estou. - Loki dobrou a carta e a colocou no bolso. – Gostaria de alguma coisa? – Perguntou sem olhar para o outro.

-Sim, eu preciso falar com você. Vamos nos sentar. – E indicou a mesa, que ambos se sentaram. Loki ficou elegantemente sentado e tinha um ar de interrogação. – A SHIELD me contatou. Parece que eles têm vídeos de você em cima de prédios e fazendo algum vodu ali.

-Um o quê?

-Você sabe, magia, raios verdes saindo de sua mão.

Loki rolou os olhos. – Stark, não tenho que lhe dar satisfações...

-Mas que merda, tem sim, Loki! Aqui é meu planeta e você deve satisfações de tudo que fizer aqui!

O rapaz olhava para ele atentamente como se considerasse. – Pois bem, creio que tem um ponto. O que quer saber?

-Sério mesmo? – E agora Tony sorria. – O que faz aqui na terra?

-Desfazendo algumas maldades de Thanos.

Hum... – E quais são elas? Temos alguns aliens por aqui?

-Não sei o que quer dizer, mas afirmo que Thanos deixou seu rastro em várias construções dessa cidade, trazidas, é claro, pelos seus chitauri.

-E o que você fazia em cima daqueles prédios?

-Estava tirando cada um. Primeiro investigava o tamanho do estrago e depois aplicava a magia adequada.

-Detectamos algumas ondas estranhas sendo emitidas em alguns prédios. Seriam esses rastros de Thanos?

Loki ficou pálido por um momento e pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Pode ser nada. Mas é algo de Thanos. Eu não consegui tirar todos os rastros ainda. – E mostrou suas pulseiras.

Estou melhor que a Natasha, pensou. – E por que curava as pessoas?

O olhar de Loki descaiu e ele suspirou, mais melancólico que o normal. – Eu não posso dizer.

-Mas...

-Stark, quero que entenda algo: sou um príncipe, tenho meus direitos, porém tenho muito mais obrigações. Mesmo banido, tenho o dever de defender Asgard. Há coisas que não podem ser ditas sem prejudicar o lugar de...

-De...?

Loki suspirou, cansado. – De Frigga.

-Ah, sua mãe.

-Rainha de Asgard, - corrigiu. – Ela não é minha mãe.

-Entendo... – Tony pigarreou, sentia a ressaca ainda. – Eu custo a entender como funciona um reino desses. No qual você será sacrificado em prol... Em prol de quê, exatamente? Para que todo o resto fique bem, menos você? Isso para mim é muito estranho.

Os olhos de Loki brilharam e Tony pode perceber que suas palavras surtiram algum efeito nele. – Eu sou a pessoa errada no lugar errado, Stark. Nunca queira estar nessa situação, - disse em voz baixa.

-Eu já estive, - disse lembrando-se de seu cativeiro com terroristas. – Eu sei como é. Às vezes te fazem pensar assim, como se fosse uma carga para os outros, - e a imagem do próprio pai passou em sua mente. – Howard Stark, meu pai, me fez me sentir diversas vezes assim. Eu quase não o via, sabia? Lembro-me dele, muitas vezes, bêbado e infeliz. Sei lá...

-Acho que não existem pais bons, - afirmou o rapaz com tristeza. – Homens não foram feitos para criar, eu acho.

-Não! Não... – Tony tentou sorrir. – Existem diversos pais muito bons por aí. Só tivemos o azar, sorteio do destino!

Loki olhava sério para ele. – Eu sou muito azarado, então. Do meu passado, conheço por eu tê-lo vivido, do meu futuro eu sei por previsões nada boas.

-O que vai acontecer?

-Apenas causarei o fim dos mundos. Ragnarök.

Stark arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. – Para você tudo deve ser mega, não?

O rapaz rolou os olhos. -Não sou eu quem escolhe, Stark. E essa previsão é um fardo imenso. Estou tentando evita-la o máximo que posso.

-Soube que previu que esse lugar desaparecia em algumas gerações. Banner me disse.

Loki não respondeu, sua expressão ficando cada vez mais triste. Tony tentou animá-lo. – Já está de tarde e não comeu nada. Eu também não! Que tal eu encomendar algo para gente?

-Não quero comer com Thor, - rosnou.

-Não, sem Thor! Sem os amigos deles! Só a gente. Poderíamos comer no meu andar. O que acha?

O rapaz assentiu e, depois de algum tempo, ambos estavam no luxoso andar do engenheiro. Uma mesa em um dos cômodos serviu para depositar o almoço deles, Tony colocou uma garrafa de vinho, e guardou a sobremesa no frigobar. – Sorvete de chocolate! Não é bom?

Loki deu um sorriso mínimo. – Sim, eu suponho.

Quando estavam quase acabando, o barulho metálico soou no ambiente. – Senhor?

-Sim, Jarvis, - respondeu Tony limpando a boca com guardanapo.

-O capitão procura por Loki. Informo que ele está aqui?

-Sim, mande ele aqui. – E se dirigiu para o rapaz. – Ele deve estar com saudades.

Loki ficou vermelho. – Saudades do quê?

Tony deu risada. – De você, é claro! Steve é firme defensor dos frascos e dos comprimidos.

-Como?

O sinal do elevador ecoou ao longe e passos foram ouvidos se aproximando deles. – Tony! Loki! O que estão fazendo? – A voz de Steve soou irritada.

-Estamos almoçando, caro capitão! – falou o engenheiro em voz alta. – Quer se juntar a nós? Loki estava me contando sobre os dragões que existem em... onde mesmo?

-Vanaheim. Em certa parte há muitos dragões. Freya me deu um.

Steve bufou. – Eu fiz seu almoço, eu ia levar para você! Sei que não gostaria de almoçar com os outros...

-Você fez almoço para eles, Rogers? –perguntou Tony com expressão irônica.

-Precisa mandar alguém para cozinhar aqui, - disse o capitão estressado. – Essa turma come muito.., Sobretudo o ruivo grandão.

-Volstagg tem um grande apetite, - informou Loki bebericando seu vinho.

-Desculpe, Steve, mandarei encomendar todas as refeições e em grande quantidade. Sobretudo carne.

-E cerveja, - pediu o vingador. – Eles bebem tanto!

Tony sorriu. – Sente-se conosco, temos a sobremesa ainda.

E o sorriso contido de Steve foi a resposta.

~o ~

Sif caminhava entre os cômodos, observando tudo atentamente. Eram curiosas as construções de Midgard, feitas para sufocar e entreter ao mesmo tempo. A vista era magnífica, como se estivessem no meio de nuvens. – Essa deve ser uma construção cara, - avaliou.

Fandral e Volstagg se recolheram para seus quartos cedidos por Stark para a sesta. Thor estava sentado em um sofá com expressão perdida. Ela sabia que ele sentia falta do irmão, da companhia dele. Sua respiração se intensificou só em pensar nisso. Maldito ergi!

A guerreira foi até o bar e pegou um copo. Olhou para as bebidas até achar uma parecida com vinho. Abriu a garrafa e cheirou o líquido: sim, vinho! Derramou no cálice até quase enchê-lo e retirou algo de seu bolso: uma raiz de uma planta muito antiga. Ela sorriu e mergulhou a raiz na bebida, mexendo três vezes para a direita e três vezes para a esquerda. Devolveu a raiz para seu bolso e foi até seu noivo. – Thor, parece triste.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça em desânimo. – Eu temo pelo futuro, Sif. Meu pai anda irredutível. Creio que Loki poderá ser executado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, acompanhando a tristeza dele. – Eu sinto por isso, Thor. Eu não gosto dele, mas sei o quanto Loki é importante para você. – Ela estendeu o cálice. – Tome esse vinho para se alegrar um pouco.

Ele sorriu. – Obrigado, Sif. Você tem sido uma grande amiga.

-Estamos noivos, devo estar ao seu lado, Thor.

Ele bebeu tudo em um só gole e depois jogou a taça no chão, estilhaçando em mil pedaços. – Vinho fraco.

-Estamos em Midgard, eles não sabem fazer bons vinhos como nós.

-Ou cervejas. As daqui parecem mijo, - e ele riu.

Sif se aproximou dele e o beijou. – Vamos para o quarto de novo. Vamos tentar mais uma vez.

-Não estou com vontade, Sif, perdoe-me. Minha cabeça está cheia.

Ela bufou e se afastou. – Tudo bem. Farei minha sesta. Ficará aí?

-Sim, - respondeu olhando para o nada.

Após muito tempo da retirada dela, Thor ainda olhava para o nada. Ele sentiu seu corpo quente, com um pouco de formigamento. Ele se coçou, tentando estancar aquela sensação. De repente se levantou e foi até o elevador. Com ele chegou ao andar de Loki e foi direto para o quarto dele. Ao abrir a porta, pode ver seu irmão com Steve.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou irritado para o capitão.

-Thor? Estou jogando com Loki. Xadrez. – E apontou para o tabuleiro com diversas peças. - Ele aprende rápido.

O guerreiro olhou o ambiente e viu que não tinha mais ninguém. – Gostaria de falar com meu irmão a sós.

-Oh, claro...

-Não, Steve! – pediu Loki em voz baixa. – Fique, por favor.

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça, irritando Thor mais ainda. – Eu disse SAIR.

-Não, Steve...

-Thor, Loki quer que eu fique e eu ficarei. – Droga, e pus meu escudo no meu quarto, pensou ele.

-Não quero lhe machucar, amigo Steve. Loki e eu temos coisas a tratar, e são particulares.

Loki continuava a balançar a cabeça em negativa e Steve pode notar o pânico tomando conta dele. – Não sairei. Jarvis, chame Tony aqui.

-Sim, senhor.

Thor ajeitou seu martelo em sua mão e sorriu arrogante. – Precisa de ajuda, capitão?

-Oh, sim. Jarvis, chame também o doutor Banner.

-Claro, senhor.

O guerreiro bufou. – Só queria falar com meu irmão. Somos príncipes, temos assuntos particulares e de alto sigilo. Não se ponha no meu caminho, capitão Rogers!

Tony chegou um pouco depois apressado, em sua armadura e com o escudo de Steve. Bruce apareceu logo depois, olhando tudo com atenção. – O que acontece aqui?

-Ele insiste em falar com Loki a sós. Loki não quer.

Tony se virou para Thor. – Ele não quer. Qual é a sua dúvida?

-Eu. Vou. Falar. Com. Meu. Irmão.

-Mas não sozinho, - insistiu Steve. – Ele não quer e a vontade dele conta nesse lugar.

Thor espremeu o martelo em suas mãos avaliando as opções. Bruce já se posicionava, e ele pode ver o ódio no olhar do cientista. Steve empunhara seu escudo e Tony acionara sua armadura, pronta para disparar. Sim, seria uma guerra.

-Tudo bem. Eu falarei com Loki na companhia de vocês.

-Ok, então, - disse Tony visivelmente aliviado. – Vamos todos para o outro cômodo nos sentar e conversar. Vai ser muito divertido.

Bruce ainda estava em alerta e Thor deu-lhes as costas, indo em direção ao local indicado por Tony.

-Sim, será muito divertido, - murmurou Steve ladeando Loki.


	7. Dons

-Eu creio que você pode começar a dizer alguma coisa, Thor, - avisou Steve enquanto observava a interação dos irmãos.

Thor e Loki estavam há algum tempo em silêncio, somente se encarando a uma distância considerável, sob a vigilância dos três vingadores.

-Agradeço, amigo Rogers, - disse o guerreiro, - mas eu avisei que teria algo em particular para falar com meu irmão. Coisas confidenciais de Asgard.

Tony, que estava em pé e em alerta, olhou para Loki. – Ficará muito desconfortável com ele a sós? Podemos estar aqui do lado, em outro cômodo. Qualquer coisa, só chamar.

-Eu não acho boa ideia, - disse Bruce incomodado. – Ele pode fugir com Loki.

Thor olhou para ele e começou a rir. – Não sou desonroso, doutor. Sou um príncipe de Asgard e não ajo pelas costas.

Loki suspirou e disse altivamente: – Tudo bem, acho que eu posso ter essa conversa com ele. Eu chamarei, se precisar.

-Loki... – pediu Steve.

-Eu ficarei bem.

Com relutância, os três vingadores se retiraram do local. Tony foi logo ao outro cômodo, um pouco distante, e pediu a Jarvis para ligar um monitor. – E deixe o áudio também.

Bruce observava as imagens que surgiram na tela. – Mas só poderemos ir até lá se ele chamar. Senão saberão que ficamos espiando.

-Ou se houver algo muito grave, - disse Steve, - e Loki não conseguir pedir ajuda.

Thor ainda observava o outro com atenção. – Estamos em um impasse, irmão. Para nosso pai, você representa um grande perigo e nosso rei preza por Asgard mais do que tudo.

-Conte-me uma novidade, Thor. – E Loki bufou, se erguendo e indo para longe dele. – Estou escondido, vivendo uma vida minha, o que mais ele quer?

-Sabemos o que ele quer. – A voz de Thor era quase triste. – Mas eu quero protegê-lo.

Loki deu uma risada sem força. – Você sabe que não pode.

Quando o mago deu por si, Thor já estava ao seu lado. – Afaste-se!

O guerreiro segurou os braços dele com firmeza. – Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, - disse sussurrando. - Você sabe dos meus sentimentos por você.

-Sei muito bem! - cuspiu Loki tentando se desvencilhar. – Você. É. Doente.

-Eu perdi a cabeça, apenas isso.

-Perdeu várias vezes... – O rosto dele estava a centímetros de distância do outro e ele podia sentir a sua respiração atingir sua pele.

No outro cômodo, Tony estava impaciente. – Vamos lá, olhem o que ele está fazendo!

-Loki não chamou... – disse Bruce indeciso. – Vamos aguardar.

Thor roçou de leve seus lábios no rosto do irmão. – Eu sinto sua falta, Loki...

-A sua puta não lhe serve? – O rapaz sentia seu coração disparar de medo.

-Você sabe que preciso de uma rainha, - sua voz rouca arranhava os ouvidos, - que eu não sinto nada por Sif. Ela é apenas minha amiga.

Loki sorriu maldosamente. – Assim não vai ter herdeiros, grande Thor. Agora me largue. Senão chamarei os seus amigos.

-Loki... – a voz dele escorria desejo.

-Largue!

Quando Thor o largou, Loki foi para longe dele e começou a rir nervosamente. – Sua estupidez chegou a um nível muito alto, Thor. Pense em Sif, sejam felizes e me esqueça.

-Como futuro rei, não poderei te esquecer. Há débitos que deve saldar em Asgard.

O outro respirou fundo. - Não terei o privilégio do seu perdão? Mesmo que possa contar algumas coisas para o povo de Asgard?

-Como...?

-Como o fato de que o futuro rei deles adora foder o próprio irmão?

Thor pegou o seu martelo e desferiu uma pancada na mesa, que se esmigalhou ao chão. – Nunca mais repita isso! – Ele estava furioso. Loki correu dele, indo para a saída. – NÃO SAIA!

-Stark! – gritou Loki indo em direção a outros cômodos.

Os vingadores retornaram correndo e Tony se pôs na frente de Thor. – Não dê mais nenhum passo e... – Nesse momento o martelo do guerreiro atingiu a armadura dele, o fazendo voar para longe.

Steve desferiu um soco no rosto de Thor e este revidou com um potente murro. O capitão cambaleou para trás muito zonzo.

-Thor... – rosnou Bruce respirando forte. – Vá embora agora!

O guerreiro sacudia seu martelo preparando um arremesso. – Estou pronto para uma batalha, mortal!

Banner começou a crescer rapidamente e sua pele tornou-se esverdeada. Um rosnado feroz saía dele, mostrando o que estava por vir. O agora Hulk espremeu sua mão e desceu um soco contra Thor, que desviou rapidamente.

Tony voltava de onde tinha caído quando viu o monstro verde. – Puta merda! Rogers, você está bem? – gritou para o capitão.

Steve abriu os olhos inchados e os arregalou ao ver a briga. – Oh, não! Ele vai acabar com o andar!

-E nós com eles! – E ele olhava de um para outro. - O problema é não sei se ajudo Thor ou Hulk!

O capitão gritou. – Em ambos os casos estamos em desvantagem!

Thor arremessou seu martelo na cabeça do Hulk, que foi lançado contra uma parede, a desmoronando. Ele tentou pegar o martelo para um revide, sem sucesso. O guerreiro sorriu satisfeito e esticou seu braço. Quando o martelo voltou para sua mão, ele desferiu outro golpe em Hulk, o atingindo no braço.

-Oh, grande merda! – disse Tony preparando sua armadura para um ataque. – Não daria para Thor ficar parado?

-Você não pode matá-lo! – gritou Steve do outro lado, tentando se proteger. – Causará uma guerra contra Asgard!

-E EU FAÇO O QUÊ, ENTÃO? – Porra!

Hulk conseguiu segurar o braço de Thor e o lançar para o alto com muita força. Steve pode ouvir alguns ossos se partindo. – Deve ter doído...

Quando o guerreiro caiu ao chão, Hulk foi por cima dele e lhe deu uma chave de braço, tentando enforcá-lo. Thor esticou seu braço para chamar o martelo, porém o objeto não se mexia.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tony. – Perdeu os poderes do martelo?

Steve observou. – Ele não consegue se concentrar! Tony, Hulk está matando ele!

Tony se aproximou com cuidado da cena. – Grande monstrão, por favor, não mate esse cara. Ele merece, mas eu não mereço ter uma horda de asgardianos descendo do céu...

-TONY! – gritou o capitão.

-Ok, ok. Bruce, sei que está aí. Largue Thor agora. Vamos lá...

Hulk rosnou perigosamente para ele e, agarrando a cabeça de Thor, a bateu com força contra o chão.

-Isso não é largar, Bruce... – disse Tony. – Isso se chama continuar matando.

Thor gemeu e tentou se mexer, levando outro soco da fera.

E uma voz soou no ambiente. -Pare!

Hulk se voltou para a direção da voz e viu Loki em pé olhando para os dois. – Pare, Hulk. Já basta.

O monstro rugiu fortemente, estremecendo as janelas, porém o rapaz permaneceu onde estava e continuou em voz firme: – Deixe-o. O que fez foi o bastante.

Hulk se ergueu repentinamente e foi direto para Loki. Este não se mexeu, olhando fixamente para o outro. O monstro o mediu, quase o cheirando, como tentasse reconhecer seu oponente. O asgardiano se manteve firme e sem nenhum medo aparente.

-Isso, fique calmo. Não há mais razão para tudo isso. – E Loki estendeu a mão em direção ao rosto dele.

Hulk se afastou um pouco, temeroso, mas depois aceitou o afago. Steve podia jurar que viu um quase sorriso no rosto da fera.

Os minutos que pareceram horas fizeram com que ele fosse ficando calmo, até o momento em que se sentou no chão e ficou olhando quase que hipnotizado por Loki. Este agora sorria. – Você fez muito bem. Agora, precisamos do doutor Banner aqui.

Hulk resmungou, contrariado, mas não passou disso. Loki viu, de canto de olho, que Thor começava a se mexer novamente, já tendo ciência ao seu redor. Ele tinha que ser rápido.

-Vamos, preciso falar com o doutor. Sim? – pediu em voz doce.

O monstro foi fechando os olhos e diminuindo sensivelmente, sua cor recuando para o tom bege pálido, até Bruce aparecer totalmente. Steve veio com um cobertor para ele se cobrir e Tony foi se aproximando de Thor. – E aí, grande guerreiro, está bem? Os seus últimos neurônios estão bem?

Thor olhava para ele sem entender, tonto ainda pelos socos. Bruce se ergueu constrangido. – É uma droga quando isso acontece. – E ele olhou para os lados. – Olha o que eu fiz com seu andar!

-Não se preocupe, Bruce, - disse Tony. – Tenho muitos andares onde Loki pode ficar. E tudo isso aqui posso mandar arrumar e ficará como novo. Ou deixar como prova do que nosso caro Hulk pode fazer.

O doutor olhava agora para Loki. – Como fez isso? Ele te obedeceu totalmente.

-As feras gostam de mim, doutor. É só o que tenho a dizer.

-Isso foi incrível...

Loki deu um sorriso mínimo. – Eu... Agradeço a todos por me ajudarem. Não sei nem o que dizer.

-Ainda não acabou, - avisou Steve vendo Thor se levantar e recuperar seu martelo.

-Bruce, vá para o quarto de Loki agora... Deixe com a gente. – pediu Tony.

O doutor assentiu e se retirou. Steve ainda se lamentava não ter seu escudo com ele.

-E aí, mister bíceps, vamos parar por aqui? – disse Stark com o lançador de raios de sua armadura acionado. – Não queremos mais encrencas.

Thor passou a mão na cabeça, sentindo uma grande dor por todo o corpo. – Eu vou levar meu irmão comigo. – Avisou em voz rouca.

Steve e Tony bufam ao mesmo tempo. – Não, Thor. – disse Tony em voz firme. – E não tenho escrúpulos nenhum em chamar nosso amigo verde novamente. E desta vez ninguém vai interrompê-lo.

O guerreiro pareceu considerar enquanto olhava para Loki. – Tudo bem. Eu voltarei para Asgard para ver o andamento do julgamento. Mas retornarei para cá, quer vocês queiram ou não. Ele é cidadão do meu reino e é assim que lidamos com as coisas.

-Veremos, Thor, - disse Stark entredentes. – Agora, dê-nos o prazer de sua ausência.

-Vou chamar meu pessoal.

-Eu faço questão de acompanha-lo. – E apontou para o elevador. – Vamos.

Quando partiram, Loki soltou um longo suspiro e Steve se aproximou dele. – Foi muito corajoso, Loki. – E o sorriso do capitão contagiou o mago. – Como conseguiu aquilo com o Hulk?

-É uma longa história, - disse simplesmente.

-Vou querer ouvir.

Loki respondeu com outro sorriso.

~o ~

 _No dia seguinte..._

-Vamos montar esse sistema aqui e sincronizar com o restante.

-Tony, qual será a abrangência dele?

-Alta, Bruce. Temos os satélites para nos ajudar.

Banner observava os supercomputadores instalados no 65º. andar. Jarvis coordenava todas as ações e ajustava os algoritmos a cada instabilidade. Uma equipe de pesquisa participava do projeto, e ela continha os maiores especialistas na área.

-Bom, pessoal, - chamou Tony. – Como já disse, temos o objetivo de mapear, traduzir e medir o alcance dessas ondas eletromagnéticas. Há um palpite que seja uma transmissão alienígena, e nem preciso dizer a urgência de desvendar esses eventos. Nosso mundo depende de nossa rapidez.

Uma moça da equipe ergue o braço. – Senhor Stark, há possibilidade que esse evento esteja ligado a batalha contra os alienígenas?

-Sim, há, senhora...? - Seus olhos percorreram toda sua silhueta.

- _Senhorita_ Sarah Thomas, - e ela deu um belo sorriso para o engenheiro.

-Senhorita Thomas, muito bem! Agora todos ao trabalho, precisamos ser rápidos!

-Para quando Fury quer os resultados? – perguntou Bruce em particular para Stark.

-Ele quer para ontem, isso é incrível. Aposto que tudo para ele é rapidinha. Tenho pena de suas namoradas.

-É compreensível, Tony, temos aqui uma bomba relógio em potencial!

-Eu sei, Bruce, eu sei. Só não gosto de me alarmar. Coisas precisas e bem feitas tem seu tempo. Ele sabe disso.

O cientista suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu vou lá para cima ver Loki. Talvez ele possa falar algo sobre essas ondas, já que as retirava.

-Já perguntei, ele disse que a magia dele não é compatível com a nossa tecnologia. São campos diferentes e, se o libertássemos, ele resolveria rapidamente esse problema.

-Esse é a questão. Ele bem que poderia ter a magia dele de volta! Não há nada contra ele aqui, e Asgard que se dane!

Tony bufou. -Concordo, mas como tiraremos? Deve ser uma porra de uma magia que só os asgardianos conseguem tirar. Aliás, eu já disse que odeio magia?

-Você já me disse que odeia palhaços mágicos em festa infantil.

-E não são assustadores?

Bruce sorriu. – Irei até lá. Qualquer coisa mande Jarvis me chamar.

-Qualquer coisa tipo o Thor? Sim, senhor!

Loki tinha tomado seu desjejum e agora lia seu quarto livro desde que estava na Torre. Estava relativamente tranquilo, visto que Thor havia partido com Volstagg após a briga com os vingadores. E era um Thor muito raivoso que partia. Sif e Fandral haviam ficado como parte de um acordo, e Loki os evitava sempre que podia.

Devido a destruição de parte do seu andar do dia anterior, agora Loki estava instalado em outro.

-Loki, posso interromper? – pediu o cientista ao chegar ao quarto dele.

O asgardiano fechou o livro e sorriu levemente. – Claro, Banner. Tem minha atenção. - O cientista ainda não conseguira fazer com que ele o chamasse de Bruce.

– Iniciamos as investigações dos rastros deixados por Thanos. Creio que em pouco tempo conseguiremos decifrar o significado daquilo.

-Fico feliz. Nada que Thanos deixe é por acaso. Ele tem propósitos em todas as suas ações.

-Você saberia alguns desses propósitos?

Loki suspirou. – Dominação de Midgard é o principal. Escravizar os mortais, obter todas as riquezas possíveis e depois extermínio total.

\- O quê? – Banner engasgou.

Loki rolou os olhos. –É o que querem todos os invasores. Motivações clássicas. Vocês não tem isso aqui?

-Sim, mas...

-Thanos não é diferente. Mas não lembro detalhes dos planos. Ou ele não me compartilhou, realmente não sei. – E ergueu os punhos, mostrando as pulseiras. – Se eu tivesse minha magia, eliminaria todo o foco desses rastros e Midgard poderia ficar em paz por um tempo.

-Também gostaria, Loki. Mas Asgard...

– Eles nunca me libertarão. – Cortou ele, olhando triste para o cientista. – Não é a primeira vez que tenho a magia restrita. Aliás, foram muitas vezes.

-Muitas?

-Sim. Por exemplo, eu tenho um impedimento permanente em relação ao povo de Asgard. Minha magia não funciona contra eles.

Bruce estava incrédulo. – Por que isso?

-Digamos que eu me divertia muito em pregar peças nos outros. E também, agora eu sei, que Odin tinha medo que eu me virasse contra eles após saber da minha verdadeira origem.

-Então... Por isso que matou todos aqueles soldados sem usar magia...?

-Sim, eu não tinha como matá-los de outra forma. Tive que sujar minhas mãos de sangue. – O olhar dele ficou vago. – O cheiro do sangue demorou em sair...

-E também contra seu irmão. Não pôde contra ele.

Loki desviou o olhar, muito pálido. – Sim. Eu não pude. – A voz dele ficou mínima. - Eu sei que vocês me acham fraco por isso. É vergonhoso...

-Fraco? – Cortou o cientista. - Loki, Thor é imenso! Você viu, ele consegue combater o Hulk somente com o martelo. Poucas pessoas são páreos contra seu irmão.

Loki assentiu e Bruce continuou. – Gostaria de perguntar algo um tanto particular, se quiser não me responder fique à vontade. – O rapaz aguardou e ele prosseguiu. – Thor sempre foi assim com você? Quer dizer, te assediando...?

O asgardiano ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, tanto que Bruce pensou em se retirar, quando Loki respondeu: - Não, ele não era assim. Eu sabia que ele me amava de forma indevida desde criança, mas... Thor sempre me respeitou. Dormíamos juntos na mesma cama várias vezes, ele vinha na minha ou eu na dele. Em geral era na minha cama. Ficávamos abraçados, mas como bons irmãos. – Bruce viu os olhos de Loki marejarem. – Depois tudo mudou. Ele ficou... selvagem. Acho que é esse o melhor termo para descrever. Eu perdi meu irmão, doutor Banner. Esse que está agora eu não reconheço mais.

-Eu sinto muito. – E Banner não soube mais o que dizer.

O outro ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois deu um riso fraco. – Eu gostei de ver aquela luta. Confesso que torci pelo Hulk, é claro.

-Pelo Hulk? Não teve medo dele?

Loki arregalou os olhos. – Medo? Banner, eu adoro as feras, e elas gostam de mim. Foi a Thanos que ele quis atingir quando me deteve aquela outra vez. Quando ele realmente me viu, não tinha como me fazer mal algum.

Bruce franziu a testa. –Eu vi... Nunca Hulk se comportou com alguém assim antes. Na batalha, ele participou com a gente, aceitou comandos, mas é um cara esquentado.

Loki sacudiu a cabeça sorridente. – É normal para mim. Possuo diversas feras que são muito dóceis comigo. Tenho um dragão que é adorável, dois lobos gigantes que roubei do palácio de Odin, dois cavalos alados que me deixam cavalgá-los e uma serpente gigantesca que mora no meu lago igualmente gigante. Entre outras.

Bruce assobiou espantado. – Bom, eu acredito em você.

-Se quiser, Hulk poderia falar comigo agora.

-Como?

-Confie em mim. Não é por magia, é por dom. Eu amo as feras. E elas confiam em mim.

-Loki, seria muito perigoso. – disse Bruce sério. – Hulk pode destruir essa Torre e muitas pessoas morreriam. Talvez o que tenha acontecido ontem foi sorte...

O mago olhava fixamente para Bruce. – Ele não fará isso. No máximo esse andar, como da outra vez. – disse olhando a sua volta animado. – E não será grande perda. Tente...

O ruído metálico soou naquele momento. – Senhor Banner, senhor Stark o chama no 65º. andar.

-Obrigado, Jarvis, já estou indo. – Ele se virou para Loki. – Vou lá. Depois terminamos nossa conversa.

Loki mostrou um radiante sorriso. – Sim, depois.

Quando Bruce saiu, ele se ergueu animado e foi até a janela. Está tão perto, pensou olhando suas pulseiras. Espere mais um pouco, Sigyn. Em breve voltarei.

~o ~

À noite, todos foram para o andar de Loki, na sala de TV. Tony tinha conseguido um filme para fazer uma sessão de cinema.

-Ah, vamos lá, Lokes, é um ótimo filme! Você vai até chorar, - disse Tony sorridente.

-E por que você diz isso como algo bom? – Loki estava pasmo.

-Não ligue para ele, - disse Nat colocando o blu-ray. – Você também vai rir.

-Vocês chamarão Sif e Fandral? – perguntou o asgardiano.

-Não... – disse Tony malicioso. – Eles estão bem onde estão. Jarvis, o que eles fazem agora?

-Estão sentados na sala deles em silêncio, senhor.

-E te pediram alguma coisa?

-Pediram alguma distração.

-E o que você disse?

-O que o senhor me instruiu: disse para dançarem conga.

-Muito bem. Lembre-me de lhe dar um aumento.

Bruce conteve o riso. - Qual é o filme que veremos? – perguntou trazendo pipocas com Steve.

-O Senhor dos Anéis, - informou o engenheiro com reverência. – Um clássico eterno.

Steve tinha uma expressão interrogativa. – Estava na minha lista de filmes para assistir.

-Está vendo? Enquanto você era um picolé, muitas coisas aconteceram.

-Ele já estava descongelado quando esse filme passava no cinema, - corrigiu Natasha.

-Mas ainda tinha gelo nos cabelos, Nat. – E se voltou para Loki. – Ele era quase um fóssil.

A tela da TV se iluminou naquela hora e todos tomaram seus lugares. Steve entregou um pote com pipoca para Loki e ficou ao lado dele. – Se quiser mais, eu faço para você.

Natasha estava sentada do lado contrário e colocou discretamente a mão na boca para não rir.

-Ganhou 15 Oscars, - disse Tony. – É só o que tenho a dizer.

-Shh, - pediu Natasha. – Ouçam bem, senão depois não vão entender.

-E não vou ficar explicando, - disse Stark mastigando pipoca. Ela rolou os olhos.

No decorrer do filme, vez ou outra Natasha ficava analisando a expressão de Loki. O rapaz diversas vezes franzia a testa, mordia os lábios ou mesmo ficava com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas. Em certa altura, ele começou a rir, assustando todo mundo.

-Desculpe-me. – Corou. - É que... Elfos não são assim!

-São elfos da imaginação de Tolkien, - explicou Tony. – Não leve tão a sério.

-Sim, claro. Creio que o príncipe Nuada iria achar muito interessante essa representação deles.

-Quem é esse? – perguntou Steve.

-Um príncipe élfico. Um amigo. – E não disse mais nada.

Quando a sessão terminou, Loki retornou ao seu quarto e Tony o acompanhou. – Sabe, Loki, Bruce me contou a conversa que vocês tiveram hoje.

-Qual delas? – disfarçou o rapaz.

-Sobre Hulk. – Tony colocou as mãos no bolso analisando o jovem a sua frente. – Eu posso fazer isso acontecer.

Loki franziu a testa. – Como assim?

-Eu gostaria mesmo de ver Hulk interagir mais com você. E por quê? Eu acredito que consiga de novo. A não ser que sua intenção seja morrer.

-Garanto, Stark, que pretendo viver e muito. Aqui, nessa Torre, o que não falta são instrumentos eficazes para a morte. Facas, vidros, choques... – E deu uma olhada em sua tornozeleira. – Eu sou um curioso em relação a feras e monstros.

Stark sacudia a cabeça em aprovação. – Eu entendo, elas são fascinantes! Eu queria muito um dia ter um dragão como você tem. Mas sem a parte de cuspir fogo...

-Hum...?

-É, eu sei, impossível. Talvez borrifando água na boca dele todo dia?

-Stark, eles não queimam quem eles gostam, obviamente.

-E se tiverem soluços? Ah, ok. Vamos ver o Hulk para você. Quem sabe se fôssemos a um lugar distante, mais seguro, fora da cidade, talvez? Um ambiente sem perigo do nosso amigo verde quebrar metade da cidade?

Loki assentiu. – Seria adequado.

Tony sorria. – Então arranjarei isso.

Ao ficar sozinho, Loki foi ao banheiro e tomou seu banho cantarolando canções de sua infância.

~o ~

No dia seguinte, Loki subiu para o andar da cozinha e a encontrou deserta. Como sempre Tony e o restante estavam atrasados para o desjejum. Hum... Em vez de esperá-los, ele poderia fazer algumas panquecas como surpresa. Loki riu de si mesmo, ele nunca cozinhou em sua vida. Era um príncipe, afinal.

Ele caminhou por entre a bancada, a ilha, e se aproximou dos armários. Seria tão fácil, ele observou como Steve fazia, ou mesmo Bruce. Alguns ingredientes, cozimento rápido. O que poderia dar errado?

A primeira saiu bem ruim, e ele ajustou a quantidade de açúcar e leite, e as restantes saíram bem melhores. – Sabia que era fácil, tão óbvio...

Retirou da geladeira alguns itens para cobertura e deixou tudo sobre o balcão. As panquecas estavam sendo empilhadas em um prato com açúcar ao lado. – Acho que está bom, - pensou orgulhoso.

O som do elevador soou e ele começou a sorrir. Deveria ser Steve, ele sempre acordava cedo.

-Ora, ora, pensei que iria morrer e nunca veria o príncipe fazendo algo tão... servil.

O sorriso de Loki caiu quando viu Sif se aproximando rapidamente. – Oh, a guerreira... Não temos batalhas aqui, Lady Sif. Eu sinto por você. Vai se atrofiar.

Ela pegou uma das panquecas e experimentou. – Está boa. Já poderá servir no palácio, nas cozinhas. Serei benevolente e poderá ser nosso servo.

-Está certa disso? – perguntou ele com um sorriso mau. – Serão envenenados antes do sol nascer.

-Claro que é uma brincadeira, você será enforcado e todos nos esqueceremos da sua existência.

Loki depositou mais panquecas na pilha e ficou em silêncio. Sif tornou a falar. – Eles não sabem quem é você, não é, Loki? Do que é capaz...

-Os vingadores estão cientes das minhas atividades, graças ao seu futuro marido.

Sif estreitou os olhos. – Thor nunca foi discreto... E o que eles acharam? – Ela riu, de repente. – Esqueci que Midgard tem muitos costumes diferentes. Eles permitem muita coisa. Por isso é um reino tão fraco!

-É um reino fraco em magia, por certo, mas eles são bastante inteligentes e se adaptam rápido.

Ela deu de ombros. – Não se apegue, Loki, eles logo morrerão. Vivem apenas pelo tempo de nossa piscada.

-Não sou sentimental, - retrucou apertando o cabo da espátula.

Ela riu. – Não finge tão bem quanto antes. Eles não lutarão por você pra sempre. Uma hora voltará para Asgard.

Naquele momento ouviram vozes se aproximando e Tony, Bruce e Natasha chegavam para o café da manhã. – Bom dia, senhora Sif, Loki! – Cumprimentou Tony de bom humor. Fandral e Steve vieram logo atrás.

Loki resmungou qualquer coisa e terminou suas panquecas. Natasha ergueu a sobrancelha, observando os asgardianos a sua frente. – Hum... vejo que fez panquecas, Loki. Gostaria de ter filmado isso.

-E ter passado no noticiário de vocês? Seria uma ótima ideia... – disse sarcástico e de mau humor.

Tony também observava o ambiente a sua volta. – Vamos lá, vamos experimentar o que você fez... – e tocou no braço dele dando apoio. Loki, automaticamente, se recolheu assustado. O engenheiro ergueu as mãos. – Desculpe! Que imbecil que sou...

Sif deu uma risadinha. – Loki não gosta que o toquem. Mas isso era tão diferente antes, não era?

Fandral franziu a testa. – Do que fala, Sif? Loki sempre foi arredio. E devemos respeitar isso.

Ela fez uma careta. – Nunca desrespeitaria um príncipe, caro Fandral. Loki tem meu apreço, ele sabe disso.

Steve foi retirando alguns ingredientes da geladeira e fritando alguns bacons e ovos. – Gosto também de coisas salgadas pela manhã, - explicou-se.

-E de um ataque cardíaco também, - observou Stark. – Ficarei com meu suco de soja.

-Soja mexe com os hormônios, Tony, - informou Bruce. – Também não é bom.

Tony bufou. – O que comerei, então? Capim?

-Se não tiver pesticidas... - disse Natasha sorrindo.

-Em Asgard, - disse Sif, - tudo é muito natural. Aqui eu sinto gosto muito estranho em tudo.

-Engraçado, a mesma coisa que Loki disse, - falou Bruce experimentando umas torradas. – Ele disse que também vê a sujeira do ar nitidamente.

Sif franziu a testa. – Sim, mas é óbvio! Vocês não percebem?

Fandral concordou. – Esse reino é muito sujo.

Loki desligou o fogo e pegou um prato para ele. – Vou comer no meu quarto.

-Não, Loki, fique! – disse Steve chateado. – Gostaria de sua presença.

O rapaz hesitou por um momento e Sif deu risada. – Ele não gosta das pessoas. O que vocês veem não é o verdadeiro Loki.

-Cale-se, - sussurrou Fandral assustado. – O que deu em você?

Tony bufou e se virou para Loki sorrindo. – Ou iremos todos até seu andar. Não vai escapar da gente.

O rapaz olhou para o restante e assentiu. – Tudo bem. Vamos comer à mesa, o que é mais civilizado.

-No balcão é tão bom...! – queixou-se Nat carregando seu prato.

Ficaram conversando diversas banalidades durante o café. Sif e Fandral conversavam entre si e diversas vezes o guerreiro a repreendia de alguma coisa que falavam. Loki os observava de canto do olho e ficava alerta para qualquer ataque.

-Eu posso ler o futuro, - afirmou o mago em certo momento da conversa. – Mesmo sem minha magia, posso fazer algumas previsões.

-Sério? – Natasha ficou entusiasmada. – E como faz? Lê as mãos?

-Meu futuro já sei, - resmungou Bruce de mau humor. – Não quero saber dele.

-Eu gostaria! – disse Tony estendendo as mãos. – Gostaria de saber em quais ações devo investir.

-Ah, Tony! – reclamaram todos. Steve disse: - Pense em algo como "Com quem me casarei".

-Isso, - incentivou Nat. – Coisas clássicas.

Loki pegou a mão de Tony com cuidado e começou a observá-la. – Na verdade, eu faço uma análise nas mãos e nos olhos. – Agora ele depositou a sua mão na têmpora do engenheiro e olhava fixamente nos olhos dele. – Fique calmo e em silêncio.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, inclusive os guerreiros, curiosos pelo que viria. O mago suspirou. – Vejo que se casará sim. É uma mulher muito bonita. Terá dois filhos bem saudáveis. Será feliz, Stark.

Tony respirou fundo. – Eu vou me casar? Isso é péssimo! – E pôs as mãos no rosto. – Você consegue ver se eu fiz acordo pré-nupcial?

Natasha rolou os olhos. – Não ligue para ele, Loki. Foi uma ótima previsão.

Sif estreitou os olhos. – Eu acho curiosa essa arte da previsão.

-Não acredita nela, senhora Sif? – perguntou Steve já aborrecido.

-Não muito. Acho curioso é que o vidente não possa prever seu próprio destino.

Loki se mexeu, desconfortável. – Na verdade, isso é bem comum. Videntes não conseguem vislumbrar seu destino e precisam de outros que o façam.

-Sim, - tornou ela. – Não viu que o próprio filho iria morrer. Morrer pelo desleixo de uma mãe louca.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido: o mago se ergueu rapidamente com uma faca na mão e se lançou contra a guerreira. – RETIRE O QUE DISSE!

Fandral se pôs entre eles e segurou a mão de Loki. – Largue, Loki, não faça isso!

Sif se afastou e disse séria: – Aliás, era seu filho mesmo? Pela reputação de Sigyn, podia ser de qualquer um.

Loki fechou os olhos e o ambiente começou a vibrar. Alguns copos foram se partindo, vidros se estilhaçando. Ele torcia suas mãos e as pulseiras começaram a trabalhar o impedimento, deixando seu pulso em carne viva.

-Pare, Loki! Você está se machucando! – gritou Fandral.

Natasha foi até ele e pôs as mãos em seu rosto. – Pare, Loki! Agora!

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou confuso para a espiã. – Lady Natasha? – E tudo em volta parou de balançar.

Fandral o largou e foi até Sif. – Vamos retornar até o nosso andar. – E agarrou seu braço e foram em direção ao elevador.

Bruce pegou a mão de Loki e analisou as feridas. – Precisa tratar isso logo. Vamos até a enfermaria.

Tony concordou. – Jarvis, veja se tem alguém naquele andar. Se tiver, peça para se retirar.

-Sim, senhor.

Steve olhou consternado. – Vamos leva-lo até lá.

Droga, ele teve um filho?


	8. O alvo

-...E mais um ponto e voilà, estará bem, - tagarelava Tony narrando o trabalho de Bruce. – Não poderá mexer muito seu pulso, senão os pontos irão se abrir. Aí seria o inferno: mais antibióticos, mais pontos, e possibilidade de noventa por cento de inflamar. Se inflamar, teremos o problema da sua fisiologia: o que vocês usam para tratar inflamações? Algum chazinho ou baba de dragão? Se for a baba, não temos aqui disponível, oh céus! Não, não quero todo o exército de Asgard contra minha Torre, ela não foi estruturada para isso. Viraria pó. Meu seguro não cobre ataque alienígenas ainda, mesmo depois da batalha...

-Você não vai mesmo parar de falar? – perguntou Rogers de mau humor.

-Tenho que concordar com Rogers, - disse o doutor terminando o procedimento. – Cala-a-boca!

Loki manteve-se em silêncio, olhando consternado o estrago em seus pulsos. Bruce tinha limpado as feridas o quanto pode, visto o aperto das pulseiras, e colocado pomada anti-inflamatória nas áreas críticas. Alguns pontos tiveram que ser dados em feridas profundas. – Parece que foi cortado com faca. Não sei se funcionará para sua fisiologia, mas eu passarei alguns antibióticos, também.

Após terminarem, Loki voltou ao seu quarto acompanhado de Tony. O rapaz foi até a janela e lá ficou, olhando vagamente para fora em teimosa mudez. – Você gosta muito dessa janela, hein? – O engenheiro disse após um bom tempo, puxando assunto. – E está escuro aqui... Jarvis, 80% de luminosidade.

O quarto clareou, saindo da penumbra em que estava. Isso pareceu despertar Loki, que olhou em sua volta. – Oh, Stark... – Ele secou suas lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto. – Eu gostaria de ficar a sós.

-Ok, eu entendo. Mas antes... Eu, sabe, eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito. E tenho a quase certeza que, sobre a perda de seu filho, eu tenho certeza que há uma história bem ruim aí. E que aquele merda de seu pai deve estar envolvido nisso. – Tony bufou. – Gostaria de ter super poderes para ir lá e soca-lo, mas soca-lo muito. Até ele pedir perdão. Por tudo.

Loki olhava para ele pasmo e depois sorriu. – Obrigado.

Tony foi até ele e pegou na mão do asgardiano, que se assustou e se afastou. – Oh, desculpe, desculpe, não tocarei em você, eu me esqueci... – Estúpido!. – Loki, ninguém deu crédito as palavras daquela digníssima senhora, - e filha da puta, pensou – noiva de Thor. Só o que você disser é que valerá. Eu acho justo, a história é sua. – Ele suspirou. – Como Thor deixa uma pessoa tão venenosa para escolta-lo? Alguém que, obviamente, não gosta de você?

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha. – Se não fosse assim não teriam ninguém capacitado para tal. Ninguém gosta de mim em Asgard.

-Por quê? Para mim você é um cara bem legal.

Loki corou um pouco. – Obrigado. Mas não sou benquisto em minha terra. Acho que eles pressentiam quem eu era.

Stark franziu a testa e o outro esclareceu. – Jotun, o monstro azul.

-Você também não gosta deles, dos jotuns.

-Eu fui ensinado a odiá-los. O rei me ensinou, mesmo sabendo quem eu era. – Ele riu amargo. – Até a rainha. Mas não sou totalmente jotun, minha verdadeira mãe era uma elfa, por isso sou pequeno.

-Essa sua mãe morreu?

-Sim, - e seu olhar voltou a ficar triste.

Naquele momento Steve adentrou o quarto, observando os dois. – Tudo bem? Loki?

O asgardiano assentiu com a cabeça. –Estou bem.

-Está doendo?

-Sim, - e pôs a mão no pulso. – Mas nada extraordinário.

-Bom, - disse o engenheiro, - vou deixa-los a sós para namorarem. Preciso cuidar das pesquisas em andamento. Uma delas, aliás, sobre os rastros.

Steve ficou vermelho. – Tony, você é tão inconveniente...

Stark deu uma risadinha e saiu do quarto. O capitão, então, olhou para o asgardiano. – Sei que Tony já deve ter falado sobre aquele assunto... O assunto de seu filho e deve estar cansado.

-Ele não tocou no assunto, não diretamente.

Steve balançou a cabeça. – Entendo. – Ele se aproximou de Loki. – Quer falar sobre isso?

Loki negou com a cabeça. – Não há o que dizer, capitão. – E os olhos dele pareceram mais brilhantes do que nunca. O outro chegou mais perto dele e pôs as mãos nos cabelos do asgardiano, que olhou para ele com espanto.

-Esse é um modo de consolarmos as pessoas, um dos modos. – E continuou a acariciar, feliz por Loki não ter recuado. As mechas negras escorriam entre seus dedos devagar. – Também nos abraçamos, quando necessário... – E ele deslizou a mão dos cabelos para o ombro.

-O que está fazendo? – Loki recuou assustado.

-Eu ia te dar um abraço. – E Steve tentou novamente.

-Não! Não ouse! – E a expressão dele era de raiva. – Nunca mais coloque as mãos em mim! – disse entredentes e foi para o outro lado do quarto.

Steve não se aproximou dele. – Eu nunca te faria mal, Loki. Eu sei o que passou com seu irmão. Mas nem todos são como ele. Você precisa confiar em alguém, está carregando muita coisa sozinho.

-Eu estou acostumado, capitão. – A voz dele estava trêmula. – Não se preocupe.

-Por que eu não me preocuparia?

Loki olhou para ele com raiva. – Vocês não entendem, não é mesmo? Viveremos por seis mil anos e vocês, com sorte, cem anos. Dezenas de gerações de vocês se passarão até que eu morra, se eu chegar a velhice. Não há nada que vocês possam fazer, nada. Nossa vida é longa demais, com problemas além do alcance dos mortais.

-Você não quer tentar, ao menos?

-Não, Rogers, não! Será... sofrido. Entende? – Loki se abraçou, encolhido em um canto. – Vocês partirão e eu ficarei. Ficarei por muito tempo ainda. Será inútil, como eu disse.

Steve abaixou os olhos, entendendo finalmente. – Eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso. Você não quer se envolver com a gente, você não quer sofrer...

-Sozinho é mais garantido. Eu sei o que me espera na solidão, eu a conheço muito bem. – E olhou para o capitão. – Gostaria de ficar sozinho agora, se não for incômodo.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Loki suspirou profundamente e tocou seu rosto, sentindo a umidade das lágrimas. Droga.

Em outro local, em um dos escritórios de Stark, Natasha olhava pelo monitor a cena que acabara de acontecer. Ela ainda viu o asgardiano deslizar pela parede até o chão e esconder a cabeça entre as mãos. Um caso difícil, realmente.

~o ~

 _Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D._

Nick Fury observava alguns relatórios mensais de atividades incomuns no país. Alguns deles indicavam corpos estranhos que surgiram em algumas coordenadas. Curioso... Não haviam atravessado a atmosfera, como Thor e companhia faziam com aquele raio estranho. Aqueles surgiam do nada, como mágicos.

Magia... Mas que merda!

Coulson chegou naquele momento no escritório do diretor. – Senhor, mandou me chamar?

-Sim, Phil. Estou analisando esses relatórios e verifiquei que houve atividades alienígenas em... – Ele pesquisou as coordenadas em seu computador. – San Diego.

O agente suspirou. – Sim, senhor. Detectamos faz alguns dias e uma equipe foi até lá. Enviamos um memorando ao senhor e...

-Memorando? – Ele vasculhou sua pilha. – Ok, eu vejo. "Resíduos alienígenas em rochas encontrados no Parque Balboa, San Diego. Amostras foram levadas para análise e o local interditado."

-Só uma parte, senhor. E obrigamos aos empregados a não especularem sobre o assunto.

-O que, é claro, fez com que a notícia se espalhasse rapidamente. – Ele checou na internet os tópicos mais comentados, e as investigações no parque Balboa estavam no "Top 10". – Bom... não sabem o motivo. Apenas que o "governo investigava". – E ele deu um sorriso mínimo. – E como estão nossas investigações?

Coulson engoliu em seco. – Senhor, eis o problema: as amostras parecem estar vivas.

-Como?

-As amostras A, R, Y-Z se multiplicaram em dez, semelhante a matriz. A amostra E tem crescido, e ainda não sabemos qual será sua forma final. Por fim, as amostras G, K e AA apenas pulsam como uma bolha viva.

Fury ergueu a sobrancelha. – E o que são as amostras? Alguma espécie conhecida?

-Nossos pesquisadores ainda não sabem. Está inconclusivo.

O diretor suspirou pesadamente. – Isso está ficando perigoso, Coulson. Não quero acreditar que essa notícia tem ligação com os rastros que Stark está pesquisando agora.

-Precisamos ver com ele como as pesquisas estão.

-Vá até ele. Veja por si mesmo o andamento do projeto. E aproveite para ver o "convidado" Loki. Sinto que teremos mais histórias com aquele alienígena. – E minha dor de cabeça voltou novamente, resmungou.

~o ~

 _Torre Stark_

No laboratório de pesquisas, Tony mostrava os dados que obtivera das ondas para Bruce. – Veja, tudo aponta para cá, para Torre. Eu sinto que seremos alvo de alguma coisa em breve.

O doutor franziu a testa, pensativo. – Isso é sério. Você poderá ser atacado, e seria por Thanos? Ele voltará com seus monstros?

–Eu não sei, ele pode ter outras armas.

-Será que Loki não se lembraria?

O engenheiro parou por uns instantes, aflito. – Espere... – Ele releu os dados, refazendo os relatórios com outros parâmetros. -Elas não apontavam para cá, inicialmente. – E fez uma pesquisa sobre as coordenadas antigas. – Hum... Era para S.H.I.E.L.D.

-O quê? Em qual período?

Ele suspirou. – Período em que Loki estava lá.

-Oh... e agora, ele estando aqui...

-Merda... será que estão mandando algo para ele?

Bruce balançou a cabeça. – Não... ou estão apontando para ele. Como alvo. Esses não são rastros, são rastreadores! Devem rastrear e mapear o comportamento de Loki.

-Por isso que ele retirava dos prédios? Que merdinha, nem falou nada para gente.

-Ou ele não se lembra. Sabe que é importante, mas não se lembra. Não vejo por que ele não falaria para gente.

Tony bufou. – Eu não vou interroga-lo hoje. Basta o que aquela imbecil fez para ele. Amanhã conversaremos.

-Vamos, então, para a cozinha. Já é hora do almoço.

-Será que Loki subirá?

~o ~

-Não, ele não gostou de ervilhas da outra vez, - avisou Bruce a Tony enquanto preparavam a bandeja do almoço para ele. Loki não subiria à cozinha com Sif como companhia, então eles decidiram fazer o prato dele.

-Ok, vamos ver outra coisa. – E Tony foi vendo outras opções.

Natasha rolou os olhos. – Ele precisa comer o que tem, gente. Isso é o básico no manual de mãe de primeira viagem.

-Não se esqueça da sobremesa, - pediu Bruce olhando os itens, ignorando Natasha. – É pudim? Ele vai adorar, tenho certeza.

-Será que ele vai gostar de refrigerante? – perguntou o engenheiro. - Temos Coca-cola, Soda...

-Melhor não, - pediu Nat. – Faz mal aos dentes. – E ela deu um sorriso irônico.

-Ela tem razão, - disse Tony sem perceber a intenção da espiã. – Um cálice de vinho, então.

Barton, que havia ido almoçar com eles, pegou um dos pacotes e foi retirando as coisas para preparar a mesa. – Não existe só o Loki, ok? Também quero comer!

-Então levo isso, - disse Bruce ignorando todo o restante. – Você me ajuda, Tony?

O engenheiro prontamente levou uma sacola com uma garrafa de vinho e um cálice, enquanto Bruce levava uma bandeja com almoço e a sobremesa. Os dois se dirigiram para o elevador e partiram para o andar do rapaz.

-Vamos todos à mesa, - disse Natasha suspirando olhando para Clint. – A comida parece muito boa.

Barton comia em silêncio e sua amiga o cutucou sorrindo para ele. – Está de mau humor, gavião?

-Ele me incomoda ainda, - disse ele enquanto comia. – Não consigo entender como vocês gostam tanto dele. Estão todos apaixonados por esse cara.

Nat suspirou. – Você ouviu a história dele. Ele é um sobrevivente, Clint. Acho que todos nós nos identificamos com ele, de certa forma.

-Que coincidência, nós somos sobreviventes, e dele! – disse sarcástico. – Mais um pouco seríamos história. Não sei... Para mim ele ainda apronta.

Ela não empurrou mais. Barton nunca superaria o fato de ter sido dominado e matado muito de seus amigos durante esse período. Ele não perdoaria e nunca se perdoaria.

Sif e Fandral chegaram naquele momento e ela logo notou as ausências. – Onde está o restante? Loki?

-Acho que ficou sem fome,- disse simplesmente a espiã. – Podem se servir.

Após o almoço, Barton se despediu e foi em alguma missão. Fandral se esticou, satisfeito. – Bom, vou fazer a sesta. Com a comida de vocês acabarei ficando gordo.

Natasha forçou um sorriso. – Temos academia aqui na Torre. Creio que gostarão de treinar.

Os olhos de Sif brilharam. – Sério? Estou ansiosa para algum exercício! Eu e Fandral temos treinado no nosso andar alguns golpes com espada, mas o espaço é muito pequeno.

-Quebramos algumas coisas... – disse o loiro. – Espero que o Sr. Stark não fique chateado.

-Daremos algumas moedas de ouro, creio que ficará satisfeito, - disse ela com arrogância.

Quando Fandral se retirou para a sesta, Sif e Natasha se encararam. A espiã disfarçou o quanto pode sua raiva. – Sua declaração de manhã causou certo tumulto.

A guerreira sorriu. – A verdade, com Loki, é sempre terrível. Acostumem-se. A vida toda dele é um drama.

Natasha espremeu as mãos. – É verdade. Tem muita coisa acontecendo na vida dele no momento. Sobre o filho... o que aconteceu, realmente?

-Oh, aquele filho... Eu sinto muito ter causado aquele alvoroço entre vocês, - mas ela não parecia sentida. – Eu soube por conversas, nem Thor falou comigo sobre o assunto.

-No enterro, talvez?

Ela meneou a cabeça. – Não, você quer dizer a cerimônia fúnebre? Ele não teve, párias não tem esse direito. O bebê foi jogado em uma vala qualquer.

A espiã teve que se lembrar de respirar essa hora. – Pária?

-É, pária. Era um jotun nojento. Um a menos, como costumamos dizer entre os guerreiros. – E fez cara de nojo.

Natasha se ergueu de repente, respirando com força. – Eu irei aos treinamentos. Preciso me exercitar.

Sif se esticou feliz. – Irei depois. Vou fazer a sesta.

No andar dos treinamentos, Natasha colocou sua roupa de ginástica e começou a bater forte em um dos sacos. Ao longe, ela pode ver o capitão também se exercitando, estragando a intervalos regulares seus sacos de bater. Ele não tinha almoçado com eles...

-Você estava sem fome hoje? – perguntou ao se aproximar.

Steve batia com muita força no saco, que foi arremessado ao longe. Ela notou que havia mais cinco sacos estourados jogados ao longe. Ele pegou outro saco e pendurou no gancho e desferiu mais socos potentes.

-Estamos chateados hoje? – Ela arriscou. – Foi Loki?

O soldado parou para olhar para ela. – Não vigiaram pelo monitor? Como sempre fazem?

Ela ergueu as mãos, em sinal de paz. – Calma, Steve. Estou do seu lado.

-Você está de vários lados, Natasha. – E Steve fechou os olhos. – Desculpe... Não quis dizer isso.

Natasha cruzou os braços. – Eu me preocupo com ele também. Mas eu não posso ajudar se ele não quiser. Nem você.

-Ele não confia em mim.

-Loki é uma pessoa traumatizada, Steve. Vai demorar muito para ele confiar em alguém. O que podemos fazer é dar apoio e tentar protegê-lo o máximo possível de Asgard.

Ele deu uma risada triste. – Não vamos conseguir, não é mesmo? Ele precisa é recuperar essa bendita magia dele. Sem isso, logo Thor estará de volta para leva-lo. Eles vão fazer o que quiser com ele. Nem posso imaginar o quê! – E ele dá um forte soco no saco, que também estoura como os outros. – Droga!

-Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, Steve. – E ela segurou o braço dele. – Eu prometo.

~o~

-Senhor Stark, o agente Coulson solicita autorização para entrar na Torre.

Tony estava em seu laboratório de pesquisas junto com a equipe e Banner. – Ele está sozinho, Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Dê a permissão. No 88º. andar.

Bruce tinha expressão preocupada. – Fury querendo seu relatório. Contamos a ele?

-Sim, não temos alternativas. E claro que fará uma checagem em nosso convidado. – Disse em voz baixa. – Vem comigo?

Eles já estavam estabelecidos em uma grande mesa quando o agente chegou. – Stark, Banner, como vão?

-Até agora estamos bem, - disse Tony sorrindo. – Uma bebida?

-Não, obrigado.

-Eu vou aceitar,- disse o engenheiro se servindo.

Coulson se sentou e ligou seu tablet. – Tenho aqui uma coleta no Parque Balboa que Fury gostaria que visse.

Tony fez um gesto com as mãos e a tela do tablet se refletiu em tamanho maior como holograma. – Mostre.

As imagens e os vídeos mostravam o início da coleta e as investigações sendo processadas nos laboratórios da S.H.I.E.L.D. – E aqui o link para o vídeo em tempo real das amostras. – E acessou a ligação.

-Oh... – Banner se aproximou do holograma e viu uma das amostras soltar uma espécie de ganchos laterais. – Isso está ficando perigoso.

-Concordo, - disse Stark. – Parece um monstro em formação.

-Não se preocupem, se ficar perigoso o mataremos. Mataremos todos.

-Tudo bem, Phil, já vimos o que queria mostrar. O que você quer?

Coulson suspirou, desligando o dispositivo. – Achamos que esses "monstros" têm a ver com os rastros. É muita coincidência que Loki esteja retirando ou colocando esses rastros e essa espécie alienígena aporta em nosso território.

Banner deu um sorriso. – Você disse bem. Só em nosso território. Podem ter ocorrências em outros países e eles não estão preparados como nós nessa área, tanto para detecção quanto para detenção.

-Talvez uma revisão planetária? – perguntou Tony. – Podemos acionar os satélites e fazer uma varredura em cada pedaço da Terra.

O agente sacudia a cabeça. –Sim, sim. Mas isso seria invasão territorial. Fury deverá convencer ainda o Conselho dessa necessidade, pois o preço por descobrirem será alto demais para a América.

Tony suspirou. – Ok, Coulson. Direcionaremos parte de nossa pesquisa nessa hipótese de ligação com suas amostras no Parque Balboa. Aliás, faz tempo que não vou a San Diego. Um final de semana lá não seria nada mal.

-Tony, volte à terra, - disse Banner estalando os dedos. – Era só isso, agente...?

-As pesquisas de vocês, como estão os resultados?

–Estão confusos ainda, Coulson, - disse Bruce. - Veja, tudo aponta para cá, para Torre. Eu sinto que seremos alvo de alguma coisa em breve.

O agente franziu a testa, pensativo. – Isso é sério. Poderemos ser atacados, e seria por Thanos? Ele voltará com seus monstros? Serão essas coisas que achamos no Parque?

–Eu não sei, ele pode ter outras armas, - disse Tony. – Como minions...

-Será que Loki não se lembraria?

-Não sei. E essas ondas não apontavam para cá, inicialmente. Era para S.H.I.E.L.D.

-O quê? – Ele engasgou. - Em qual período?

Ele suspirou. – Período em que Loki estava lá.

-Oh... e agora, ele estando aqui... – Coulson sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo. -Merda... será que estão mandando algo para ele?

Bruce balançou a cabeça. – Não... ou estão apontando para ele. Como alvo. Esses não são rastros, são rastreadores. Devem rastrear e mapear o comportamento de Loki. Foi essa nossa conclusão.

Phil suspirou. – Quero ver Loki agora. Preciso, aliás, precisamos fazer umas perguntas a ele.

Logo todos os três estavam no andar dele. Loki, como sempre, estava na biblioteca lendo seu décimo livro e agora fazia anotações em um grande caderno que Natasha havia lhe dado.

-Ocupado? - perguntou Tony assim que entrou.

-Vejo que tenho visita, - disse o asgardiano sem desviar o olhar do livro.

-Senhor Loki, sou o agente...

-Eu sei quem é. A questão é: o que quer?

Coulson suspirou e foi até ele. – A S.H.I.E.L.D. tem interesse em saber sobre o andamento de sua estadia aqui na Torre Stark.

Ele continuava a ler seu livro. -Tenho comido bem. Dormido bem. As distrações são poucas, mas os livros me servem. – E se virou para ele. – Agradeço a preocupação.

O agente sacou seu tablet e mostrou a ele as mesmas imagens que mostrara para Tony e Bruce. – Reconhece isso?

Loki olhou com indiferença. – Não. Deveria?

-São espécies estranhas ao nosso planeta. Acreditamos ser alienígena.

O asgardiano olhou bem para Coulson. – Acredito que o mundo "alienígena" deva ser bem vasto, o suficiente para que me escape o nome de todas as espécies existentes em todos os reinos, inclusive os que não compõem o domínio de Asgard.

-O que você fazia naqueles prédios?

-A brisa lá em cima é muito agradável. – E voltou para sua leitura.

Coulson tomou o livro de Loki e o jogou contra parede. – Cacete, isso é sério!

O rapaz olhou para ele novamente com um sorriso irônico. – Se queria minha atenção, era só pedir.

-Oh, seus pulsos... – Ele tinha notado a vermelhidão no local e algumas pomadas aplicadas.

-Um acidente. – E cruzou os braços, escondendo as feridas.

-Loki, - recomeçou o agente, - precisamos de sua ajuda. Tudo converge para você, os rastros apontam para sua pessoa. Alguém está monitorando sua localização e gostaríamos de sabe quem.

Phil pode finalmente ver uma reação interessada em Loki, apesar de que ele disfarçou. – Não sei dizer. E se soubesse, o que fariam? Se for Thanos, o que fariam? Ninguém de Midgard será páreo para ele.

-Já o derrotamos uma vez, - afirmou Tony com altivez.

-Não, vocês não tem ideia do que é Thanos. Midgard irá precisar da ajuda de Asgard, com certeza.

-Ou a sua? – sugeriu Banner.

-Talvez, - resmungou em voz baixa.

O agente desistiu. – Vamos monitorar mais de perto a Torre Stark. Sim, Stark, será necessário. Thanos pode querer invadir isso a Terra através desse link com Loki.

O asgardiano ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vocês irão me salvar, ou serei apenas uma isca?

Phil sorriu maldoso. – O que acha?

Quando ele saiu, Loki foi direto para o quarto, ignorando Bruce e Tony. Ele fez questão de bater a porta e ficar isolado de todos.

-Agora ele acha que também desconfiamos dele, - disse Bruce.

-Isso está estranho, Banner. Precisamos investigar mais. Por que Loki não nos conta o que sabe?

Bruce espremeu as mãos. – Acho que devemos interroga-lo mais. Talvez amanhã, quando ele estiver mais calmo.

-Eu temo que descobriremos coisas que não gostaríamos de saber.

~ o ~

 _Sua cama era tão macia. O cheiro de alfazema pairava no ar, mas Loki não queria abrir os olhos. Seu corpo pedia mais sono, e ele se virou para melhor se acomodar e dormir novamente. Uma mão sacudiu seu ombro e depois alisou seus cabelos. Ele sentiu essa mão, depois, deslizar para sua nuca e o calor arrepiou seu corpo. Depois a mão deslizou para suas costas, numa carícia ousada. Ele resmungou algo, mas a mão não se retirou. Antes foi descendo mais..._

Loki se ergueu assustado e demorou um tempo para entender que estava no quarto em Midgard. E que era madrugada ainda, pela luminosidade da janela. – Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Que horas são?

-Três e meia.

Ele se deitou, cansado. Cansado de estar preso ali. Ele precisava sair um pouco, senão ficaria louco. Olhou para a janela e viu uma sombra estranha na persiana. Estou vendo coisas agora, pensou. A sombra não tinha silhueta de nada, deveria ser de algum prédio ou qualquer coisa por perto. Loki fechou os olhos e virou de lado, tentando dormir novamente.

No silêncio da madrugada, ele ouviu um barulho estranho. Ergueu-se novamente e olhou para a janela e não havia mais sombra. –Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Não detectei nenhum barulho, senhor.

Loki deitou-se e ficou olhando para o teto. Mesmo no escuro, aos poucos alguma luminosidade aparecia no quarto e ele pode ver o jogo de luzes dançando nas paredes. Dormir, precisava dormir. Se tivesse sua magia, haveria distração suficiente. Ele poderia ir para outros reinos. Ele poderia voltar para sua casa. Para Sigyn.

Outro barulho soou e Loki se levantou, indo direto para a janela. Não havia nada. – Jarvis? Eu ouvi de novo o barulho.

-Meus sistemas não apontam nada de anormal, senhor. Quer que eu chame o senhor Stark?

Ele balançou a cabeça irritado. – Não. Ele dirá que é culpa minha, provavelmente.

-Isso não parece lógico, senhor.

Loki se abraçou e começou a andar pelo quarto até que o sono o venceu. E, quando finalmente voltou a dormir, não pode ver a sombra tomando forma em sua janela e o observando com cuidado.


	9. Selvagem

**-** atenção: trigger warning (gatilho) para esse capítulo!

* * *

Um som metálico ressoou pela terceira vez no quarto naquele começo de manhã. – Senhor, o senhor Loki está tendo visita.

Tony se revirou na cama, resmungando qualquer coisa. Jarvis se calou por um instante e, de repente, uma música muito alta começou a tocar no quarto. O engenheiro se ergueu rapidamente, olhando para os lados. – Mas que porra é essa? Jarvis!

A música cessou instantaneamente. – Senhor, o senhor Loki está tendo visita, - avisou pela quarta vez.

-Agora? Quem?

-Faz quinze minutos que a senhora Sif foi até o andar dele.

-Por que não me avisou antes? – e se levantou da cama, colocando seu roupão. – Ligue o monitor.

Uma imagem surgiu na tela, onde Sif andava pelo quarto do rapaz o observando. Tony pode ver que ela havia retirado seu punhal e parecia estar em uma grande dúvida. – Merda! Jarvis, fala para o capitão ir ao andar de Loki agora! – E o engenheiro correu para o elevador.

Sua mente trabalhava freneticamente. Colocar a armadura? Talvez imobilizá-la com alguns golpes, ou com o poder de uma pistola. Quando chegou ao andar, pegou uma arma escondida em uma parede falsa e se dirigiu ao quarto dele. Lá, viu Sif olhando pela janela com cautela e olhos desconfiados. – Senhora Sif, o que faz aqui? – intimou com a arma destravada em uma das mãos.

Ela se virou para ele surpresa e forçou um sorriso. – Apreciando a vista.

-Está escuro ainda, - ele apontou a arma para ela na penumbra. – O que faz aqui?

Loki, que ainda dormia, se remexeu e começou a abrir os olhos. – O que acontece aqui? – Ele se ergueu, esfregando os olhos. – Sif? Stark?

-Você está bem? – perguntou Tony sem tirar os olhos dela.

O rapaz franziu a testa. – E por que não estaria?

Sif estreitou os olhos. – Ele é um prisioneiro. Posso vir aqui sempre que achar necessário, - disse com voz dura.

-Você estava apontando um punhal para ele.

Ela arregalou os olhos por um momento, depois se recompôs. – Isso é absurdo. Não há motivo para tal. Estava inspecionando o andar. Ouvi barulhos aqui, e umas sombras estranhas. Pergunte ao seu servo Jarvis.

-Como assim?

-Eu perguntei a ele se ele ouvira algum barulho estranho. Ele disse que não detectou nada. Mas eu ouvi.

Stark abaixou a arma e deu uma risada oca. – Estamos em Nova York. Barulhos estranhos é a norma.

Naquele momento Steve apareceu no quarto empunhando seu escudo. – Tudo bem aqui? – perguntou inspecionando o ambiente.

-Apenas uma checagem, capitão, - disse o engenheiro ainda sem tirar os olhos de Sif.

Ela tornou a falar. -Jarvis também disse que eu estava proibida de ir até esse andar. É verdade?

Tony engoliu em seco. – Sim...

-Mas pelo elevador. Tomei a escada, então.

 _Mas que porra..._

-A ideia da escada foi sua?

Ela riu. – Não sou ignorante, Stark, do funcionamento desse reino. Já vim aqui duas vezes no passado. Sei como funciona uma construção como essa. Vocês precisam de "escadas de segurança", é assim que se fala?

-O que veio fazer aqui, a essa hora? – perguntou o capitão.

-Inspecionar, checar, coisas de rotina. Fazemos isso com nossos prisioneiros, nas masmorras. Sem horários pré-estabelecidos, criando elemento surpresa.

Steve riu amargo. – Para deixa-los loucos.

Ela sorriu. – E isso importa? Condenados são párias. Não merecem bom tratamento.

Loki havia se erguido e colocado seu roupão. – Fico enlevado com a conversa de vocês, mas peço para me deixarem a sós. Preciso tomar meu banho.

Sif bufou. – Depois eu e Fandral teremos uma conversa com você, Loki. Uma conversa particular. – E ela saiu a passos duros.

-Nervosinha, - resmungou Tony.

O rapaz ergueu a sobrancelha para ele e se retirou para o banho, batendo com força a porta do banheiro. – Ah, ainda com raiva? – perguntou em voz alta. Ele ouviu como resposta o barulho do chuveiro. – Inferno... Não sei lidar com adolescentes!

-O que Sif realmente fazia aqui? – perguntou o capitão.

-Isso que teremos que descobrir. Vamos até meu escritório, vou mostrar o vídeo de uma hora atrás.

~o ~

Tony havia convocado Bruce e Natasha para verem, também, o vídeo daquela manhã. Viram, inclusive, antes da chegada da asgardiana, umas sombras estranhas na janela. – O que seria aquilo? – perguntou Bruce ainda de pijamas ajeitando os óculos.

-Pode ser qualquer coisa,- disse Steve. – Até um avião sobrevoando e fazendo sombra da lua.

-Está nublado lá fora, - avisou Tony. – E o andar de Loki é muito alto para termos sombras de outros prédios. - O engenheiro foi até seu bar e começou a encher seu copo. – Alguém está servido?

Natasha foi até ele e tomou seu copo. – Vamos nos manter sóbrio, Tony. E isso ainda vai matar seu fígado, - e jogou a bebida pelo ralo da pequena pia.

-Ei, essa bebida foi presente de um sheik! – E ele olhou para a garrafa. – Forneci alguns armamentos para ele, na época, e ele me deu essa garrafa de presente. E uma linda assistente.

Steve rolou os olhos. – E Sif tentou matar Loki ou o quê? Muito suspeita essa atitude dela e é muito perigoso deixa-la perto dele. Eu pensei, Tony, que você tinha barrado a ida dela até ele!

-Eu fiz! – Ele bateu a mão no balcão do bar com raiva. – Mas eu me esqueci das malditas portas. Terei que colocar um sensor em cada uma delas, com permissões estabelecidas. Farei isso hoje, eu prometo. – E ele suspirou. – Vão ter que ser ligadas a um gerador também, caso tenhamos corte de energia, etc. Nos andares abaixo todos já possuem, por segurança, e ninguém de lá tem acesso a esses daqui.

-Tony, eu ajudo você, - disse Banner. – Isso é muito primordial, a Sif não pode mais se aproximar dele sem supervisão.

-E aquele outro, o Fandral? – perguntou Steve. – Será que devemos restringi-lo também?

-Eu o acho mais tranquilo, - disse a espiã. – Não parece que odeia Loki, que apenas cumpre o que foi mandado.

-Tudo bem, farei isso hoje. – Disse o engenheiro. - Vou ligar para uma empresa que tem essas coisas já prontas, instalam nessa manhã mesmo. Terei que obter a leitura das impressões de retina de cada um de vocês para cadastro, essas coisas.

Natasha pôs a mão no ombro dele. – Tudo bem, Tony. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele assentiu. – Aproveito o momento e mostrar os relatórios que extraímos das pesquisas dos rastreadores.

Quando todos terminaram de ler, Natasha disse: – Então nós temos essa possibilidade, de Loki estar sendo perseguido.

-Sim, Nat. Ele está sendo monitorado, temos quase certeza.

Bruce suspirou. – Estou preocupado conosco, também. O que acertar Loki nos acertará. E será feio.

-Agora ficamos, sem querer, torcendo para que Thor volte logo, - disse Steve infeliz.

-Temos que tirá-lo daqui, talvez? – perguntou ela. – Ou não vai adiantar?

-Esses rastreadores devem estar em vários lugares, não só aqui. – afirmou Bruce. - As amostras de Coulson são apenas algumas delas.

-Eles estão fazendo uma varredura mundial, tentando detectar outros alienígenas, - disse o engenheiro. – Tudo por debaixo do pano, Fury não quis perder tempo consultando o Conselho.

-Fora que o Conselho iria adorar que alguém pegasse Loki, - disse o capitão. – Iria poupar trabalho a eles.

Natasha suspirou. -Essas sombras que vimos podem ser um indício do monitoramento deles. Eu acredito que Loki deva ser tirado daqui para evitarmos um dano a Torre e as pessoas de Nova York. Sei que temos esses rastreadores em todo lugar, mas poderíamos ir para um lugar sem moradores e lidar com danos menores. – Ela fez uma pausa. – E também devemos tentar tirar aquelas pulseiras dele.

-Como? – perguntou Banner.

-Com o Homem de Ferro ou com o Hulk.

-É muito perigoso, Nat! – disse o doutor. – E não temos garantia que conseguiremos. Estamos falando de magia!

-Não há outro jeito, devemos tentar mesmo assim. Loki está muito vulnerável do jeito que está. Ele será presa fácil de Thanos ou quem estiver por trás dessa vigilância. Eu não acredito que ele se voltará contra nós ou contra qualquer alvo da Terra. Ele estava salvando vidas, lembram? Talvez Loki até nos ajude a lidar com esses invasores.

Tony respirou fundo. – Eu concordo, mas acho que será difícil tirar Loki daqui. A dupla dinâmica logo notará a ausência do nosso Rock Star e avisará para o dedo duro espacial. Será um inferno, posso apostar.

-E se tirarmos a pulseira dele primeiro? Aí ele poderá ir embora, sem termos que o deslocar.

-Asgard pode ver essa ação e nos impedir. – Avisou Steve. – Temos que ser muito rápidos.

-E mesmo que sejamos rápidos, eles verão e será um inferno, - repetiu-se Tony pegando um drink. Natasha olhou para ele criticamente. – Tomarei uma bebida mais barata. Aceitam?

-Deveremos fazer uma escolha. – Disse Bruce. – Será _um inferno_ , Tony, de qualquer forma. Desde o momento em que optamos acolher Loki escolhemos isso.

-Estamos comprometidos até o pescoço, - concordou Steve. – Se recuarmos... Não sei se conseguirei me olhar no espelho.

Natasha se levantou e foi até Tony, tirando sua bebida. Ela bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo em um só gole. – Meu fígado está solidário com o seu. – E ela suspirou. – Eu preciso pensar. Precisamos pensar numa maneira eficiente para lidar com isso. Há muitos poréns em tudo que conversamos agora. Coisas que podem dar muito errado.

Steve se ergueu desanimado. – Você tem razão. E eu preciso tomar um banho, tomar um café e pensar melhor. Acho que poderemos nos reunir mais tarde para repensar uma estratégia melhor.

Bruce assentiu. – Eu também concordo. Vou me preparar para o dia, - e apontou para seus trajes de dormir. – Não em sinto apto para decidir nada com pijamas.

Nat deu um sorriso mínimo. – E vocês estão me vendo de moletom, nada de roupas sensuais para dormir. Acho que acabei com a ilusão de muitos.

Tony deu uma risada. – Eu já sabia...

-Tony...

Ele se esquivou de um tapa e se dirigiu para fora. – Vamos, então, o dia nos espera.

~o~

No quarto de Loki, ele comia em sua bandeja trazida por Tony. O engenheiro também comia e observava o silêncio teimoso do asgardiano. – Não vai falar mais comigo? Que pena... Eu tenho uma sensacional caixa de donuts com cobertura de chocolate, e querida dividir com um amigo. – Ele suspirou, fingindo desconsolo enquanto abria uma caixa com rosquinhas. – Com quem poderei dividir? Banner? Aquele vive de dieta. Rogers? Ele adora empurrar doce para os outros, mas ele mesmo não come. Um cretino. Romanoff também não come, diz que engorda. – Ele deu de ombros e olhou fixamente para os doces. –Bom, só se vive uma vez, não é? - E mordeu um bom pedaço de um dos doces.

Loki fingia que nem escutava enquanto bebericava seu café. Suspirou pesadamente e olhou para o lado, ignorando totalmente a outra pessoa no ambiente.

-Está tão gostoso, Lokes! Cho-co-la-te. Imagina derretendo em sua boca...

-Ora, cale-se, Stark! – Ele depositou a xícara com força no pires. – Dê-me uma! – E esticou a mão.

-Não! Isso é somente para meus amigos.

Loki ficou indignado. – Isso não é justo! Vocês me acusam de coisas e devo ficar feliz?

-Eu não te acusei de nada! Foi o agente 666. E nós precisamos de sua ajuda para solucionar esse caso, Loki! – E fez uma cara de triste. – Por favor, o que te custa?

Ele ergueu as mãos. – Tenho essas benditas pulseiras, Stark. Como ajudarei?

Tony esticou as mãos e segurou o pulso dele com cuidado para que Loki não o repelisse. – Me deixa ver, talvez o Homem de Ferro consiga tirar. Eu poderia tentar.

O olhar de Loki mudou sutilmente. – Mesmo?

-Sim, vamos ver um momento apropriado, sem o olhar de você-sabe-quem.

O rapaz sorriu rapidamente, voltando a sua expressão neutra habitual. – Por que estão me ajudando? Realmente?

-E por que você está curando pessoas?

-Eu perguntei primeiro.

Tony deu uma risada. – Espertinho, estamos perguntando isso desde que o capturamos.

Loki deu de ombros. – Não posso responder a tudo, Stark, como já disse. Há coisas envolvendo segredos que não são todos meus.

O engenheiro ficou um tempo olhando para o rapaz com carinho e Loki corou. – O que foi?

-Ah, nada. Sabe, Lokes, eu poderia adotar você, se quisesse. Poderia ser meu filho e morar aqui comigo. Quer dizer, se não for ruim, e pode trazer sua Sigyn, mas acho que no caso dos dragões, eles serão difíceis de ter aqui na Torre, ou mesmo na Terra... A mesma coisa da serpente. Serpente gigante seria definitivamente um problema, elas soltam algum tipo de veneno? Já vi no National Geografic umas que expelem uns jatos, e, sabe, te matam na hora e...

–C-como? - O asgardiano arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo, olhando para o bilionário sem acreditar no que ouvira.

-É verdade, as serpentes expelem venenos...

-Não, a outra coisa! Sobre adoção...

-Oh, sim, por que o espanto? Já disse que você é um cara bem legal. Eu te levaria aos shows de rock, estudaria numa faculdade, eu pegaria no seu pé por conta dos farelos de comida nos sofás, por não lavar a louça, essas coisas. Mas não permitirei drogas nessa casa! Só álcool. Ou maconha, que a meu ver nem é droga. Seria divertido.

O rosto de Loki se contorceu em agonia. – Por que se diverte com essas coisas? Por que zomba de mim? – Ele se ergueu, derrubando vários itens da bandeja. – Gostaria de ficar sozinho!

Tony olhou atônito para ele e segurou um dos braços do rapaz. – Calma, Loki, eu não estava zombando de você, era sério!

-Me solta! – Ele deu um forte puxão, quase derrubando Tony. – Eu não gosto de brincadeiras!

-Por que acha que é brincadeira? Loki, quem não gostaria de te ter como filho?

O asgardiano olhou com amargura para Stark e rolou os olhos. – O rei Odin, por exemplo. É óbvio.

Oh, merda... Me esqueci do imbecil.

-Ele não conta, está gagá. Alguma coisa no cérebro dele não deve funcionar.

-Ele é o rei mais sábio de todos os reinos. O mais inteligente. O mais poderoso. Deve ter feito cálculo sobre mim e visto que não tenho valor.

Tony bufou. – Loki, eu não sei como é lá em Asgard, mas para mim deve ser uma merda, pois um reino que recusa alguém como você para mim não serve, e foda-se que Odin é o pica das galáxias, ele é um imbecil pedante para mim. Foda-se Odin, foda-se Asgard! Me lixo para eles!

-Eu sou um jotun, sou um monstro...!

-Monstro? – A voz dele estava alterada. – Monstro é quem abandona o filho no meio de uma guerra. Monstro é quem adota e depois despreza, deixando a criança vulnerável no meio de todos. Porra, Loki, não vê que você é uma vítima disso tudo? Que eles estão errados, seu pai Jotun, sua mãe não sei da onde, e Odin? Monstro o cacete!

Loki franziu a testa. – Mas... meu pai jotun não me abandonou, Stark...

-O que?

O rapaz engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. – Isso é segredo, ninguém pode saber disso.

-Por que?

-Por que isso pode gerar uma guerra.

Naquele momento soou um som metálico pelo ambiente. – Senhor Stark.

-Jarvis, estou ocupado agora e...

-A empresa de instalação de sensores está aí.

-Fala para esperarem.

-Eles estão com pressa, disseram que fizeram um encaixe na agenda para o senhor.

Tony bufou. – Ninguém funciona sem mim. Loki, eu vou voltar e terminaremos nossa conversa. – E ele se dirigiu a porta, sem antes olhar para o rapaz. – E eu falei sério. Pense nisso. – E saiu.

Loki voltou a se sentar na cama e procurou acalmar sua respiração. O que estava acontecendo com esses mortais?

~o ~

Na cozinha, Steve e Bruce tomavam seu café da manhã na bancada, afastados de todos.

-Asgard está demorando, - sussurrou Steve para o doutor. – Faz dias que Thor se foi. Isso me dá um mau pressentimento.

O olhar sombrio do doutor pousou no capitão. -Demorando ou não, acho que já sabemos qual será a resposta deles. Não vejo como eles não farão as vontades do rei.

Eles olharam para os asgardianos que tomavam suas café em suas canecas assistindo alguma coisa na televisão. – Estão bem adaptados aqui, - disse Bruce. – Precisamos ficar de olho nela.

-Tony instalará os sensores. Ela não poderá mais ir até ele.

-E você e Loki? Ele ainda não fala com você?

Steve abaixou a cabeça. – Fala, mas friamente. É um direito dele. Eu acho que estava incomodando.

O doutor sacudiu a cabeça. – Não acho que seria isso. Ele é apenas um rapaz muito sensível. Eu aconselho a tentar se reaproximar dele. Por você e por ele.

Rogers ficou vermelho. – Não sei o que quer dizer com isso...

Bruce sorriu condescendente. – Acho que sabe sim. Mas é uma escolha sua.

Fandral havia se erguido do sofá após tomar uma bebida dada por Sif e estava indo para o elevador. Ela olhava para ele de onde estava e depois retornou ao seu café com um sorriso nos lábios.

-É só eu, mas o sorriso dela dá arrepios? – perguntou o capitão com cara fechada.

-Acho que deve ser uma reação natural de todas as pessoas de bom senso, - respondeu o doutor incomodado.

Fandral foi até o andar de Loki e, saindo do elevador, foi direto para o quarto dele. Ele o encontrou olhando pela janela com olhar pensativo. – Loki?

-Oh, Fandral...

O guerreiro sorriu. – Vim te visitar, você está bem? Está com os olhos vermelhos. – E ele se abanou um pouco. – Está calor aqui...

-Estou gripado, uma doença desse reino. Esse ar de Midgard é horrível... – respondeu limpando os olhos. – O que quer?

O outro deu de ombros. – Apenas visitar.

Loki deu um sorriso irônico. – Ou se desculpar por Sif. Ela veio hoje me visitar, enquanto eu dormia. Segundo Stark, ela tentou me matar.

Fandral abaixou a cabeça. – Vocês nunca se deram bem.

-Ela seria presa, Fandral. Masmorras. Não iria sobreviver lá.

-É, ela não gosta muito de ratos... E perderia Thor para sempre.

O rapaz assentiu, virando-se novamente para a janela. – Deveria voltar para Asgard. Esse serviço te diminui. O de cão de guarda.

Fandral se abanou novamente. – Não estou passando bem. Sinto calor e formigamento.

Loki suspirou. Não tinha graça nenhuma provocar o outro, que era um pouco ingênuo. – Vá até seus aposentos e tome um banho frio. Deve melhorar.

-Preciso perguntar uma coisa para você... Disse algo para os mortais? Sobre aquilo?

-Não se preocupe, Asgard está segura, - respondeu com amargura.

Fandral se aproximou dele, tocando no braço do rapaz. – Eu sinto muito, Loki. Gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos.

-Nós éramos, quando crianças, - e ele se afastou um pouco. – Mas depois você só deu ouvidos para Sif e para Thor.

O guerreiro deu um passo para frente, analisando o príncipe dos pés a cabeça. – Eu me arrependo. Poderíamos tentar, aqui e agora.

Loki deu outro passo para trás. – Aqui e agora o quê?

O guerreiro se aproximou mais e pegou nos braços dele. Os olhos deles estavam escurecidos e frios. – Ser amigos.

-Eu não dei permissão para que me tocasse! – E tentou se desvencilhar.

-Eu... eu preciso confessar algo, - disse sem soltá-lo. – Sempre o achei tão bonito! Desde criança... Você sempre me intrigou.

O príncipe olhava com espanto para o outro. – Fico surpreso, mas quero que me solte agora! Está me machucando...

Fandral o puxou mais para si. – Você me trazia bolos da mesa real, lembra? O que eu mais gostava...

-Eu era criança. Por que se lembra disso agora?

-Você gostava de mim!

Os olhos de Loki brilharam. – Eu só queria um amigo. Era só isso. Eu não tinha ninguém, só Thor, não era pelo que está pensando. Agora me solte! – E tentou bruscamente se soltar. Fandral o segurou com mais força, agora o empurrando contra a parede.

-Eu sempre falei para Thor que seus olhos são os mais belos que existem. Essa cor verde é de um verde que nunca vi em lugar algum, só em seus olhos.

-Me solta! – E Loki deu um chute nele, acertando sua coxa.

Fandral nem se importou. – Ele não gostou de ouvir isso, você sabe, Thor sempre foi muito possessivo em relação a você. Ninguém podia falar nada sobre você, sua beleza, sua graciosidade, que ele realmente rosnava. – Ele riu. - Todos diziam que você era ergi, mas eu achava isso bom.

Loki lutava para se soltar, desferindo mais chutes, e agora tentou acertar o rosto dele, sem sucesso. Fandral pegou as mãos dele e as prensou contra parede com uma de suas mãos. – Sempre arisco... Você lutou assim também, contra Thor?

O sangue de Loki gelou com aquela frase. – Maldito...! – E cuspiu nele.

Fandral sorriu e beijou o outro com violência, apertando a mandíbula de Loki para obter total abertura da boca. Sua língua invadiu a boca dele, deslizando com fome em tudo que encontrava. O corpo do guerreiro prensava o corpo de Loki, o firmando contra a parede e se esfregando nele, tentando obter espaço entre as pernas. Fandral parou o beijo, liberando a mão para deslizar para dentro das calças de Loki. – O que temos aqui, hum?

-JARVIS! –gritou Loki na primeira oportunidade.

-Senhor?

E ele sentiu logo a seguir um forte tapa no rosto, que o deixou zonzo por uns segundos. E depois outro, do lado oposto, que o fez cambalear. Em pouco tempo ele era jogado ao chão e Fandral o prensou por cima.

O guerreiro tinha agora um olhar selvagem. – Sua putinha, pensa que vai escapar de mim?– E o beijou novamente, forçando a entrada com o mesmo aperto na mandíbula. Loki conseguiu se soltar e começou a soca-lo com força no rosto, fazendo Fandral recuar.

-JARVIS, CHAME STARK...!

-Sim, senhor.

Agora o guerreiro desferiu um forte soco em Loki, e este desmaiou por um momento, o sangue já escorrendo de seu nariz. Fandral respirou fundo, irritado, e pôs as mãos na borda da calça do outro, puxando para baixo até os joelhos. Ele passou as mãos no membro flácido do príncipe. – Lisinho... Vocês jotuns são todos assim? Ou elfos? – Loki começou a voltar a si, gemendo de dor. - Não vai se animar comigo? Tudo bem, eu me animo por nós dois, o que acha?

Loki soltou um lamento triste e raivoso, e Fandral sorriu. - Vamos, você vai gostar também, pensa que não sabemos? – E ele segurou as mãos do outro. – Seja bonzinho e não se machucará muito, hum?

-Não, Fandral, não...! – implorou com voz fraca.

Fandral o virou de costas e ficou por cima dele. – Você é frio, como um jotun, mas eu esquento a gente... – Disse no ouvido dele.

Loki entrou em pânico e se mexeu com ferocidade, mas Fandral era muito mais pesado. Sua respiração tornou-se difícil e ele começou a hiperventilar. Fandral dizia sujeiras em seu ouvido enquanto abaixava as próprias calças.

A porta do quarto se abriu com violência e dela saiu Stark em sua armadura, lançando um raio bem em direção a Fandral. Este foi lançado contra a parede com muita força, soltando um urro de dor. Loki cobriu o rosto por conta da luz e depois foi rastejando para longe, tremendo muito. – Stark...

Tony foi direto para ele, sem desviar o olhar do outro asgardiano. – Venha, Loki, cubra-se.

Steve chegou logo depois com seu escudo, acompanhado de Natasha. - Bozhe moy! (Meu Deus!)– E ela foi até Loki devagar. – Vamos, vou te ajudar a se cobrir...

Stark foi até Fandral apontando sua arma. – Não ouse revidar, seu filho da puta! Vou mata-lo se tentar algo!

Loki já estava fora do quarto, levado por Natasha, e Steve dava cobertura para o engenheiro. – Que coisa nojenta, vocês são nojentos!

Fandral sacudia a cabeça, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido a ele. – Você me bateu forte!

-Fique quieto, não fale nada! – rosnou Stark. – Será mandado hoje mesmo para Asgard, não quero você nem a outra nem um minuto a mais na minha Torre. FORA!

-Espere... – Ele tentou se erguer. – Eu tenho ordens de ficar aqui.

-Por Deus, suba sua calça! – Disse Steve enojado. – Você cometeu um crime aqui, tem sorte que não iremos prendê-lo.

-Oh, prendê-lo... – Disse Tony. – Seria uma boa ideia. Poderíamos chamar Fury aqui. Jogá-lo em uma das prisões de segurança máxima da S.H.I.E.L.D. Seria perfeito.

-Tony...

Ele bufou, raivoso. A cara odiosa de Fandral olhava para ele, em expectativa. Matá-lo salvaria o dia.

-Senhor, - soou a voz metálica, - senhora Romanoff solicita sua presença.

-Estou ocupado agora, Jarvis. O que ela quer?

-Senhor Loki desapareceu.

* * *

A opinião do personagem sobre drogas não reflete, necessariamente, a minha opinião :D


	10. A espera

Natasha percorria o vigésimo andar daquele dia, procurando em cada canto algum vestígio de Loki. – Andar 53 limpo, - disse em seu transmissor. Droga.

Ele não poderia ter ido longe. Jarvis não o viu sair, mas também perdeu seu rastro. A espiã quase riu: com toda tecnologia contida na Torre, Loki conseguiu se esconder com maestria. Nem Jarvis o conseguia rastrear. Ele terá escapado dali? Ido pras ruas? Isso que ela mais temia: fora da proteção deles, Asgard poderia a qualquer momento, com o seu guardião, localizá-lo e leva-lo embora. Se estivéssemos do mesmo lado, poderíamos pedir agora a localização dele, - pensou chateada.

O barulho da escuta soou: - Natasha, peça para Jarvis detectar vestígios de calor também acima do teto. Ele pode ter se escondido lá.

-Ele já fez isso, Steve. E lembre-se que Loki é muito frio.

Eles corriam contra o tempo. Sif já havia solicitado a presença de Thor na Torre solicitando para o guardião em seu clamor, ansiosa para contar a versão deles da estória, certamente suprimindo o que Fandral fizera. Miseráveis. Ela só esperava que esse guardião estivesse tido com os olhos voltados para o príncipe jotun naquele momento.

-Loki, Loki, onde você está? – resmungou para si mesma. Eles poderiam ter usado o rastreador que a tornozeleira possuía, porém a encontraram quebrada a dois andares abaixo do dele. Ele poderia tê-la retirado quando quisesse, no fim das contas.

Natasha sentia-se extremamente culpada. Foi com ela que ele havia desaparecido. Logo após o episódio lamentável com Fandral, a espiã levou o rapaz para outro cômodo para se recompor e se afastar da cena. Foi buscar um copo d'água para ele que estava no cômodo vizinho e, ao retornar, ele havia desaparecido. E tinha sido em questão de segundos.

Bruce apareceu ao seu lado. – Nat, já terminou aqui? Vamos ao andar 52, então.

Ela assentiu, pegando sua maleta com diversos instrumentos úteis de busca. – Banner, será que Hulk não conseguiria farejar Loki?

-Ele não é um cachorro, - disse rispidamente. – Oh, desculpe... – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu não acho prudente, Hulk é imprevisível. Poderia destruir toda Torre num acesso de raiva além do normal.

-Com ele sempre é além do normal.

Ele sorriu. – Menos com Loki. Porém ele pode ficar muito furioso com aquele Fandral, você sabe. Hulk já sabe do que aconteceu, e não quero uma tragédia aqui.

Eles foram caminhando para o elevador. -Você sente, a raiva de Hulk?

\- A raiva dele vem da minha raiva. Toda ela.

Quando terminaram de olhar todos os andares da Torre, já era noite e o ânimo de todos estava muito baixo. Sif e Fandral permaneceram no andar deles sem se atrever a aparecer para os vingadores.

-Será que Loki conseguiu sair daqui? – perguntou Steve enquanto desabava em um dos sofás do escritório.

Tony balançava a cabeça. – Como Jarvis não detectou nada? – Murmurou para si. - Jarvis, passe novamente o vídeo. Quero ver o momento em que Loki saiu de perto da Natasha.

-Sim, senhor.

A imagem surgiu na tela, de Loki se dirigindo rapidamente para as escadas e, num certo momento, ele desapareceu como por encanto. Eles puderam ver Natasha correndo para onde ele tinha ido, sem certeza se era esse o caminho, e não encontrando nada ali. Loki teria corrido escadas abaixo e a câmera não tinha filmado nada dele.

-Muito estranho, - comentou Bruce. – As câmeras estão com defeito?

-Não, Banner, não estão. Loki deve ter usado um pouco de sua magia, o que ele pôde com as restrições.

-Como assim? – Steve estava pasmo. – Ele está com a magia dele?

-Não, caro capitão, não totalmente. Ele deve ter ferrado os pulsos para isso, para um pingo de magia possível.

Steve respirou fundo. – Se Loki usou só um pouco de sua magia, ele deve estar ainda em algum lugar da Torre. Com muito medo e dor. Se não for assim, Asgard já deve ter o recuperado.

Tony tomou mais um gole de seu drink e também desabou no sofá, muito cansado. – Não sei... Se estiver aqui ainda, usando a magia, pode estar praticamente morto... Porque, se não tiver usando, Jarvis já teria o localizado. – E fez uma pausa. - Estamos ferrados. Loki está ferrado. É o fim.

-Não podemos desistir, Tony. – disse a espiã. – Amanhã continuaremos.

-Não sei se teremos esse tempo, Nat. Thor vem aí. Espero que não derrube a Torre com aquele martelo.

-Vamos mostrar o vídeo do amigo dele tentando estuprar seu irmão. Quem sabe isso o sensibiliza e o ganhamos como aliado.

-Desculpe o que vou dizer, - disse Tony, - mas isso pode é excitá-lo. Thor é um tarado! Eu devia ter matado Fandral, - resmungou. – Um raio a mais e fim: aquele lixo teria morrido.

-E toda Asgard iria nos esmagar feitos ratos, - falou Natasha. – Fez bem em se conter.

Tony suspirou. – Vou pedir pizza, querem? Ninguém comeu direito hoje... Vou enviar uns pedaços envenenados para a dupla tico e teco.

~o ~

Pelas ruas frias de Nova York, um mendigo andava cambaleante para um dos muitos becos existentes. Ele empurrava um carrinho cheio de objetos, lixo e comida, e também com seu cachorro de estimação. Quando achou um local adequado, parou e se escorou em uma parede, tirando de seu casaco sujo uma garrafa de uísque que roubara. Tomou um longo gole da bebida e depois a guardou entre as coisas no carrinho.

-Saia já daí! – gritou uma voz feminina irritada. – É nosso ponto!

O mendigo não se importou e continuou onde estava, irritando ainda mais a mulher. – SAIA! Senão chamarei o Billy! Ele vai matar seu cachorro!

Ele rosnou de raiva e logo pegou seu carrinho, saindo dali a procura de outro beco onde poderia dormir. A mulher sorriu e se apoiou em uma das paredes. Ela acendeu um cigarro e ajeitou o vestido curto que usava, aguardando a chegada de um cliente. Suspirou olhando para o céu nublado, torcendo para que não chovesse. Naquele momento, ouviu uma tosse e virou seu rosto rapidamente para a direção do barulho.

-Você! Como veio parar aqui? Não tinha ninguém, tenho certeza!

Ela estreitou os olhos e foi em direção a um rapaz encolhido em um canto do beco, perto do lixo. – Ei... você está bem?

Outra mulher foi se aproximando. – Jessie, quem é? Outro mendigo?

Jessie tocou nele e logo se afastou, espantada. – Nossa, ele está bem machucado, olha os braços dele! Estão em carne viva!

-Deve ter sido os traficantes, deve está devendo algo a eles, só pode.

-Ele parece um garoto, Elisa! – Ela o analisava com atenção. – Não parece ser pobre, e é muito bonititinho, pelo que sobrou para ver.

Elisa suspirou, aborrecida. – Vai querer cuidar agora? Ele não é um gatinho que basta dar leite, o cara tá doente! Vai ter que fazer curativos.

-Eu faço, sem problemas.

A outra arregalou os olhos. – Caralho, está louca? Custa muito caro! E você tem que ganhar a noite, ainda. Senão, você sabe... Billy não vai gostar.

Jessie deu de ombros e ficou bem próxima ao rapaz. – Ei, vamos lá. Você está acordado? Entende o que eu digo?

Ele mexeu a cabeça com dificuldade e olhou para ela com seus olhos verdes. Ela pode ver vários hematomas no rosto e o nariz com sangue seco. – Parece que se meteu em briga, também. Venha comigo, eu vou tratar essas feridas.

Elisa rolou os olhos. – Você nem conhece ele, pode ser um assassino.

-Não parece, não com esses olhos. Eu sei de uma pessoa só de olhar nos olhos, e os dele são puros.

A outra riu enquanto Jesse ajudava o rapaz a se levantar. – Venha, é logo ali que eu moro, naquele prédio. São alguns lances de escada, venha.

-Ele é bonitinho mesmo, - disse Elisa. – Quem sabe não tirou a sorte grande?

A ida até o apartamento de Jessie foi doloroso para ele, ainda mais que os "alguns lances" eram, na verdade, até o quarto andar por escada, pois o elevador estava quebrado. Onde ela morava era pequeno, mas bem cuidado, e logo ele encontrou guarida em um dos sofás. – Vou ver onde está meu kit que primeiros socorros, deve estar no banheiro, ah, aqui, - Ela abriu a caixa e tirou vários itens. Colocou uma pomada nas feridas dos pulsos e braços, depois enfaixando cada um deles com cuidado. Também colocou pomada no rosto, para melhorar o inchaço, e limpou o sangue seco no nariz. Ela analisou a cabeça dele e viu outro inchaço na parte de trás e um pouco de sangue. – Sua cabeça vou lavar depois, não vai ser muito bom molhá-la agora. Está dolorido?

Ele olhou para ela e assentiu com a cabeça. – Está, - respondeu em voz rouca.

-Ora, ora, você fala! E tem um sotaque... De onde? Não é da América, é?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada. Ela suspirou. – Você me parece bem encrencado, mocinho. Machucados, roupas rasgadas... Onde estão seus pais? Não quer falar? Eu não vou te dedurar, uma coisa que Jessie aqui não é, é dedo duro. As pessoas costumam confiar em mim por causa disso. – Ela deu de ombros. – Hum... Você deve estar com dor, lógico. Tenho aspirinas, é o máximo que posso fazer, - disse indo para o quarto dela e voltando com uma cartela. – Pela sua cara, melhor tomar dose dupla. Toma a água.

Após ele tomar o remédio, ela sorriu para ele. – Qual seu nome? Não posso ficar te chamando por "mocinho". – Ele continuou em silêncio. - Não quer falar... Tudo bem. Mas vejo, pelas suas pulseiras que parecem de ouro, que você deve ser bem rico. – E ele notou o olhar de cobiça dela. - Vou lá fora pegar uma comida pra gente, gosta de pizza? No Joe's tem uma bem boa, e ele aceita fiado. É a melhor de Hell's Kitchen. Eu já volto.

Quando ela o deixou a sós, o rapaz tentou se erguer do sofá, mas se viu muito cansado e com dor em todo o corpo. Usar aquela magia indevida lhe rendeu sequelas em sua maioria desconhecidas. Ele respirou fundo, tentando reter a emoção que estava lhe sobrevindo, mas não adiantou: grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e ele começou a soluçar. Não adiantaria. Acessar sua magia teve um limite, agora ele estava exposto. O guardião, se procurasse, o acharia facilmente e logo toda Asgard estaria ali.

 _Sigyn... Perdoe-me. Acho que não vou conseguir voltar._

E isso doía nele mais do que tudo. Ela estaria sozinha, sem saber dele, talvez achando que ele tinha a abandonado.

 _Sigyn... Acho que quebrarei minha promessa. Não vou conseguir recuperar o que eu te prometi._

Loki sentiu-se tomado pela emoção, talvez a última em que pudesse expressar tão livremente, sem máscaras, e deixou toda dor fluir por ele, cada aspecto dela. A lembrança das mãos de Fandral em cima dele confundiu-se com a de Thor, e pode sentir vividamente a força de seu irmão contra seu corpo. Não, não pensaria nisso mais. Ele estava prestes a morrer e não queria ter, como última lembrança, o que ocorreu. Forçou seu pensamento em Sigyn: os longos cabelos dourados, o sorriso meigo, os olhos agora tristes. Com mais um pouco de esforço, pode se lembrar de como ela era antes: uma moça muito feliz.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e Jessie entrou, seu olhar rapidamente caindo sobre ele. – Oh, estava chorando... – Ela suspirou depositando uma caixa na mesa da cozinha. – Trouxe pizza de peperoni, gosta?

-Acho razoável, - respondeu secando os olhos.

Ela riu. – Razoável? De onde você vem, tem pizza de que?

-Não temos.

Jessie franziu a testa. – Tudo bem, mocinho misterioso. Seu sotaque é alemão? Coisa assim?

Loki franziu a testa. – Não sei o que quer dizer.

Ela trouxe um pedaço da pizza e um guardanapo. – Tratamento vip para você. Coma, não está tão rançoso. Mas nunca compre lá a de frango: é estragada. Já fiquei com dor por causa dela. Imagina, para trabalhar depois, horrível! – Quando viu que ele não comia, antes fazia uma leve careta, ela disse: - Sem fome? Pensei que não existisse alguém que recusasse pizza de peperoni, mesmo sem fome. Dá aqui que eu como.

Ele ficou analisando melhor a moça a sua frente: baixa, vestindo pouca roupa, cabelos ruivos e um pouco gordinha. Loki gostou dos olhos dela: castanhos esverdeados e muito expressivos. Jessie notou a observação dele e sorriu. – Gosta do que vê? Mas não faço de graça, sou uma profissional.

-Como?

Ela continuou a sorrir e pegou na mão dele com cuidado, a guiando para seus peitos. – Suas mãos são frias. Deixa que eu esquente.

Loki recolheu rapidamente a mão dele, assustado. – É uma prostituta?

-Sim, mas não me olhe assim, é uma profissão como outra qualquer! – E ela se ergueu chateada. – Se quiser, 30 doláres. Mas posso fazer um desconto para você, devido às circunstâncias. E porque é muito bonitinho, um bebê. E eu gosto de bebês.

Ele corou. – N-não. Obrigado.

-É porque não tem dinheiro? – Ela olhou com um misto de carinho e pena para ele. – Pode pagar depois.

Loki arregalou os olhos. – Não... Agradeço a oferta.

Ela bufou. – Tudo bem. Deve ser virgem. Mas se mudar de ideia, me avise. Agora preciso ganhar a vida, ficará bem aqui?

-Acho que sim. Obrigado... Por me ajudar.

Quando ela saiu, ele se ergueu lentamente e procurou algo parecido com banheiro e, lá, vomitou tudo que tinha no estômago. Depois foi até a cozinha, procurando por algum tipo de arma. Achou uma faca afiada e julgou suficiente. Loki voltou para o sofá e lá se estirou muito dolorido, escondendo a faca embaixo de sua perna, e o coração batendo forte. Quando saira da Torre Stark, seu único pensamento era terminar com a própria vida. Mas ele tinha mudado de ideia: se tiver que morrer, morreria lutando. E levaria consigo o quanto pudesse até Helheim.

~o ~

 _Torre Stark_

Após todos jantarem, o engenheiro se dirigiu para seu quarto muito deprimido. Tomou um longo banho morno e colocou um moletom bem confortável para passar o resto da noite. Zapeou pela televisão em busca de algo para assistir e tudo lhe pareceu muito idiota. Pegou seu _ipad_ e acessou um game, jogando distraidamente por quase uma hora.

Loki... Onde você se meteu?

Ele tinha medo que Thor já tivesse o capturado e que mais nada poderia ser feito. Também temia que o rapaz estivesse por aí, sua magia sugando toda sua saúde, e definhando até a morte. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a imagem horrível que formara em sua mente. Ele estava vivo, ele estava vivo!

Tony respirou profundamente, tentando controlar seu pânico. Ele não queria acreditar que iriam perder essa. Que perderiam Loki.

O som metálico anunciou a fala de Jarvis. -Senhor, Thor chegou à Torre.

O engenheiro quis rir nervosamente. – Avise aos outros vingadores, J. Que se preparem.

-Sim, senhor.

Quando chegou ao último andar, já com sua armadura, viu que Sif e Fandral já estavam com ele. Havia uma pequena comitiva junto ao príncipe de Asgard, que incluía Volstagg. – Ora, se não é nosso asgardiano predileto, - cumprimentou Stark.

-Filho de Stark, - disse Thor com expressão fechada.

-A que devemos a honra?

Thor quase rosnou. – Eu vim recuperar meu irmão. Depois do que aconteceu, não é seguro mantê-lo aqui.

-Oh, mas não seja por isso. Tire Fandral e sua noiva e tudo ficará bem.

O asgardiano franziu a testa. – Não são eles o problema, e sim Loki. Sif me explicou o que aconteceu. Também já havíamos analisado em Asgard a questão. Fandral é inocente.

Sif sorria abertamente. – Fandral é um amigo legal. O mesmo não podemos dizer de Loki.

Naquele momento surgem os outros vingadores, devidamente armados. Bruce logo se dirige para Fandral. – Hulk não está feliz pelo que fez a Loki. Não o provoque.

Fandral ergueu as mãos. – Sou inocente, como Thor já disse.

-Thor, não sabemos onde Loki está, - disse o capitão. – Ele desapareceu após as ações de Fandral e até agora não sabemos de seu paradeiro.

Sif bufou. – E como ele sumiu? Procuraram em todos os lugares?

-Sim, procuramos, - respondeu Natasha. – O caso é que Jarvis, que monitora todos os andares dessa Torre, também não detectou a presença dele. Podemos supor que ele está usando sua magia para passar desapercebido, e, se for isso, Loki pode estar ainda na Torre ou não.

A guerreira deu um sorriso forçado. -Ora, então ele está usando sua magia... Está vendo, Thor? Ele ainda acessa a magia dele, deve ter feito o mesmo contra Fandral. Minha tese é correta.

-Não, não é correta, - rebateu a espiã. – Quando Loki acessa a magia dele, há retaliações em seu corpo por conta das pulseiras restritivas. Em uma vez que presenciamos esse fato, seus pulsos foram bastante prejudicados. Após retirarmos ele da presença de Fandral, não vimos piora em sua pele. Logo, ele não utilizou magia.

Thor estreitou os olhos. – Quer dizer que Fandral fez isso mesmo? Não foi enfeitiçado?

O guerreiro arregalou os olhos. – Eu não entendo... Eu sou amigo de Loki, gosto dele, desde a infância. Nunca faria mal a ele.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu, - disse Natasha. – Há múltiplas possibilidades, exceto de que Loki instigou o que houve. Ele é inocente.

Todos puderam ver o semblante de Thor tornar-se terrível. Ele espremeu o cabo do martelo em sua mão e raios e trovões já puderam ser ouvidos lá fora. – Meu irmão... Ele deve estar assustado.

Sif cruzou os braços. – Mesmo que ele seja inocente, ainda será condenado. Thor, lembre-se, isso que aconteceu faz dele um argr! E ser argr é crime! Em breve será o rei de Asgard, deve seguir as leis!

-Que porra de lei é essa? – perguntou Tony sem paciência. – Aqui na Terra as coisas são diferentes. O crime aconteceu aqui e as leis que devem ser seguidas são as nossas!

Steve bufou. – Não entendo, ele é a vítima, mas para vocês ele é o culpado? Isso é tão absurdo, não há lógica nisso.

Thor rosnou. – Nossas leis foram feitas há muitos séculos pelo rei Buri, avô do rei Odin. Nunca foram contestadas porque são leis de ouro, perfeitas e adequadas para o povo de Asgard. Loki ainda é cidadão de Asgard e deverá ser julgado por elas.

-Loki é culpado por promover o desejo de Fandral, - explicou Sif. – Essa é a lei.

Natasha respirou fundo, tentando se conter. – Então, pela lei de vocês, ele é sempre o responsável pela ação do outro? Mas sabemos que podemos ser responsáveis apenas por nossas ações. Como Loki controlaria o que outra pessoa sente, faz ou deixa de fazer? Como qualquer pessoa conseguiria isso?

Volstagg pigarreou. – O desejo de uma pessoa é instigado pela outra. Isso todo mundo sabe.

-Que pensamento de merda! – disse Stark furioso. – Eu não acredito que realmente acreditam nisso!

Natasha tentou mais uma vez. – Thor, isso tira toda responsabilidade da pessoa pelas suas ações. Transfere sempre para outra. Isso não é injusto? Mesmo que ela seja "instigada" pela outra, a decisão final é sempre dela. Uma pessoa tem todas as condições de resistir e agir conforme o que acredita ser certo. Se ela ceder, é porque quis. Tomou uma decisão que só ela pode fazer.

Sif rosnou. – Vocês querem mudar nossas leis? Os mortais? Vivemos por cinco mil anos, e vocês? Logo estarão mortos. O que sabem das coisas?

-Pelo pouco que percebi, há um erro grave de compreensão sobre responsabilidade.

-Basta, Lady Natasha, - disse Thor aborrecido. – Não viemos aqui discutir sobre nossas leis, e sim sobre Loki. Disseram que ele está desaparecido, isso é verdade? Nosso guardião não conseguiu localizá-lo, também, o que nos leva a crer que ele está usando magia.

Bruce abaixou a cabeça. – Deve está muito machucado, mais ainda da violência que Fandral cometeu.

Thor virou-se para o amigo. – Bateu no meu irmão?

Fandral gaguejou. – E-eu não sei, já disse, não era eu. Não sei o que aconteceu.

Tony deu uma risadinha amarga. – Muito conveniente. Agora, já que sabem do sumiço de Loki, seria bom que todos vocês saíssem de minha Torre. Aqui não é hospedagem para alienígenas.

Thor estreitou os olhos. – Tudo bem. Falaremos com o amigo Nicholas, ele nos dará guarida. Ou com o chefe de vocês, senhor Barack.

O engenheiro rolou os olhos. – Oh, sim, é muito fácil conversar com o presidente. Ele receberá vocês de braços abertos.

Volstagg sorriu. – Temos um embaixador que lida diretamente com ele.

Oh... – Disso não sabíamos, - disse Steve.

-Seu reino sempre soube de nós através de nosso contato.

-Então, já que tem lugar para ir, passar bem, - dispensou Stark.

Thor respirou fundo. – Eu pensei que éramos amigos. Pensei que pudéssemos lutar juntos e compartilhar bons momentos. Mas vejo que Loki envenenou a mente de vocês. Ele sempre faz isso.

-Não é nenhuma surpresa, - completou Sif.

Volstagg olhou para todos com expressão triste. – Vamos primeiro encontra-lo e tirar nossas conclusões. Eu temo que possamos chegar tarde demais. Daquela outra vez, ele se atirou no vazio.

-Isso nos pouparia trabalho, - murmurou a guerreira para si mesma.

-Não vai acontecer, amigo Volstagg. Vamos encontra-lo antes.

-Esperem, - disse Natasha. – Tony, podemos conversar a sós por um momento?

Quando ficaram a sós, ela disse: - Eles não podem se hospedar em outro lugar.

-Por que não? A Casa Branca vai adorar recebe-los!

-Isso é sério, Tony. Eles vão falar sobre o motivo de estarem aqui, sobre Loki. Isso pode acionar alerta máximo. Loki estará na mira de muita gente.

-Mas com eles aqui dará na mesma. Eles vão caçar Loki!

-Mas talvez não o matem. Se for os federais, CIA, ou que seja, ele será caçado e morto. Ninguém vai se importar em fazer isso com um alienígena. Provavelmente seu corpo servirá para estudos.

Stark respirou profundamente. – Eu não acredito que não vou me livrar desses imbecis.

-Melhor não. Não ainda. Deixa que eu lido com eles. Eu e Steve. Bruce precisa ficar de fora, pois sinto que Hulk entrará em ação em breve.

Retornando a sala, ela se dirigiu a Thor. – Acho melhor vocês ficarem. Está tarde da noite e ninguém os receberá agora sem alarde. Todos nós estamos com o objetivo de encontrar Loki e talvez possamos fazer isso junto.

Thor deu uma risadinha forçada. – Vejo que é sensata, Lady Natasha. Agradeço a hospitalidade, nos acomodaremos então.

-Mostrarei onde ficarão. – E, discretamente, piscou para Stark.

Quando saíram, Bruce bufou. – Que porcaria é essa?

-Natasha achou melhor, - e Tony foi ao bar e pegou seu uísque. – Menos exposição para Loki. Assim não será caçado mundialmente, apenas entre nós. Não é legal? – E tomou sua dose num gole só.

Steve se atirou no sofá e tentava controlar a raiva. – É uma situação sem saída.

-Como sempre dissemos... – E ele tomou outra dose.

Steve se despediu deles e foi alcançar Natasha para auxiliá-la com os asgardianos. Banner foi até o lado de fora, sentindo a brisa fria da noite nova-iorquina. Ele precisava fazer algo. Será que Hulk não "farejaria" Loki pela cidade, como havia sugerido Natasha? Mas seria um caos... Ele mataria tudo o que atravessasse seu caminho.

-Bruce? – chamou o engenheiro. – Tenha fé. Por nós dois, porque a minha acabou.

-Vão insistir no assassinato daqueles guerreiros, aqueles que abusaram da noiva dele. Não teremos como refutar isso. Ele será condenado.

Tony assentiu, porém não disse mais nada. O que havia para dizer?

-Eu vou caminhar um pouco, - avisou o doutor.

-É madrugada.

Ele riu. – Hulk me protegerá. – E saiu.

Andando pelas ruas de Nova York, um pouco desertas em alguns pontos, ele sentia Hulk o incomodando. Bruce parou em um bar e ficou analisando o que o outro queria. Ele sabia que era algo referente a Loki, mas procurava não lhe dar ouvidos. Não poderia deixar a fera aparecer e causar problemas. Porém, se sentia impelido a ir a certa direção da cidade. Pare, Hulk! – murmurava, tentando não chamar a atenção. Um mendigo na rua olhava para ele assustado.

-Não vamos a lugar algum, vamos voltar para Torre!

-Jesus Cristo! – disse o mendigo se afastando.

Banner se apoiou em uma parede, tentando se equilibrar contra a força do outro. –Pare! Tudo bem, para onde vamos? – Hulk mostrou o lado oeste, e Bruce foi caminhando apressadamente para lá. – Eu vou me arrepender! Não é nada bom ir a para aqueles lados a essa hora!

Após meia hora, ele se viu em um bairro perigoso, numa rua mais ou menos deserta. Ao longe ele pode ver algumas prostitutas e possíveis traficantes. Droga... Onde mais deveria ir, Hulk? – Havia um prédio muito antigo a sua frente, de cinco andares, e era nele que a fera insistia que entrasse. – Tudo bem, já que vim até aqui... Vamos lá.

~o ~

Loki tentava não dormir naquele sofá, mas o tempo foi passando e o sono foi o dominando. Jessie não havia voltado das ruas, e o barulho da vizinhança e da cidade ecoavam pelo apartamento, num zumbido monótono. A certa altura da madrugada, ele ouviu um barulho diferente e acordou sobressaltado. Pegou sua faca e ficou observando a sua volta. Estava tudo quieto agora, a cidade dormia, apenas alguns notívagos vagueavam por aí.

Por que eles não vêm logo? O que esperam? E olhou para cima, como para desafiar o guardião. -Conte logo para eles, Heimdall! – gritou. - Eu estou pronto!

Outro barulho, e ele rapidamente olhou para a direção dele, vendo algumas sombras passando pela janela. Mais um ruído, em outra direção, e ele tornou a ver mais sombras.

Loki tentou se erguer, mas a dor aguda nos braços o fez gemer. Droga. As feridas não estavam cicatrizando direito, aquela moça deve ter colocado qualquer coisa em cima delas. Ele ouviu um rangido de porta, e se arrastou para o canto da sala. Deveriam ser eles. Era agora. Sentiu seu coração bater com força, na antecipação de seu fim. Isso lembrou-lhe quando se atirou ao abismo, mas era diferente ali: seu coração, naquela época, estava morto.

Uma voz soou pelo ambiente. -Não se lembra de nós?

Loki ergueu a faca, tentando enxergar seu alvo, e se sentiu ridículo com uma arma tão inútil. – Quem são vocês?

Uma das sombras adentrou a sala e se materializou diante de seus olhos. O asgardiano arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que via. – Você...!


	11. Um fio de esperança

**~Estão gostando? Seria tão bom ter comentários...~**

* * *

Bruce entrou no prédio com cuidado, orientado por Hulk, após verificar que o interfone e a fechadura da porta estavam quebrados. A fera indicou as escadas e ele foi subindo lentamente naquela penumbra, olhando toda decadência a sua volta com atenção: poderia ter criminosos à espreita e era sempre bom estar de prontidão. Uma porta se abriu e um homem saiu por ela, se deparando com Banner imediatamente. – Quem é você? – perguntou ele com maus modos.

Bruce procurou desviar o rosto dele, devido seu hálito de bebida. – Quem pergunta? – E sua voz saiu quase como um rosnado.

O homem o mediu por um momento e depois deu de ombros. – Só não quero bagunça aqui, já fizeram muito ontem. Quero dormir! Entendeu?

O doutor assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a subir, sempre seguindo orientações de Hulk. Em certo momento, ele é orientado a seguir por um corredor estreito e chegar a uma porta velha com pintura descascada.

-Loki está aí, é isso? – perguntou para a fera. – Você tem certeza, porque eu não posso entrar aí! Não posso simplesmente entrar, seria invasão!

A fera rosnou para ele, tentando assumir o controle. Banner colocou as mãos na cabeça, sentindo uma enorme pressão do outro. – Pare!

~o ~

Dentro do apartamento de Jessie, Loki olhou para a pessoa a sua frente com espanto. – Como me localizou?

A pessoa sorriu por baixo de seu capuz negro, e disse com voz adocicada: – Colocamos sinalizadores e detectores por muitas partes desse reino, meu príncipe. Sabíamos que voltaria para cá, após nos abandonar.

O asgardiano respirou fundo. – O que quer de mim? Vingança? Minha morte? – Ele riu amargo. – Será um favor que me fará.

A pessoa entrelaçou os dedos escamosos e disse com suavidade: - Você sabe o que o Mestre quer. Você deve isso a ele.

Loki começou a se arrastar para longe. – Eu não devo nada a ele! Nada!

De repente ela estava ao lado dele, colocando sua mão escamosa no rosto do rapaz, e disse com voz ainda mais melosa: – Príncipe... Por que essa lealdade aquele reino decadente? Lá ninguém gosta de Vossa Alteza, ninguém! Só nós demos a atenção que merece, só os chitauri e o Mestre!

O jotun afastou aquela mão pegajosa em seu rosto com nojo. -Vocês entraram na minha mente sem permissão! Essas foram minhas memórias, não toda a verdade. Eu estava confuso, obviamente.

-Não era verdade? E por que o príncipe não está em Asgard, ao invés desse reino inferior? Oh, nós sabemos, não é mesmo? Eles desprezam o jotun.

Loki tentou se afastar dele mais uma vez, sentindo muita dor. – Cale-se!

-Eles acham que jotuns são animais bestiais, que devem ser subjugados pelo brilhante reino dourado. Eles acham que você é inferior, meu príncipe. Todos eles! Vamos provar que isso está errado, que o príncipe é diferente dos jotuns...

-Jotuns não são animais, Outro, – respondeu entredentes. - É um povo altamente desenvolvido.

O Outro olhou para ele com seus olhos amarelos. – Se quer acreditar nisso, meu príncipe, não podemos impedi-lo. Mas sabemos a verdade, não sabemos? Eles estão debaixo da bota de Asgard. O príncipe poderia provar o seu valor se unindo ao nosso Mestre! Poderiam reinar juntos: Thanos, como o imperador dos sete reinos e além; o príncipe, como o primeiro comandante. Nosso Mestre poderia esmagar todos seus inimigos, inclusive Odin. Você mesmo poderia ministrar os castigos. Não seria delicioso?

– Eu nunca vou trair Asgard, seu imundo!

A criatura sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a falar quase amorosamente. – Pense... Com sua ajuda, poderíamos derrotar o rei de Asgard. Ele seria esmagado feito uma barata. Não minta dizendo que sentiria muito. Sabemos que não.

-O nosso guardião está vendo tudo isso agora, imbecil. Logo virão para destruí-lo.

A pessoa riu, e sua risada gelou os ossos de Loki. – Você está coberto por magia, _minha_ magia. Eles não sabem de seu paradeiro, minha criança. Então, estamos a sós.

Não...

Naquele momento, mais sombras apareceram no recinto e elas se revelaram como chitauri, os servos da criatura. – Meus filhos sentiram sua falta. Vão adorar seu retorno ao lar.

Loki pegou sua faca que escondera debaixo da perna e desferiu contra O Outro, que desviou facilmente e tomou a arma dele. – Não está com muito reflexo, príncipe? – Ele espremeu a faca em sua mão, esmigalhando o objeto. – As armas midgardianas são muito fracas. Tudo nesse reino é fraco. Inclusive seus heróis, não é, meu príncipe?

O rapaz respirou fracamente. – Não faça ameaças veladas. Não sou fraco para cair nelas.

-Claro, claro. Não teve apego aos mortais, eu sei. Isso seria tão... Patético! Criaturas tão fracas e inúteis. – E a criatura olhava atentamente o asgardiano. – Se os matássemos agora, lá na torre alta, não teria importância nenhuma, não é mesmo? – O braço dele se ergueu, pronto para dar uma ordem.

Loki sentiu seu coração bater forte. – Para que matá-los, Outro? Serviria apenas para atrair atenção para os Chitauri. Seria muita tolice.

O sorriso da criatura espalhou-se. – Mas seria uma diversão. O Mestre apreciaria.

-Como ele fez na invasão dessa cidade... – Disse amargamente. – Não deverá acontecer novamente. Midgard, como bem disse, é muito fraca, uma conquista sem impacto. Tenho certeza que Thanos não gostaria que perdesse mais tempo com ela.

O Outro se aproximou mais de Loki, que não tinha para onde correr, apenas se encostar mais na parede e sentir toda a dor que isso causava. – Está bastante machucado, meu príncipe, e com dores. Também sei que sua magia está restrita, - e apontou para as pulseiras. – Tão vulnerável... – Loki notou o olhar ganancioso dele e estremeceu involuntariamente. A criatura suspirou contente. – É uma grande tentação, grande mesmo... Nosso Mestre ainda se recorda de seus deliciosos gritos de horror do seu tempo conosco.

Loki tentou afastar O Outro, mas a criatura nem se mexeu. Ela estendeu suas mãos para o rosto dele e Loki soltou um grande grito de dor, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto. Incentivada, apertou ainda mais o cerco na face dele.

Um dos Chitauri interrompeu seu Mestre, resmungando alguma coisa para ele, e a criatura assentiu, soltando Loki. – Tem alguém aí fora. Um mortal. Nos espionando... Será um de seus novos amigos mortais? – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não gostamos de espiões, gostamos? Vão, expulse-o daqui!

No mesmo instante se transformaram em sombras e atravessaram a porta, indo direto contra a pessoa. Loki, ainda estremecendo por conta da dor que lhe fora impingida, tentou se erguer, mas a criatura segurou com força em seu braço. – Acho que é hora de irmos para o Mestre.

-Não! – gritou, tentando se desvencilhar. – Eu não devo nada a ele!

A porta da sala estourou com violência, com os chitauri sendo arremessados contra a parede e uma gosma saiu das criaturas, se espalhando pela sala. Loki ouviu um forte urro. – Hulk? – murmurou atônito.

A fera apareceu na sala e foi direto contra O Outro, desferindo um potente soco em seu rosto, e também atacando mais Chitauri que apareceram. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Loki se dirigiu para a saída com dificuldade, indo pelos corredores em busca das escadas. Mais um urro ressoou e ele viu que a fera o seguia. – Hulk! – gritou Loki, - venha!

De repente, mais Chitauri se materializaram na frente deles e Hulk tomou a frente, desferindo um golpe contra todos eles e os esmagando como fez com os anteriores. Após isso, pegou Loki em seus braços com cuidado e, se aproximando das escadarias, pulou no meio vazio delas, caindo rapidamente até o térreo. Vários moradores saíram de seus apartamentos para ver o que acontecia e, ao notarem as criaturas, gritaram de horror. – Ataque! Ataque alienígena! Liguem para a polícia!

Hulk deu outro urro e avançou com Loki para as ruas, correndo rapidamente para longe do local. – Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Loki que se segurava precariamente nele. A fera não respondeu, correndo na direção oposta a Torre Stark. – Não vamos voltar para a torre?

De repente, a fera caiu ao chão, arremessando Loki a metros de distância. O asgardiano pode ver o Mestre dos Chitauri próximo a eles. – Não terminamos ainda, príncipe. Deve vir comigo.

Loki se ergueu e tentou correr, sendo barrado por um dos Chitauri, que agarrou seus braços e o prendeu firmemente, causando imensa dor no rapaz. Hulk também se erguera e foi direto contra o líder deles, tentando golpeá-lo, mas o outro desviava facilmente. – Essa besta precisa aprender a respeitar os Chitauri! – Um chicote apareceu em suas mãos e o desferiu contra a fera, enlaçando seu pescoço com ele. Com um puxão, derrubou a fera ao chão e começou apertá-lo, tentando um enforcamento. – Essa fera seria útil para o Mestre, - comentou a criatura o analisando.

Hulk agarrou o chicote e, num gesto, o arrebentou e desfez o laço. A criatura tentou ainda subjuga-lo, levando um fortíssimo soco na cabeça.

-Hulk! – gritou Loki. A fera, imediatamente, foi até o asgardiano e esmagou o chitauri que o aprisionava, pegando Loki para si e o protegendo entre seus braços.

-Loki! – chamou O Outro, - Não pode fugir de nós para sempre! O Mestre sempre consegue o que quer!

-Hulk, - disse Loki em voz baixa para ele, arfando devido a intensa dor que sentia - tire-nos daqui rápido!

Naquele momento, carros de polícia chegaram com muito alvoroço, tentando impedir o avanço daquele ataque. – Parem, polícia! – gritaram assim que saíram dos veículos.

Oh, não...

O Outro deu risada e várias sombras surgiram no local, todas se materializando na espécie alienígena. Com um gesto dele, as criaturas atacaram os humanos e seus carros, vários sendo destruídos em pouco tempo. Gritos de pânico ressoaram pelas ruas.

Enquanto isso, Hulk corria o mais rápido que podia com Loki em seus braços. – Para onde está nos levando? – A fera apenas rosnou, caminhando mais apressada ainda.

Nos céus, viram várias figuras cruzando com pressa em direção ao local do ataque e Loki pode reconhecer a armadura de Tony entre elas. – Eles estão indo para lá... – Um trovão ressoou e o rapaz pode adivinhar quem mais estava.

Stark se aproximou do campo de ataque e viu o tamanho do problema. – Rogers? Nossos amigos retornaram, - disse através do comunicador.

Steve estava na nave com Natasha e observava tudo. – Vou descer e tentar proteger os policiais que sobraram. Nat, avisa para a polícia de Nova York não mandar mais ninguém. Serão mais massacrados, se fizerem isso.

-Disseram que Hulk estaria aí, - disse Barton pilotando a nave. – Será que o encrenqueiro também não está?

Natasha observava pelos painéis quaisquer indícios da fera. – Ele não está aqui. Ou eles. Somente essas criaturas.

Quando Jarvis tinha avisado da ligação de emergência de Fury naquela madrugada, nenhum dos vingadores poderia imaginar que os Chitauri haviam voltado. Foi Stark quem tinha citado o nome de Loki: ele poderia estar no meio deles, ou como aliado, ou como prisioneiro.

Tony aterrissou e começou a disparar contra as criaturas, porém eles logo se desmaterializavam, tornando-se sombras, para surgir em forma sólida em outro local. Mais policiais chegavam tentando deter os invasores. Moradores locais saiam correndo de seus apartamentos pelas ruas do bairro aos gritos.

Thor aterrissou também ao lado de Stark e vistoriou a área. – Onde está Loki?

-Não foi visto, trovoada. E se não percebeu, temos outros problemas aqui. – E efetuou mais disparos.

O asgardiano respirou profundamente e desferiu raios de seu martelo contra os chitauri, que por encanto desapareceram no mesmo momento.

-Onde se meteram? – perguntou o engenheiro buscando alvos.

-Vamos procurar Loki, filho de Stark, - disse entredentes. – Achem o monstro verde e acharão meu irmão.

Vários chitauri reapareceram atrás deles, golpeando-os na cabeça. Thor urrou de ódio e conseguiu agarrar dois deles, esmagando seus crânios com as mãos. Tony desferiu mais raios, acertando alguns.

Rogers desceu da nave e começou um combate corpo a corpo contra eles. Barton e Natasha foram logo depois, após aterrissarem a nave. Os chitauri pareciam se multiplicar em vez de diminuírem. – Quem é o líder deles? – perguntou a espiã enquanto atirava contra eles. – Quem está no comando?

-Antes era Loki, - disse Barton, - agora quem será?

Já longe dali, Hulk corria com Loki para rumo desconhecido quando pararam em um grande parque. – Aqui deve ser o que chamam de Central Park, uma parte dele,- disse o rapaz, observando a floresta alta que divisava. – Hulk, agora você precisa me deixar, ir para longe daqui e se transformar no doutor Banner. É perigoso para vocês ficarem comigo. Eu preciso ficar só, em breve Thor estará aqui e tudo... tudo acabará, - essa última parte ele disse com emoção na voz.

Hulk olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Pegou Loki no colo e o abraçou com cuidado. – NÃO, HULK! VOCÊ SERÁ MORTO! – dizia o rapaz aos berros. A fera novamente se recusou e permaneceu abraçado a ele. – Eu não sei o que fazer com você, eu não sei... – Murmurava ele e começou a soluçar de frustração e medo. – Não quero que você morra. Por favor... Vá embora! –Começou a socar os braços do outro com a força que lhe restara. – VÁ! – A fera rosnou e não se soltou dele.

-Ele é teimoso mesmo, - disse alguém.

Loki se voltou rapidamente em direção da voz feminina. – Quem está aí? – Seu coração ficou aos pulos. Será que Sif estava à espreita?

-Não reconhece mais minha voz?

Loki franziu a testa. – Parece-me familiar, fale logo quem é!

Após um momento de silêncio, a voz retornou: -Escondam-se! Eles estão vindo...

Loki se virou para Hulk. – Essa é sua oportunidade: vá embora!

De repente, muitas sombras surgem no local, se materializando nos Chitauri. No meio deles, seu mestre.

-Loki... – chamou com voz suave. – Não terminamos ainda nossa conversa, meu príncipe. Largue a besta verde e venha conosco.

-Arranje outro traidor!

O líder foi se aproximando de Loki. – Não há escolha, levarei você assim mesmo.

Naquele momento, um clarão surge no meio de todos e Loki sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço, fazendo-o gemer de dor. – Venha! – Disse a voz feminina.

Hulk rugiu, tentando proteger Loki, e a voz tornou a falar. – Não farei mal algum, estou querendo ajudar! Venham os dois! O Outro é muito rápido, não há tempo a perder!

O clarão foi se dissipando e o rapaz pode ver a figura d'O Outro reaparecendo. – Vamos, Hulk, vamos segui-la! – Quando a fera recomeçou a correr carregando Loki e sendo guiado pela voz misteriosa, outros clarões surgiram, impedindo que as criaturas vissem aonde iriam.

Após mais de meia hora, a voz orientou que se escondessem em um galpão abandonado. – Vamos aguardar, - disse ela, - creio que os despistamos.

Loki respirou profundamente depois que Hulk o depositou no chão. – Diga-me de uma vez quem é. E por que me ajuda?

-Tudo bem, acho que seu pedido é justo. - Uma sombra se aproximou deles e foi se materializando em uma mulher de cor verde, cabelos ruivos e compridos, e marcações claras em seu rosto. – Eu disse que nós nos veríamos novamente.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. – Gamora!?

-Sim, em pessoa.

-Está me ajudando... Por que? Thanos vai matá-la!

-Digamos que eu precisei me rebelar. E me revelar. – Ela se aproximou mais dele o observando. – Está muito machucado, Loki. O que aconteceu? – Após ouvir sobre as pulseiras e suas tentativas de ativar a magia, ela suspirou. E pegou um dos pulsos, analisando o artefato. – Magia de Odin. Sempre a pior, resmungou.

Loki respirou com cuidado e soltou um gemido lamentoso. – Ele gosta de se aprimorar, não é?

Ela deu um meio sorriso. – Ele e Thanos têm muito em comum, meu amigo. Não conseguirei retirá-lo daqui, precisaria da sua magia para isso. Tem onde ficar? – E olhou para Hulk. – E com ele?

Ele franziu a testa. – Não pensei que sobreviveria, para começar. Nem que Hulk seria minha companhia. – A fera soltou um rosnado. - Estou sem ideias no momento. E você? O que faz aqui?

-Vou precisar de um favor seu, mas primeiro precisaremos que recupere sua magia. Talvez Freya, se eu falar com ela.

Loki riu fracamente. – Ela nunca lhe receberá, sabe disso.

Gamora virou seu rosto rapidamente, detectando algo. – Eles estão vindo, Loki. Você precisa de proteção. Eu sei que Thor está em Midgard e...

-Nunca! Ele nunca!

-É sua única chance! Você irá morrer ou ser servo de Thanos para sempre. Ele não deixará você escapar dessa vez!

Loki olhou para os lados, como se buscasse algo. – Prefiro morrer, então. Não tenho alternativas. Se eu ativar minha magia...

-Não faça isso!

O rapaz fechou os olhos, se concentrando na ativação mágica. Suas mãos ficaram perigosamente iluminadas em verde e Gamora pode ver a pele dele se desfazendo. – Pare!

Hulk foi até ele e o abraçou, parando, por um momento, as ações de Loki. Este olhou para a fera com raiva. – DEIXE-ME MORRER! LARGUE-ME!

-Loki, por que está desistindo assim? O príncipe jotun que eu conhecia não se entregaria tão fácil!

Ele suspirou profundamente. – Não tenho saída, Gamora, e devo reconhecer isso. Ficar com Thanos, com Thor ou Odin não são boas opções e são as únicas que tenho.

Naquele momento os Chitauri se aproximaram e O Outro lançou um raio em direção a eles, o qual ela rechaçou rapidamente. – Temos que ir agora! Eu posso sumir, mas e vocês? Devem procurar Thor! Eu voltarei a procura-lo, Loki. VÃO!

Hulk tomou a liderança e carregou Loki novamente em seus braços, correndo para longe. Gamora ficou, lutando contra todos eles rapidamente.

-Pare, por favor! – pedia Loki, sentindo muitas dores com a movimentação.

A fera não escutou, se dirigindo ainda a rumo desconhecido.

~o ~

Agente Coulson e parte da equipe da S.H.I.E.L.D. entrou no prédio onde testemunhas disseram que lá tinha se originado toda a confusão. Os moradores apontaram o apartamento causador e o agente foi até lá, inspecionando tudo com cuidado. Tony, ainda com sua armadura, e Natasha, arma em punho, iam logo atrás, atentos a qualquer perigo.

-Que pulgueiro! – disse Tony se deparando com o corredor estreito. – É esse o apartamento?

Coulson assentiu e empurrou a porta estragada. Dentro, pode ver muita desarrumação e gosmas ainda úmidas nas paredes. Entrando na sala, ele observou algumas bandagens jogadas no chão. Natasha viu pizza na cozinha e uma grande faca jogada pela sala. – Parece que houve uma luta aqui.

-Será que nosso grandão esteve nesse local? – perguntou o engenheiro. – Se esteve, ele não deu uma festa completa. Está tudo praticamente inteiro!

-Se Loki esteve aqui, - disse Natasha, - provavelmente ele fez tudo para protegê-lo, e desabar um prédio estaria fora de cogitação.

O outro riu. – Essa é boa, Hulk com consciência. Só Loki para fazer essas coisas.

Coulson havia colocado luvas e pegou um recipiente do bolso e uma haste, e iniciou a coleta da gosma. – Isso pode ser alienígena. Ou mingau endurecido.

-Por favor, não experimente, – disse Tony. – Não quero ter que lidar com um agente zumbi. Já é o bastante ser um agente.

-Oh, pensei que ser agente tivesse algum prestígio...

Naquele momento, ouviram uma voz feminina aborrecida do lado de fora do local. – Deixem-me entrar! Eu moro aqui! – gritava, tentando se desvencilhar dos agentes.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Phill para ela.

-Sou Jessie, amigo. E você está na minha casa! – Ela deu uma olhada dentro do apartamento. – Meu Deus, que bagunça! O que vocês fizeram? Uma orgia?

-Quem dera... – resmungou Tony.

-Olha, vassouras, baldes e pás estão logo ali, - disse com mãos na cintura. – E onde está meu menino? Se ele chamou vocês...

Natasha franziu a testa. – Seu... Menino?

Jessie sorriu, indo para o quarto. – Sim. Ele não está aqui? – E foi verificar no banheiro. – Não está? Ele saiu? Mas ele estava muito mal, doentinho. – Ela se voltou para Tony. – Você o levou?

-Não, senhorita...

-Se não forem parentes dele, eu quero ele de volta aqui! Estava muito machucado, parecendo ter levado uma bela surra. Eu estava cuidando dele, - disse com orgulho.

-Machucado? – O coração de Tony estava acelerado. – O quanto estava?

Ela fez uma careta. – Muito. Os braços dele estavam em carne viva. Havia um hematoma no rosto, estava roxo, e sangue no nariz. – Ela suspirou. – Tadinho, tão bonitinho...

-Não sabemos do paradeiro dele, - disse Coulson. – Pensávamos que você poderia nos dizer. Somos agentes federais.

-Oh, meu Deus! – Ela pareceu realmente triste. – Será que os traficantes o pegaram aqui? Ele não vai durar muito, e estava tão triste! Uma mulher pode resistir a um homem bonito e triste? Claro que não.

-Como assim? – Natasha perguntou, mas sem realmente querer saber.

-Ofereci um desconto para ele, e não quis, veja só. Mas quando ele estivesse melhor eu faria de graça. Só para deixa-lo mais alegre. – Ela suspirou. – Pena que foi levado...

Tony avaliava a situação sombriamente. – Ele deve estar morto. – E tentou respirar. – É o fim.

-Ele está com Hulk! – lembrou Natasha. – Saberemos de algo logo. Jarvis não detectou nada?

-Não disse nada.

A moça se aproximou do engenheiro. – Já vi essa armadura em algum lugar. Fica bem em você.

A espiã pigarreou. – Vamos embora, não há mais nada aqui. Senhora, uma equipe ainda ficará para coleta de provas. Espero que não se importe.

Ela deu de ombros. – Só não façam mais barulho. Teve algum problema aí fora nas ruas e acho que basta por hoje. – E começou a desabotoar sua roupa. – Vou tomar um banho, com licença.

Coulson olhava fixamente para ela e Natasha estalou os dedos para ele e disse irônica: – Vamos, agente?

~o ~

 _Torre Stark_

Thor andava de um lado para outro, muito nervoso, à espera de qualquer notícia de seu irmão. Sif permanecia sentada, tomando qualquer coisa pensativa. A fuga de Loki foi uma dádiva para ela e sua possível volta, capturado ou de livre e espontânea vontade, seria um grande problema. Haveria confronto de verdades, Fandral teria que se reexplicar, as pessoas poderiam desconfiar. Droga.

-Heimdall ainda não o descobriu. Como é possível? – ele se perguntava. – Alguém deve estar o ajudando.

-Seria Thanos novamente? – perguntou a guerreira. – Sabemos que ele foi dominado, mas nunca se sabe. Loki é uma incógnita.

O príncipe virou-se para ela com a testa franzida. – Seria possível? Depois de tudo que ele passou nas mãos daquela criatura?

Ela deu de ombros calculadamente. – Ele estava desesperado para fugir. Loki nunca ficou satisfeito sem a magia dele e creio que Thanos quebraria aquelas pulseiras facilmente. Ele pode estar longe daqui, no momento. Ao lado de Thanos.

Sif viu Thor espremer as mãos com ódio. – Se isso aconteceu, Sif, meu irmão estará morto para mim, para sempre. Será um caminho sem volta. E o próximo encontro que tivermos, deverá ser para a punição definitiva dele. Não terei como justifica-lo mais.

Ela conteve o sorriso. – Eu entendo, meu amigo. E também sei o quanto deve ser sofrido para você. – Sif ergueu-se e foi até ele, esfregando o braço dele carinhosamente. – Mas fará o que for necessário como futuro rei, para o bem de Asgard. – Ele assentiu levemente a cabeça, porém seus olhos estavam carregados de tristeza. – Seu pai ficará orgulhoso de você.

Fandral estava mexendo nos canais de televisão, sem realmente assistir algum. Volstagg, ao seu lado, vez ou outra soltava um suspiro, de braços cruzados. Ele não entendia o motivo das ações do guerreiro ao seu lado que, para ele, nunca havia demonstrado nenhum indício de atração por Loki, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele olhou para o futuro casal real que estavam, agora, abraçados. Parecia que Sif ganharia tudo com a morte de Loki.

-Está amanhecendo, - comentou ele vendo o dia clareando aos poucos lá fora. – Quem sabe isso nos ajude a ver as coisas com clareza.

Fandral olhou para ele. – A clareza é o que nosso rei decidir. Sabe disso.

-Não, caro Fandral, às vezes nós precisaremos aconselhá-lo da melhor forma, como bom servos que somos.

Sif sorriu. – Concordo, caro Volstagg. Nosso rei será informado de todas as coisas que aqui aconteceram e acontecem, com nossa devida interpretação.

-Se não for a interpretação de uma só pessoa, eu não me oponho.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – É claro.

O barulho metálico soou no ambiente. – Caros asgardianos, o café está sendo servido no andar da cozinha. Senhor Stark os aguarda.

Toda comitiva de Asgard foi até o andar, sendo liderados por Thor e Sif. Tony tinha encomendado alguns itens e todos puderam ver a mesa posta, com pães, leite, queijos, café, chocolate, bolos, geleia, etc. O príncipe inspecionou tudo e sorriu. – Agradeço pelo cuidado, filho de Stark. Asgard não se esquece dos favores que lhe fazem.

O engenheiro deu de ombros secamente. – Não me importo. Fiquem à vontade, sentem-se e comam, a mesa é comprida e cabem todos vocês. Eu retornarei ao meu andar.

Thor franziu a testa. – Ninguém comerá conosco? – Perguntou olhando o ambiente sem os vingadores.

-Está todo mundo exausto, caso não tenha percebido. Foi um dia horrível. – Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos do príncipe. – Jarvis avisará se tivermos novidades. – E se retirou.

Quando Tony chegou ao seu andar, ele respirou fundo várias vezes. Não iria entrar em pânico, não iria! Respirar mais, compassadamente, concentre-se, Tony! Droga!

Ele se dirigiu rapidamente até uma gaveta e retirou vários remédios, engolindo alguns e tomando um copo d'água logo depois. Tony se olhou no espelho, mentalmente o incentivando a calma, até que sua respiração se estabilizou e todo seu corpo voltou ao estado de calma. Merda! Merda! Rastejou de volta a sua cama, rezando mentalmente que Fury não sonhasse em convoca-los logo de manhã.

E o som metálico destruiu toda essa esperança. – Senhor.

-JAAAARVIS, NÃO FODE MINHA VIDA! – Tony se agarrou ao travesseiro. – Não estou para ninguém, eu morri e só ressuscito mais tarde!

-Senhor, é importante e...

-Nada é mais importante do que dormir, J. Adeus.

-Senhor, é o senhor Banner na linha.

 _O quê?_

Tony se ergueu, ainda um pouco tonto. – Coloque no viva-voz.

A voz de Bruce soou no ambiente. – Tony? Aqui é o Bruce. Eu pedi para o Jarvis lhe falar em particular, sem ninguém por perto.

-Ele fez isso. Onde você está?

-Eu estou com ele, Tony. E estamos em apuros. Conseguiria vir aqui agora?

Sair da Torre sem os asgardianos perceberem foi bem fácil, ainda mais com a ajuda de Jarvis. Tony foi de taxi, evitando chamar atenção como Homem de Ferro, e se dirigiu para fora da cidade, num lugar mais ermo, com uma mochila nas costas. Seguindo as instruções de Banner, ele parou em frente a um depósito fechado. O taxista olhou curioso para o local. – Quer que eu espere, chefia?

-Pode ir, - e deu o dinheiro da corrida.

O depósito estava fechado, mas logo Tony achou uma maneira de entrar. Os sons que o local fazia involuntariamente afetavam os nervos do engenheiro: ele estava sem sua armadura e proteção, mesmo carregando uma pistola automática atrás dele. Isso pararia um Chitauri?, se perguntou.

-Tony?

Era Banner se aproximando devagar. Ele tinha as roupas rasgadas e amarradas de forma precária. – Está mal, meu amigo, - comentou o engenheiro. – Aqui estão umas roupas, - e entregou a mochila para ele.

-Obrigado, Tony. Venha comigo.

Caminharam para dentro de uma sala e lá Tony pode divisar a figura esguia e pálida de Loki. – Loki! – Ele correu até ele. – Você está bem? – E logo viu a aparência do braço dele, o pescoço, e o estremecimento constante dos membros. – O que aconteceu?

O rapaz olhou para ele com dificuldade e depois fechou os olhos. – Dói muito, Stark...

-Tony, preciso levá-lo a um hospital ou ele... Eu acho que Loki está morrendo.

-Vamos leva-lo para S.H.I.E.L.D.?

-Fury vai usá-lo como cobaia, você sabe disso! E também não sabemos se Thor irá aceitar!

-Para a Torre é impossível! – ele sacudia a cabeça. – Trovoada vai leva-lo à força!

-Não há alternativa...

Naquele momento uma luz iluminou o local, surgindo Thor com Fandral e Volstagg. – Ei-lo ali! Sabia que escondiam de nós!

Tony respirou profundamente. – Thor, você não vai...

-Sim, filho de Stark. Vamos levar Loki agora para Asgard.


	12. Falha no plano

Thor olhava a todos em desafio. Os dois vingadores se postavam diante dele, a frente de seu irmão, tentando ocultá-lo dos seus olhos. – Não me impeça, filho de Stark! Loki voltará ao lugar que pertence. São ordens supremas de nosso rei.

-Ordens bem convenientes para você, eu já posso dizer, - retrucou Stark com raiva enquanto ele retirava algo de sua mochila. – E por que esse filho da puta do Fandral está aqui com você? Foi ele o responsável direto pelos danos atuais de Loki, como tem coragem de trazê-lo até aqui, Thor? – Tony segurou um dispositivo que logo envolveu uma de suas mãos, formando uma luva metálica.

O guerreiro olhou para seu companheiro. – Fandral afirma não ter feito nada. Nós guerreiros não costumamos mentir uns para os outros. Enquanto com Loki, temos uma longa história de mentiras e trapaças. E de truques mágicos, que enganavam diversas pessoas em Asgard.

-Ele é conhecido como trapaceiro em nosso reino, - afirmou Fandral. – Loki sempre foi de aprontar.

Banner ficou vermelho de ódio. – Thor, temos gravações do que houve! Fandral atacou Loki, ele tentou estuprá-lo! Como pode ser tão burro?

Thor espremeu o cabo de seu martelo em sua mão. – Meça suas palavras, mortal. Está falando com o príncipe herdeiro de Asgard!

Stark tinha acionado algo com sua luva e agora olhava irônico para os asgardianos. – Um príncipe herdeiro burro, tapado, cego e estuprador...

Naquele momento Thor lançou seu martelo contra Tony, que desviou rapidamente. – Ficou bravo? Não está nem um décimo do quanto estamos, Thor. Do quanto Loki ficou assustado e ferido. Se esforce mais.

Banner rosnou perigosamente. – Você acoberta seu amigo porque ele lembra a você? É isso?

-O que fará com Loki em Asgard, Thor? – provocou o engenheiro. - Vai dividi-lo com Fandral?

Thor, recuperando seu martelo, desferiu outro golpe, agora contra os dois, e Banner tornou-se verde rapidamente, rugindo com ferocidade. – Oh, o Hulk... - comentou Stark com ironia após se desviar de novo do golpe do asgardiano. – As coisas ficarão interessantes agora.

Hulk avançou contra Thor, o lançando a metros de distância. O guerreiro foi parado por uma parede do outro lado do terreno, num impacto ensurdecedor. Hulk voltou-se contra os outros guerreiros e segurou Fandral pelo braço, o erguendo para o alto e depois o jogando contra o chão com força. Um estalo de ossos foi ouvido por todos.

-Deve ter doído, amigos! – gritou Tony dando mais alguns comandos em seu dispositivo. – Venham logo, caramba! - murmurou para si mesmo.

De repente, Volstagg avançou contra ele com uma espada, quase o acertando. – Merda! – Ele tentou se esquivar o máximo que pode, mas o outro era rápido nos golpes. Tony tentou ganhar tempo atirando terra nos olhos dele, mas o guerreiro conseguiu derrubá-lo facilmente e o segurou no chão com um de seus pés.

-Vejo que o mortal não é páreo para um guerreiro asgardiano.

-Com seu peso, poucos seriam, - retrucou com voz abafada, tentando se desvencilhar.

Volstagg sorriu. – Tomarei como elogio.

Fandral recuperou-se logo, erguendo-se do chão. – Fera, eis-me aqui! Teste sua força, vamos lá! É impossível vencer um guerreiro de Asgard, até para bestas como você!

Hulk soltou um rugido e foi para cima dele, que desviou facilmente e, num gesto rápido, cravou uma adaga nas costas da fera. – Isso deve doer bastante, mesmo para você, - disse o guerreiro sarcástico, que logo se afastou. O outro se mexia descontroladamente, tentando retirar o objeto em suas costas. Em frustração, começou a quebrar tudo que via pela frente e uma nuvem de poeira foi tomando conta do local.

Tony começou a tossir engasgado. – Que merda! Você bem que podia me soltar – E socou a perna de Volstagg com força. – Não sou páreo para você, você já disse, então me solte! Essa poeira está entrando no meu cérebro, porra!

O outro olhou para os lados e sorriu estranhamente. – Tudo bem. Acho que nosso tempo aqui acabou. – E tirou o pé de cima do engenheiro. – FANDRAL! Temos que ir!

 _Ir?_

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tony atônito enquanto se erguia. Ele percebeu que Fandral se aproximava do outro com uma expressão satisfeita. – Onde está Thor?

Fandral sorriu. – Vamos logo! A fera logo se recuperará!

– Sim, não temos tempo.

E Thor não estava mesmo lá. O engenheiro olhou para o lado de Loki.

 _Não..._

-ONDE ESTÁ LOKI?

Os outros dois começaram a recuar e saíram apressados para fora do local. Tony correu para onde o jotun teria que estar deitado e não havia mais ninguém lá. O Homem de Ferro correu pela propriedade, tentando achar pistas de Loki e de Thor, mas tudo parecia intacto. – Eu não acredito...! QUE MERDA! – Ele correu até Hulk e tentou retirar a faca no corpo dele, mas a fera, irritada, desferiu um forte soco contra ele. Tony foi lançado para longe e todo seu corpo protestou em dor ao atingir o chão. – Eu não acredito... – sussurrou cuspindo sangue. – Loki...

Ele ouviu um barulho se aproximando deles e pode ver o helicóptero dos Vingadores chegando ao local. Tony se ergueu e não viu mais Hulk por perto. Logo Natasha e Rogers desembarcaram e foram até ele. – Tony? Onde estão todos? – Ela perguntou com arma em punho olhando para todos os lados.

Rogers colocou seu escudo em suas costas e ajudou o engenheiro a se erguer. – Quem fez isso com você? Os Chitauri?

Tony deu uma risada sem vida. – Os amigos conseguem ser piores, Steve. Foi Hulk.

Natasha e Rogers se entreolharam. – Ele nunca gostou de você, - disse o capitão. – Quer dizer, a fera. Banner é seu amigo.

–É um amor não correspondido, sempre amei as criaturas, mas elas nunca gostaram de mim. É o destino. – E olhou aos céus e viu sua armadura chegando e se posicionando ao lado dele. – Por que demorou tanto? - E se deixou envolver pela armadura.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Natasha. - Onde está Loki?

O engenheiro colocou seu capacete e baixou seu visor. – Isso que gostaria de saber. Mas suspeito que caímos no velho truque de distração e roubo. Vejam só, eles são espertinhos.

-Thor capturou Loki? – perguntou o capitão aflito.

-Roubou é uma palavra melhor. Soa mais exata, - disse Stark. – Agora Hulk sumiu, enfiaram uma faca em suas costas, e quem tirará isso dele? Ele quase me matou quando tentei ajuda-lo.

Natasha soltou um palavrão em russo. – Vamos procura-lo. A cidade está em risco com Hulk à solta. E Loki... – Ela fez uma pausa enquanto parecia se conter. - Não tenho mais esperanças.

O capitão assentiu, desanimado. – Já devem estar em Asgard. É o fim. –E ele olhou para os céus com raiva. – VOCÊS NÃO VALEM NADA PARA MIM! FAZER ISSO COM O PRÓPRIO FILHO! COM O PRÓPRIO IRMÃO! SEUS... SEUS MALDITOS!

Natasha tocou no braço dele e chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas mudou de ideia. O que teria para falar que consolasse? E juntar-se a ele nas maldições parecia algo completamente inútil, apesar de compreensível.

Tony suspirou. – Vamos atrás de Hulk. Ele deve estar fazendo um belo estrago na cidade.

-Ou sofrendo de dor, se voltou à forma de Banner, - ponderou a espiã. – Será uma ferida séria uma faca nas costas na forma de Bruce.

 _Oh..._

-Vamos logo, - disse em voz ríspida o capitão fungando e limpando os olhos com as mãos. – Tony, pode sobrevoar a cidade em busca dele? Eu e Natasha iremos de helicóptero.

E foi do engenheiro a tentativa de consolá-lo, chegando a tocar no ombro dele por uns instantes, mas Rogers recusou consolo. – Vamos. Não salvamos um, mas podemos salvar tantos outros... – E ele deu uma risadinha sem vida e murmurou para si: – Ouvi tanto isso na guerra...

Após assentir, Tony logo partiu, fazendo uma vistoria minuciosa dos arredores. Fury faria um inferno com a confusão que estava formada. E com o sumiço de Loki. _Merda_. Seu coração se apertou ao imaginar como estaria o rapaz. _No fim, eles venceriam, você já sabia disso. Esperava o que, algum milagre?_

-Não seria nada mal... – sussurrou olhando para os ares. E imaginou-se logo na Torre tomando todas as bebidas possíveis. – Será uma festa...

Muitos moradores locais olhavam com espanto e apontavam para o famoso vingador. O engenheiro logo viu um transeunte fazendo sinal para ele, tentando chamar sua atenção. – Homem de Ferro! Homem de Ferro!

Tony pousou ao lado dele. – O que aconteceu?

O homem parecia pálido de medo. – A fera... eu vi! Ela estava indo para aquele lado – e apontou. – Estava quebrando muitas coisas e assustando as pessoas! E...

-Tudo bem! Irei até lá! E recomendo que se abrigue em algum lugar até tudo terminar. Vá! – E ele partiu, indo na direção da indicação. – Romanoff, Rogers, - chamou pelo transmissor, - parece que Hulk foi à direção norte. Acompanhem-me! Vou precisar de ajuda.

" _Ok, Stark. Seguindo direção norte"_ , - respondeu a espiã.

Rogers olhava pela janela o chão abaixo e, vez ou outra, voltava seus olhos para os céus novamente. E suspirou. – Loki... - E engoliu um soluço.

~o ~

O topo daquele prédio era o suficiente, por um momento. O vento que soprava era incomodo, mas ele se cobriu com sua capa enquanto observava o jovem a sua frente que ainda se encontrava desmaiado. – Ele não acorda, - comentou para seus dois companheiros. – Nunca ficou doente assim.

-Heimdall não abriu a Bifrost, apesar de ter ordenado diversas vezes, - comentou Volstagg pela terceira vez, tentando controlar sua exasperação. – Algo aconteceu, Thor. Em Asgard. Não adianta tentarmos salvar Loki em Asgard se nem conseguimos voltar para lá!

Fandral concordou. – Temos que achar outro jeito de tratar o príncipe. Lembro que os curadores usavam certos tipos de ervas, temos que procura-las por aqui, em Midgard.

Thor suspirou agastado. – Eu enfrentei meus amigos mortais aqui para recuperar meu irmão, e agora parece que terei que falar com eles novamente! Stark não me perdoará, Banner também não.

Volstagg olhava para os lados. – Eu sinto, Thor, que se ficarmos muito tempo aqui, em breve teremos companhia dos Chitauri.

-É, temos esse outro problema,- comentou Fandral. – Essas criaturas estão por aí, e logo causarão outro caos e destruição nesse reino. – E ele olhou para Loki. – Será que ele está por trás disso?

Thor, que estava ao lado do irmão, se ergueu raivoso. – Loki não foi culpado da primeira vez e não é nessa segunda. Foi dominado por Thanos. – E voltou a ficar ao lado do príncipe mestiço. – Precisamos curá-lo e rápido...! – Soltou um suspiro amargo. - Como fui estúpido! Loki morrerá e por minha culpa!

-Não é sua culpa, - disse Volstagg, - você não poderia imaginar que não conseguiríamos retornar à Asgard, como planejado. Pelo menos por enquanto.

O príncipe guerreiro estendeu suas mãos até o rosto de seu irmão e o acariciou de leve. Os hematomas pela pele alva estavam em evidência e Thor pousou com cuidado seus dedos por eles. – Esses machucados... foi você, Fandral?

O asgardiano ficou nervoso. – Acho que sim, Thor. Não sei como foi e...

-O que sentiu no momento? Você o quis, mesmo? Quis o meu irmão?

-N-não, Thor, já disse a você mais de cinco vezes. Não sei o que deu em mim, eu sempre respeitei Loki.

-Sente algo por ele? Atração?

-Claro que não! – E Fandral forçou um sorriso. Volstagg observava atento aquele diálogo. – Tenho quase certeza que fui enfeitiçado!

-Loki te enfeitiçaria, é isso? – questionou o príncipe. – Para que você batesse nele? E que quase o tomasse para si?

-E-eu não sei, Thor. Está tudo muito confuso para mim. Mas dou minha palavra, meu futuro rei, que nunca pensei em Loki indevidamente.

-Se eu não o conhecesse, amigo Fandral, há tanto séculos, eu teria esmagado seu crânio e dado seu corpo aos corvos. Mas eu o conheço. E conheço meu irmão. O prazer dele é me atingir. – E Thor voltou a acariciar o rapaz, agora em seus cabelos, e uma emoção aflorou em seu peito: ele lembrou o quanto adorava quando ficavam tardes inteiras juntos, quando então acariciava os cabelos macios de seu irmão enquanto este lia algum livro preguiçosamente. Ele se ergueu e olhou para os céus. – HEIMDALL! – E aguardou um momento. – REI ODIN!

-É inútil, eles não escutam, você já tentou várias vezes - afirmou Volstagg. – Vamos levar o príncipe para outro lugar.

-Para os mortais? – sugeriu Fandral.

-Nunca! – retrucou Thor ferozmente. – Eles... eles não sabem quem é Loki. Ele pode prejudica-los.

Volstagg suspirou. – Meu príncipe, meu amigo, Loki está debilitado. Será muito difícil ele fazer mal a alguém, sobretudo com essas pulseiras. Elas foram feitas especialmente para ele, se recorda? Seu pai tinha encomendado dos anões juntamente com a magia de Vanaheim.

-E agora não conseguimos voltar, - ponderou Fandral. – Há algo acontecendo, e não sabemos o que é, ainda.

-Tenho certeza que o rei resolverá logo a questão,- disse o outro servo. – Nossa Majestade não está sozinho em Asgard.

-Eu precisava estar lá! – queixou-se o herdeiro. – E com Loki! Eu falhei! Meu pai não me perdoará! – E abaixou a cabeça em desespero.

-Vamos pensar um problema de cada vez, - disse Volstagg. – Temos que ajudar Loki, Thor, a se curar. E tem que ser agora.

Fandral começou a circular pelo ambiente, olhando atentamente para todos os lados. – Acho melhor sairmos daqui rápido. Somos alvos fáceis no alto dessa torre.

Um gemido foi ouvido por todos e viram que Loki começou a se mexer, abrindo os olhos suavemente. – Loki? – chamou Thor.

O jotun colocou, com dificuldade, uma mão nos olhos, tentando se proteger da claridade. Com cuidado ele observou a todos a seu redor. – Vocês...! – sussurrou entredentes.

-Sim, Loki, estamos te levando de volta para Asgard, - avisou seu irmão.

Loki olhou para ele por uns instantes como se considerasse o que escutou e de repente começou a rir dolorosamente. Thor franziu a testa. – O que há de engraçado?

-Estou curioso, Thor, - disse em voz rouca pigarreando, - do motivo de estarmos ainda aqui. Certamente já estaríamos em Asgard, a não ser que algo tenha dado errado. – Ele se ergueu levemente, agora olhando para Fandral com raiva. – Vejo que alguém não foi punido. E por que seria, não é mesmo? – Fandral desviou-se do olhar intenso do príncipe.

Thor suspirou. – Não conseguimos voltar a Asgard, Heimdall não abriu a Bifrost.

Loki ajeitou-se sentado, encostando-se a uma parede e gemendo de dor. – Devem estar atacando Asgard. Finalmente...

Thor fez um gesto de estapeá-lo e Loki olhou firmemente para ele, o desafiando. O guerreiro recolheu a mão com raiva. – Você não tem nenhuma gratidão, não é mesmo? Quer que a rainha morra também? Nossa mãe?

- _Sua_ mãe, - corrigiu o jotun. – E o que farão agora? Ficarão aqui, esperando pelo que?

Volstagg abaixou a cabeça. – Não sabemos ainda. Não temos como voltar sem a Bifrost.

Loki deu uma risada fria. – Eu posso voltar. Posso levar todos vocês. Mas... – e ergueu seus punhos feridos, - primeiro devem me libertar.

-E você fugirá, com certeza! - respondeu seu irmão. – Nunca!

-Thor, eu não vou voltar com vocês. – disse em voz frágil e cansada. – Preciso me curar e com minha magia conseguirei isso. Vocês precisam voltar a Asgard e, adivinhem?, com minha magia consigo isso para vocês, seus idiotas. Soltem minhas pulseiras e todos ganham.

-Mas você deverá voltar conosco...

-Não! É tão tolo a ponto de pensar que irei voluntariamente? Para que?

-É onde pertence...

-Você sabe que não pertenço a Asgard! Você sabe que fui roubado!

O guerreiro avançou contra ele agarrando seus braços com força. – NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!

-Está me machucando! – disse Loki tentando se desvencilhar enquanto sentia uma dor imensa se alastrando pelo seu corpo. – E estou cansado de esconder isso! Ele é um criminoso!

Fandral e Volstagg se entreolharam e saíram de perto dos dois, para maior privacidade.

-NUNCA DIGA ISSO DE NOSSO REI! ISSO É TRAIÇÃO!

-Você sabe que é verdade. – Os olhos de Loki ficaram marejados. – Ele tirou minha vida, minha vida verdadeira. E VOCÊ CONCORDA COM ISSO!

Thor soltou o irmão e suspirou cansado. – Eu não tenho que concordar, Loki. Ele é o rei, e é nosso dever obedecê-lo. É _prudente_ obedecer. Quando eu for rei, resolverei esse problema de alguma forma. Você precisa ter paciência e acreditar em mim.

O outro sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não confio mais em você. É um estranho para mim, agora.

O guerreiro olhou em silêncio para seu irmão. Loki se encolheu num canto, o rosto expressando as dores das feridas. Thor olhou para os céus em frustração. O que faria? Talvez devolvê-lo para os vingadores para que o curassem? Ou libertar Loki de suas pulseiras e, assim, ele mesmo poder se curar, além de leva-los de volta a Asgard. _E eu nunca mais o veria_ , pensou.

Naquele momento ouvem um barulho ensurdecedor e o prédio onde estavam estremeceu. – O que foi isso? – perguntou Thor.

Fandral correu para a beirada do edifício e arregalou os olhos. – Eu não acredito...! THOR!

Quando Thor correu, logo todos viram Hulk despontar no local, se lançando para o alto. Os guerreiros recuaram. – Ele... seguiu a gente? – questionou Volstagg atônito.

Fandral franziu a testa e desembainhou sua espada. -Ele tem faro?

Hulk se atirou contra ele, segurando-o pelo braço e lançando o guerreiro para longe do prédio.

-FANDRAL! – gritou Thor atirando seu martelo contra a fera.

-Isso não vai terminar bem... – resmungou o terceiro guerreiro indo contra Hulk com sua espada.

Com um só golpe, a fera o lançou também para fora do prédio. Thor recuperou o martelo e se posicionou a frente de seu irmão. – Não vai leva-lo, besta!

O outro avançou contra o asgardiano, porém Thor se desviou rapidamente dele e, num gesto, desferiu um golpe de seu martelo. Hulk urrou de dor e de raiva e avançou novamente contra ele, pegando-o pelo pé e o erguendo no ar.

-Pare, Hulk!

A criatura verde parou, olhando em direção a voz. Loki se ergueu com dificuldade e, apoiando-se na parede, foi caminhando para ele. – Pare, você não deve matá-lo! Eu peço que o solte.

Hulk jogou Thor com força ao chão e foi andando até Loki e, quando ficou bem perto, ele o envolveu em seus braços e soltou um grunhido rouco. – Eu estou bem; vivo, ao menos, - se explicou o jotun.

Um barulho de helicóptero foi se aproximando e Thor pode ver que os vingadores estavam próximos. Tony chegou em sua armadura, e o guerreiro não pode ver o semblante feliz do engenheiro. – Thor, que saudades! Resolveu esticar sua estadia? Onde está a dupla dinâmica?

O guerreiro suspirou exasperado. – Hulk os lançou para fora dessa torre.

O engenheiro assobiou. – Devem ter estragado o asfalto. Recolhemos os corpos depois?

-Guerreiros asgardianos não são como os mortais, eles são resistentes.

Stark deu de ombros e olhou para as duas figuras atrás. – Loki?

Rogers desembarcou com seu escudo e foi correndo até onde Tony estava. – Hulk está aqui? Veio atrás de... Loki? – E olhou para Thor. – O que fazem aqui ainda?

-Estamos com problemas, - respondeu o guerreiro de má vontade.

-Bem-vindo ao meu mundo, - disse Tony indo em direção ao príncipe jotun. – Loki?

Hulk rugiu furioso contra Stark, que recuou. – Calma, sou amigo!

-Stark... – E Loki tentou não sorrir, sem sucesso.

-Acho que está na hora de voltar a Torre. Vamos cuidar de você.

A fera novamente rugiu contra a aproximação dele. – Calma, Hulk, - pediu o rapaz com voz cansada. – E quanto a Thor, Stark?

-Parece que ele está com um probleminha para voltar ao lar doce lar, - e quase riu.

-Eu sei, - e ele deu um sorriso mínimo. – Hulk me protege dele. Para que ele se transforme em Bruce, vou precisar que Thor não me ameace novamente.

Tony ainda pode ver o olhar irônico do rapaz e sorriu. – Acho justo.

O capitão conseguiu sorrir também. – Acho melhor concordar, Thor. – E falou para Loki: - Que bom que ainda está aqui, e vivo.

Natasha se aproximou deles com cautela. – E parece que, se não cuidarmos logo de seus ferimentos, em breve não estará.

Thor suspirou ruidosamente e tentou se aproximar do irmão, sendo rechaçado por Hulk. - A fera está mais forte do que nunca, - comentou após breve instante.

-Deve ser o instinto de proteção, - disse Tony. - Loki está em perigo e ele o protege. Simples assim.

O guerreiro suspirou. – Loki tem um poder sobre as feras que nunca compreenderei. Mas isso não será o suficiente contra a vontade de meu pai. – Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. – Eu só quero o bem dele. Aqui ele corre perigo, Stark, ainda mais com esses Chitauri por aí. Aqui eu não consigo protegê-lo.

-Você o estuprou, Thor. De que forma o protegerá de si mesmo?

O outro olhou com ódio para o engenheiro e ergueu seu martelo com ódio. – Pare de falar sobre isso!

-A verdade machuca, eu sei, mas ele se machucou muito mais, acredite.

Thor rosnou. – Você não sabe nada sobre nós.

-Eu sei o suficiente. Thor, ele tem medo de você! – O guerreiro abaixou a cabeça e apertou os lábios. – Eu sei que vocês eram os melhores amigos antes, mas agora... Depois do que houve, como ele pode ter confiança em você? E é por isso que não queremos que ele vá para Asgard, pois também não confiamos em você.

-Eu vou me segurar, - afirmou em voz baixa.

-Depois de quantas vezes em que não conseguiu...?

Thor se afastou deles, indo para a beirada do prédio. Stark foi até ele. – Eu não posso deixa-lo aqui, - tornou o guerreiro em voz baixa. - Tão longe! Isso não é nada do que planejei. Eu pensei que eu e ele estaríamos juntos para sempre. Eu governaria e Loki estaria ao meu lado, me ajudando. Seria perfeito.

-A Sif ficará ao seu lado. Não é o suficiente?

-Meu casamento com ela será por obrigação. Eu preciso me casar. Preciso ter filhos. – E completou em um sussurro: - E com Loki não poderia ter isso...

-Você quer muitas coisas, Thor, mas nem tudo se pode ter. Bem vindo ao mundo adulto. – E ele olhou para trás, vendo que a fera já havia voltado a forma de Banner. Este estava ao lado de Loki e conversavam alguma coisa. – Não posso mais impedi-lo de nada. Não queremos matá-lo, por isso Hulk se foi. Só peço bom senso de sua parte.

Natasha se aproximou dos dois. – Podemos leva-lo de volta à Torre? Loki não tem mais tempo.

Thor espremeu as mãos no cabo do martelo. – Não tenho escolhas. Bifrost não abriu para mim. – E ele se virou para a espiã. – Podem leva-lo, Lady Natasha. Eu os acompanharei.

Ela assentiu e retornou ao príncipe jotun. -Carregue ele, vamos leva-lo no helicóptero. – disse Natasha estoica a Bruce e Steve. – Está tudo bem, Banner?

Bruce segurava Loki em seus braços. – Está tudo bem. Eu ajudo vocês.

-Se segurar suas calças rasgadas já será um bom começo, - disse ela com um meio sorriso.

Steve pegou o rapaz em seus braços e o carregou até seu transporte. Todos entraram no helicóptero, menos Stark e Thor, que foram sobrevoando os céus de Nova York até a Torre dos Vingadores escoltando os amigos. Durante o trajeto, Tony enviou instruções a Jarvis para que convocasse, com urgência e discrição, médicos de confiança para cuidar do príncipe debilitado. – Cuide para que eles não saibam quem é até o verem, J.

-Sim, senhor.

Na chegada à Torre, havia Sif com expressão severa no deck para recepcioná-los. Seu semblante descaiu ao ver que Loki era trazido com eles. Uma equipe médica subiu aquele andar também, já com maca e equipamentos de emergência, e colocaram o rapaz deitado, o levando para o andar da enfermaria. Steve e Bruce foram com eles.

-O que isso significa, Thor? – perguntou a guerreira entredentes. – Era pra Loki ter ido a Asgard! Essas foram as instruções!

-Eu sei, Sif. Mas a Bifrost não se abriu para gente. E também... Loki precisa de cuidados. E de algum tempo.

Ela riu sarcástica. – Tempo? Ele matou guerreiros nossos, é um jotun, inimigo de nosso reino, e...

-CALE-SE! – respondeu rispidamente. – Não ouse continuar esse discurso. PONHA-SE NO SEU LUGAR, SIF!

A guerreira calou-se furiosa, olhando todos a volta. Natasha conteve um sorriso e Tony foi se dirigindo ao bar do andar. – Alguém aceita uma bebida? Suco? Água?

-Você deve ter sido barman em sua outra vida, - comentou a espiã.

-Talvez tenha sido mais feliz. Ou menos infeliz. – E tomou um longo gole após ter retirado seu capacete.

-Acho que você pode retirar sua armadura agora, Tony, - avisou ela.

Ele se olhou e suspirou. – Às vezes acho que deveria usá-la para sempre. Tamanha a demanda. – E se desconectou dela.

Sif bufou. – Onde estão os outros? Volstagg e Fandral?

Thor fechou os olhos de raiva. – Foram vencidos pela fera. Devo ir procura-los! Já retorno, Sif. – E partiu com seu martelo.

-Já estou com saudades... – murmurou Tony entre um drinque e outro.

A guerreira foi até eles com ar arrogante. – Exijo ver o prisioneiro. Sem Thor aqui, devo supervisioná-lo e ver as ações que estão...

-Oh, cale-se! – disse Tony impaciente. – Não ouviu o que seu senhor ordenou? Creio que servos devam obedecer mesmo pelas costas dele. Aproveite e volte para seus aposentos e medite um pouco sobre sua vida. Tem petiscos em algum lugar do ambiente. Bebidas após meditação não recomendo, muita informação, sabe como é...

-Tony! – interrompeu Natasha. - Vamos até a enfermaria agora. Devem precisar da gente lá.

Sif olhou indignada para os dois, mas não disse mais nada, retirando-se do ambiente. Stark deu uma risadinha. – Gostei de mandá-la calar a boca. Vou treinar mais.

A espiã pegou o bilionário pelo braço. – Vamos. Loki precisa da gente.

Sem dizer mais nada, ambos foram até o elevador e se dirigiram para a enfermaria.


	13. Inimigo Público

Capítulo 13 – Inimigo público

Natasha acomodou-se melhor na poltrona da enfermaria enquanto observava o paciente a sua frente. Loki fora medicado e cuidado pressupondo-se que sua fisiologia fosse semelhante a dos humanos. Mas o efeito havia sido mínimo. Ela viu as mãos dele presas ao lençol do leito, se contorcendo em dores óbvias. Mas da boca dele não saiu nenhum ruído. Além das mãos, os olhos se espremeram vez ou outra.

Thor havia retornado com seus dois guerreiros bastante machucados, porém recusou qualquer tratamento na enfermaria dos mortais. – Nós sabemos como cuidar de nós mesmos, - disse com maus modos. – Trouxemos alguns emplastros e medicamentos conosco.

-Isso não serviria para Loki? – perguntou Banner sem paciência.

-Ele é mestiço de Jötun e Álfr, como já afirmei antes, e não um asgardiano, esses remédios nunca fizeram efeito nele. Só a magia de nossa mãe o curava de qualquer coisa. – Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Conseguiram contato com Asgard? – perguntou a espiã, com um misto de esperança tanto para um sim como para um não.

-Nada. – E o príncipe não quis pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Assim, todos aguardavam a recuperação de Loki, que já estava naquela enfermaria fazia um dia. Thor ou qualquer um dos asgardiano foram proibidos de se aproximar do jotun por Banner e Stark, até ordem contrária, e os Vingadores iniciaram um esquema de plantão. Era a vez de Natasha, que observava atentamente o príncipe jotun. Um pensamento sombrio passava em sua mente e ela lutava para desfazê-lo: que Loki não sobreviveria. Seria um golpe de sorte e tanto para o grande rei Odin.

De repente Steve entrou no local e foi direto para o leito onde estava o rapaz. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele acariciou suavemente a franja dele. Depois de um bom tempo, sussurrou: - Ele parece que está bem, pelo menos dorme.

-Ele está praticamente desmaiado, Steve. Não sei se isso é um bom indício de cura.

Ele se virou para ela e suspirou. – Ele passou por tanta coisa, e por coisas que nem imaginamos... Ele é forte, Nat.

-Ele está cansado. E dolorido. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Quando ele estiver melhor, vamos ter que conversar sobre o que houve. Sobre a tentativa de estupro. E não sei se estamos aptos para isso, Steve.

-Eu concordo. Não estamos. Talvez se pedíssemos para um terapeuta...

-E envolver mais gente? Não sei nem se devíamos confiar nesses médicos daqui. – E ambos olharam rapidamente para a equipe médica que estava em outro ambiente, separada por um vidro a prova de bala. Eles monitoravam os sinais de Loki por aparelhos e equipamentos.

Loki se mexeu levemente e os outros dois olharam atentamente para ele. Mas o príncipe não acordou.

-Stark em breve vai acordar e vai dar um jeito nisso, - disse o capitão. – Ele conhece as pessoas certas, nisso devo admitir. E achará alguém para ajuda-lo. – Suspirou. – E estou preocupado com outra coisa também. Sobre Hulk. Ele se expôs demais e fez um grande estrago na cidade. Fora os Chitauri... A imprensa deve estar nos crucificando.

Ela assentiu minimamente e pegou seu smartphone, digitando algumas coisas nele. Após isso, mostrou a tela do aparelho para ele. Uma notícia em letras grandes alertava para o perigo da fera. Steve leu rapidamente, pelo texto, que o repórter acusava os Vingadores de promoverem o caos. – Eles já estão nos destruindo, - disse ela. – Provavelmente Fury virá até aqui exigir algo de nós, algo de Banner. Ele não sabe ainda, o Bruce.

-Não seria o caso dele fugir?

-E deixar Loki?

As feições de Steve decaíram. – Será que também exigirá algo de Loki? Eu não vou deixar que o levem. Banner não vai deixar que o peguem, ninguém conseguirá parar Hulk, mas Loki... Frágil assim, eles não terão consideração. Não deixarei ninguém leva-lo, nem Fury, nem os asgardianos, muito menos os Chitauri!

Ela pigarreou. – Já disseram a você que os asgardiano e os Chitauri são alienígenas? Que usam magias e possuem força incomum...?

-Muito engraçado, Romanoff. – E ele voltou a acariciar os cabelos do rapaz. – Eu vou cuidar dele.

-Steve... Tome cuidado.

Ele se virou para ela aborrecido. – Não, Natasha, eu não vou ouvi-la, sinto muito. Vou seguir meu coração, e não as razões tortas desse mundo de hoje. Eu... eu não consigo entender esse tempo de agora. Talvez eu seja igual a Loki, vivendo num mundo que destoa totalmente do que sou, tanto que passei a ser um incômodo. Não! – disse quando ela tentou falar. – Eu farei o que é certo, não vou me importar com SHIELD, com Thor, com o que quer que seja. Eu quero ajudar Lok que farei.

-Ajudará por quê? Qual é a sua expectativa?

-Eu não quero nada para mim, se é o que está pensando. Veja, é disso que eu falo: sempre se pensa em segundas intenções, nenhuma intenção seria pura.

Ela suspirou. – Você está apaixonado, Rogers.

-Er... eu? – disse gaguejando e muito vermelho. – Eu tenho apenas compaixão e...

Natasha sorriu. – Tudo bem, Steve. Não é grave, em nosso tempo, ser gay. Não será jogado na fogueira por isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. – E-eu sei. Mas não sei se sou, quer dizer, apenas quero ajudar Loki, de verdade.

-Tudo bem, se diz...

Ele engoliu seu constrangimento e não disse mais nada. A espiã se acomodou novamente na poltrona recostando-se no espaldar. O barulho do monitor cardíaco mantinha-se estável e preenchia o silêncio do local. Antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer, ela ainda viu Steve sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado do leito e pegando com delicadeza numa das mãos do rapaz.

~0 ~

– _Stark por que fez isso?_

 _Por que?_

 _Uma voz feminina, em algum lugar, soou lamentosa para ele._

 _-Me perdoe, querida, eu... Eu tentei tanto...!_

 _E uma mulher ruiva colocou as mãos no rosto, em desgosto. – Por que?_

 _Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela parecia feita de vento. Seus braços atravessaram o corpo dela, sem se deter em alguma coisa sólida. – Pepper..._

Tony ergueu-se rapidamente da cama, olhando a sua volta com respiração acelerada. Tudo estava aparentemente quieto: foi só um pesadelo. Mais um. Ele respirou profundamente. – Jarvis.

O barulho metálico ecoou pelo ambiente. – Sim, senhor.

-Últimas notícias da cidade. Algo sobre os Vingadores? Sobre... Hulk?

-Sim, há, senhor, a segurança avisou...

-Ótimo, me conte depois, - disse interrompendo. -Más notícias somente após o café. – Ele se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar pelo ambiente. – Os nossos queridos asgardianos estão acampados na cozinha?

-Sim, senhor.

-Jesus... – Ele colocou as mãos no rosto. – Que horas são?

-Sete e meia.

-Da noite? – E olhou em direção as cortinas cerradas.

-Da manhã, senhor.

Stark se jogou na cama novamente. – Jesus... como é ruim ser eu! Como está Loki?

-Ele ainda dorme, senhor.

-Quem está com ele?

-Agente Romanoff e o capitão Rogers.

-E Bruce? Onde está?

-Ainda adormecido, senhor.

-Ótimo... – Sussurrou.

Agora era levantar. Levantar e enfrentar tudo o que viria. Ele abriu a gaveta e olhou seu relógio, confirmando o quão cedo ainda era. Fury deveria vir em breve. – Loki acordou em alguma hora?

-Não senhor. Faz horas que dorme direto.

Melhor assim.

-Seus sinais estão estáveis?

-Estão senhor, pessimamente estáveis.

 _Merda_.

Tony se vestiu e foi direto à enfermaria e lá encontrou Natasha adormecida em sua poltrona e Steve próximo ao leito do príncipe, inclinado no colchão e muito cansado. – Stark, - cumprimentou em voz baixa.

-Rogers. E então, como está nossa Bela Adormecida?

O capitão deu um meio sorriso. – Ele é forte. Vai sobreviver. – Tony deu um sorriso solidário, que se desfez ao ver Loki cada vez mais pálido.

O barulho metálico soou, anunciando Jarvis. – Senhor Stark.

-O que foi, Jarvis?

-Fury e os agentes Hill e Coulson adentraram na Torre.

 _Meu café..._

-Diga que vou atendê-los assim que terminar de bater uminha...

Steve arregalou os olhos. – Stark! Olha os modos!

Tony pigarreou. – É muito fácil te provocar, Picolé. Jarvis, encaminhe-os para meu escritório. Já estou indo.

~o ~

Fury andava de um lado para outro no escritório de Stark enquanto seus agentes se acomodaram em poltronas. Tony logo adentrou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Como vão? Espero que tenham tomado o desjejum de vocês, eu mesmo estou sem o meu. Há uma invasão asgardiana na minha cozinha, vejam só, quase ratos devastando meus mantimentos!

-Já comemos, Stark, - respondeu Maria. – Obrigada.

-Se ouvirem algum ronco, já sabem que parte de meu estomago. Bom, o que os trazem aqui tão cedo, quase madrugada?

Fury franziu a testa. – Não viu os noticiários?

 _Droga. Eu me esqueci..._ – O que houve? A série Friends retornou? E Jarvis nem me avisa!

-Stark!

-Ou estamos em plena guerra nuclear? Precisamos ir a um esconderijo, mas eu nem tenho esconderijo... Vamos morrer, simples. Preciso rever meu testamento. Darei tudo para caridade, não tenho filhos, talvez para alguns amigos, mas você não está incluso, Fury, nem vocês, agentes. Impedir alguém de se alimentar é desumano e claramente hostil e...

-Stark!

-Pois não? – e estampou um belo sorriso.

-Banner está em perigo! – gritou o diretor. – Aliás, Hulk, mas dá no mesmo, não é? Estão procurando um culpado para essa bagunça que aconteceu na cidade, Chitauri de volta e toda quebradeira que o Hulk ajudou causar. As pessoas estão assustadas, Stark, e com razão!

O engenheiro teve alguns milésimos de segundo para compreender tudo aquilo. Fury deu um meio sorriso de triunfo. – Peça pro seu A.I. mostrar o noticiário ao vivo e verá exatamente o que eu digo.

E assim foi feito. – Hum... – A grande tela mostrava uma multidão considerável em volta da Torre dos Vingadores, muitos com cartazes e palavras de ordem. A câmera focou em um deles. – "Hulk deve ser eliminado", - sussurrou Tony. Outros cartazes preencheram a tela, e o jornalista que cobria a matéria lia um a um com evidente satisfação. – Vejam, o cidadão de Nova York não tolerará mais ver sua cidade destruída por esses seres mutantes, alienígenas ou o que quer que sejam! Basta!, é a palavra mais ouvida entre a multidão. Será pedir demais que nossa cidade não sofra mais com invasões, destruições, e com todos esses segredos do governo? Anthony Edward Stark, um dos maiores fornecedores de armas de destruição em massa, agora sedia um quartel general de malucos perigosos, entre eles o Hulk! A fera verde causou grande destruição em várias partes da cidade nessas últimas horas, quem arcará com o prejuízo? Quem velará pela segurança dos nossos cidadãos? Sim, o povo exige respostas de nosso governo e da companhia Stark. Eles não podem mais decidir coisas sem o conhecimento público! Gail, é com você!

A imagem muda para outro repórter, que estava do lado oposto do colega. – Mark, estou aqui com Marina Louis, ela teve suas janelas destruídas e um alienígena foi parar em sua sala. Conte para gente, senhora Louis!

A senhora respirou fundo. – Eu estava jantando com meu marido quando essa coisa foi atirada em nossa janela. Tomamos um susto horrível! A criatura estava imóvel, parecia morta, mas eu e George saímos correndo, tremendo de medo, e chamamos os vizinhos para ligarem para polícia. E não veio a polícia, exatamente, vieram uns sujeitos que me parecem da CIA e recolheram o corpo daquele ser. Tiveram que raspar meu assoalho para tirar todos os vestígios e hoje veio um vidraceiro, mandado por eles, e arrumou tudo. Podíamos estar mortos agora, que me interessa uma janela arrumada? – E ela começou a fungar. – Quero que eles sejam responsabilizados por essas invasões, e também culpo o sr. Stark por essa bagunça. Chega! Um primo meu morreu na primeira invasão alienígena, não quero mais ter que passar por isso! – E ela abaixou a cabeça, com as mãos no rosto.

-Desligue, Jarvis, - pediu Tony suspirando. – Mostre imagens do circuito interno.

-De qual parte, senhor?

-Do lado de fora, na entrada principal.

A tela da TV novamente se enche de imagens, agora em preto e branco e sem som. Era uma multidão furiosa, alguns brigando com os seguranças, a polícia intervindo, afastando os manifestantes de perto da entrada, tentando manter uma distância aparentemente segura. –Merda! Desligue! Desligue tudo!

Fury pigarreou. – Hulk tem chamado muita atenção desde anteontem. Os Chitauri chamaram a atenção. Porém, pelo que observamos, Loki não foi reconhecido por ninguém. _Ainda_.

-Há outros jornalistas lá fora, de outras emissoras, - avisou Hill. – Eles estão querendo uma entrevista com o Homem de Ferro e com o Hulk.

-Com esse bode expiatório, - disse Coulson, - a imprensa adorou estampar em sua primeira página uma notícia como essa. Eles acham que foi Hulk quem atraiu essas coisas.

-Isso explicaria algumas coisas, - afirmou o diretor. – Não podemos negar que ele é um perigo real para a cidade. Banner não o controla, isso já estamos cansados de saber.

Tony fechou os olhos em frustração. – E vocês precisam que Banner seja _sacrificado_?

Coulson sorriu. – Não, ele não será _sacrificado_. Não seja dramático, sr. Stark. Será apenas _contido_.

 _Você mentia melhor antes_ , pensou Tony.

-O Conselho está louco com isso, - afirmou Maria. – Eles querem a cabeça dele!

-E quanto a Loki, falarei com Thor, - afirmou Fury. – Ele precisa levar o irmão dele daqui o mais rápido possível. Não queremos mais alienígenas em nosso país e, se a imprensa souber da presença deles aqui também, será o inferno.

-É uma pena que desperdiçaremos uma bela oportunidade, - disse o agente. – Com Loki debilitado, poderíamos leva-lo para a Shield e fazer testes com ele.

-Como um ratinho de laboratório? – perguntou Stark. – Desde que ele tentou mata-lo, agente, espera ansioso por uma oportunidade de vingança. – E ele suspirou exasperado. – Loki não pode voltar, o acesso ao reino deles está impedido.

-Como? – perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Thor não sabe o que acontece, ainda. Pode ser que tenham entrado em guerra e estão ocupados guerreando ou teve um golpe de estado. Coisas assim também acontece por lá. – E o engenheiro foi até seu mini bar. – Aceitam?

Nick pôs a mão na testa. – Mais um complicador. De qualquer forma, acho melhor todos os asgardianos e Loki ficarem na Shield até segunda ordem. Lá é mais seguro.

Tony bateu com força um copo vazio no balcão. – Se esquece, Fury, que não estou na folha de pagamento da Shield e, portanto, não sigo ordens que não me convém. Loki estará protegido nessa Torre com o Hulk e eu por perto. Podemos incluir Rogers nessa.

Phill deu uma risadinha. – Vocês se apegaram ao inimigo. Isso é tão clichê.

-Se der errado, Stark, eu não poderei ajudar vocês nessa. – disse Fury. – Estará por conta própria.

Tony respirou fundo. – Eu sempre estive.

-E quanto a Banner, vamos falar com ele. Ele deve ficar a par do que está acontecendo e quero convencê-lo a ir espontaneamente conosco.

-Acho que devemos falar com Loki também, - disse Hill. – Ele deve nos dar informações sobre esses alienígenas hostis, se há intenção deles retornarem e o que eles querem aqui. Além disso, é um mistério o fato de terem chegado à Terra sem um portal a vista.

Tony deu uma risada sem vida. – Mistérios... – murmurou. – O que vocês acham que está acontecendo? Tenho certeza que irão falar com Loki com algumas suspeitas na manga, e só vão querer que nosso querido alienígena as confirmem ou não.

Fury e Coulson se entreolharam. – Está certo, - confirmou o diretor. – Temos alguns palpites. Mas nenhuma certeza, realmente.

Tony se serviu de uma bebida. Hill franziu a testa. – É de manhã ainda Stark.

-Meu fígado não sabe disso. Mas... continuem. Falem das teorias sobre os Chitauri.

Coulson iniciou. – Acreditamos que eles não foram embora depois da primeira invasão. Que provavelmente muitos deles permaneceram aqui na Terra, escondidos, aguardando uma oportunidade de lutar novamente. Devem ter ficado em galpões vazios, florestas, ou algo do tipo.

-Foram os que escaparam dos vingadores durante a batalha, - disse Maria, - ou aqueles que nem guerrearam, que, se aproveitando da distração da luta, se infiltraram em algum lugar e lá se esconderam, aguardando novas ordens.

-Podem também terem criado outro portal, - disse Fury, - um que não fosse detectado por nossos sistemas. Teorias, como já dissemos. Que Loki poderá elucidar qual seria a correta.

-Se for um portal, vocês deverão descobrir como fechá-lo, - concluiu o engenheiro. – Boa sorte.

-Boa sorte para você também, - replicou o diretor. – Você vai nos ajudar com isso, Stark. Temos que descobrir logo o que está acontecendo, os malditos devem estar se arregimentando nesse momento. É bem óbvio que retornarão com os ataques.

-E ainda querem se livrar dos Vingadores, - murmurou Tony. – Eu ajudo. Mas quero fazer um trato.

Fury ergueu a sobrancelha. – E qual seria o trato?

-Não leve Loki e nem Banner pra Shield. Preciso deles aqui. Se quiser, leve Thor, é um inútil pra mim, e aquele Fandral das couves. Se couber mais gente, a noiva esquisita do grandão, a Sif. Faça um pacote e leve todos! Já estou sem comida... Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Eles já saíram da minha cozinha?

-No momento só estão o príncipe Thor e a guerreira Sif, senhor.

-Menos mal. Vou comer. – E se voltou para Nick. – Pense que usar Hulk para acalmar os ânimos só demonstrará incompetência e insegurança. Precisamos de certezas e não de cortinas de fumaça. Não à custa de Banner. Eu vou achar essas criaturinhas simpáticas e vou eliminá-las.

-Stark, se usar o Hulk novamente...

-Ele não vai. Vai ficar aqui, quietinho, tomando conta do nosso príncipe adormecido. – E suspirou. – Se me dão licença, meu estomago está roncando de modo horrível e isso é muito deselegante. A saída, já conhecem? – E piscou para eles, se retirando do ambiente.

Ao pegar o elevador, apertou o andar da enfermaria para dar outra olhada em Loki. Lá, viu Steve ainda próximo a Loki, Natasha na poltrona e outra pessoa se juntou ao grupo: Bruce. – Tony, acordado a essa hora? – perguntou o cientista mordiscando uma torrada e na outra mão segurava uma caneca.

-De onde pegou isso?

Bruce se olhou. – Isso o quê?

Tony aspirou o aroma do café. – Sim, é disso que eu preciso.

-Eu soube que Fury está ou estava aí. O que eles queriam?

O engenheiro pigarreou. – N-nada. Queriam discutir a situação de Loki e outras coisinhas. Como os Chitauri.

Banner sacudiu a cabeça em concordância. – Onde será que se escondem?

-Boa pergunta. – E ele olhou rapidamente para Natasha que o observava atentamente. – Vou comer. Talvez até não perceba a presença de todo poderoso e de sua súdita.

-Eles falaram de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a espiã.

-Bom... Nada urgente. Falarei com vocês mais tarde. – E olhou significativamente para ela antes de sair do ambiente.

~o~

Thor andava de um lado para outro enquanto Sif inspecionava os mantimentos daquele local. Havia excesso de pacotes do que ela supôs ser açúcar e sal. Numa câmera refrigerada pode constatar um bom estoque de queijos e manteigas, de variados tipos, além de uma adega bem abastecida. – Finalmente, Thor, um lugar parecido com o que temos no palácio. – E ela pegou uma garrafa de vinho. – Esse é de 1915... Um pouco recente, mas deve ser bom. – E Sif foi até a mesa e pegou dois copos. – Vamos, tome comigo, meu noivo.

O príncipe fez um esgar sutil e pegou o copo. – Depois podemos doar alguns dos nossos para Stark, - disse vagamente. – Para não onerá-lo.

Ela sorriu. – Ele nem vai sentir falta. Pelos parâmetros mortais, ele deve ser muito abastado dentre os seus. Eu fiquei pensando, Thor... Quando nos casarmos, gostaria de uma habitação de Midgard. Além de outra em Vanaheim, é claro.

-Temos nosso palácio de inverno lá, Sif. Não será necessário outra morada.

Ela suspirou. – Que seja, Thor. Vamos brindar.

-A que?

-A nós, é claro. Ao nosso noivado. Vamos combinar a data assim que retornarmos a Asgard, o rei ficará feliz com uma decisão.

Thor largou o copo na mesa e foi até a janela. – Eu não estou pronto ainda, Sif. Preciso de um tempo.

Ela espremeu os dedos no copo com força. – Eu entendo. Mas já faz anos que estamos esperando e...

-Não estou pronto, - disse em voz firme. – E o rei entendeu meu posicionamento. – Ele se virou para ela. – Por que tem tanta pressa? Tem privilégios como uma princesa, é bem recebida em todos os eventos como minha noiva.

-Eu quero ser sua esposa! – disse Sif em voz alterada. Thor franziu a testa e ela respirou fundo, retomando a voz suave. – Tudo bem. Continuarei esperando.

-Você tem todo direito de ficar aborrecida e de procurar outro parceiro, se for do agrado. Eu lhe dou esse direito de desfazer o noivado.

O coração dela acelerou rapidamente e, sem perceber, deixou seu copo escorregar entre seus dedos, caindo ruidosamente ao chão. – Droga.

-Algum empregado limpará isso, não se preocupe, - disse o guerreiro.

-Caso não tenha percebido, não há serviçais aqui. E-eu não sei como se viram sem eles!

Thor esperou ela se acalmar. – Eu continuo com a oferta. Você pode se desfazer do noivado sem nenhum prejuízo a sua pessoa. Farei com que isso seja assim, - disse em voz solene.

-Thor, por favor! – Ela se aproximou dele, colocando suas mãos no peitoral do guerreiro. – Eu te amo, isso nunca me passou pela cabeça! Eu te amo desde sempre, meu querido. Eu sempre serei sua!

Ele suspirou fechando os olhos. – Tudo bem. – E ela o abraçou.

Naquele momento o barulho do elevador se faz ouvir e em poucos segundos Tony chegou ao ambiente vendo a cena do casal abraçado. – Ora, ora, que cena romântica. Estou atrapalhando algo? Espero que sim. – E seu olhar se dirigiu para a garrafa em cima da mesa. – Oh, céus, meu vinho caro... Isso é um Romanée! E vocês estão tomando em copos! – Tony rosnou e foi até a geladeira. – Onde estão todas as comidas que tinham aqui?

-Acabaram, é óbvio, - disse Sif com cabeça erguida. – Você precisa de serviçais aqui.

Ele respirou fundo tentando manter o autocontrole. – Jarvis, peça para o serviço de entregas fazer a reposição de sempre, mas o triplo, desta vez. E cinco vezes em cerveja. E seis vezes em carnes, da variação de sempre.

-Sim, senhor.

Ele fechou a geladeira e se voltou para o casal. – O que houve aqui? - disse apontando para o copo despedaçado. – Aqui cada um limpa sua bagunça.

-Stark, como está Loki? – perguntou Thor ansioso. – Ele acordou?

-Não, ele não acordou, - respondeu procurando uma pá. – Está estavelmente mau, isso é uma boa notícia? Talvez. – E começou a recolher os cacos do chão.

-Quando estabelecermos contato com Asgard o levarei comigo. Ele não vai sobreviver aqui.

Tony pegou um rolo de papel toalha e começou a enxugar o chão. – Não seria mais fácil libertá-lo das pulseiras, caro guerreiro? Droga, uma porra de caco de vidro, - disse tentado arrancar o pedaço do seu dedo. – Mas sei que esse pensamento é complexo demais para seu cérebro real.

-Eu não posso libertá-lo, Stark, sabe disso. Tenho obrigações que vão além de meus desejos.

Tony soltou uma gargalhada. – Acho que andou se esquecendo disso algumas vezes.

-Cuidado com suas palavras, mortal, - disse Sif enfurecida. – Thor é o futuro rei de Asgard e líder de todos os reinos, inclusive desse daqui.

-Devo temer o que dele? Que me jogue num calabouço? Que eu seja arremessado num torneio de luta com homens e tigres? Tão Idade Média...

-Não é má ideia, _senhor_ Stark, - disse Sif com um sorriso.

Ele terminou a limpeza ignorando a guerreira. -Tenho novidades pra você, Thor. Fury veio falar comigo. Dentre outros assuntos, ele achou interessante fazer experimentos com Loki, aproveitar que ele está debilitado e sem oferecer resistência.

Os olhos de Thor imediatamente escureceram. – Como ousam? – Na mesma hora ele esticou seu braço e seu martelo, vindo não se sabe de onde, foi até sua mão. – Eles pensam que meu irmão é algum animal?

-Não, apenas um alienígena e ótima fonte de descobertas. Farão testes, espetarão agulhas, e, no final, partirão sua carne para avaliação. Não é provável que sobreviva. – E fez uma pausa. – Final nada diferente do que acontecerá em breve.

-Mais um motivo para que eu leve meu irmão de volta.

-Como, He-Man? Já conseguiu o passaporte de volta?

Thor rosnou. – Não zombe dessas coisas. Asgard pode estar em perigo.

-Eu respeito isso, só não posso aceitar que você deixe Loki, seu irmão, morrer para cumprir ordens absurdas do seu rei. Não faz sentido obedecer nessas circunstâncias! Estamos em um momento de exceção!

-Thor, - disse Sif em pânico, - não ouça esse mortal! Ele quer te enganar! Loki é vingativo, com os poderes de volta ele se voltará contra você!

-Eu não temo meu irmão, e sim a desonra perante meu rei e pai.

Tony quase rolou os olhos. – Desonra maior será Loki morrendo com a solução em mãos. – Ele foi até o armário e pegou um pacote de bolachas. – Não acredito, que sorte a minha, sobrou um pacote! – Também achou uma caixinha de suco perdida numa gaveta. – Sim, agora desjejum completo. Se me deem licença, vou comer no meu quarto. E pense rápido no que falei. O nosso tempo é curto.

Stark pegou novamente o elevador, indo direto ao andar da enfermaria. Lá, viu que Banner havia permanecido com os outros dois. Natasha mexia em seu smartphone com expressão preocupada.

-Tony, – disse Banner se aproximando dele com testa franzida. – Está com uma cara bem preocupada... aconteceu algo? Algo além do que já temos?

Naquele momento ouviram um gemido vindo de Loki: ele se mexeu levemente, com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Um dos médicos veio rapidamente e aplicou pelo acesso mais remédio. – Um calmante para ele, - explicou o doutor. – Talvez faça efeito e ele fique bem.

Steve suspirou pesadamente. – Ele está sofrendo tanto! Tantas dores...!

Natasha havia se erguido e se aproximado do príncipe. – Ele é forte, Steve. Como você mesmo disse, ele já passou por coisas piores.

Tony permaneceu em silêncio, com olhar vago. Ele precisava agir, mas não sabia o que fazer. Havia Banner. Havia Loki. E havia todo o resto pra pensar. Precisavam escapar dali em segurança, incógnitos, e ir para um abrigo. Ou permanecerem e enfrentar o mundo inteiro.

-Stark, estou ficando preocupado com sua cara! – disse Bruce segurando no braço dele. – O que está acontecendo?

-Deixe-o, Bruce, - pediu Natasha. – Fury está exigindo algumas explicações sobre Loki, sobre a bagunça que Nova York se tornou novamente.

O doutor empalideceu. – Entendo... é por minha causa? Por causa de Hulk? Loki não tem culpa de nada!

-Tem sim, de certa forma, - respondeu a espiã. – Ele atraiu os Chitauri. Que atraiu Hulk. E aqui estamos nós.

Steve franziu a testa. – Fury esteve aqui?

-Sim, esteve, - disse Tony finalmente falando. – Ele quer algumas cabeças.

Banner cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso irônico. – Seria a minha cabeça, não é? E a do Loki. Penso em que pesadelo ele conseguiria isso, deter o Hulk ou mesmo desafiar Thor por conta do irmão.

-Seria uma proeza e tanto... – murmurou Tony. – Vamos todos ao meu escritório para uma reunião. Steve pode ficar com Loki.

No escritório, Bruce foi direto: -Conte em detalhes tudo que está acontecendo, Tony.

-Tudo bem, mas só peço que mantenha o Popeye turbinado quieto. Não terei tempo para reconstruir a Torre dos Vingadores. Jarvis, mostre o canal de notícias.

-Sim, senhor.

A grande tela na parede se acende, sintonizando rapidamente imagens da população revoltada com os novos ataques à cidade. A reportagem muda para a transmissão ao vivo, mostrando a entrada da Torre Stark e uma multidão considerável exigindo justiça com cartazes à mostra.

Banner suspirou pesadamente, e começou a andar de um lado para outro, tentando se conter. – Eu sou um problema. Isso é fato.

-Não é você, Bruce... – disse Natasha.

-Eu sou Hulk. Hulk sou eu, - disse ele cansado. – Aquela porcaria de laboratório, aquelas experiências... Tudo inútil! Eu nunca descobrirei como me livrar dele!

-Um pouco de paciência, amigão, - disse Tony. – Nós chamaremos mais cientistas, vamos desvendar essa conexão entre vocês dois e...

-Não vamos não, Tony! – gritou Bruce. – Se conseguirmos, será tarde demais. Hulk terá matado muita gente, feito muitos estragos! Eu... eu devo voltar à Índia, me esconder em algum lugar muito remoto, e tentar ser esquecido...

Natasha abriu a boca para argumentar sobre Loki, mas ela calou-se. Que direito tinha de amarrar o destino de Bruce a mais outra pessoa? Era mais um fardo a se carregar.

Tony permanecia com o olhar para suas mãos. Um inferno tudo aquilo, realmente. Com a fuga de Banner em breve, Loki estaria à mercê de Thor. E tudo acabaria. Novamente. Esses volteios emocionais o estavam deixando exausto.

-Eu sei o que estão pensando, - disse o cientista parando no meio da sala. – Loki. Vocês vão precisar protegê-lo sem mim.

O engenheiro foi até seu minibar pegar um uísque, mas, ao olhar para seu copo com a bebida, hesitou: seu fígado já estava protestando. – Bom, definição de inferno sendo atualizada. – E despejou o conteúdo do copo na pia. – Logo teremos a dupla não-sou-gay Thor e Fandral exigindo algo, que entreguemos Loki e mais um pacote de salgadinhos. Talvez dois pacotes. Precisarei rever meu estoque, não dobrei a quantidade para esse item.

Natasha cruzou os braços. – Eles se viram sem salgadinhos, Tony.

Bruce espremeu as mãos, num autocontrole frágil. – Vou até meu quarto descansar um pouco. Preciso esfriar a cabeça com urgência.

-Entendemos, Bruce, - disse ela. – Quando estiver pronto voltaremos a conversar.

Ele assentiu e saiu rapidamente pela porta, quase se esbarrando em Barton. – Ora, ora, então achei vocês. – Bruce o ignorou e se dirigiu ao elevador.

-Barton? – Natasha havia franzido a testa. – O que faz aqui? Não estava em missão?

-Fui convocado para ficar aqui, na Torre Stark, - respondeu com ironia. – Onde está a donzela em perigo?

-Loki está na enfermaria, - respondeu Tony. – Ele ficará bem, esperemos.

Clint deu um sorriso maldoso. – Loki bem significa cidade em perigo. Já deviam saber disso.

-Fury o mandou aqui? – perguntou o engenheiro sem esconder a raiva. – O serviço sujo sempre cabe ao gavião? Pensei que fossem os urubus que comessem a carniça.

O sorriso do arqueiro se desfez e ele olhou para Natasha. – Vocês estão envolvidos demais. Precisam se afastar desse caso. Estão se comprometendo além do bom-senso. – E se voltou para Tony. – E onde está aquele Homem de Ferro que conhecia, que faria Loki ir direto para o inferno? Que não deixaria Thor e sua gangue invadir e se instalar na Torre? Amoleceu, Stark, é o que eu digo. Seria idade? Ou a falta de Pepper?

Tony se aproximou rapidamente dele o encarando. Barton deu outro sorriso de lado e o encarou também. – Não ouse citar esse nome aqui. Você não tem permissão! - disse Stark entredentes.

-Não tenho? Ora, Stark, todos sabemos que desde que ela o largou você tem decaído. E muito. Abandonou suas armas, não cria nada novo! Agora tem uma nova distração: o príncipe alienígena. Tenho que contar uma novidade, caso não saiba: ele vai embora. Quer queira, quer não. Não há chances de ele ficar e formar uma linda família com você.

-Clint, já chega! – gritou a espiã se pondo entre os dois. – Não precisamos de seus conselhos, já temos ciência do que nos espera.

Tony recuou até a janela, olhando para o lado de fora.

-Tudo bem, eu passei dos limites. Mas é muito absurda essa defesa por aquele assassino. Ele deve voltar com o grandalhão pra Nárnia e que se dane o que acontecer com ele lá. Não é da nossa conta! Nossa responsabilidade, Tony, é com nosso mundo! Há Chitauri invadindo novamente, devemos nos focar nisso, em encontra-los e liquidá-los. Entenderam? – Barton estava com rosto vermelho de excitação raivosa. – Se essa não for a ação dos Vingadores, devo considerar como traidores da pátria. Nada menos que isso. – E ele se retirou, batendo a porta com força.

-Tony... – começou Nat, sendo logo interrompida.

-Não, não fale nada. Deixe-me ficar a sós. – Ele se virou pra ela com expressão séria. – Vá ver o que nosso defensor número um da pátria foi fazer. Creio que é capaz de enfiar uma estaca no coração de Loki. Sim, ele vai confundir as séries...

Ela abriu a boca mais uma vez, porém resolveu se calar. Assentiu levemente com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando o engenheiro a sós.

~o ~

Clint chegou a enfermaria e viu Steve sozinho com o enfermo. Controlando a irritação, ele se aproximou do capitão. – Como vai, Rogers? Ele está melhorando?

Steve negou com a cabeça. – Eu não sei dizer, na verdade. Isso seria o processo normal de recuperação da raça dele? É confuso.

O gavião deu um meio sorriso de solidariedade. – Se quiser, eu fico aqui um pouco com ele. Vá tomar um café ou qualquer coisa. Você precisa.

O soldado olhou a sua volta como se despertasse e notou que estava já há muito tempo ali. – Acho que tem razão. Vou fazer um café. Vai querer um?

-Pode deixar, já tomei um na rua, a caminho daqui.

Steve deu uma última olhada no príncipe e saiu da enfermaria. Quando Barton ouviu o barulho do elevador se fechar, ele se voltou para Loki. – Bom, acho que estamos a sós.

Um dos médicos adentrou o recinto e cumprimentou o agente. Ele fez algumas medições e depois se retirou. Clint retirou cuidadosamente do seu bolso uma seringa cheia de um líquido esverdeado. Ele retirou a tampa e rapidamente enfiou no braço do príncipe, despejando todo seu líquido dentro do jotun, retirando e devolvendo ao bolso logo depois. Alguns segundos depois o medidor cardíaco começou a apitar e toda a equipe médica veio correndo para o leito do rapaz. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou um ao agente.

-Eu não sei, estava aqui o observando quando de repente isso.

Uma das médicas veio com uma caixa cheia de medicamentos e algumas caixas de seringas. Outro pegou o material e começou a encher com medicação. – Rápido, - alguém disse, - estamos perdendo ele.

Barton se afastou e ficou a porta observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Ele olhou para o seu relógio e aguardou. – Acorde, pequeno príncipe, - sussurrou. – O que te dei daria para acordar um elefante.

-Ele está se mexendo! Está sem ar!

E Clint sorriu.

~o~


	14. Alguma verdade

Capítulo 14 – Alguma verdade

Havia um campo cheio de flores amarelas e miúdas e ela, delicadamente, pegava algumas e as colocava em seu cesto. Ele a observava e sorria: sua beleza e ternura o confortavam, como sempre. A mulher se virou para ele e o chamou delicadamente para perto de si e ele viu a si próprio muito pequeno, ainda menino, correndo para os braços dela. – Mamãe!

-Meu filho, - disse com calor e o abraçando. – Eu te amo muito, nunca se esqueça disso.

-Sim, mamãe, - ele a abraçava com mais força. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo estava ali, mas tinha a sensação da eternidade. – Nunca me abandone, estou com medo!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça suavemente. – Mesmo que tudo indique a isso, eu nunca vou te abandonar. Confie em mim, Loki.

-Não quero sair daqui nunca mais, nunca mais!

Frigga agachou-se em frente a ele e olhou bem nos olhos do filho. – Seu destino é por demais pesado, mas é o único que pode cumpri-lo. Mas não se esqueça que tem aliados, não só a mim. Abra seu coração, meu filho, e terá melhor visão. Não deixe o orgulho te cegar.

Loki sacudiu a cabecinha contrariado, ele só queria ficar ali, protegido, não queria ter que enfrentar destino algum. – Lembre-se de Sigyn. Ela é sua responsabilidade, - lembrou-lhe ela.

Sigyn... Ela estava sozinha. Ela deveria estar desesperada. – Eu sei, mamãe, - e pôs um dedinho na boca.

Sua mãe pôs uma de suas mãos na cabeça da criança e recitou algumas frases em língua estranha. Imediatamente Loki sentiu-se muito bem, como se uma força o tivesse envolvido. Ela sorriu admirando o resultado.

A mulher se ergueu de repente e olhou a sua volta, franzindo a testa. – Você vai acordar a qualquer momento, mas ficará muito bem. Adeus, minha criança. Eu prometo, nos veremos em breve.

Loki estendeu as mãos para ela, porém Frigga tornou-se mera sombra e essa sombra foi se afastando dele aos poucos. – Não! Volte! Eu estou tão sozinho..., - pediu em voz infantil.

E uma escuridão tomou conta e ele pode ouvir algumas vozes em pânico, seu corpo sendo tocado, espetado, puxado, de modo bastante dolorido. Abriu os olhos e viu diversas pessoas em sua volta o olhando com atenção e preocupação. – Ele acordou!

O príncipe fez uma careta e tentou arrancar todos os acessos grudados nele e sair da cama, porém foi retido pela equipe médica. – Fique, senhor, está fraco e precisa repousar! – disse um deles.

-Eu preciso... Eu quero água, - respondeu com voz muito rouca e ficando sentado no leito.

Enquanto um foi buscar um copo, ele pode ver adentrando o ambiente o capitão e Stark. – Loki! – E se aproximaram rapidamente.

Rogers olhou para ele pasmo. – Você... Sua pele voltou ao normal... Como?

-Cura instantânea? – questionou o engenheiro.

Loki olhou para si e viu sua pele imaculada e muito branca. – Eu não sei... – E alguns flashes de memória o remetiam a sua mãe. Mas ele não conseguia lembrar o que.

Barton havia se aproximado deles com testa franzida. – Muito suspeito. Podia se curar o tempo todo?

-Você acha que ele fingia?- perguntou o capitão com agressividade.

Natasha adentrou o ambiente também. – Está tudo bem? – E ela olhou para Loki. – Vejo que se curou, está... Está muito bem. – E cruzou os braços o analisando.

Um dos médicos havia voltado e deu um copo de água para o rapaz. – Tem repositores hidroeletrolíticos para sua desidratação.

Outro médico tentou recolocar os acessos nele, mas foi rechaçado. – Ninguém encosta em mim, - ameaçou Loki rosnando. – Eu estou bem.

-Nós precisamos garantir sua saúde, - disse Steve. – Eles necessitam colher amostras...

O rapaz deu uma risada sem vida. – Vocês não sabem nada do meu organismo, como saberão se estou bem ou não? – E tentou se levantar, e sua fraqueza se manifestou. – Droga.

 _Não deixe o orgulho te cegar._

Loki se assustou com essa lembrança. Quando ela disse isso a ele? Sua mãe estava em sua mente?

-Sua melhora estética, por assim dizer, está praticamente terminada, - disse o médico com um tablet em mãos. – Só peço, senhor, que fique por mais um tempo até ficar mais forte. Essa bebida vai ajuda-lo, é um isotônico. Beba.

Loki assentiu minimamente e bebeu do líquido. Depois, olhou para os Vingadores a sua volta. – Por quanto tempo fiquei aqui?

-Uns dois dias, - disse Stark com olhos brilhando. – Você deu um belo susto na gente, meu amigo, - falou carinhosamente.

Loki corou com a palavra "amigo" e abaixou a cabeça, olhando atentamente seus dedos. – Eu peço desculpas.

-Pelo que? – perguntou Steve já ao lado dele.

-Pela vergonha. – E ele engoliu em seco. – Que eu causei a esse lugar.

Os Vingadores se entreolharam. – Não causou nenhuma vergonha, Loki, - disse Natasha com firmeza e com certa raiva. – Fandral é quem deve responder por esse crime. Você é a vítima.

O rapaz franziu a testa. – Esqueço que aqui em Midgard tudo é diferente. Muito diferente. – E calou-se.

-Acho que ele está apto para responder a algumas perguntas, - disse Clint se aproximando com cautela. – Pra começar, sobre os alienígenas invasores.

-Você está dizendo sobre Thor e os amigos? – perguntou Tony. Natasha deu um sorriso.

-Sobre os Chitauri, engraçadinho. Vou reportar a Shield sobre a recuperação de Loki, - e ele saiu do ambiente.

Stark suspirou. – Eu acho que eles têm razão em querer saber sobre as criaturas, Loki. Se você souber de algo, eu gostaria muito que falasse. Estamos sob perigo e precisamos saber mais detalhes.

Loki deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos. – Estou cansado. Conversarei depois, o que quiserem, mas não agora.

Tony ergueu as mãos em rendição. – Ok, tudo bem. Acho que merece mesmo descanso. Vou ver com a equipe médica se pode se mudar para seu quarto ainda hoje.

Quando Stark se afastou, Rogers pegou na mão do rapaz timidamente, que não recusou o toque. – Fico muito feliz que esteja bem, pelo menos fisicamente. Estávamos bem assustados com sua situação. Pensamos que... Pensamos que não sobreviveria.

-Não são simples Chitauri que irão me matar, capitão, - disse Loki recolhendo sua mão. – Ou mera magia de Asgard. Não sou tão fraco quanto pensam.

-Ficou muito debilitado, Loki, - disse a espiã, - e não sei qual o limite pra sua genética, mas para nossos padrões, esteve à beira da morte.

Ele não respondeu, porém perceberam que seus lábios tremeram levemente. Tony retornou a eles. – Então, você pode se mudar para seu quarto agora, desde que o monitoramento clínico continue. Vou ajustar meu A.I. para que faça esse monitoramento, enquanto nossa equipe médica faz a análise por aqui mesmo. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu fico feliz que conseguiu, Rock Star, que está de volta conosco.

Loki abriu os olhos verdes para ele e deu um sorriso mínimo.

~o ~

-Eu quero ver meu irmão! – gritou Thor em fúria segurando seu martelo. Lá fora, os céus já anunciavam relâmpagos e trovões. – Não tem o direito de afastá-lo de mim!

-Ele está exausto, Thor, precisa se recuperar de sua doença ainda, - disse Natasha em frente a ele, o impedindo de entrar no elevador.

Rogers ficou ao lado dela com seu escudo. – Pare de pensar em si mesmo por um momento, Thor, e veja o lado de Loki! Ele está debilitado e traumatizado, precisa descansar e se reorganizar. Não é possível que não entenda isso!

-Eu...

-Ah, sem discurso agora, grandalhão, - disse Stark com sua bebida favorita em mãos. Ele olhou para seu dispositivo no pulso, pronto pra acionar sua armadura. – Você está em minha Torre e irá respeitar o que dissermos!

Clint estava encostado próximo a porta olhando tudo com atenção. – E por que ele não pode ver o irmão? Loki é de porcelana agora?

Steve espremeu as mãos e respondeu entredentes: – Ele foi assediado pelo amigo do Thor, e sabemos o que Thor fez. É fácil entender, não vou desenhar pra você.

-Ele é um suspeito, suspeito de causar o caos novamente em Nova Iorque, levando o Hulk a cometer a destruição na cidade. Agora todos estão contra Hulk e ele vai escapar dessa sem nenhuma responsabilidade. Acham isso certo?

Thor se virou contra ele. – Está acusando meu irmão de prejudicar essa vila?

Barton se aprumou, colocando a mão discretamente em uma de suas armas por baixo do colete. – Você mesmo disse que ele é um perigo, que usa de manipulação pra alcançar os objetivos. Portanto, ele não precisaria estar cem por cento fisicamente ou com seus poderes, apenas sua língua afiada seria o suficiente. – E Clint se voltou para todos. – Ele seduziu a todos vocês, perderam o foco, a cidade está em polvorosa, estão com medo, e vocês, nenhum de vocês, foi lá para acalmá-la. Só pensam em Loki, como se isso fosse o suficiente para redimí-los de todos seus pecados! Mas eu já aviso, não vai! Estão apenas trocando um pecado pelo outro.

Tony suspirou. – Calma, Barton, eu me perdi... Poderia repetir desde o começo?

-Isso é ridículo! – disse Steve. – Por que uma vida não valeria a pena tanto quanto de uma cidade? Essa comparação é absurda!

-Ele é a causa do caos! – gritou Barton. – Eliminemos ele e acabaremos com tudo isso! Os Chitauri irão atrás dele seja para qual planeta ele for e ficaremos livres. Entenderam a lógica? Logo Fury estará aqui para interroga-lo da forma que lhe convier e descobriremos esses segredos que ele tanto guarda e que está nos prejudicando.

Natasha cruzou os braços. – Eu acho que Clint está com a razão, em parte, pelo menos. Tony, você precisa falar com a imprensa sobre Hulk, para acalmar a cidade. Você precisa garantir que essa outra invasão alienígena não é culpa do Hulk e que estamos investigando todas as possibilidades.

Stark deu um soluço e, um pouco zonzo, sentou-se numa poltrona. – Eu vou pensar no meu discurso... Hic.

-Você está bêbado! – disse Steve com desgosto. – Está sempre bêbado. Precisa estar sóbrio ao falar com os jornalistas, consegue isso?

Thor deu uma risada sarcástica. – Vocês mortais são tão fracos e patéticos. Ninguém acreditará em um homem que nem consegue firmar os pés. Se meu irmão está melhor, devo retirá-lo dessa Torre e leva-lo a um lugar seguro, sob minha supervisão.

-Loki ficará aqui! – disse Tony com certa firmeza. – Não se passou as 48 horas de observação. Ele pode ter recaídas.

-Disso você entende bem, não é mesmo? - disse Sif com braços cruzados.

-Nem mesmo a besta verde esta por aqui, na forma de Banner, - falou Thor. – Nem ele está mais do seu lado! Do lado de vocês! Entreguem Loki agora!

-Mas para onde vai leva-lo? – perguntou Natasha. – Conseguiram acesso para Asgard?

-Não sei ainda, - confessou o asgardiano. – Mas aqui é perigoso para ele.

-Thor, lá fora é muito mais. – disse a espiã. – Estão caçando Loki e quanto mais protetores ele tiver, melhor. Temos sensores de proteção em toda Torre, ninguém entra sem permissão. Mesmo com algumas restrições de contato, e você sabe o motivo, estará supervisionando seu irmão também. Seria um trabalho em equipe, por assim dizer. - E ela se aproximou de Thor, colocando sua mão no braço dele. – Todos nós estamos protegendo seu irmão, como você. Não sei o destino final dele, se é aqui, ou em Asgard, ou qualquer lugar que seja, mas agora, o ideal é protegê-lo. Você entende?

O guerreiro respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em aceitação. Sif bufou sonoramente.

-Tudo bem, Lady Natasha. Esperarei as ditas 48 horas de recuperação total. Após isso, vou requerer audiência com meu irmão. Quero vê-lo.

-Acho razoável, mas será monitorado. – Avisou ela. – Você poderá perguntar a Jarvis sobre Loki a qualquer momento, o que ele faz, se está comendo, dormindo. O que quiser. Um monitoramento remoto.

Thor entendeu e assentiu. – Tudo bem. Jarvis, o que faz Loki agora?

-Senhor, ele está sentado em sua cama.

-Fazendo o que?

-Apenas sentado, senhor.

Todos se entreolharam. Natasha pigarreou. – Estará tentando se restabelecer. Após eventos traumáticos, alguns preferem ficar imóveis para a mente se acalmar.

-Ou tramando algo contra alguém, - sussurrou Sif próximo a Fandral.

Então todos se dispersaram, indo cada qual a seus aposentos. Steve, a muito custo, foi direto ao seu repousar. O desejo dele era ficar com Loki, o que foi impedido por Natasha. – Deixe-o a sós. Por ele. Ele precisa disso, Steve. Eu vou também descansar. Jarvis avisará se qualquer coisa acontecer.

Tony permaneceu em seu escritório e, se vendo a sós, tratou de deitar no grande sofá e se aconchegar. Esse sofá é mesmo macio, ainda pensou antes de dormir.

~o ~

Loki olhava, imóvel, a parede cinza a sua frente. Ele estava sentado na cama naquela posição havia mais de meia hora e sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante. Ele torceu as mãos um pouco e, num átimo, socou o colchão com muita força. Depois socou novamente, em sucessivos golpes, até se cansar. Ele se levantou e foi andando de um lado para outro do quarto. – Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Eles estão vindo?

-Não, senhor. Mas como ordenado, eu avisarei quando estiverem nesse andar.

Loki sacudiu a cabeça e retornou a caminhada pelo ambiente, andando a esmo até se deparar com a grande janela. Fora naquele mesmo lugar que Fandral o assediara. Ainda podia se lembrar das palavras horríveis dele. Ele tocou no vidro e começou a soca-lo também até suas mãos doerem muito. – Jarvis? – perguntou arfando.

-Sim, senhor.

-Eles estão vindo agora?

-Não, senhor. Mas como...

-Oh, cale-se! – Disse asperamente e foi até a cama, sentando-se nela. Como ele era imundo. E fraco. Qualquer um poderia entrar ali e fazer o que quisesse com ele. Aquelas malditas pulseiras...! Fandral poderia entrar novamente. E terminar o que havia começado. Thor poderia visita-lo. Thor...

Loki levantou-se novamente e socou a escrivaninha ao lado da cama, a partindo em dois. Socou novamente e ela foi ao chão com grande estrondo. – Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-Me avise quando eles começarem a vir pra cá. Antes do elevador.

-Senhor, posso avisar quando qualquer pessoa digitar o número desse andar. Antes, é impossível. Não consigo ler mentes.

Loki suspirou e se abraçou, numa tentativa de se proteger. Eles podem vir a qualquer momento. Fique alerta. Rogers poderia protege-lo, talvez, mas quem deteria Thor? Só Hulk. Mas ele não viu Banner na enfermaria. Ele deve ter ido embora. Era sensato, afinal das contas.

Ele se olhou, ainda pasmo com sua cura. "Mamãe...". Ela sabia de tudo, então? Do que o filho herdeiro estava fazendo com ele? Frigga havia lido a mente dele, junto a Freya, deve ter visto tudo naquela época. Tudo. Loki respirou fundo e engoliu um choro que queria sair. "Não sou fraco", pensou. "Não devo ser".

Quando Gamora virá com sua ajuda? Por que demorava tanto? Será que estava bem, ou Thanos a havia capturado de novo? Loki fez uma careta de horror.

O rapaz se encaminhou para o banheiro e lá retirou toda sua roupa, indo para o chuveiro. Ele deixou a água morna deslizar pelo seu corpo e começou a esfregar um sabonete em sua pele com força até ela perder a sua brancura e ficar avermelhada. –Jarvis? Eles estão vindo? – perguntou em voz trêmula.

-Não, senhor.

Deveria se secar e se vestir o mais depressa possível. Eles poderiam vir a qualquer momento e ele deveria estar vestido. Sua mente de novo lançou Fandral, ele poderia aparecer sozinho. Loki queria tanto uma arma! Uma faca, talvez. "Se eu fosse até a cozinha...". Uma faca seria o suficiente, ele feriria o máximo possível seu opositor. "Uma faca grande faria mais estrago".

-Jarvis, tem alguém na cozinha?

-Somente o senhor Volstagg.

Volstagg era seguro.

Era mesmo?

Loki deveria arriscar. Senão não teria sua arma. Uma faca grande. Para um grande estrago. Será que o guerreiro o denunciaria? "Deve estar comendo, como sempre." Após se arrumar, logo se dirigiu pelo elevador até o andar das refeições. – Jarvis? Ele continua sozinho?

-Sim, senhor.

Quando Loki adentrou o ambiente, viu Volstagg sentado a mesa comendo alguma coisa sem muito entusiasmo e com olhar perdido. Ele logo se virou para ver quem lhe fazia companhia. – Loki!

-Volstagg, - respondeu o rapaz indiferente indo rapidamente para o local onde vira talheres em outra vez.

-Thor sabe que está aqui?

-Não sabe e nem saberá. Conto com você. – E ele foi remexendo as gavetas com as coleções de prataria de Stark. Logo viu uma bela faca afiada e grande para carnes. Aproveitou para olhar se havia mais algo de útil. – Já retornarei ao meu quarto.

-Loki, você deve me escutar, - ele disse ficando mais próximo do rapaz. – Fandral nunca faria nada contra você, tudo isso é muito estranho!

O príncipe se voltou contra ele com sua faca. – Não se aproxime mais! Não hesitarei em usá-la. Eu não confio mais em vocês, guerreiros asgardiano imundos!

-Você sabe que posso toma-la facilmente de você, - disse o outro se mantendo distante. – Mas não quero isso, não quero ameaça-lo. Loki, me escute, algo está acontecendo, deve ser alguma magia.

-Magia?

-Sim! Fandral diz que não se lembra de nada, ele mesmo acha absurdo ter feito algo contra você. Ele sempre lhe foi simpático.

Loki observou com cuidado o guerreiro a sua frente. Volstagg sempre o tratara bem. Fandral também era assim, até o ocorrido. – Eu preciso voltar ao meu quarto.

-Loki...!

Um barulho metálico soou pelo ambiente. – Senhor Loki. Thor e Fandral estão chegando a esse andar.

O rapaz olhou para Volstagg como se implorasse. – Eu preciso me esconder.

-Vá para o armário da dispensa. Vou ver se os tiro daqui.

Loki fez um gesto mínimo com a cabeça e correu para o armário. O barulho do elevador se abrindo se ouviu e logo as ruidosas vozes dos guerreiros encheram o ambiente. – Amigo Volstagg, que bom que o achamos. – Era a voz de Thor.

-Estava comendo algo e confesso que estou entediado. Poderíamos ir para o andar de treinamento deles. Uma luta para aquecer os ânimos, que acham?

Fandral foi até a geladeira ignorando a sugestão. – Estou com fome. Quero comer algo quente. Nossa, essa geladeira está abastecida, que maravilha!

-A encomenda de Stark deve ter vindo, finalmente, - Thor foi até a mesa e se sentou. – Estão impedindo que eu veja meu irmão. Eu odeio diplomacia, eu deveria esmaga-los por ser oporem a mim. Como ousam? Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro de Asgard e futuro líder dos nove reinos. São tão ignorantes que nem sabem o que isso significa...

-Vamos discutir isso enquanto treinamos? – pediu novamente Volstagg.

-Pode indo, amigo, - respondeu o príncipe. – Vou ficar aqui com Fandral comendo algo.

-Acho que vou esperar com vocês, - e ele se sentou torcendo as mãos.

Fandral foi até eles com pão italiano, queijos e frios. – Está nervoso, Volstagg?

-Um pouco apreensivo. Loki está bem, então?

Thor batia devagar na mesa com seu punho fechado. – Sim, está bem, amigo Volstagg. Ele se curou perfeitamente. Jotuns são assim?

-Ou os elfos, Thor, - completou Fandral colocando um pedaço de pão na boca. – Loki sempre foi difícil e imprevisível. Agora sabemos por que.

-Lembrem que ele também não sabia e deve ter ficado por anos se sentindo diferente, - disse Volstagg pegando um pedaço de queijo. – Ou mesmo inferior.

Thor franziu a testa. – Tem razão, amigo. Eu não tinha pensando dessa forma. Sempre se exigiu dele o padrão asgardiano, algo que ele nunca atingirá, e não por culpa dele.

-Bom rever expectativas então. Deveriam entender a natureza élfica e jotun para compreender seu irmão. Eu já disse isso pra você, Thor.

Fandral olhou de um para outro e retornou a comer. – Eu não entendo nada disso, nada de elfos frescos ou das bestas azuis. E Loki não se parece nem com um nem com outro.

Ficaram um tempo assim até que terminaram o estoque de frios da geladeira. Após isso, Volstagg tentou novamente chama-los para o andar de treinamentos.

-Estou com a barriga cheia! – reclamou Fandral.

-Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ir até lá, - disse Thor se erguendo. – Vamos todos, senão ficaremos gordos e lentos. E quero espairecer a cabeça sobre esse assunto do meu irmão e pensar num jeito de chegar até ele.

Quando o andar ficou vazio, Loki saiu devagar, olhando por todos os lados. Viu a mesa cheia de farelos e restos de comida. – Porcos. – Sua faca estava encostada em seu corpo e ele podia ouvir sua respiração pesada. – Eles se foram mesmo... Jarvis?

-Sim, senhor.

-É seguro ir de elevador agora?

-Sim, ele encontra-se em perfeitas condições.

Loki rolou os olhos. -Foi Stark que projetou você?

-Nos mínimos detalhes, senhor.

Loki apertou o botão do elevador para chamá-lo e aguardou por um momento. Ao ouvir o seu sinal de abertura, as portas se abrem, revelando uma companhia indesejada. – Loki?

 _Droga_. E ele apertou a faca que estava embaixo de sua roupa. – Sif, - rosnou.

Ela avançou para o espaço pessoal dele e Loki recuou com pressa. – Saia da minha frente, Sif.

-Como ousa, Loki, como ousa sobreviver? Que maldição é essa que possui, é seu sangue jotun? Dos gigantes do gelo? – O olhar dela chamuscava ódio.

-Eu vou sobreviver para ver sua humilhação pública, Sif. Esse dia chegará e aí, sim, eu poderei morrer tranquilo. Até lá, sofrerá com minha presença. Sofrerá muito.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele e depois deu uma gargalhada. – Sofrer? Eu? Será você, Loki. Atraindo machos para si, não é mesmo? Será que eles acham que você não passa de uma puta imunda, que pode ser usado quando bem entendem? Quem será o próximo? O Stark? O Rogers? A besta verde, que combinará bem com a besta azul que é? Para quem você abrirá as pernas, Loki?

-Você é tão suja dizendo essas coisas, - disse Loki horrorizado e com ódio. – É praticamente uma princesa, como se rebaixa tanto dizendo imundícies? Será a futura rainha de Asgard e é tão baixa!

Sif olhou com espanto para ele e se recompôs. – Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Está seduzindo pessoas importantes de Asgard, o príncipe herdeiro, um guerreiro de alta patente, quem será o próximo? Eu só estou preocupada com Asgard...

Loki deu um sorriso mau. – Não seduzo ninguém, e é essa a sua preocupação. Basta eu estalar os dedos que eu _o_ faço desistir de tudo e ficar comigo. Você sabe disso. Quem sabe eu não decida fazer exatamente isso. E aí, minha cara Sif, será rainha de nada.

-Será caçado e morto, esse será seu destino! Como é agora! – gritava ela. – Ele nunca será seu, Loki, nunca!

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi até o elevador, apertando o botão para chamá-lo novamente. – Eu nunca quis, Sif. Pare de delírios.

Ela foi até ele e desferiu um golpe contra Loki, que desviou rapidamente e foi para o lado oposto, longe do elevador. Droga.

-Lute como um homem, se é que é um!

-Eu sou jotun, não te disseram?

Sif partiu para cima dele novamente, que desviou, sem antes dar uma rasteira nela com violência. A guerreira caiu ao chão e o príncipe aproveitou o momento e colocou sua bota em cima do pescoço dela com força. – Se forçar vai quebra-lo.

Ela se debateu, enraivecida por ser pega de surpresa, enquanto Loki retirou a faca escondida. Apontou o objeto para ela enquanto pensava. Deu um sorriso mau e aproximou a faca perto da guerreira. – Vai ficar linda, Sif. – E agarrou o rabo de cavalo dela e, rapidamente, começou a cortar seus cabelos bem próximo da base.

-Não, Loki! Não, Loki, maldito! Maldito!

Ele terminou o serviço rapidamente e jogou o rabo de cavalo próximo a ela. – Uma mulher de cabelos curtos... Vai parecer uma sacerdotisa. – E tirou os pés dela assim que o elevador abriu suas portas. Loki entrou por ele rapidamente ouvindo os gritos da guerreira ao longe.

Em seu quarto, ele escondeu a faca embaixo do travesseiro e ficou exultante. – Em breve Thor virá aqui raivoso, mas não me importo mais. Não serei mais capacho deles, e de ninguém. – Ele se olhou novamente, sua pele imaculada e sentiu uma força interna que havia muito tempo não sentia. _Obrigado, mamãe_.

~o ~

Barton adentrou o escritório de Stark acompanhado de Fury e do agente Coulson. – Stark.

Tony estava deitado no sofá com olhos fechados cantarolando alguma canção desconhecida. – Estou ocupado, Clint. Fale com minha secretária e marque horário.

-Está bêbado de novo? – questionou Fury cheirando o ambiente.

-Não de novo, o truque é nunca ficar sóbrio, - e ele deu uma piscada.

Coulson balançou a cabeça. – Precisamos falar com Loki. Agora.

Stark se levantou do sofá com alguma dificuldade. – Ele acabou de sair de um estado quase vegetativo, e vocês já querem entrevista-lo.

-Clint nos disse que ele está praticamente cem por cento, que nunca viu uma recuperação tão rápida.

Barton assentiu. – Ele está pronto para nos dizer algumas informações sobre as criaturas e sobre os motivos dele estar curando algumas pessoas.

-É obrigatório que ele nos diga, senão tomaremos medidas drásticas, - disse Fury. – Mostre-nos onde ele se encontra.

Tony suspirou. Que alternativas tinha, agora? Eles tinham razão, Loki precisava ajuda-los sobre o que estava acontecendo. "Só espero que não pense nisso como uma traição". Ele acompanhou os três até o andar do príncipe, mas antes pedindo para Jarvis anunciar a ida da comitiva. – Não quero que seja pego de surpresa, vai que está dançando nu pelo quarto.

-Stark, também queremos falar com Banner, - disse Fury. – Onde ele está?

-Oh, ele não me disse sua agenda. Vai ter que falar com o empresário dele.

-Stark!

Tony fingiu contrariedade. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Jarvis, onde está nosso querido Banner? Quebrando algumas coisas por aí?

-Senhor, ele se encontra no laboratório com alguns da equipe.

-Viram? Fazendo o trabalho que lhe cabe, experimentos, clonagens, armas biológicas e químicas...

Chegando ao andar, eles vão direto para o quarto de Loki, onde o encontraram muito quieto sentado em sua cama. Como se tivesse em alerta.

-Loki? – perguntou Tony se aproximando com cuidado. – Conhece o diretor Nick Fury e o agente Phill Coulson. Eles precisam falar com você sobre o que está acontecendo.

O rapaz permaneceu quieto, apenas olhando para o engenheiro com olhar cheio de acusação.

-É melhor cooperar, Loki, - disse Clint, - senão será acusado de alta traição e cumplicidade com os Chitauri.

Naquele momento a porta se abriu, adentrando o capitão rapidamente. – Por que vocês estão aqui? Jarvis me alertou sobre essa... Invasão!

-Calma, capitão – disse Tony. - Eles estão apenas o interrogando sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

Natasha também entrou no ambiente verificando o que estava acontecendo. Steve vai direto para Loki, ficando ao lado dele. O rapaz o observou com espanto. – Loki acabou de sair de um momento delicado, como podem força-lo a dizer algo ainda hoje? Eu sugiro fortemente que o deixem em paz por uns dias. Para que ele se recupere plenamente e que possa nos ajudar. Pois creio, sim, eu creio que Loki estará disposto a fazer tudo que for melhor para ele e para nós, como estava fazendo antes de nós interceptá-lo naquele hospital.

-Não temos tempo, capitão, - disse Fury bufando. – Estamos com uma quase guerra civil lá fora, o número de pessoas está aumentando em protesto contra a Torre dos Vingadores. E estão culpando o governo, também. Nosso grande Anthony Stark, em vez de ir até a imprensa se pronunciar, prefere encher a cara infinitamente. Assim, não temos nada para oferecer a multidão, nada.

-O prefeito se pronunciou faz uma hora, - informou Phil. – Ele está do lado do povo e quer, também, respostas. Está tentando marcar uma reunião com Stark sem sucesso.

-Já disse, só marcar com minha secretária, - disse Tony indiferente.

-Se soubermos algo de concreto contra essas criaturas, podemos dar andamento as investigações e combatê-las.

Steve abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. E Loki sentiu que não havia outro jeito digno de se resolver as coisas. – Tudo bem. O que querem saber?

Um barulho metálico foi ouvido por todos. – Senhor.

-O que acontece, Jarvis? – perguntou Tony.

-Há confusão no andar da cozinha. Senhora Sif e senhor Thor estão discutindo e estão pedindo para vir para este andar.

-Negativo. Que façam DR nos aposentos deles.

-Senhor, eles acusam Loki de cortar os cabelos da senhora Sif.

Tony virou-se para Loki e deu um sorriso mínimo. –Deve ser uma estória interessante. Tem vídeos, Jarvis?

-Stark! – interrompeu Steve aborrecido. – Temos coisas importantes a resolver agora e liberar Loki para o repouso depois. E creio que devemos fazer isso na biblioteca, um ambiente mais apropriado, não aqui no quarto dele. E depois ver sobre Sif e essa confusão toda.

-Senhor,- tornou Jarvis, - Thor quer invadir esse andar. Ele está usando o martelo.

Stark pôs as mãos no rosto. – Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer Thor na minha vida. Tá, eu sei o que fiz, mas pensei que o inferno fosse depois da morte.

Natasha suspirou. – Posso ir até lá e tentar resolver ou amenizar a situação. – E ela se retirou.

Loki ergueu-se e foi até a janela. – Ela me provocou. Pode ver em seus "vídeos". Eu não vou mais tolerar ofensas a minha pessoa. Sou um príncipe, senão de Asgard legitimamente, mas de Alfheim e Jotunheim.

-E eles o abandonaram, segundo relato de Thor,- disse Coulson com ar satisfeito. – Odin o recolheu como sinal de piedade.

O rapaz sorriu sem vida e suspirou, tomando coragem. – Ele não me adotou, agente - falou com dificuldade.

-Como assim, Loki? – perguntou Steve confuso. – Ele não adotou legalmente, é isso?

-Ele me roubou, capitão, durante a guerra. Odin roubou-me dos meus pais.

 _Oh, merda..._

~o ~


	15. Luz e Escuridão

**Capítulo 15 – Luz e escuridão**

"Ele me roubou, capitão, durante a guerra. Odin roubou-me dos meus pais".

Clint abandonou sua habitual postura agressiva e franziu a testa em horror. – Esse vai ganhar o prêmio do canalha do século...

-Que guerra, Loki? Eu não entendo...! – disse Steve quase aos sussurros. – A Segunda Guerra?

Loki ainda estava na janela, seu rosto agora contorcido em dor. – Foi a última grande guerra de Asgard, mil anos atrás. – Ele suspirou, como tentando se controlar. – Mas não é sobre isso o interrogatório. Há assuntos prementes, eu creio. – Virou-se cruzando os braços.

O barulho metálico soou no ambiente. – Senhor Stark, Thor quer subir a este andar. Ele deseja falar com Loki.

-Negativo, - respondeu o engenheiro. – Ele precisa marcar hora. Veja na agenda pra semana que vem.

-Senhor, ele vai usar o martelo.

O rapaz deu um meio sorriso mau. – Eu não tenho medo dele. E nem da vadia dele. Se quiserem subir, estarei pronto.

-Não! Temos um interrogatório para realizar. Será que ele se acalmará vendo o vídeo da conversa sua com Sif?

Loki concordou. – Acalmar não é bem o termo, mas creio que o foco não será mais minha pessoa.

-Ótimo. Jarvis, mostre o vídeo a eles.

-Sim, senhor.

Nos aposentos dos asgardianos, Thor rugia de raiva e mesmo Fandral e Volstagg, amigos de muito tempo, não ousaram se aproximar dele. Somente Sif estava a sua volta, com seus cabelos curtos espetados, com pontas para todos os lados, alimentando seu ódio contra Loki. - Ele foi longe demais, Thor. Eu sei que é o príncipe, que devemos honrá-lo por conta disso, mas tudo tem limites! Ele quis te atingir fazendo isso comigo! - E pôs as mãos em seu cabelo irregular.

Natasha, que observava a tudo até o momento em silêncio, tentou argumentar: - Thor, deve haver um motivo forte para Loki ter feito isso. Uma discussão, talvez?

-Fique no seu lugar, mortal! - disse Sif furiosa. - Como ousa se intrometer em assuntos reais asgardianos?

-Não fale assim com ela, Sif! - rebateu Thor. - Somos convidados deles aqui.

A espiã deu um meio sorriso. -E mesmo que Loki seja punido por esse ato contra a senhora Sif, lembrem-se que estão em outro reino e que há outras leis regendo o nosso povo e estrangeiros que aqui estão.

O barulho metálico soou. - Senhor Thor, o senhor Stark recomendou que mostrasse a todos o vídeo da discussão entre o senhor Loki e a senhorita Sif.

-C-como? - perguntou ela.

Naquele momento uma tela surgiu no meu do ambiente e mostrou Loki conversando com Volstagg. Thor olhou para ele imediatamente. - Amigo! Conversou com ele e nem me avisou! Sabia que eu queria conversar com meu irmão!

O guerreiro abriu a boca, porém resolveu não argumentar. O vídeo seguia com a entrada de Thor e Fandral no ambiente, Loki escondido aguardando a saída deles. Até que chegou o momento de Sif adentrar o ambiente topando com o rapaz.

-Isso é montagem, mentiras! - balbuciava Sif olhando para a reação de Thor enquanto ele via e ouvia as palavras dela contra seu irmão. Fandral arregalou os olhos ao ver Loki cortando as madeixas da guerreira. - Está vendo? - tentou se defender - Ele é um monstro, quis me humilhar, a futura rainha de Asgard.

Natasha pigarreou, tentando conter o riso. - Loki está bem forte...

Quando, no vídeo, Loki entrou no elevador e saiu, Thor pediu pra que parasse a transmissão. Ele respirou fundo e apertou o martelo em seus dedos. Andou pelo ambiente até chegar na janela e lá ficou em silêncio, enquanto todos os outros olhavam para ele em expectativa.

-Nosso noivado acabou, Sif - disse Thor. - Isso é definitivo.

~o ~

Fury suspirou impaciente. – Vamos poder começar agora?

O rapaz assentiu e o diretor iniciou: - Acho que já sabe o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui, - começou Fury. – Há um caos lá fora, pessoas com medo por conta dos ataques desses Chitauri. Estão culpando os Vingadores e, em especial, o Hulk. Não sabem de você ainda. – O diretor pôs as mãos no rosto. – Agora, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui de novo, na Terra? Foi você quem trouxe essas criaturas até nós novamente? E qual o real motivo daquelas curas?

-Eu não trouxe ninguém voluntariamente até o reino de vocês. É uma perseguição.

-A você?

-Sim, - e Loki abaixou os olhos. Tony e Steve se entreolharam. – Eu devo algo a Thanos que não quero cumprir. Na verdade, foi algo que ele impôs e acha que devo realizar.

-O que seria, Loki? – perguntou Rogers.

O rapaz mordeu os lábios. -Ele deseja uns artefatos de poder que estão no cofre de Asgard. São bem guardados por uma escolta e por magia. Eu tenho acesso a ele por ser da realeza.

-Que artefatos são esses? – perguntou Barton.

-Não posso dizer, é algo que só diz respeito à Asgard.

-Ele tem algum interesse além disso, por nossa Terra, por exemplo? – questionou Tony.

-Talvez. Midgard é um reino menor, mas a magia flui muito bem aqui. Nossa força é muito maior nesse lugar, eu mesmo testei, além do mais não há proteção mágica em nenhum local. Ou vocês são fracos demais... – Clint franziu a testa incomodado. – De qualquer forma, é um reino interessante e talvez ele se estabeleça aqui, eu não sei dos planos dele em relação a isso. Mas ele me persegue para que eu roube o que ele precisa. E, para isso, ele precisa me dominar novamente.

-Eu não entendo, - interrompeu Barton, - bastaria entrar aqui e te sequestrar, algo assim. Você mesmo disse que a magia de vocês é forte na Terra, então o que ele espera?

Loki abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Steve pode notar que ele havia ficado vermelho. – Eu... Antes de vocês me encontrarem, eu lancei uma magia na Torre. E em vários lugares. Eles não podem entrar aqui. Estão protegidos.

-Por que fez isso? – questionou o capitão.

-Ele sabe da minha mente e... – Loki havia ficado mais vermelho ainda e continuou em voz baixa: – E no fim, ele sabe que sou um sentimental, às vezes.

Tony deu um grande sorriso. – Você já gostava da gente, é isso? Como? Eu sei que sou charmoso, mas mal nos falamos! Fora que Hulk te deu uma bela surra...

-Não seja tolo! – respondeu Loki com raiva. – Eu... Eu não sei dizer nada sobre isso.

O gavião arqueiro se aproximou dele com cuidado. – Pelo que percebo, Loki, sua magia estava superpotencializada, é isso? Então, posso concluir que na batalha de Nova Iorque, você poderia ter matado a todos nós?

-Qual o sentido de saber disso?

-Responda! – gritou Clint. – Isso é muito importante para mim.

Loki abaixou a cabeça e assentiu com a cabeça. – Vocês todos estavam muito desprotegidos. Muito motivados, porém são inferiores a mim e a alguns dos Chitauri. Os submestres. Eu tive que matá-los. Tive que fazer isso. O restante eu concluí que não seria páreo para vocês.

-Thanos não estava comandando sua mente? – tornou o gavião. – Ele não viu isso?

-Havia duas pessoas em minha mente, agente. Thanos e eu mesmo. Criei um artifício, um esconderijo para que pudesse pensar por mim mesmo sem ele ver. Foi difícil criar isso, mas consegui. Havia essa parte de mim que maquinava algumas coisas, e foi minha sobrevivência. Eu não podia o deixar destruir tudo. Midgard sempre foi protetorado mais frágil de Asgard e seu encargo, eu não poderia ser o responsável por seu aniquilamento.

Fury suspirou o analisando. – Protegeu os Vingadores assim que voltou a Terra... Não os matou durante a batalha mesmo tendo poderes para tal feito. Qual sua relação com eles? Não deve ser sentimental, se nem os conhecia. Isso tem a ver com as curas?

Loki se virou para ele. – As curas são algo à parte. Eu preciso terminar essa tarefa.

-Por que?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, virando seu rosto para a paisagem do lado de fora da janela. -Fiz um acordo com Hela. Sobre meu filho.

-Espera! – interrompeu Tony. – Seu filho... Aquele que morreu?

-Esse nome, Hela, não me é estranho, - comentou Coulson.

-Hela é a senhora de Helheim, - continuou Loki com austeridade. – É onde os mortos que não morreram em batalha ficam, não é tão honroso quanto Valhalla. Eu pedi a ela que devolvesse meu filho.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Loki pediu para que ressuscitassem seu filho? – Pensei que as pessoas morressem uma vez só, - disse Steve incomodado.

-Há muitas coisas que não conhecem, - respondeu o príncipe. – Ela aceitou o meu pedido desde que eu cumprisse algumas coisas. Uma delas é curar todas as pessoas prejudicadas durante a invasão dos Chitauri.

-E quais são as outras coisas?

-Não tem a ver com Midgard, com vocês.

-Que garantias temos que o que diz é verdade? – questionou Fury. – Tudo pode ser mentira e enganação. É tão fácil ser tudo diferente, que está a serviço desse Thanos para subjugar a Terra, dominar a todos. Que essa estória de seu filho é uma bobagem sentimental para nos convencer de suas boas intenções. – E ele bateu o punho fechado contra sua mão. – Eu não acredito em você!

Loki sorriu. – É um homem razoável. Eu também não acreditaria. Mas o que farão quanto a isso? Não podem me prender, não há nada contra mim de concreto. Ou pode me prender, mas sabendo que é um total contrassenso. A sua única opção é aceitar.

Fury se aproximou dele. – É um filho da puta, isso que é. Eu não confio em você, Loki. Seu irmão não confia em você, seu pai não confia. Por que confiaríamos? Eu deveria levá-lo agora para Shield. – Steve e Tony se postaram ao lado do rapaz.

-Eles não confiam porque eu sei dos segredos deles. Segredos de Asgard! Eu não tenho motivos para ficar aqui além dos que expus. Não preciso de outro reino, já sou herdeiro de dois.

Tony e Steve se entreolharam. _Essa é nova_ , pensaram.

-E por que não está lá, Loki? – Fury se aproximou mais dele e Loki o encarou. – Eles não poderiam te ajudar, sobretudo – e apontou pras pulseiras dele, - para devolver sua magia? Ou nem eles te querem? Nem eles confiam em você, não é?

Loki respirou fundo e respondeu entredentes: - Eles não sabem de mim.

-Como?

-Isso que ouviu. Eu não me revelei a eles. – E ele se virou para janela, escondendo o rosto novamente. – Eu não pude... Eu não consegui me revelar. Sou filho da falecida princesa élfica e filho do falecido rei jotun. Quando fui lá, em cada um dos reinos, eu fui disfarçado. Eles não me receberiam se eu fosse como Loki, príncipe de Asgard, é claro. Somos inimigos. Fui como vendedor de jóias de Vanheim, com outra aparência. Eles estão tão bem sem minha existência... Estão adaptados. Sem ela. Sem mim. Há um primo da minha mãe como herdeiro direto dos meus avós em Alfheim. Em Jotunheim, há meu irmão comandando o reino. Estão todos bem. Não há lugar para mim, não mais.

Fury notou que as mãos do rapaz tremiam e se afastou, indo para perto de Coulson. – Eu entendo. Isso só reforça minha tese: você não tem reino nenhum e quer um pra você. Aliando-se a Thanos, terá esse lugar pra vocês!

-Se eu tivesse Thanos como aliado, ele teria me libertado dessas malditas pulseiras e já teríamos deitado Midgard abaixo!

-Não faz isso por medo de Asgard, - rebateu Fury. - Como você disse, a Terra é protegida por esse reino. Vocês têm medo.

Stark pigarreou. – Pelo seu raciocínio, todos seriam suspeitos. Até você, Fury, poderia ser um agente infiltrado de alguma organização terrorista. Tipo a Disney. E Coulson estaria a serviço do IRA. Veja, quantas possibilidades! É só bolar alguma atitude suspeita e enfiar argumentos em todas elas e voilà! Presos e interrogados. Talvez mortos... Por favor, não está lidando com amadores. Estamos vendo o que está fazendo!

-E não vamos deixar que leve Loki, - disse Steve com raiva. – Ele é inocente até que se prove, provar mesmo, o contrário.

-É a segurança desse país que está em jogo! – gritou Coulson. Clint, estranhamente, permanecia calado.

-Não vamos sacrificar vidas inocentes em prol desse país, - tornou o capitão. – E fora que precisamos mesmo saber os motivos desses alienígenas além da perseguição a Loki e seria bom ele está conosco para podermos monitorar isso. Não vamos entrar em um estado de exceção para justificar arbitrariedades! Esse não é o país que jurei defender!

-Cuidado com o que fala, capitão, - disse Fury, - pois pode se tornar facilmente em traição.

-Basta torcerem para o lado que quiserem, pelo que vejo, - rebateu Steve.

Fury e Coulson se entreolharam e o diretor disse: - Tudo bem. Vamos embora agora. Vou precisar de você mais tarde, Stark, para resolvermos a questão das criaturas do laboratório que estão se desenvolvendo muito rápido. As alienígenas. – E olhou para Loki. – Estarei observando você de perto, Alteza.

Quando Fury e Coulson saíram, acompanhados de Barton, Stark soltou um sonoro suspiro e sentou-se na cama. – Que cara chato! - E somente naquele momento notou o criado-mudo quebrado ao lado da cama. - Passou uma tempestade aqui?

Steve também suspirou. – É um idiota aproveitador. – E voltou-se para Loki. – Está tudo bem, estamos com você. – O rapaz manteve-se em silêncio.

-Muita informação, muita informação, meus caros amigos - disse Tony. _Queria tanto uma bebida!,_ pensou. – Loki, você é de outra realeza? Entendi direito?

-Eu não quero mais falar disso, Stark, - disse o rapaz num fio de voz. – Gostaria de ficar a sós.

-E sobre seu filho... – Continuou o engenheiro, mas Steve balançou a cabeça para ele em negativa. – Tudo bem. Vamos indo. Eu voltarei para jantarmos, tudo bem? Eu tenho agora uma multidão para convencer e vou precisar de todo meu charme.

Quando saíram, Loki foi para sua cama e ficou próximo a cabeceira, tentando acalmar suas mãos trêmulas. Pegou a faca debaixo do travesseiro e a colocou próxima a si enquanto pensava no que faria. Eu contei, eu contei tudo!, - pensava. _Quase_ tudo, - se corrigiu. Ele precisava tanto sair dali, cumprir sua tarefa e voltar para ela. Se esconder. Fingir que não havia mais nada fora dali, do seu mundo construído a prova de decepções. Nove reinos, e em nenhum havia lugar para ele e Sigyn.

Acalme-se!, sussurrou pra si mesmo, e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Acalme-se!, repetiu, e largou a faca do lado e pôs as mãos no rosto. E começou a soluçar.

 _Acalme-se, Loki! Ou não vai conseguir sobreviver_ , pensou em desespero.

~o ~

Sif olhava para ele a princípio sem entender, depois sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. - Não pode fazer isso comigo, Thor. Temos um acordo entre nossas famílias. O compromisso do rei com meu pai. Não pode desfazer!

-Acho que deixarei vocês a sós… - comentou a espiã saindo do ambiente. Logo depois, em seus aposentos, ela ligaria o vídeo para observar o que se seguiu.

-Farei com que ele veja esse vídeo, - disse Thor a Sif, - e isso o convencerá sobre o rompimento. Verá o quão baixa seria a futura rainha de Asgard.

-Tudo por causa daquele maldito _ergi_! Maldito!

-Ousa ainda ofender a meu irmão? – Ele balançava a cabeça. – Como pude ser tão cego!

-Você está ansioso, não é? Ansioso para fodê-lo novamente! Mas será outro estupro, porque na boa vontade não terá nada!

Thor avançou contra ela, sendo impedido por Fandral e Volstagg. - Parem os dois! Melhor cada um ir para um canto esfriar a cabeça, - pediu Volstagg.

-Como vai fazer, querido Thor? Ele vai ser sua concubina? Seu escravo de cama? - E ela cuspiu no chão. - Seu pai nunca vai aceitar isso. Não terá herdeiros e será uma vergonha. O Conselho vai destituí-lo e será o fim da dinastia de Odin! E tudo por causa dele, do jotun!

-Eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz, - disse Thor em voz baixa, com os olhos perigosamente escuros. - Se eu continuar, acabarei fazendo uma besteira. Vou ao meu andar e não quero que me siga. – E saiu pegando um elevador.

Chegando ao andar dele, respirou fundo e imediatamente procura pelo A.I. – Jarvis? Onde está Loki?

-Ele está a sós no quarto dele.

-Eu vou até lá!

-Senhor, devo lembrá-lo que está proibido de ir até ele.

-Droga! – E se lembrou de Natasha, que o ajudara na confusão de Sif havia pouco tempo. – Onde está Lady Natasha?

-A agente Romanoff está nos aposentos dela.

-Tenho como ir lá?

-Não, senhor, está proibido também.

 _Droga_! – E ela poderia vir até aqui? Você pode pedir isso a ela?

-Sim, senhor. Vou verificar com a agente. – Passaram-se alguns minutos e ele retornou. – Ela está indo até o senhor.

Ela chegou em poucos minutos com olhar curioso. – Thor, está tudo bem?

-Lady Natasha, sei que é muito sábia e preciso de seus conselhos. Normalmente faria isso com minha mãe, mas estou sem acesso a ela e...

-Tudo bem, Thor. – Ela sorriu e sentou-se numa poltrona. – Estou ouvindo você.

O guerreiro suspirou e sentou-se perto dela. – Eu estou em conflito. Isso não é bom para um guerreiro. Nós temos que ter certeza das coisas. Incertezas podem gerar perdas e mortes.

-Incertezas podem evitar mortes também, Thor. Levar a não se precipitar. E, em geral, é um indício que algo está errado e precisa ser analisado. Lembre-se: você não é só um guerreiro, será o rei de Asgard. Terá que tomar decisões difíceis o tempo todo.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. – Eu sei. Mas eu gosto das coisas mais simples. Houve um tempo em que não havia nada disso, dessas confusões...

-No útero de sua mãe? – Thor ergueu a sobrancelha. – Desculpe, mas desde que nascemos é assim. E o que te aflige em especial? É Loki?

-Sim, - respondeu engolindo em seco. – Sempre ele. Na minha vida toda.

-O que ele faz que te aflige?

Thor respirou fundo e não conseguiu responder, abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu estava vendo um vídeo dele agora, do interrogatório de Fury, -contou ela. – Se me prometer ficar calmo, eu mostro o que houve durante e depois.

-Interrogaram meu irmão? – perguntou agressivo.

Ela pediu para que Jarvis mostrasse o vídeo e Thor havia se erguido, andando de um lado para outro ouvindo e vendo toda a cena. Diversas vezes empunhou seu martelo em ódio. – Ele contou! Traidor...! – Mas chegando na parte da confissão de Loki sobre os pais verdadeiros, Thor voltou a se sentar, olhando fixamente para a imagem projetada. – Eu não sabia... – E, após a saída de todos do quarto, vendo Loki chorando, lágrimas também escorreram dos olhos do guerreiro. – Meu irmão, eu estou aqui - sussurrou.

-Já acionei o Steve quanto a faca escondida. Ele irá logo até Loki para retirar dele. Thor, ele estava com ela para se defender de você ou de seu amigo. – Ela suspirou. – O que achou do interrogatório? Temos muitas informações... Ele deliberadamente nos protegeu na batalha. E protege agora. Você sabe o motivo?

Thor balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Não. Ele não conhecia vocês. Isso é muito estranho. Loki está sofrendo muito, está se sentindo sem lar, mas se esquece de que Asgard sempre será seu reino. Quando eu assumir o trono, ele terá posição de honra, não precisará dos elfos e nem dos jotuns!

-Thor, você entendeu que ele não quer isso?

-Eu não vou mais me casar com Sif, - disse afobado. – Eu assumirei o trono solteiro. Não vou mais me casar. Com ninguém. E Loki... Ele poderá governar comigo. Eu já me decidi.

-E o que Loki quer?

-Ele vai querer. Eu serei o rei dele, afinal.

Natasha quase rolou os olhos. – Thor, ele não vai obedecê-lo. Loki tem uma vida independente agora.

Os olhos dele brilharam. – Ele pertence a mim. O que ele está passando agora vai acabar quando eu assumir o trono. Meu pai... O rei fez coisas reprováveis, mas é impossível e nem prudente enfrentá-lo agora. Precisamos do reino estável. Loki e eu devemos ser pacientes.

-Você aceitará o filho dele e Sigyn na vida de vocês?

-Sigyn e o filho deles terão uma boa casa fora do palácio. Serão bem cuidados.

Natasha se ergueu incomodada e foi andando pelo ambiente. – Você está decidindo por ele e isso não é bom. Deve perguntar para o Loki o que Loki quer. Lembre-se que você o estuprou e provavelmente ele tem trauma disso. Tanto que ele tem escondido aquela faca debaixo do travesseiro!

-Eu não sei por que fiz isso! – gritou ele também se erguendo. – Eu nunca machucaria meu irmão, ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida! Sempre o protegi, sempre. Eu sinto tanta falta dele! – Natasha pode ver os olhos dele marejarem.

-Eu entendo, Thor. Mas esse fato é gravíssimo. Aqui na Terra você seria encarcerado por isso e por muitos anos.

-Lá em Asgard, Loki é quem pagaria, sendo executado. Mas escondemos o que aconteceu de todos.

Ela bufou. – Ah, sim, lá a vítima é quem é a culpada. Havia me esquecido disso. Mas qualquer que seja o resultado legal, ele está traumatizado e não confia mais em você. E nem no seu amigo.

-Eu preciso recuperar a confiança dele, Lady Natasha. Eu preciso provar que nunca machucaria meu irmão.

Natasha ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Thor, se garante que não fez nada... Talvez devesse investigar isso. Você foi drogado?

-Drogado?

-Alguém colocou algo em sua comida, bebida, ou mesmo... Bem, lançou algum feitiço em você? Sei que no reino de vocês isso é bem comum.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu saberia se tivesse acontecido.

-Você garante que não machucaria seu irmão, no entanto o estuprou. Claramente não sabe o que está acontecendo! - disse sem paciência. – Eu vou verificar nos vídeos algo estranho sobre seu amigo, se houve alguma coisa antes dele atentar contra Loki. Talvez ache uma pista também sobre seu caso.

-Eu ficaria eternamente agradecido, - disse ele solenemente.

Natasha se despediu e foi diretamente ao escritório de Tony, que estava vazio. – Jarvis, onde está Stark?

-Ele está com a imprensa no momento. Ao vivo.

-Oh... Mostre a transmissão.

Uma tela apareceu no meio do escritório e Tony apareceu em frente a muitos repórteres ladeado por seguranças. – É como eu já disse: a iniciativa Vingadores não foi feita para ação, e sim para reação. Quando há algo ameaçando a cidade ou o país, temos o dever de protegê-la. Mas nós podemos controlar nossas ações, não as do inimigo! E isso resulta em alguns estragos e, infelizmente, em mortes. Várias agências de segurança têm lutado para precaver-se desses ataques, e tem feito com muita competência, mas às vezes há algo que escapa. Aí que entramos, prontos para defender cada vida que aqui existe. – E fez uma pausa dramática. – Cada um de nós defenderá com a própria vida os cidadãos americanos e nosso lar. Esse é o nosso compromisso.

Um dos repórteres o interrompeu: - E quanto a Hulk? Ele tem feito mais estragos que os próprios invasores! Quem o controla?

-Hulk, a seu jeito, tem lutado contra os inimigos com fúria inigualável. Muitas vezes ele exagera, mas é por uma boa causa. A iniciativa Vingadores tem cuidado disso, para o direcionar no caminho certo, e tenho certeza que chegaremos num bom termo.

-Onde está o Thor? – perguntou outro. – Não seria bom convocá-lo já que estamos lidando com seres de outro planeta?

Stark pigarreou. – Thor tem seus próprios problemas em seu planeta e não pode comparecer. Eu, Anthony Edward Stark, me comprometo a ajudar financeiramente a todos que ficaram prejudicados com os eventos recentes. O prefeito, - e ele deu um tapinha no ombro do homem engravatado ao seu lado, - fará uma lista com tudo que deve ser reconstruído.

-E aquelas criaturas? – perguntou uma repórter. – Voltarão a nos amedrontar?

Tony olhou bem pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios. – Estão sendo monitorados e agiremos antes de darem um passo fora da linha. Protegerei você e a todos que necessitarem. O Homem de Ferro não falhará. – E deu uma piscadela, sendo retribuído com um sorriso.

Alguns aplausos tímidos foram iniciados e depois o ambiente todo se encheu do barulho. Stark saudou a todos e se retirou do ambiente. O repórter que transmitia a coletiva deu seu discurso final.

-Desligue, - disse Natasha. – Jarvis, agora me mostre o vídeo de Loki e Fandral, há cinco dias.

-Sim, senhora.

 _Agora vamos ver se acho alguma coisa._

~o~

Banner andava solitário em seu laboratório. Todos já haviam partido e ele observava, melancólico, cada item do local. Tudo inútil, pensou. Em breve seria caçado, mas conseguiriam matar Hulk? Ninguém consegue, pensou com orgulho, que logo se transformou em desespero.

Talvez... Talvez fosse melhor... Ele sacudiu a cabeça, batendo o punho contra uma mesa. Droga. Não posso ficar com raiva. Não posso. – Jarvis? Como estão todos?

-A definição de todos é muito ampla, senhor.

-Stark, Romanoff, Rogers, Barton, Loki, Thor...

-O senhor Stark acabou de dar uma entrevista coletiva a imprensa e encontra-se conversando com uma das repórteres. Parece que estão marcando um encontro. - Bruce rolou os olhos. – A agente Romanoff está vendo um vídeo da gravação do quarto do senhor Loki.

-Que gravação?

-Da ocasião da visita do senhor Fandral.

Oh... – E os outros?

-O agente Barton não está na Torre. O senhor Rogers está indo para o quarto do senhor Loki. E o senhor Loki está tomando um banho demorado no momento. Thor está sozinho em seu quarto.

-Ótimo. Todos ocupados. Jarvis, entre em contato com Fury. Eu preciso falar com ele urgente.

-Sim, senhor.

~o ~

Loki terminou seu banho e foi até seu closet vestir algumas roupas. O barulho metálico soou no ambiente. – O senhor Rogers está subindo para este andar.

-Obrigado, Jarvis.

Terminou de se arrumar e respirou fundo. Sentia um medo estranho em ter outra pessoa no quarto a sós. Aliás, outro homem. Loki foi até a biblioteca e pegou um livro qualquer, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e simulando despreocupação. O barulho do elevador indicou a chegada dele. – Loki.

-Capitão, - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Ele sentiu Rogers se aproximar e ouviu um arrastar de cadeira. – Eu trouxe um lanche para você. – Loki ergueu os olhos e viu uma bandeja com algumas frutas.

-Obrigado, - disse pegando uma uva em um dos cachos. – Saborosa, pena que...

-... Que tenha substâncias nocivas. Já sabemos disso.

Loki deu um meio sorriso. – A verdade dói, não é mesmo?

-Dói quando não podemos fazer nada sobre isso. Quando vemos que é possível, mas mesmo assim nada muda.

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio e ficou vermelho. Rogers sorriu. – Eu vi o vídeo com você e a Sif. E depois da discussão dela com seu irmão. Eles estão brigados.

Loki deu de ombros. – Eu não me importo. O engraçado que tudo que vocês sabem é com esses "vídeos". Quando estou com minha magia, bastaria encostar meus dedos na testa da pessoa e veria toda memória dela. Muito útil.

-Como é? Demonstre para mim.

Ele esticou suas mãos até a testa de Steve e pousou suavemente na pele dele. – Ficaria um instante, até achar o que procuro. Não duraria nem um minuto.

-As pessoas cedem assim, de boa vontade, como eu? – perguntou, seu rosto muito próximo.

-Teria que usar outra magia, para imobilizá-la, - disse rindo suavemente. – Nada voluntário, - e seu olhar se cruzou com o do outro. – Bom, - e se afastou, - vou terminar de comer essas frutas.

-Deveria sorrir mais vezes, Loki – disse o capitão. – Tem um sorriso lindo.

Loki respirou fundo. – É normal em Midgard esses galanteios? De um homem para outro homem?

Steve sorriu enrubescendo. – Não em todos os lugares. E você se importa com isso?

-Sim, - e ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto comia outra uva. – Galanteios são só para mulheres, sobretudo as donzelas.

-Estamos na Terra. E você não é de Asgard, de verdade. Como é nos seus outros reinos?

-São permissivos. Tanto elfos quanto os jotuns. – Loki ergueu-se, se afastando de Steve. – Mas fui criado em Asgard, com princípios de Asgard. Sinto em desencorajá-lo, capitão, mas não sou _ergi_.

Steve também se ergueu e se aproximou novamente dele. – Eu não quero usar essa palavra " _ergi_ ", parece tão depreciativa! Eu vejo você como alguém que merece todo o carinho e galanteio que fosse possível. Não entendo metade de suas ações, dos motivos que o leva a nos proteger, proteger essa Torre, mas me sinto honrado e cada vez mais... Bom, você sabe.

-E-eu não sei, capitão.

-Meu nome é Steve, pode usá-lo.

Loki engoliu em seco. – Essa conversa está indo para um mau caminho. Gostaria de terminar minhas frutas em paz. – Nesse momento ele sentiu a mão de Rogers por seu braço.

-Eu gostaria que confiasse em mim. Nunca faria nada para rebaixá-lo. – O rapaz não recuou e Steve se aproximou mais, agora passando a mão no rosto dele. – Sei que, com sua magia, é mil vezes mais poderoso que qualquer mortal, mas quero oferecer mesmo assim a você minha proteção e dedicação. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, se me permitir. – E ele pegou na mão de Loki com delicadeza e a beijou demoradamente. Loki sentiu seu coração acelerar e soltou uma respiração profunda.

Depois de um tempo Loki desvencilhou-se dele e se afastou um pouco. – Obrigado, cap... Steve. Sua amizade é muito apreciada.

Ambos ficaram um tempo se encarando por um momento até Loki desviar o olhar e voltar a sua mesa com olhos baixos.

-Eu também vim aqui para recuperar algo da nossa cozinha. Sim, sabemos que tem uma faca embaixo do seu travesseiro.

O rapaz se mexeu nervosamente. - Vão me tirar minha única defesa contra… Você sabe.

-Eu serei sua defesa, Loki. Deixe-me ser…

-Dia e noite? Todos precisam dormir, eventualmente.

Steve olhou em volta. - Posso dormir aqui, em seu andar. Jarvis me acordaria se houver algum problema.

O príncipe ergueu a sobrancelha. - Isso seria um sacrifício imenso.

-Não é sacrifício, Loki. Eu sou um soldado e esse é um dever de um soldado: proteger. Ainda mais se for algo tão precioso.

Loki o observou por algum tempo e, de repente, se ergueu e caminhou para seu quarto. Logo retornou com a faca em mãos e a depositando em cima da mesa. - Leve-a, então. Terá meu voto de confiança.

Steve sorriu. - Tudo bem. Estamos de acordo, então.

~o ~

-Jarvis, volte 50s.

A imagem do vídeo congela e retorna para o tempo pedido. Fandral estava sentado vendo algo e ele se ergueu, indo para o elevador. -Imagens do vídeo do elevador, - pediu Natasha.

A cena mudou e Fandral apareceu e ele estava inquieto, tamborilando na parede de aço do elevador, aguardando que chegasse a seu destino. Ele saiu um pouco apressado quando as portas se abriram e se dirigiu até Loki. Ele disse algo assim que encontrou o príncipe e Natasha viu que ele se abanava. - Com calor… Jarvis, volte para a cena da cozinha. - Quando retornou, ela solicitou que fosse a outra minutagem. - Aos 40s.

A câmera não pegara bem o ângulo, e lá estava Sif preparando algo, talvez um suco. Ela serviu a Fandral e depois jogou todo resto fora no ralo da pia. Tinha também Steve e Bruce no ambiente, mas afastados dos asgardianos. Natasha tentou encontrar algo de anormal, mas tudo parecia bem. - Droga. O que está me escapando? Será que é algo anterior a isso, algo implantado? Ou há alguma coisa invisível próxima a Loki? Deus, estou fazendo suposições absurdas agora… - E ela se frustrava. Com magia, abria-se um leque de opções infinitas.

A porta do escritório se abriu e viu Tony entrar. - Olá, Nat. Sabe, preciso polir minha armadura do Homem de Ferro. Fazer depois umas demonstrações particulares…

-Sem festas, Tony, por enquanto. Temos um problema sério a resolver primeiro, - disse ríspida.

-Ok, mamãe - respondeu erguendo as mãos. - Já está anoitecendo, vamos levar algo para Loki? Fora que quero dar uma olhada nele, como ele está.

Ela suspirou e aceitou. Prepararam uma bandeja com jantar e uma bebida e outra com sobremesa. - Ele adora pudim, - disse Tony animado.

Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Loki mordiscando um morango com Steve a seu lado.

– Opa, atrapalhando alguma coisa? - perguntou o engenheiro com um sorriso malicioso com uma das bandejas.

– Vejo que já trouxeram algo para você… - disse Natasha. - Acabou com todo apetite dele...

-Eu sabia que tínhamos que consultar o Jarvis antes! – disse ele em sussurros altos para ela. – Somos os legítimos empata-fodas. É, então, vejo que estão ocupados, voltamos outra hora...

-Não, Stark, está tudo bem, - disse o rapaz pegando outro morango. – Lady Natasha, adoraria jantar, obrigado. – Eles tinham depositado as bandejas na mesa.

Steve estava na mesma posição de antes e sacudiu os ombros. – Jarvis é muito útil mesmo, Stark, quando consultado. - Natasha sufocou um riso.

-Bom, - ignorou o engenheiro, - vamos mudar de assunto. Eu estava agora pouco conversando com uma moça linda, perfeita, e ela será a mãe dos meus filhos!

Loki franziu a testa. – Ela é ruiva?

-Como?

-Ruiva. Eu predisse seu futuro e tinha dito que se casaria e teria filhos. Mas seria com uma ruiva, muito bonita, alta, esguia, magra. Olhos bem azuis.

Os Vingadores se entreolharam e Stark pigarreou. – Não, essa é baixinha, boas curvas, morena, olhos castanhos. Cabelos compridos e cacheados.

-Não é essa, - rebateu o rapaz. – A ruiva tinha cabelos pelos ombros, lisos e retos.

-Está parecendo a descrição de alguém, - cantarolou Nat.

Steve franziu a testa. – Sua ex-esposa não é...

-Gente, o Loki vai virar uma bola com tanto de comida que vocês trazem! – disse Stark pegando um dos doces da bandeja de sobremesa. – Esse é do quê?

-Pedaço de torta holandesa, - avisou a agente, - e fomos nós quem trouxemos. Loki, preciso conversar com você.

Ele assentiu, já sabendo do que se tratava. Ela continuou: - Conversei com Thor.

-Com Thor? Ele quer que eu peça desculpas pra Sif? Jamais farei isso!

-Não, não é sobre isso. Aliás, Thor está chateado é com a noiva. E quer falar com você.

Ele ficou nervoso e Natasha continuou. – Bom, o meu assunto tem a ver com vocês. Estou investigando uns vídeos e não terminei ainda, mas até o momento nada achei... Loki, você não acha que o que aconteceu com você e Thor e o que quase aconteceu entre você e o Fandral, não foi obra de magia? Pois Thor afirma categoricamente que não fez nada, que nunca machucaria você.

O rapaz ficou olhando para ela por uns instantes e depois se ergueu, andando pela biblioteca. – Mas Thor ainda era Thor. Ele agiu conscientemente. Fandral também!

-Ele afirma que nunca faria mal nenhum a você. Eu acredito nele, de certa forma.

Stark interrompeu: - Thor pode estar dizendo qualquer coisa para se reaproximar de Loki.

-Mas ele já violentou alguém antes, em Asgard? – perguntou Steve.

Loki sacudiu a cabeça. – Ele nunca precisou. E eu nunca o vi com nenhum homem. Só com mulheres.

-E você, - completou Tony. – Mas não vejo problema algum investigar isso, porém como Natasha vai identificar o que é magia? Isso seria sua especialidade, Loki.

-Tem razão, - ele concordou. – Eu vou ajudar nas investigações, se me permite.

Ela sorriu. – Era essa a resposta que queria. Poderíamos começar hoje, após jantar toda essa comida.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

~o ~

Bruce vai descendo os andares pelo elevador até chegar ao térreo. Lá, ele observou que os protestos haviam diminuído, restando apenas uma dezena acampada próxima a entrada da Torre. Sentado num sofá na recepção estava Fury. – Pontual, - disse o cientista.

O diretor sorriu. – Fico contente com sua decisão, Banner. Na Shield temos um lugar especial reservado para o Hulk.

O cientista balançou a cabeça. – Só quero que tudo isso acabe. Ele precisa morrer.

-Temos uma grande papelada para assinar antes disso. Na Sede explicaremos tudo.

E ambos se dirigiram para a calçada, onde um carro grande esperava por eles.

~o ~

Sif andava pela cozinha de um lado a outro. Ela havia lavado os cabelos e os penteado, mas isso evidenciou ainda mais sua irregularidade. – Meus longos cabelos... Estou tão feia! Preciso voltar a Asgard, reparar esse problema. – E ela olhou para cima. – Heimdall! – gritou. – Precisamos voltar! Heimdall!

 _Loki pagará caro por isso. E como vai._

Ela foi até a geladeira e de lá tirou uma jarra com suco, estava quase vazia. Foi até o armário e pegou uma caixa e fez mais preparado da bebida. De seu bolso retirou o pedaço de raiz e enfiou no líquido, mexendo sentido horário e sentido anti-horário algumas vezes cada. Depois, guardou a jarra de volta na geladeira. Olhou se tinha mais alguma coisa: viu refrigerantes fechados, vinhos semi-abertos, e alguns potes de sobras. Ela pegou o vinho, tirando-lhe a rolha, e pegou uma ponta da raiz e jogou lá dentro, mexendo na forma como fez com o suco. Fez o mesmo com o outro e, depois, fechou a geladeira em definitivo.

-Eu quero ver se vai sobreviver depois disso, Loki. Essa noite, meu caro jotun, vai virar a caça de todos.

~o ~


End file.
